Survivalism
by hannahhh15
Summary: Eilidh Wilson moved to Atlanta as an exchange student. When she joins Rick's group she finds herself drawn to them, a need to protect her new family, a certain redneck in particular. Future Daryl/OC **(please give it a chance, this is my first fanfic)** Please R&R. I would love feedback. *If you have ideas for me to make it better/change it, let me know*
1. Chapter 1

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

****Currently rewriting this****

* * *

"You wait here…I'll be right back" the young Asian guy called Glenn told her as he adjusted his rucksack on his back,

"Be careful" she told him seriously

"Always am" he said as he began to climb down the alleyway ladder.

Once Glenn had reached the bottom he looked up at her and gave a nod, she watched him as he began to jog to the gate at the far end of the alleyway.

Gunshots begin to echo through the streets.

She stood and watched from the top of the fire escape balcony with unease, her arms folded across her chest, biting her lip.

Even though she'd just met Glenn, she wanted him to be safe, there was a certain aura about him which was extremely likeable, also the fact he was the first stranger she'd met in months who wasn't interested in looting from her.

Or worse.

"Whoa! Not dead! Come on! Come on!"

She heard Glenn shout at the stranger as he suddenly appeared at the entrance of the ally, his gun pointed in his face, the man dressed in a police uniform immediately dropped his hand and rushed through the gate,

"Faster!"

Glenn shouted at the man whilst running back towards where she was, the man followed without hesitation turning, whilst running, a couple times shooting, most of the walkers from the streets chased after them moaning and snarling.

"Come on! Come on!" Glenn urged him.

She leaned forward on the railing as Glenn appeared at the bottom and started climbing up, the officer stood at the bottom and looked back at the approaching horde,

"What are you doing?! Come on!"

Glenn half screamed at him as he was almost at the top, the man began climbing just missing being grabbed.

Eilidh let out the breath she'd been holding

"Are you okay?"

She asked Glenn once he was safe and stood next to her; he nodded at her and turned to give the man a hand up,

"Come on, get up" he said.

They both hunched over with their hands on their knees to get their breath back.

"Nice moves there Clint Eastwood…you the new sheriff? Come riding in to clean up the town?"

Glenn asked through ragged breaths and resting his arms on the railing,

"…it wasn't my intention" the stranger replied

"Yeah, whatever…yee-haw…your still a dumbass" Glenn stated,

"Rick…thanks" he said holding out his hand,

Glenn looked at him briefly then shook his hand

"Glenn…your welcome…this is Eilidh" he said introducing her, Rick gave her a nod which she returned, he then took his gun from his holster and put it in Glenn's bag

"Oh no"

Glenn said looking down at the walkers; one was holing onto the ladder,

"We should move"

Eilidh said and began climbing up the ladder heading to the roof,

"Yeah" Glenn agreed, stood at the bottom of it as she climbed on up

"Bright side…it'll be the fall that kills us…I'm a glass half full kinda guy"

He said and began climbing with Rick at his heels.

Once Glenn reached the top he started moving across the roof with Rick and Eilidh following him,

"Hey Glenn, you the one barricaded the alley?" Eilidh asked him

"Somebody did, I guess when the city was overrun. Whoever did it was thinking, not many geeks get through"

He led them across to a door on the ground with a ladder leading down into the building, "back at the tank why'd you stick your neck out for me?"

Rick asked him

"Call it foolish naïve hope…that if I'm ever that far up shit creek somebody might do the same for me…guess that makes me even more of a dumbass than you"

He replied and began climbing down the ladder, Rick let Eilidh go before him and then followed her down into the darkness.

Once at the bottom the three of them jogged through an office and out a fire exit door which headed down into another alley way,

"I'm back, got a couple guests with me plus 4 geeks in the ally!"

Glenn said into his walkie-talkie.

They stopped on the stairs behind Glenn, two walkers nearest them spotted them and headed their way, just then two people in body armour with baseball ball bats came running out a building door and began taking down the walkers

"Let's go!" Glenn shouted and they ran through the door, soon followed by the two masked men.

Once they were inside the building with the door closed a blonde woman grabbed Rick by the shirt and put a gun in his face

"Son of a bitch. We ought to kill you." She said through gritted teeth.

Glenn stood back and watched nervously, Eilidh looked from him to the woman waiting for him or anyone to say something.

"Hey" she said stepping towards the woman, deciding herself to intervene

"Just chill out Andrea" One of the men in armour said as he removed it,

"Back off" Eilidh said again this time more sternly as she moved closer to stand next to Rick.

Andrea ignored her.

"come on, ease up" a woman to the side of her encouraged,

"Ease up? Are you kidding me? We're dead because of this stupid asshole."

She said glaring at Rick,

"Andrea…I said cool it" the same man as before said to her.

She stood staring at Rick for a moment, not moving.

"Well pull the trigger" the man said again, this time she dropped the gun and put her face down,

"We're dead, all of us, because of you" she said through sobs.

"I don't understand" Rick said after a beat looking around the group, the same man from before grabbed him by the arm and led him through the building with everyone else behind them,

"look, we came into the city to scavenge supplies…you know what the key to scavenging is? Surviving. You know what the key to surviving? Sneaking in and out, tiptoeing. Not shooting up the streets like it's the OK Corral."

He said stopping in the middle of the building which turned out to be a store, everyone's eyes landed on the entrance where there was a large group of walkers pounding on the outside doors trying to get through.

"Every geek for miles around heard you pumping off rounds" the big Blackman said to him.

"You just rang the dinner bell" Andrea said, "understand now?" the other man asked him.

"Oh god" Andrea gasped as one of the walkers began to bang on the doors with a rock and managed to leave a crack.

The group moved further back into the store,

"What the hell were you doing?" Andrea asked Rick

"I was trying to flag the helicopter" he replied,

Glenn and Eilidh gave each other a look,

"Helicopter? Man, that's crap. Ain't no damn helicopter." The big man said,

"You were just having a hallucination. Imagining it" the other woman said to him

"I saw it" he said firmly.

"Hey T-Dog, try that CB. Can you contact the others?" The other man asked.

"Others? The refugee centre?" Rick asked,

"Yeah the refugee centre. They've got biscuits waiting at the oven for us."

The woman next to Andrea said sarcastically.

"There's no signal. Maybe the roof" T-Dog said.

A loud gunshot startled them all.

"Is that Dixon?" Andrea asked

"What is that maniac doing?" the other woman asked as the group raced for the roof, Glenn looked at Eilidh and Rick

"Come on, let's go." He said and rushed off.

As they all ran up the steps to the roof the heard more gunshots, each received a groan from the other survivors.

"Hey Dixon are you crazy?" One of the men shouted once they reached the rooftop.

A man turned around to face them; he was your typical redneck biker stereotype.

He laughed waving his rifle around,

"Hey! You ought to be more polite to a man with a gun! Huh? Only common sense" he said then jumped down from the ledge and walked towards them.

"Man, you wasting bullets we ain't even got! And you bring 'em all down here on our ass! Just chill!" T-Dog shouted at him,

"Hey, bad enough ive got this taco-bender on my ass all day. Now I'm gonna take orders from you? I don't think so, bro. That'll be the day."

He said back, everyone stood around watching, Eilidh stood beside Glenn, she sensed something bad was going to happen.

"That'll be the day? You got something you want to tell me?"

T-Dog asked defensively,

the other guy said "Hey T-Dog man, just leave it. It ain't worth it."

T-Dog held his hand up to him.

"No" he said, the man tried some more to cool things down

"Now, Merle, just relax okay? We've got enough trouble."

He said to the redneck who ignored him, Rick looked at Glenn who shook his head indicating him not to get involved.

"You want to know the day?" Merle asked

"Yeah" T-Dog said,

"I'll tell you the day, Mr "Yo". It's the day I take orders from a nigger."

Merle replied.

T-Dog then threw his arm towards Merle "Mother…" he began but was silenced when Merle hit him in the face with his rifle knocking him on his back, everyone immediately tried to stop what was happening, Rick came over towards Merle who turned around and punched him knocking him down aswell, he then began kicking and punching T-Dog on the ground with the rest of the group around him, screaming at him to stop.

He then suddenly pulled his gun in T-Dog's face.

The group pleaded with him not to pull the trigger, after what seamed like forever, he eventually spat on T-Dog and stood up, everyone began to help T-Dog to sit up, except Eilidh who was behind Merle seeing if Rick was okay

"Yeah, alright, we're gonna have ourselves a little pow-wow, huh? Talk about who's in charge…I vote me. Anybody else? Huh? Democracy time y'all. Show of hands. All in favour? Huh? Lets see um" Merle said raising his hand

"Oh come on" Andrea moaned

"All in favour?" Merle pressed pointing his gun at the survivors

"Yeah, that's good. Now that means I'm the boss right? Yeah. Anybody else? Hm, anybody?" he asked again, Ricks voice came from behind him

"Yeah"

Merle turned and was met by the rifle in his face knocking him to the ground.

He grabbed merle and handcuffed him to a piece of pipe.

"Who the hell are you man?" Merle shouted in frustration

"Officer Friendly." Rick said immediately and turned to pick up the gun

"Look here Merle. Things are different now. There are no niggers anymore. No dumb-as-shit, inbred white-trash fools either. Only dark meat and white meat. That's us and the dead. We survive this by pulling together not apart."

He said to Merle in an authoritive tone,

"Screw you man" was Merle's reply, Rick smiled

"I can see you make a habbit of missing the point"

"Yeah? Well screw you twice" Rick then put Merle's gun to his head

"Ought to be polite to a man with a gun. Only common sense." Merle smiled

"You wouldn't, you're a cop"

"All I am any more is a man looking for his wife and son. Anybody gets in the way of that's gonna lose"

Rick whispered threateningly

"I'll give you a moment to think about that."

He said and began checking Merles pockets and brought out a small bag of white powder, "you got some on your nose there" he said flicking Merle's nose and standing up

"What you gonna do? Arrest me?"

Merle asked laughing then stopped when he saw Rick throw the bag off the roof "Hey! What are you doing? Man, that's my stuff! Hey! If I get loose you better prey! Yeah, you hear me, you pig? You hear me?" He shouted after him.

Ricked walked off past Eilidh and she heard him murmur

"Yeah your voice carries" whilst Merle kept shouting threats.

She went and stood beside him and the Mexican man at the edge of the rood,

"You're not Atlanta PD. Where you from?"

He asked Rick

"Up the road a ways" he answered.

The Mexican guy nodded,

"What about you?" he asked Eilidh,

"I just moved here from Scotland"

She said, he looked at her with raised eyebrows after hearing her strong accent properly for the first time,

"Well…welcome to the big city" he said to them both.


	2. Chapter 2

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

"Your best not to dwell on it man, that Merle got left behind"

Morales told Rick breaking the silence in the van.

"No one will be sad he didn't come back…well…except maybe Daryl"

Rick looked at him "Daryl?"

"His brother"

Rick turned his head back to look out the window and sighed.

They had barely made it out of Atlanta, and Merle got left on the roof.

Glenn appeared suddenly behind their van in the car he used to draw the walkers away, his whooping could be heard over the alarm.

"At least somebody's having a good day" Morales said with a small smile.

Rick followed Glenn up to an abandoned quarry.

When he stopped it Eilidh stared in awe at the group which waited, watching up ahead.

It was a big group; she hadn't seen so many people in what felt like forever.

"Come meet everyone you two"

Morales said smiling and began to get out the truck.

Andrea threw up the sliding door at the back of the truck and jumped out, Eilidh waited until everyone in the back were out before she left.

She slowly followed behind T-Dog.

She saw Andrea hugging her sister, the both of them crying.

Morales had two kids run towards him and who she assumed was his wife, he embraced them with devotion.

Glenn waved her over towards him with a smile; she returned it and headed over slowly.

"Hey" he said to her when she approached him,

"Hey, glad you made it out okay" she said back smiling,

"yeah, likewise" he replied.

"Who's this?" a big guy with dark hair holding a shotgun asked Glenn

"Oh, this is Eilidh, we ran into each other in Atlanta…she was alone" he told him

"Shane, welcome" he said to her with a nod

"thanks" she said back,

"how'd y'all get out of there anyway?" Shane said, asking noone in particular,

"New Guy, he got us out" Glenn said,

"New guy?" Shane asked

"Yeah, crazy vato just got into town" Morales said and then turned towards where the van sat "Hey, helicopter boy, come say hello."

Rick then appeared, hands on his hips looking at the ground,

"Guy's a cop, like you" Morales said to Shane.

Eilidh noticed Shane's face change to total disbelief and she looked towards Rick who had a similar look of surprise. These two knew each other.

She seen him shift his gaze from Shane to the group, he lifted his hand to point and immediately dropped it, walking towards what he was staring at.

"Dad!" a child shouted running towards Rick, a woman chased behind him her face full of surprise.

The little boy ran into Rick's arms who fell to the ground hugging him and crying.

Everyone around them were shocked, Rick stood with his son in his arms and walked towards the woman who chased the child, she walked towards him too still in shock and wrapped her arms around him and their son.

Eilidh smiled at the sweet reunion, she noticed Shane watching the three liked he'd just been slapped in the face.

When Rick turned to face him, he smiled at him and Shane returned it.

"Wow" Eilidh said to Glenn "That was unexpected"

"Tell me about it" Glenn replied still smiling.

The group watching Rick and his family eventually headed into the camp sensing they would want some privacy.

Glenn told Eilidh to follow him as he moved towards the camp fire, an older man wearing a fishing hat was stood by the fire talking to Andrea and her sister, he nodded at Glenn as he came closer,

"Isn't that sweet" he said with a smile looking towards Rick and his family

"Yeah" Andrea agreed,

"This is Dale and Andrea's sister Amy, guys this is Eilidh" Glenn said, they both smiled at her

"Hi" Amy said,

"Nice to meet you" Dale said smiling also,

"It's nice to meet you" Eilidh said to them both,

"We met in the city" Glenn said sitting down on a log,

"Scavenging?" Dale asked Eilidh,

"Yeah" she said

"Where you been staying?" Dale asked her

"The past week ive been in an office block, I don't usually stay in one place more than a couple days but I got trapped, only just managed to get out today, that's when I ran into Glenn" she said

"Good thing you did" Dale said

"Yeah" she agreed.

That night, everyone sat around the fire listening to Rick telling them about waking up from his coma to find the dead walking.

Eilidh sat next to Glenn listening intently.

"What about you? What's your story?" someone asked her, everyone looked at her expectantly.

"Not much to tell to be honest with you…I got offered the opportunity to study my final year of uni abroad…moved in with my roommate exactly 10 days before it all happened and that was it. I went to the airport hoping to go back home. A couple planes did manage to leave but then the military came and…you can probably guess the rest."

She said looking at the fire.

"…That sucks" Amy said giving her a sympathetic smile.

Nobody spoke after that.

There was a woman called Carol in the group with her husband Ed and daughter Sophia, they say away from the group around their own fire.

Eilidh didn't like Ed, there was something about him that rubbed her up the wrong way. She caught him looking at her when she first came into camp, she didn't like the way his eyes gazed all over her body.

Shane broke the silence and her thoughts

"Hey, Ed, you want to rethink that log?"

Everyone looked over to Ed who had just thrown a log on his fire,

"it's cold man" he said back.

"It doesn't matter; our rule is keep our fires low, just amber so we can be seen from a distance right?" Shane replied with a look deep in his eye that Eilidh couldn't quite decipher.

"I said its cold, you should mind your own business for once" Ed said back,

Shane immediately stood up and walked over to Ed.

Eilidh watched him as he marched over, everyone else tensed up; Shane was clearly not in the mood.

They couldn't hear what Shane was saying but they did hear Ed tell his wife to pull the log out of the fire.

"Jesus" Eilidh said under her breath.

When Shane returned after talking directly to Carol and Sophia, Dale spoke,

"Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon? He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind."

"I'll tell him. I dropped the key." T-Dog said,

"I cuffed him. That makes it mine." Rick said,

"Guys, it's not a competition. And I don't mean to bring race into this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy." Glenn said to T-Dog.

"I did what I did. Hell, if I'm gonna hide from him." T-Dog said.

"We could lie" Amy offered,

"Or tell the truth" Andrea said with a sigh "Merle was out of control. Something had to be done or he'd have gotten us killed. Your husband did what was necessary" She said, looking over at Lori

"And if Merle got left behind, it is nobody's fault but Merle's."

"And…that's what we tell Daryl? I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you?" Dale asked

"A word to the wise. We're gonna have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt."

"I was scared and I ran. I'm not ashamed of it" T-Dog said

"We were all scared. We all ran. What's your point?" Andrea asked,

"I stopped long enough to chain that door" T answered, Glenn looked at him slightly shocked, "staircase is narrow. Maybe half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it at any one time. It's not enough to break through it, not that chain, not that padlock…My point, Dixon's alive and he's still up there, handcuffed on that roof. That's on us." He said then stood up and went to his tent.

When Eilidh woke up the following morning she decided to have a wonders through the camp. Not everyone was up yet.

"Morning" she said as she approached Jacqui the other woman who was in Atlanta with them.

"Morning, sleep okay?" she asked

"The best…ive not managed to sleep for a full night before without having to worry about" she answered but quickly stopped herself before she finished,

"uh…walkers" she cleared her throat

"I cant even imagine, at least here we have someone on watch every night…you were alone weren't you?"

She nodded, Jacqui smiled at her kindly,

"Can I help?" she asked Jacqui indicating the washing she was hanging up,

"Sure"

Once the washing the pile of washing was hung up Eilidh headed towards Glenn who was watching some of the men taking apart the car he was driving out of Atlanta.

"Look at them, vultures…yeah go on strip it clean" he sulked,

"Need every drop we can get, sorry Glenn"

Dale said with a smile holding a fuel can, patting his shoulder and walking away,

"Maybe you'll get to steal another one some day?"

Eilidh said with an amused grin.

Shane appeared in his jeep next to them,

"Water's here y'all, just remember to boil before use" he said stepping out the jeep giving Rick a casual nod as he passed.

"Morning" Shane said to Eilidh and Glenn.

"Morning" they both said back.

"Hey are you okay?" Shane asked her,

"Uh, yeah" she said to him confused,

"Your head's a bit swollen" he said.

"What?" She said and puts a hand on her forehead.

Sure enough it's slightly swollen,

"Oh" she said and heads to the RV to look in the mirror.

Shane followed her.

"I look like a Neanderthal" she said gasping in horror at her reflection. Shane laughed behind her,

"No you don't…it'll probably just be the heat"

"Probably…I'm not used to it; I don't know how you all can handle it every day" she said with a moan,

"Don't you have a hat?" he asked her,

"No" she said with a shrug.

"…Come with me" he said.

She followed him out of the RV and towards his tent.

"I've got another one here somewhere" he said searching through his bags "…ah, there we are"

He said bringing out a brown cap which had the 'Sheriff's Department' logo on the front.

He put it on her head and smiled,

"It need's adjusting" he said

"Thank you Shane" she said with a smile and pulled her ponytail through the back of the hat.

"Your welcome, hope it helps" he said and walked off.

She headed back to where Glenn stood.

A sudden scream interrupted everyone.

Rick and Lori took off running once they heard Carl shouting.

"Rick!" Eilidh shouted and threw him a metal pole with a sharpened end, he caught it and ran.

Glenn, Dale, Shane, Morales, and Jim followed Rick past Jacqui and the kids.

Just outside the camp was a walker crouched down eating a deer which had arrows sticking out of it's body.

Eilidh appeared just behind the men followed by Amy and Andrea.

The walker turned and snarled at them, Rick was the first to hit it, only slightly staggering it.

The rest of the men all started to hit it, eventually Dale used the axe managing to take its head off, it fell to the ground.

"That's the first one we've had up here. They never come this far up the mountain."

He said,

"Well, they're running out of food in the city that's what." Jim stated.

Just then rustling came from the bushes, everyone got ready for what was about to appear.

It wasn't a walker; it was a guy holding a crossbow.

"Son of a bitch…that's my deer!" he said annoyed in a deep southern drawl.

He approached the animal "Look at it, all gnawed on by this" he began kicking the walker "filthy, disease bearing, motherless poxy bastard!"

"Calm down, son. That's not helping." Dale said quietly,

"what the hell you know about it?" the guy said walking over to Dale, Shane put his shotgun infront of him.

"Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to On Golden Pond?"

The guy snapped at Dale and walked back to the deer.

"I've been tracking this for miles." He said pulling the arrows out of it.

"Drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison…do you think we can cut around this chewed part here?"

"I wouldn't risk that" Shane said simply

"well…that's a damn shame…got us some squirrel, about a dozen or so. That'll have to do."

Just then the walkers head on the ground snapped its teeth, Amy and Andrea walked away disgusted.

"Come on people, what the hell?" the crossbow guy said and shot it, "its got to be the brain. Don't y'all know nothing?" he said retrieving his arrow and walked by them all to camp.


	3. Chapter 3

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

"Hey Daryl, will you just slow up a bit, I need to talk to you."

Shane said as he followed Daryl along with everyone else,

"Talk to me bout what?" Daryl asked him.

"About Merle. There was…a problem in Atlanta." Shane said after a beat.

Daryl looked around the camp, then back at Shane

"He dead?" he asked

"…we're not sure" Shane said,

"Well he either is or he ain't" Daryl snapped back at him.

"Look there's no way to say this so I'll just say it."

Rick said as he walked over to Daryl.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded

"…Rick Grimes" he said

"Rick Grimes…you got something you want to tell me?" Daryl said angrily

"Your brother was jeopardising us all…so I handcuffed him on a roof…he's still there." Rick said calmly.

Daryl walked away from Rick then stopped to face him again

"Let me process this…your saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof, and you left him there?!" He shouted. Everyone tensed up.

"Yeah" Rick said with a nod.

Daryl's face screwed up, he looked like he was about to explode.

He threw the squirrels at Rick and then lunged for him; Shane tackled him to the ground before he could get near.

When he was on the ground he pulled his knife from his belt and swiped at Rick, who caught his arm and twisted it behind his back.

Shane wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him to the ground.

"Best let me go!" Daryl shouted,

"Nah, I think it's better if I don't" Shane replied.

"Choke holdings illegal!" Daryl protested

"File a complaint" Shane said dryly.

Rick bent down to the ground "I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic, do you think we can manage that?" he asked a struggling Daryl.

He ignored him and after a beat Shane let go of him.

"Now…what I did was not on a whim, your brother does not work and play well with others, he was out of control" Rick said.

"It's not Ricks fault, I had the key…and I dropped it" T-Dog said,

"You couldn't pick it up?" Daryl snapped,

"Well I dropped it in a drain" T-Dog said.

Daryl grunted and looked at the ground.

"If its supposed to me make me feel better it don't." he said eventually and slowly stood up.

"Maybe this will. Look I chained the door to the roof so the geeks couldn't get at him, with a padlock."

"That's gotta count for something" Rick said.

Daryl looked around the camp and stifled a cry; he wiped his eye with his arm

"Hell with all y'all. Just tell me where he is so's I can go get him."

"He'll show you…isn't that right?" Lori said suddenly from the door of the RV glaring at Rick.

Rick stared at her for a moment then nodded at Daryl

"I'm going back" he said.

Daryl walked away.

Eilidh stood with her arms folded at the edge of the quarry cliff thinking to herself.

Rick had gone off to get changed for heading into the city.

"I don't Rick, okay? So can you just…throw me a bone here man?"

She heard Shane say, she turned around to see him walking behind Rick.

"Could you just tell me why, why you'd risk your life for a douche bag like Merle Dixon?"

"Hey…choose your words more carefully" Daryl said pointing an arrow at Shane.

"No I did. Douche bag's what I meant. Merle Dixon…he wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst."

"What he would or wouldn't do doesn't interest me. I can't let a man die of thirst, me. Thirst and exposure. We left him on that roof like an animal caught in a trap, that's no way for anything to die, never mind a human being." Rick said and then walked away.

"So you and Daryl…that's your big plan?" Lori asked him, he looked at her then turned to Glenn with raised eyebrows,

"Oh come on" Glenn moaned.

"You know the way; you've been there before – in and out no problem. You said so yourself. I know it's not fair to ask but I'd feel a lot better if you were there, I know she would to" he said and looked at Lori, Glenn didn't answer.

"I'll go" Eilidh said, everyone looked at her surprised, she looked over at Daryl briefly who looked her over with furrowed brows then he shook his head and went back to cleaning his arrows.

Rick shook his head,

"Why not? Ive been before…hell I was living there before I was here" she protested

"I don't think…-" Rick started to speak but she cut him off.

"I'm going" She said matter-of-factly, he sighed seeing there was no point arguing.

"That's just great your gonna risk 3 of the group" Shane said, ignoring Eilidh's volunteer.

"Four" T-Dog said, Daryl scoffed.

"Five" Eilidh said firmly. Shane looked at her and put his hands on the back of his neck in frustration and walked around slowly.

"That's five then" Dale said,

"It's not just five, your putting all of us at risk – just you know that Rick.

You saw that walker it was here. It was here in camp! They come back; we are going to need every able body we've got. We need em here. We need em to protect the camp." Shane said flustered.

"Seams to me what you really need here most are more guns." Rick said.

"Right…the guns" Glenn said remembering the bag Rick left behind.

"Wait what guns?" Shane asked,

"Six shotguns, two high powered rifles, over a dozen handguns. I cleaned out the station cage before I left. I dropped the bag in Atlanta when I got swarmed. It's just sitting there on the street, waiting to be picked up."

"Ammo?" Shane asked "700 rounds, assorted" Rick answered, Shane hung his head briefly.

"You went through hell to find us, you just got here and now your gonna leave?"

Lori moaned,

"I don't want you to go dad" Carl said.

"Hell with the guns, Shane's right. Merle Dixon!? He's not worth one of your lives, even with guns thrown in!" Lori argued Rick walked over to talk to her.

"I owe a debt to a man and his little boy who took me in, it's because of them that I made it back to you. They said they'd follow me to Atlanta, they'll walk into the same trap I did if I don't warn them."

"What's stopping you?" she asked

"…The walkie-talkie, the one in the bag I dropped. He's got the other one. Our plan was to connect when they got closer."

"Is it our walkies?" Shane asked,

"yeah"

"so use the CB. What's wrong with that?" Andrea asked

"The CB's fine. It's the walkies that suck, they date back to the 70's, don't match any other bandwidth not even the scanners in our cars" Shane said

"…I need that bag" Rick whispered to Lori, she didn't argue this time, he bent down "Ok?" he asked Carl, the little boy nodded "all right" Rick said.

Eilidh climbed into the back of the truck to find Daryl pacing back and forward, she walked past him earning a glare in return

"Something wrong Daryl?" she asked rolling her eyes at him

"Why are you comin'?" he asked in an annoyed tone, she shrugged

"I left him behind too" she said, he shook his head and walked away from her to the back of the truck, she sighed and walked towards Glenn,

"You ready for this?" she asked from behind him,

"You don't need to come you know, I know the way fine even with you having stayed there" Glenn said with a sigh turning his head to face her, she shrugged,

"I know but like I said, I left him behind too"

"Okay" Glenn said with a sigh.

"For crying" she heard Daryl moan from behind her then suddenly, he was right next to her,

"Move" he growled in her ear and bumped her shoulder causing her to fall into the side of the truck,

"Whoa!" she said loudly at him, by now he had his foot on the horn and was beeping impatiently

"Come on, Lets go!" he shouted to Rick and T-Dog and walked away towards the back of the truck again.

"Jeez" Glenn said, "you okay?" he asked Eilidh as she straightened herself up,

"Aye I'm fine…I can see being an arsehole runs in the family!" she said loudly so Daryl would hear her, he turned and gave her the finger; she shook her head at him.

Eilidh had sat down behind the passenger seat just as T-Dog appeared; he sat across from her and sighed.

Rick and Shane stood at the end of the truck talking for a moment, with Shane giving Rick bullets.

Rick then walked around and got in the passenger seat of the truck; Daryl pulled the shutter down on the truck and walked towards them.

He put his crossbow down next to Eilidh and sat on the other side of it.

"Let's go" he said to Glenn impatiently.

The Journey into Atlanta was a quiet one, Daryl was the only one who spoke after about 20 minutes into the drive.

"He better be OK. It's my only word on the matter." He said to T-Dog threateningly.

"I told you, the geeks can't get at him. Only thing that's going to get through that door is us." He said back.

Glenn stopped the truck on some rail tracks,

"We walk from here" he told them all.

Everyone exited the truck and headed up the tracks, they had to jog to keep up with Daryl.

They stopped at a fenced and climbed through an opening,

"Merle first or guns?" Rick asked

"Mere! We ain't even having this conversation!" Daryl said,

"We are." Rick said firmly and turned to Glenn and Eilidh

"You both know this place best. Your call" they started to jog

"Merle's closest" Eilidh said

"Yeah the guns would mean doubling back. Merle first." He agreed.

"All right then" Rick said.

Once they reached the building where Merle was, Rick led the way.

He halted them with his hand and pointed to a walker across the room which hadn't realised they were there yet.

Daryl snuck on ahead so he was standing infront of the female walker,

"Damn, you are one ugly skank" he said before firing his arrow into her skull, once she fell he walked over and took his arrow back.

They all ran up the steps to the roof, Daryl trying to overtake them as they did.

Rick nodded to T-Dog to use the bolt cutters on the chain, as soon as he did Daryl kicked the door open and ran out onto the roof shouting on his brother.

Everyone followed but stopped in their tracks.

Daryl began shouting

"No!" tears in his eyes.

Eilidh ran a hand through her hair then covered her mouth with it.

Merle's hand lay next to Dale's hacksaw, surrounded by blood.


	4. Chapter 4

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

Daryl shifted around on his feet looking at Merle's hand; he then suddenly spun around and pointed his crossbow at T-Dog's face, Rick pointed his gun at Daryl's head at the same time.

"I won't hesitate. I don't care if every walker in the city hears it." He threatened.

Daryl eventually dropped his weapon and looked at his feet. Rick pulled his gun away and holstered it.

"…You got something I could use to cover it?" Daryl asked T-Dog.

He nodded and took out a rag from one of his pockets.

Daryl snatched it and walked over to where Merle's hand was; he laid the rag on the ground and lifted Merle's hand by a finger

"I guess the saw blade was too dull for the handcuff…ain't that a bitch." he said laying the hand on the rag and wrapped it up.

He looked at the group and then pointed at Glenn, he walked over to him and shoved the hand in his bag whilst Glenn stood there miserably figuring it was best not to protest.

"He must have used a tourniquet, probably his belt. There'd be much more blood if he hadn't."

Daryl said pointing to the trail of blood on the ground, he followed it.

Rick indicated to the others they should follow him, T-Dog collected Dale's tools as the rest headed through a door on the other side of the roof heading down into the building.

"Hey Merle! You in here?" Daryl shouted down the stairs, his voice echoing around them.

He and Rick both had their weapons drawn ready to fire.

They descended the stairs into a hallway; Daryl checked an office and found it empty.

They walked along the hallway and found two dead walkers.

"Managed to take these sumbitches out. One-handed." Daryl said and began to reload his crossbow,

"Toughest asshole I ever met my brother. Feed him a hammer, he'd crap out nails."

"No matter how tough he is, he's lost a lot of blood"

Rick said and continued following Merle's blood trail.

The trail took them into a kitchen,

"Merle!" Daryl shouted

"Keep your voice down, there could be walkers"

Rick whispered firmly

"Screw that. He could be bleeding out. You said so yourself."

Daryl replied and headed through the door.

There was a flame burning on one of the cookers, with blood over it.

Merle's belt was on the cooker next to a piece of metal.

"What's that burned stuff?" Glenn asked

"…Skin. He cauterized the stump." Rick said.

Glenn held back a gag.

"Christ" Eilidh said.

"…Told you he was tough. Nobody can kill Merle but Merle." Daryl said

"Don't get your hopes up Daryl, like I said, he's lost a lot of blood" Rick said.

"Yeah? Well that didn't stop him from busting out this place" Daryl said as he inspected a broken window.

"Wait he left? He left the building? Why the hell would he do that?" Glenn asked bewildered.

"Why wouldn't he, he's out there alone as far as he knows, doing what he's gotta do. Surviving."

Daryl answered.

"That isn't surviving, wondering into the streets maybe passing out? What are his odds out there?" T-Dog asked

"No worse than being handcuffed and left to rot by you sorry pricks" Daryl shouted at them. Glenn and T-Dog looked at their feet ashamed.

"You couldn't kill him. I ain't worried about him against some stupid geek" Daryl said to Rick.

"Yeah? What about 1000 stupid geeks- different story?" Rick shot back,

"How about you do a head count. Do what you want. I'm gonna go get him." Rick stopped him, pushed him away

"Daryl wait." He tried

"Get your hands off me! You can't stop me" Daryl shouted back.

"Keep your voice down!" Eilidh hushed him. He turned around to face her, ready to give her some sort of abuse but Rick stopped him.

"I don't blame you okay he's family I get that, It was a nightmare trying to find mine, I know exactly how you feel. He can't get far with that injury. We could help you check a few blocks but only if we keep a level head." Rick said.

"…I can do that" Daryl said, calmer.

Rick looked at T-Dog, Glenn and Eilidh.

"Only if we get those guns first. It's suicide without them" T said.

The five of them stayed in an office whilst they planned what they were going to do.

"Even I think it's a bad idea and I don't even like you much." Daryl said to Glenn,

"It's a good idea ok, just hear me out. If we go out there in a group, we're slow, drawing attention. If I'm alone, I can move fast…Look"

He said indicating to his map he's drew on the floor,

"That's the tank, five blocks from where we are now. That's the bag. Here's the ally I dragged you into when we first met. Daryl and I will go there."

"Why me?" Daryl asked

"That's quieter than his gun." Glenn said signifying his crossbow.

"I'll go too" Eilidh said

"No Daryl's enough and no one goes down there without a weapon" Glenn told her,

"I have a gun…-" she started to speak but Daryl interrupted her

"Is there something wrong with your ears?" He snapped at her.

"The reason he's taking me is because my weapon is silent"

"My ears are fine. And if you had any manners at all you'd know it's rude to but in when someone isn't finished speaking" she hissed back at him whilst opening her bag.

He glared at her.

"Ive got this" she said as she brought out a 9mm with a silencer on the end of it,

"ive seen you reload that, not exactly speedy is it?" she said to Daryl

"It's fine!" he snapped back at her ready to argue,

"She's got a point" Rick said silencing him, "extra cover"

"I don't need no girl watching over my ass" Daryl growled at him

"I'm more interested in covering Glenn's believe me" she said annoyed.

"Ok. While Daryl and Eilidh wait here in the alley, I run up the street, grab the bag. Simple." Glenn said,

"you got us somewhere else?" Rick asked

"yeah you and T-Dog, right. You'll be in this alley here."

"That's two blocks away –why?" Rick asked

"I might not be able to come back the same way, if walkers cut me off. If that does happen, I won't go back to Daryl and Eilidh, I'll go forward instead, all the way round to that alley where you guys are. Whichever direction I go, I got you guys in both places to cover me…Afterwards, we'll meet back here."

Everyone agreed to the plan.

"What did you do before all this?" Daryl asked him,

"Delivered pizza's…why?" Glenn asked slightly confused, everyone nodded their heads accepting that as a good excuse.

Glenn climbed down the fire escape ladder which he, Rick and Eilidh escaped up the day before, followed by Daryl and then Eilidh.

The three of them wandered along the alleyway to behind a dumpster next to the gate.

Daryl loaded an arrow into his crossbow and Eilidh loaded her pistol, the gun was a last resort so she attached it to her belt and kept a hand close to her knife.

"You got some balls for a Chinaman" Daryl said to Glenn,

"I'm Korean" Glenn corrected.

"Whatever" Daryl said.

"Don't get eaten" Eilidh said to Glenn

"I'll try not to" he said with a grin which she returned.

"Come on!" Daryl said loudly, "The more time you two waste flirting the longer Merle's out there on his own" he grumbled at them both, Eilidh screwed up her face at him, he stared back at her,

"I'm uh, going" Glenn said, Eilidh nodded at him and he ran to the gate.

Eilidh moved into the space beside Daryl.

Once Glenn was out the gate the pair stayed crouched behind the dumpster,

"Don't be getting in my way" Daryl said behind her, she turned her head to him

"…shut up" she replied and looked back towards the gate.

Daryl's hand was then suddenly on her shoulder pulling her back into the wall beside him, "What are…-" she said but Daryl put a finger to his lips and got his crossbow ready, she leaned back.

Daryl waited a few seconds then jumped out from behind the dumpster, his crossbow pointed at the threat.

"Whoa! Don't shoot, what you want?" a guy shouted, Eilidh came out from the dumpster and stood behind Daryl. The guy was a kid maybe 18 or 19.

"I'm looking for my brother he's hurt, you seen him?" Daryl asked.

"Ayudame!" the boy shouted, Eilidh flinched and turned around to see if there any walkers that heard

"Shut up! You'll bring the geeks down on us. Answer me!" Daryl said still pointing his crossbow. "Answer me!" he repeated.

"Ayudame!" the boy continued to shout,

"Shut up!" Eilidh said to him but he kept shouting until Daryl hit him with his crossbow knocking him to the ground.

"Shut up" Daryl said covering his mouth.

"Daryl!" Eilidh shouted to him as two men came charging through the gate towards them, she had no time to get her knife; one of them punched her hard across the face knocking her to the ground beside Daryl.

They both then started beating him; one of them had a baseball bat.

"That's the bag! Take it! Go on grab it!" the guy who hit her shouted to his companion, she looked up towards the gate and seen them grab Glenn, taking the bag and beating him too.

"Glenn!" She shouted and tried to get up to help but the blow from the punch had left her stunned and slightly dizzy.

Daryl sat up and shot his crossbow at the men getting one in the ass, he screamed in pain.

"Get off me! Get off me!" Glenn shouted as he struggled against the men.

Just then a car pulled up and the men got in it taking Glenn with them.

Daryl got up and ran towards the gate,

"come back here you sumbitches!" he shouted after the car, walkers then grabbed for him but he pulled the gate closed in time.

T-Dog and Rick came running towards them just as Daryl was about to lay into the boy, Eilidh sat up against the wall and held her head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop it." Rick said holding Daryl back,

"I'll kick your nuts in your throat!" Daryl shouted at the boy

"They took Glenn. That little bastard and his little bastard homie friends. I'm gonna stomp your ass!"

"Eilidh, you okay?" Rick asked over Daryl's shouting,

"Peachy" she said slowly standing up.

"Guys we're cut off!" T-Dog shouted

"Go!" Rick told him and he took off dragging the kid with him.

Rick picked up the bag of guns and his sheriff hat

"Come on, damn. Let's go" Daryl said, Eilidh started running with Daryl and Rick following her.

The four of them stood around the boy from the alley, he was sat in a chair.

"Those men you were with, where did they go?" Rick asked him.

"I'm telling you nothing" he said defiantly.

"Jesus man, what the hell happened back there?" T-Dog asked, "I told you, this little turd and his douche bag friends came out of nowhere and jumped us" Daryl said as he paced back and forward,

"Man you're the one who jumped me puto, screaming about trying to find his brother like it's my damn fault."

"They took Glenn. Could've taken Merle too" Daryl said

"Merle? What kind of a hick name is that? I wouldn't name my dog Merle." The boy said goading Daryl.

Daryl then threw a kick towards the boy's face but missed as Rick pushed him back "Damn it Daryl! Back off." He said.

"Just tell us where they went…please" Eilidh said with a sigh.

The boy looked at her, then around the men.

"…Make me" he sneered at her.

"Alright"

Daryl said and went into Glenn's bag; he took Merle's hand out,

"Better start telling us something real soon cause if you don't…see what happened to the last guy that pissed me off" he said and threw the hand on the boy's lap who threw it away screaming jumping out the chair, Daryl grabbed his neck

"I'll start with the feet this time." He threatened, Rick pulled him back.

"The men you were with took our friend. All we want to do is talk to them; see if we can work something out." Rick said to him.

The boy decided to cooperate and take them to where his friends were.

"You ready for this?" Rick asked T-Dog as the five of them stood around the corner of the building where the boy's group were.

"Yeah" he said with a sigh picking up the guns and leaving them.

"One wrong move, you get an arrow in the ass – just so you know."

Daryl said to the kid.

"G's gonna take that arrow out my ass and shove it up yours. Just so you know."

He said back,

"G?" Eilidh asked

"Guillermo, he's the man here" The boy said after a beat.

"Okay then…let's go see Guillermo"

Rick said standing up, Daryl kicked the guy forward, and they all kept their guns on him.

They stopped infront of a set of big wooden doors; they opened almost immediately, a guy they presumed as G came out.

"…you okay little man?" he asked the boy

"Their gonna cut off my feet"

"Cops do that?" The guy asked Rick

"Not him. This redneck puto here. He cut off some dude's hand. He showed me."

"Shut up" Daryl said to the boy

"Hey! That's him! The guy what shot me in the ass with an arrow" one of the men from the alley said coming out the doors with a gun pointed at Daryl,

"Chill, Ese, chill." G said, holding a hand up to stop him,

"This true? He wants Miguelito's feet? That's pretty sick man." He said and looked past Daryl to Eilidh

"Maybe we'll just take this pretty little thing right here off your hands…I know she'd be real popular with my men" he said with a sly smile.

Eilidh's eyes widened and her heart started to pound in her chest.

Daryl stepped infront of her at once and tightened his hold on his crossbow

"I'll put an arrow through your balls first" he said seriously.

The man laughed.

"We were…hoping more for a calm discussion" Rick said trying to ease the tension.

"This dude jumps Felipe's little cousin, beats him, threatens to cut off his feet, Felipe gets an arrow in the ass, and you want a calm discussion?…you fascinate me"

"Yeah well…heat of the moment. Mistakes were made…on both sides." Rick said

"What's he to you anyway? You don't look related." The guy asked, looking at Daryl

"He's one of our group more or less. I'm sure you have a few like him?" Rick said.

"You got my brother in there?" Daryl asked

"Sorry, we're fresh out of white boys, but I got Asian, you interested?"

"I got one of yours, you have one of mine sounds like an even trade." Rick said,

"Don't sound even to me" G said

"G…come on man" the boy said to him

"My people got attacked…they need some sort of recompense. Also I'm more interested in knowing…where's my bag of guns?" G said,

"Guns?" Rick asked

"The bag Miguel saw in the street, the bag Felipe and Jorge were going back to get – that bag of guns."

"You're mistaken" Rick said

"Yeah I don't think so"

"About it being yours. Its my bag of guns" Rick said simply,

"It was in the street, anyone can say it was theirs, I'm supposed to take your word?"

G asked,

"What's to stop my people from unloading on you here and now, and I take what's mine?" "You could do that…or not" Rick said looking up at T-Dog who had a sniper point at G's head. G looked up at T-Dog then back at Rick and smirked at him.

"Oye" he shouted. Two people on the roof appeared with Glenn, tied hands and a bag over his head. Eilidh stared up open mouthed, Glenn looked terrified.

"I see two options- you come back with Miguel and my bag of guns, everybody walks or you come back locked and loaded, we'll see which side spills more blood."

He said and headed back inside the doors.


	5. Chapter 5

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

The group headed back to the office where they were before they went to speak to G.

Daryl headed in with T-Dog and Miguelito and Rick held back to speak to Eilidh.

"Hey, you okay? You've not said anything the whole way back" he said to her,

"I'm fine" she said and walked into the office, he followed her in.

"Back to the drawing board" T-Dog said with a sigh.

"Not quite" Rick said putting the bag of guns on a table, he opened it and put half on the table. "Offer them some guns"

"You really think they'll agree to that? A gun's worth more than gold, but gold won't protect your family…you going to give it up for that kid?"

Daryl asked.

Eilidh stood in a corner of the room listening to them.

"If I thought it would get him back, I might agree…do you really believe they'll hand him over?" T-Dog said.

"You calling G a liar?" Miguelito asked

"You part of this? You want to hold onto your teeth?" Daryl said slapping him,

"I'm saying, do you trust his word?" T said,

"No, what you willing to bet on it? Could be more than the guns, could be your life…is Glenn really worth that to you?" Daryl asked

"Yes" Eilidh said from the corner, the men looked at her.

"Glenn came along to help find Merle, Daryl. He risked his life…and Rick, when we saw you from the roof he was the first one to say 'we have to help him'…we have to trust that guy's word…we don't have any other choice" She said.

"She's right, whatever life I have I owe to him…I was nobody to him, just some idiot who got himself stuck in a tank, he could have walked away but he didn't. Neither will i."

Rick said.

"Look if you guys don't want to get involved you should head back to camp" Rick said.

"I'm not" Eilidh said stepping towards the desk with the guns.

"If we go back what do we tell your family?" T asked with another sigh.

Rick looked at him but didn't speak, he looked from T-Dog to Daryl and finally Daryl nodded and picked up a gun.

Rick handed T-Dog one also who began to load it.

"Come on, this is nuts" Miguelito said and stood up, Daryl pointed to the floor and he sat back down.

Rick picked up a handgun and held it towards Eilidh; she looked at it with a raised eyebrow and then picked up a shotgun.

"You take a shot with that thing and you'll be on your back"

Daryl said to her whilst loading his gun.

Rick smiled a little as he watched Eilidh load the gun; she was about 5,2 and looked tiny holding it.

"I'll be fine" she said confidently.

"Whatever" Daryl said back.

As the group approached the building with a gagged Miguelito, the doors to the building opened and they entered.

The room was filled with guys with weapons. Guns, bats, pieces of wood.

They stopped infront of G who looked at Rick.

"I see my guns, and I see they're not all in the bag." He said.

"Yeah and I said they're not yours, which is why they're not all in the bag" Rick said back.

"I don't think you understand the seriousness of this situation man"

G said to Rick.

"No I'm pretty clear" Rick said dropping his gun, cutting Miguelito free and pushing him towards the men.

"You got your man…I want mine" Rick said.

Eilidh kept her gun pointed at G's head, her mouth set in a firm line as she prepared to pull the trigger.

"I'm gonna tell you what I'll do with your boy…I'm going to chop him up, feed him to my dogs. I picked them up from Satan at a yard sale" G threatened "I told you how it is, are you deaf?!"

"No my hearing's fine, you said come locked and loaded, here we are" Rick said and cocked his gun, followed by Eilidh and Daryl, then everyone in the room who had a weapon prepared to use it.

It was a tense moment, G and Rick stood staring at each other.

Eilidh spotted the gun who hit her and moved her aim from G's head to his.

"Felipe! Felipe"

A voice came through the room.

Eilidh looked past her target to an old lady in a night dress, slippers and cardigan.

She lowered her weapon slightly as the woman stood next to Felipe.

"Abuela, go back with the others, now." Felipe said.

"Get that old lady outta my line of fire!" Daryl said.

"Abuela, listen to Felipe, this isn't the place for you now" G said.

"Mr Gilbert, is having trouble breathing. He…he needs his asthma stuff." The old lady said to Felipe, "Carlito didn't find it."

Eilidh lowered her gun again.

"He needs his medicine" she heard the woman say.

G looked at Rick then Felipe. He began to look anxious.

"Felipe, go take care of it ok? And take your grandmother with you" he said.

Rick then lowered his weapon.

"Who are those people?" The woman asked and stepped towards them, Daryl lowered his weapon.

"Don't you take him" she said to Rick.

"Ma'am?" he asked her.

"Felipe's a good boy, please we need him here" she said

"Ma'am…I'm not here to arrest your grandson" Rick said to her.

"Then what do you want him for?" she asked.

"He's helping us find a missing person ma'am" Eilidh said, everyone looked at her including the old lady. "A guy named Glenn"

"The Asian boy?" the woman asked her and smiled, "he's with Mr Gilbert. Come. Come I show you" she said and took Eilidh's hand, she walked off with Eilidh.

"He needs his medicine" she said to herself.

Rick and the others began to follow Eilidh and the old lady.

"Let them pass" G said with a sigh.

The old women took Eilidh through the building and up some steps into a nursing home.

The building was full of old people and more Vato's.

The woman took her into a room and let go her hand. There was a crowd of people around an old man in a wheelchair, he was struggling to breath.

Felipe then gave him an inhaler.

Glenn stood by watching, his face full of concern, Rick looked at him surprised.

"What the hell is this?" Rick asked.

"Asthma attack came out of nowhere" Glenn answered.

"We thought you were being eaten by dogs man" T-Dog said, Glenn turned around to look at three Chiwaw's.

"Can I have a word with you?" Rick asked G and they moved away from the group to talk.

Eilidh stood beside Glenn.

"Your okay" she said

"Yeah, I thought they were going to kill me until they brought me in here" he said back.

"We were getting ready to fight back" she said horrified as she looked around the group of elderly.

"Guys" Rick said to Glenn and Eilidh.

G walked out of the room, T-Dog and Daryl followed him, Rick waited for Glenn and Eilidh.

"What about the rest of your crew?" Rick asked G as they walked into a room.

"The Vato's trickle in to check on their parents, their grandparents. They see how things are and most of them decide to stay. It's a good thing, we need the muscle."

G said. "The people we've encountered, their the worst kind – plunderers – they take by force"

"That isn't who we are" Rick said

"How was I to know? My people are attacked then you show up with the kid hostage. Appearances"

"The world changed" T-Dog said.

"No, it's the same as it ever was, weak are taken. We do what we can. Vatos go out and scavenge what they can to keep us going."

G said, he then looked at Eilidh.

"I'm sorry I said what I did" he said to her, "it was just to scare you, we'd never…-"

"I know." She said cutting him off, "As soon as I saw that old lady I knew."

"I know there are a group of people in the city who would" G said

"They aren't people" Eilidh said and walked out the room quickly.

The men watched her leave.

Glenn slowly backed away from them and followed her "uh, I'll wait out there with her" he said.

Eilidh stood against a wall around the corner from the room, biting her thumbnail.

"…are you okay?" Glenn asked her.

"I'm fine" She said immediately.

"…do you uh…do you know the group he's talking about?" he asked quietly.

She didn't answer, she looked at her feet.

"Oh man…Eilidh" he said and walked towards her, "…I'm sor-"

"What's taking so long?" she said ignoring him and walked towards the room.

When she walked around the corner she stopped, Daryl was leaning against the wall outside the room.

They stared at each other.

"Are we about ready to leave?" she asked him.

He nodded.

"I'm glad we worked this out" Rick said as he came out the room followed by G.

Eilidh turned her back on Daryl's scrutinizing gaze.

"Me too" G said "thanks"

"Your welcome" Rick said back, "You guys ready?" he asked everyone.

"Yeah" Glenn said.

"Okay then" Rick said and turned to give G a nod.

The five of them then left the building.

"Admit it, you only came back for the hat" Glenn said teasing as they headed back to their truck to go back to camp.

"Don't tell anyone" Rick said back.

"You've given away half our guns and ammo" Daryl said.

"Not nearly half!" Rick said back.

"For what? Bunch of old farts who are going to die off momentarily anyhow? How long do you actually think they got?"

"How long do any of us?" Eilidh said.

The five of them stopped in their tracks.

"What the?" Eilidh said.

"Were the hell's our van?" Daryl asked

"We left it right there who would take it?" Glenn said.

"Merle" Rick said simply.

"…He's gonna be taking some vengeance back to camp." Daryl said.

"We have to walk?" Eilidh said and looked around for walkers.

"Come on, lets go" Rick said and they hurried off in the direction of camp.

The group jogged most of the way back, trying to get back before nightfall.

As they ran up the quarry road they heard gunshots and screams.

"Oh my god!" Rick said and started to run with everyone following.

"Go!" T-Dog shouted.

As they reached the camp, it was chaos there were walkers everywhere, half the camp were already killed.

Rick, Daryl, Eilidh, Glenn and T-Dog started firing immediately.

Eilidh approached a walker and fired her shotgun, taking it down, Daryl ran off ahead of her and fired, he then used the but of his rifle to smash a walker's head in.

The five of them managed to take down the remainder of the walkers.

Rick ran to Carl and Lori.

Eilidh stood on the spot looking around the camp, tears streaming down her face.

Her eyes landed on Amy, she was on the ground her throat had a bite out of it, Andrea tried to help her but it was too late, she died almost immediately after the walkers had all been killed.


	6. Chapter 6

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

The morning after the attack was quiet. Most of the camp helped with the clean up.

Daryl was using a pickaxe to make sure the walkers were dead and the people killed wouldn't turn.

Glenn and T-Dog carried the dead walkers over to the fire they used to burn them.

Shane, Dale, Lori and Carol sat around the campfire.

Eilidh sat by the red car on her own.

She saw Rick approach Andrea who had sat by Amy's side all night, never moving.

She pulled her gun on him as soon as he got near her.

Everyone reacted by standing up, ready to intervene, not that it would matter, if she wanted to kill him she could and it would be too late for anyone to stop her.

Rick backed away from her slowly with his hands raised in defence.

Eilidh got up and walked towards the campfire, she stood next to Carol just as Daryl appeared.

"The dead girl is a time bomb." Daryl said.

"What do you suggest?" Rick asked.

"Take the shot from right here. Hell I can hit a turkey between the eyes from this distance"

"No, for god's sake let her be" Lori said as she sat down, silencing him.

Daryl walked away with a huff shaking his head.

Eilidh watched as he headed over to help Morales drag one of the dead men from camp towards the fire pit.

"What are you guys doing? Our people go over there"

She heard Glenn say. "We don't burn them! We bury them" He protested to Daryl and Morales.

The two men thought about it for a moment then dragged the body over to the pile of dead next to the RV.

Daryl walked back across the camp.

"You all left my brother for dead! You had this coming" he shouted.

Eilidh was shocked at what he said, noone deserved something like this to happen.

"What happened to your face Eilidh?" Dale asked her.

"My face?" she asked and turned her head back to face him.

"Yeah, its cut and your cheek is red and scraped" he said.

"Oh…that was yesterday, one of the guys punched me and I fell" she said

"Is it sore?" Carol asked.

"Really it looks a lot worse than it is, I'll be fine" she said.

"Jim got bit!" Jacqui shouted interrupting the camp.

Everyone headed over towards Jim.

"Show it to us" Daryl demanded as he moved closer to him.

Jim picked up a shovel in defence as everyone started to crowd around him.

"Easy Jim!" Shane said to him. "Put it down man"

T-Dog grabbed him from behind and Daryl lifted his shirt up to reveal a nasty bite on his torso. T-Dog leg of him.

People in the camp immediately stood back from him, except Eilidh, she stared at him with sorrow. After everything what had happened, now this she thought, poor Jim.

"I'm okay" Jim kept repeating to them.

Everyone stood around listening to what would be best for Jim, Rick wanted to head to the CDC to see if someone there could help him, he heard they were working on a cure, Shane wanted to head to the Army Base at Fort Benning and Daryl thought they should just kill him.

"I really think the CDC is our best bet, what if they do have a cure there? Jim could be fine" Rick said.

"Do you really believe that?" Shane asked frustrated.

Eilidh was only half listening to the discussion, she was busy keeping her eye on Daryl who was stood next to her fidgeting, he looked back at Jim and tightened his hold on his pickaxe.

"Daryl" she said to him when she seen him backing away from the group.

"You go looking for aspirin, do what you need to do" he said and started to rush towards Jim, raising the pickaxe as he did.

"Somebody needs to have some balls to take care of this damn problem!"

Everyone raced after him, Rick put his gun to his head just in time.

"We don't kill the living" he growled.

"And you just put a gun to my head" Daryl said as he turned to face Rick.

"Put it down Daryl" Eilidh said with a sigh and rolled her eyes at him.

He looked at her, threw the axe down and sauntered away.

Eilidh slowly followed him.

He headed over to where the dead members of the camp lay.

"What do you want?" he turned around quickly and snapped at her.

"I came to see how you were" she said calmly.

"How I am?" he asked with furrowed brows.

"Yeah…Merle isn't here" she said.

He didn't answer her.

"I'm sorry we couldn't find him…and I'm sorry he got left behind in the first place" she said.

He eventually shrugged at her and picked up another axe to make sure the other dead people didn't come back. Eilidh started to walk away.

"Why didn't you fight them?" Daryl said stopping her in her tracks.

"Huh?" she asked and turned back to face him.

"The group in Atlanta" he said to her.

"…Our aim was to negotiate with them, not fight" she said.

"Not the Vatos. The other group" He said.

She stared at him, the memories suddenly attacking her mind; she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"You think I didn't?" she asked.

He shrugged at her, "Wouldn't have happened if your did"

Her mouth dropped open. "Are you being serious right now?" she asked him.

"Really, I'm curious; do you actually believe I didn't?"

"I dunno" he said.

She walked towards him and stared up at him.

"Of course I fought them!" She said in an angry whisper.

"I fought like hell…but there's only so much a person can do when there are seven men against them" she said through gritted teeth and stepped back from him.

She noticed his facial expression change from shock to anger.

"Oh no you don't…you don't get to be angry at me when you're the one who had the cheek to imply I lay down and took it!" She hissed at him. "I am not weak." She said directly.

They were both silent for a moment.

"What makes you think it's YOU I'm angry at?" he asked her in the same tone she had spoken to him and then turned his back on her; he then swung the pickaxe with force into one of the heads of the unfortunates from the attack.

Eilidh walked away from him.

There was a funeral for the people who were killed in the attack.

The group could finally mourn their dead after nearly a whole day of the camp being cleaned up.

Andrea put Amy in the grave herself, Dale tried to help but she protested saying she could manage alone.

Everyone stood by and watched with sympathy.

Eilidh stood next to Glenn, he kept his head low.

"You okay?" she asked him gently putting a hand on his back.

He sniffed, nodded at her and gave a weak smile.

The next morning the group were packed and ready to leave the quarry for the CDC.

That was the final decision on where they were going. Eilidh thought it was slightly weird how Shane had been so set on Fort Benning then he suddenly changed his mind.

"Okay guys if you have a problem, honk your horn once. Any questions?" Shane said.

"We're uh…we're not going." Morales said, "We have family in Birmingham so we want to be with them."

The group were stunned.

"You won't have anyone to watch your back" Shane said to him.

"We'll take our chance. I gotta do what's best for my family" Morales said.

"You sure?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, we're sure" Morales answered.

Rick and Shane gave Morales a gun and a box of ammo, Eilidh noticed Daryl shake his head.

The group said their goodbyes to the family.

One of the children ran over Eilidh and hugged her fiercely around the waist; she smiled and hugged her back.

"You take care now sweetheart, ok?" she said as she bent down to the little girl's level.

The child nodded at her, Eilidh smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind the girl's ear.

"Oh" she said as she did. She looked at her wrist.

"Why don't you take this?" she asked the girl and pointed to her hand.

"Really?" she asked excited.

"Sure" Eilidh nodded.

"Thank you so much" the little girl said and smiled.

Eilidh took her friendship bracelet off and attached it to the girl's wrist.

It was a Douglas Tartan patterned bracelet that one of Eilidh's friends gave her years ago.

The child had admired it when talking to Eilidh the day she arrived in camp.

"There you are" Eilidh said as she tightened it to fit the girl's small wrist.

"I love it! Thank you Eilidh, I promise I'll take good care of it" she said with a giggle, Eilidh fought back the tears forming in her eyes at the sight of the child being so excited. You have to enjoy the small things now in this world and that rule applies more to children.

"Your welcome" she said. The little girl then threw her arms around Eilidh's neck and she returned the hug.

"Time to go baby" Morales said as he came up behind the two of them, Eilidh stood up,

"Look daddy, Eilidh gave me her bracelet" the child beamed up at him.

"Oh that was nice of her, did you say thank you?" he asked.

"She did" Eilidh said with a smile and bent to kiss the top of the girls head. "You take care Morales" she said to him, he nodded.

"You too" he said and they shook hands.

Morales and his family then headed to their car, the little girl gave Eilidh one last hug before she did making Eilidh laugh gently.

"You riding with me?" Daryl said behind her.

Her mouth almost dropped open when she heard him, she turned to face him.

"With you?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"Uh…sure I guess…thanks" she said.

He nodded and climbed in his truck.

"Okay y'all, lets get moving" Shane said.

"Glenn" Eilidh said and walked up to him, he was just about to climb in the RV.

"Yeah? I put your bag in the back here with mine by the way" he said and gave the RV a pat.

"Oh right, thanks" she said.

"No problem" he said

"I'm riding with Daryl" she told him.

"Daryl?" he asked shocked. She nodded and felt her face begin to heat up. She cleared her throat.

"…Okay." He said with a small smile and climbed the steps of the RV.

Eilidh walked quickly to Daryl's truck and climbed in.

Neither of them said anything.

The RV's horn sounded and the cars behind it started to move out on to the road, Morales and his family drove in the opposite direction.

Daryl and Eilidh didn't say anything the entire drive, but it wasn't awkward, only quiet.

He took out a packet of cigarettes from the glove compartment and offered her one, she declined and that was the interaction they had at all until they stopped.

The RV horn honked once and the cars stopped behind it.

"What's the problem now" Daryl said annoyed as he stopped the truck.

"There's smoke coming from the RV" Eilidh said and got out. Daryl followed her.

"I'm outta duck tape" She heard Dale say as she appeared at the front of the RV.

"Something up ahead, Gas station if we're lucky" Shane said looking through the binoculars.

"Guys!" Jacqui said rushing from the RV, "Jim, it's bad. I don't think he can take anymore." she said and ran back inside.

Eilidh hung her head slightly, Jim was getting worse, it was only a matter of time.

"Hey rick, want to hold down the fort, I'll see what I can bring back?" Shane asked.

Eilidh was about to volunteer to go but T-Dog offered instead to help.

"Keep your eyes open y'all, we'll be right back" Shane said and he and T-Dog headed off.

Rick went into the RV to speak with Jim.

Eilidh stood at the front of the RV with her arms folded over her chest. Waiting.

By the time Rick came out of the RV, Shane and T-dog were back, they managed to get another hose.

"Guys…he wants us to leave him here" he said.

"What?" Jacqui asked horrified.

"Leave him?" Eilidh asked in a whisper.

"It's what he says he wants."

"And he's lucid?" Carol asked.

"He seams to be, I would say yes." Rick said.

"Back in camp when I said Daryl might be right and you shot me down…you misunderstood. I would never go along with callously killing a man. I was just goin to suggest that we ask Jim what he wants." Dale said.

"Well I think we have our answer" Eilidh said with a sigh.

"We just take off and leave him here? Don't think I can live with that" Shane said.

"Yeah well, it's not your call…either of you" Lori said to Rick and Shane.

It was decided that Jim would be left behind, he wanted it because he knew he wasn't going to last.

Rick and Shane carried him up to a tree at the side of the road, out of the sun.

Eilidh hovered at the back of the group. Each person spoke to him to say goodbye before they left.

Eilidh took off her hat and walked over to him, she knelt infront of him.

"Hey" he said to her, his voice strained.

"Hey Jim…im sorry this happened to you" she whispered to him.

"No…It's okay…I'll get to be with my family again…I can't wait" he said and smiled weakly.

"I'm glad I got to meet you" She said and he smiled at her.

"He'll keep you safe" he whispered, she looked at him confused, he looked behind her, she followed his gaze.

Daryl was stood watching them from the small distance, she turned back to Jim.

"He will" Jim said simply. "You can guarantee it"

She stared at him for a moment, then nodded with a small smile and stood up.

She walked past Daryl and put her hat back on.

He walked near Jim, nodded at him and walked towards his truck.

It was hard driving by Jim at the side of the road; Eilidh couldn't look at him she was scared she'd start to cry.

When they arrived at the CDC Eilidh's heart fell.

The place was covered with bodies. Walkers and people. There were soldiers too.

The smell was horrendous.

The group walked towards the building quickly.

"All right everyone, keep moving" Rick whispered.

Eilidh walked near the back, her gun in hand. She covered her nose with her arm.

She stopped by a woman who had a child with her, probably the same age as Sophia and Carl, they each had a bullet through the forehead, the woman was still holding the child's hand. Something about these two really broke her heart.

"Don't look" Daryl said gentler than usual from behind her, she felt his hand on her lower back moving her forward with the group. She didn't argue.

"Come on, keep moving" Shane and Rick kept telling everyone. The kids were crying and everyone was panicked.

The shutters of the building were down; Rick and Shane tried to open it but had no luck.

"There's noone here" T-Dog said.

"Then why are these shutters down?" Rick said back.

"Walkers!" Daryl shouted. Everyone started to panic.

Daryl took out the closest walker with an arrow.

"You led us to a graveyard!" he shouted and stormed towards Rick.

Eilidh grabbed the back of his shirt at the same time Shane shoved him back.

"He made a call!" Shane said.

"It was the wrong damn call!" Daryl shouted.

Rick kept banging on the shutters.

"What are we going to do? We cant stay here!" Carol cried.

"She's right, we cant be this close to the city near dark" Lori said.

"Rick come on, we have to go" Shane said. Rick shoved him away.

"No there has to be some here, the shutters are down!"

"No one is here!" Shane shouted back.

Everyone begged Rick to leave, but he was adamant someone had to be here.

"We have to leave" T-Dog said.

"And go where? Fort Benning was our only other option, that's a 100 miles and we've hardly any gas left" Andrea said.

"125 I checked" Glenn said.

Shane and Lori tried to pull Rick away, by this time he was at breaking point banging on the shutters, desperate.

"We have to leave!" Eilidh shouted taking in the walkers heading their way.

"Yeah come on everyone, get to the cars" T-Dog said.

The group started to head back towards their cars.

"The camera! It moved" Rick said stopping everyone.

"You imagined it" Dale said.

"No it moved I swear" Rick said.

Eilidh looked at Daryl, he shook his head.

"Come on!" he shouted.

"Your killing us!" Rick screamed at the camera as Shane pulled him away.

Just then the shutters went up, everyone stared in disbelief.

Someone was here, Rick was right.


	7. Chapter 7

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

Everyone hurried inside the building, it was huge.

"Hello?" Rick and Shane shouted a few times only to hear the echo of their own voices.

Eilidh stood beside Carol and Sophia near the back and looked around.

The sound of a gun cocking had everyone on alert, Eilidh moved to the front of the group near Glenn; both had their weapons drawn along with Rick, Shane and T-Dog.

"Anybody infected?" A man shouted to them with a gun aimed at them from the shadows.

"No…not anymore, one of the men were but he didn't make it" Rick said back.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" The man asked.

"A chance" Rick said.

"Yeah? That's asking an awful lot these days" the man said.

"Yeah…we know…please" Rick answered.

The man looked around each member of the group before he spoke.

"You all submit to a blood test, that's the price of admission" he said to them.

"Of course" Rick said "we can do that"

The man sighed and dropped the gun to his side.

"If you have stuff to bring in you better do it now. Once this door is closed it stays closed, understand?" he said firmly.

Rick nodded and he Daryl, Glenn and Shane went out to get everyone's things from the cars. They did it quickly and were back in a matter of minutes, once they were safe in the building and the doors were closed, the man used a card on a keypad and spoke into it.

"Vi, seal the main entrance, kill the power up here."

At that moment the shutters on the outside went down, Eilidh sighed with relief.

"Here" Daryl said and roughly handed her the small holdall and rucksack she had her things in.

"Thanks" she said quietly, not bothering to react to his sudden mood change, and she turned her back on him.

"I'm Rick Grimes" Rick said with an extended hand to the man.

"…Dr Edwin Jenner" he replied and shook.

Rick nodded.

"This way" The Dr said and led the group towards an elevator.

The elevator ride was quiet, everyone was exhausted. Eilidh was stood against the back wall with Glenn and Daryl on either side of her.

Daryl was stood slouched in the corner.

"Doctors always go around packing heat like that?" he asked Jenner interrupting the silence, indicating the rifle he held. Some people turned to him and others looked at Jenner.

"I thought I'd familiarise myself since there were more than plenty left lying around." He said looking back at him. "But you all look harmless enough…Except you, I'll have to keep my eye on you" he said to Carl, the little boy slowly grinned at him.

The rest of the journey was quiet again, the doors opened a couple minutes later and Jenner walked out, the group followed.

He led them along a hallway; everyone took in the surroundings as they followed.

Eilidh walked slowly along at the back of the group, Daryl was somewhere behind her.

She couldn't help but think about that woman and child outside, they were executed.

A woman and child, probably coming here believing it would be safe yet, they were killed anyway. Carol's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Are we underground?" She asked Jenner.

"Are you claustrophobic?" he asked.

"A little"

"Try not to think about it" he said and continued along the hall.

They appeared in a huge room filled with computers.

"Vi, bring up the lights in here" Jenner said and the lights suddenly came on.

"Welcome to zone five."

"Where's the staff? All the other doctors?" Rick asked.

"You're looking at it" the Dr said.

"What about Vi?" Lori asked.

"Vi, say hello to our guests" Jenner said.

"Hello, guests" A female computer voice said over the room.

"I'm all that's left, sorry" Jenner said and walked past them, back the way they came.

"If you'll follow me, I'll get your blood tests done and out the way."

The group followed Jenner to a room where he sat down with each individual person to take their blood.

Once Eilidh's was done she immediately felt light headed and went to sit down beside Glenn.

"Dizzy?" he asked as she sunk into her seat, she nodded.

"Me too" he said taking off his hat and laid his head in his hands.

Andrea was last to get her blood took; she asked Jenner why they had to since if they were infected they'd have the fever. He explained he had already broken rules letting them in and wanted to be thorough.

Once she stood up she had the same look Eilidh had, but worse.

"You okay?" Jenner asked her.

"She hasn't eaten in days. None of us have" Jacqui said helping her walk back to her chair.

"Well let's do something about that shall we" Jenner said as he stood from his seat.

"There's plenty of food in the cafeteria"

Not only was there food, there was lots of food. And, there was alcohol.

The group's spirits were sky high as they ate the huge meal that Carol, Lori and Jacqui had prepared.

"You know in Italy and sometimes France, children have a little wine with dinner" Dale said as he poured Lori a glass.

"Well when Carl is in Italy or France, he can have some" She said with a hand over his glass. Rick protested with a laugh suggesting he should have a little and Lori eventually agreed.

Daryl had been drinking wine and such through dinner and now was onto his second bottle of Whiskey and he didn't show any signs of stopping.

Carl, to no one's surprise, didn't like the wine.

His face was priceless and everyone laughed.

"You uh, stick to soda pop there bud" Shane said with a smile which quickly vanished as he looked at his plate.

Eilidh had been drinking all through dinner and was starting to slightly feel the effects.

"Not you Glenn" Daryl said over the table to him as Glenn looked at the bottle of wine in his hand, second guessing whether to have more to drink.

Glenn looked up at him and smiled. The alcohol was clearly having an effect, Eilidh smiled at him.

"What?" Glenn asked.

"Keep drinking little man, I wanna see how red your face can get" Daryl said screwing up his face to look like Glenn.

Everyone around the table laughed including Glenn, he looked at Eilidh and made a drunken face, she smiled and turned her head in Daryl's direction.

He looked over at her too; she stood up from her chair and walked over to him.

She held her empty glass up and raised an eyebrow at him; she was surprised to see him smiling at her.

"Think you can handle it?" he asked.

"Daryl…I'm Scottish" she said clearly giving him his answer.

He smiled again, nodded at her and filled her glass up.

She clinked glasses with him and walked back to her seat.

"I don't think we've thanked our host properly" Rick said.

Everyone toasted to Jenner who sat behind them quietly.

"Thank you" Rick said. Jenner nodded.

"Booyah!" Daryl shouted and raised his bottle.

"When you going to tell us what happened here Doc?" Shane said ending the laughter and smiling from the group.

"All the other Doctors, figuring out what happened, where are they?"

"Where celebrating Shane, this can wait till tomorrow" Rick said.

"Whoa hold on, that's why we're here, is it not? This was your move man…to find the answer but instead…we found him" Shane said with a short laugh and pointed at Jenner.

"Found one man. Why?"

"When things got bad a lot of people left…went to be with their families. And when is got worse, when the military got overrun…the rest bolted. Many couldn't face walking out the door. They…opted out. There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time" Jenner said.

"But you didn't leave…why?" Andrea asked.

"I just kept working. Hoping…to do some good." He said.

The room was quiet after that.

"Dude, you are such a buzz-kill, man." Glenn said to Shane.

Once everyone had finished their food Jenner showed them where they'd be staying.

He led them along a hall with rooms on either side.

"Most of the facility is powered down, including housing; you'll have to make do here. The couches are comfortable, but there are cots in storage if you like" he said.

Eilidh looked around the place.

"Oh if you shower, go easy on the hot water" He said and walked off. The group looked around each other, open mouthed.

"Did I hear…hot water?" Eilidh asked smiling.

"That's what the man said" T-Dog said smiling back at her.

The group then each chose a room, there was enough for everyone but some people shared.

Eilidh chose one next door to Glenn who shared with T-Dog.

She put her bags on the ground and sat on the couch she'd be sleeping on, she let out a sigh.

"Knock, Knock" Glenn said appearing in her doorway with a huge smile.

"Hey there" she said returning the smile and sat up.

"How cool is this?" he asked.

"Really cool" she said back.

"I think everyone was thinking about heading back to the cafeteria to drink some more once they've showered, if your up for it?" he asked her.

"Don't you mean if YOUR up for it?" she said with a laugh, Glenn was barely standing straight.

"Yes, that too" he said laughing.

"I'll come for a bit" she said and stood up, "I'll shower when I return"

"Alright" Glenn said and walked out her room, she followed him.

"Eilidh's coming" T-Dog said from behind them

"That's right" she said.

"You sure you can put anymore away?" he asked her.

"What…why does everyone keep asking that?" she said smiling,

"Hey" T-Dog said putting his hands up, "It's just cause your like a little girl"

"Excuse me, I might be small but I am more than capable of holding my drink, like I told Daryl earlier" she said,

"Told me what?" Daryl said as he walked past the three of them towards the cafeteria.

"I told you…I'm Scottish, so of course I can handle whatever alcohol you people offer me" she said to them.

Daryl turned around to face them. "That sounds like a challenge" he said and took a drink from his bottle.

"It might be" she said and took the bottle from him, surprise crossed his features.

She took a long drink from his bottle then handed it back.

"See?" she said to them and almost tripped.

"Whoa!" T said catching her arm and laughing.

"Let's go" she said and walked off ahead of them.

The four of them had sat in the cafeteria for around twenty minutes before anyone else came to join them. Eventually the whole group came along. They all spoke about the things they missed, things they didn't miss. That sort of thing.

Carol, the kids and Lori left after around fifteen minutes. Rick disappeared shortly after that to speak with Jenner.

After Rick everyone apart from Glenn, T, Eilidh and Daryl left.

"Okay Eilidh…since you keep bragging that you can hold your drink" T-Dog said attempting and failing to do an impression of her accent. "That must have taken some practise surely?"

"Of course it did" she said with a smile.

"Come on then…tell us at least one story" he said with a laugh.

"Okay" she said "what will I tell you" she thought about it aloud.

"Alright I know. There was this one time in high school. I was invited to a house party which was happening on a Thursday night." She began.

"Now I don't know about here but where I'm from at school we have this thing called prelims, we use them as a fallback if we are ill the day of an exam…so anyway, I went to this party. I got so drunk, like the worst I have been in a long time" she said with a laugh as the men listened to her.

"My prelim was at nine thirty the following morning. I got roughly an hour and a half sleep and when I woke I had to rush to school to make it on time. I was still drunk, it's a miracle they even let me in to sit it, my body was telling me to sleep but I fought it…I got a B" she said with a grin.

"No way" Glenn said, "You sat your exam drunk and got a B?"

"That's right" she said. The men laughed and raised their bottles at her.

"Nice job short round" Daryl said to her.

She looked at him and he gave her a tiny smile.

"Thank you" she said and stood up to bow. They laughed at her.

"Okay boys I must leave you now" she said.

"Giving up already?" Daryl teased.

"Not giving up, just…going for my shower and then too bed" she said with a salute to the men.

She walked off and headed to the shower.

Eilidh stood under the hot water smiling, this was the first shower she'd had in months and she was willing to take full advantage of it.

She washed her long hair twice, digging her fingers in to massage her scalp each time.

She must have been in the shower around thirty minutes before she came out.

She wrapped her hair in a towel and dried her body.

Once she was dry she put on her underwear, shorts and a loose crop top.

She took the towel from her damp hair and let it hang. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, she wasn't heavy or fat before but she'd definitely lost a good bit of weight. She swayed around a little, sighed and headed for bed.

When she opened the door to her room she stopped in her tracks.

Daryl was lying on her makeshift bed for the night with another bottle of whiskey in his hand.

He'd been showered she could tell. He wasn't dirty like before and his hair was still damp. He was barefoot, wearing a clean pair of trousers and another one of his trademark check sleeveless shirts.

Neither of them said anything and she realised she was staring. Of course she'd noticed his muscly arms before but she'd never seen them freshly showered, free of dirt.

"Wrong room Dixon, drag your drunk ass up and off you go" she said clearing her throat and opened the door wider.

He sat up, "You said you weren't giving up" he said shaking the bottle in his hand.

"I know, I said I was showering then going to bed which is what I intend to do" she said.

"Have another drink with me" he said as he stood up and walked towards her.

She stood still as soon as he stopped infront of her. He was extremely close and smelled like soap. She felt her hear begin to race as he reached an arm behind her, but all he did was shove the door closed.

"You take ages in the shower" he said as he walked back to the couch, she stood where she was.

"Yeah well, it's the first ive had in a while" she said crossing her arms over her chest whishing she'd worn something that would cover her stomach.

He patted the couch next to him.

"I'm quiet tired" she said to him not moving.

"No…your chicken" he said with a slight slur.

"No…tired. And your drunk, you're going to have a hell of a hangover in the morning"

He laughed, "Come on Scottie. Don't give me excuses" he said to her.

She stood silent for a moment before eventually sighing.

"Fine" she said and walked over towards him, "give me that" she grabbed the bottle and took a mouthful.

"Yeah don't get greedy now" he said and grabbed the bottle back. She smiled.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down next to him.

He leaned back and she did the same.

"So…is this a social call? Or do you just want someone who can actually drink and not pass out?" she asked. He grunted.

"Let's play 'I never'" he said.

"I never?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Surely you've heard of that?" he said,

"Well yeah but you want to play?" she asked, surprised that he would even suggest such a thing.

"Why not" he said sitting up.

"…alright then."

"I'll start…ive never gone a week without showering" he said, she looked at him as if to say, 'are you serious?'

"Really? That's your question?" she said.

"Yeah, it'll be easier to get drunk if we ask plain questions" he said taking a drink then passing her the bottle, she rolled her eyes and drank.

"Your turn" he said

"okay…I've never…been in handcuffs" she said with a smile, he rolled his eyes this time then drank.

"I've never…fired a gun" he said with a smile and drank.

"You need to at least try, I know we're doing obvious but come on" she said.

"I told you what my aim was" he said and passed her the bottle, she drank.

"I've never…wanted to kill someone?" she asked with a shrug and drank.

"Now you're playing the game" he said and drunk once she passed the bottle.

"I've never…kissed a woman" he said to her with a smirk and drank.

The bottle was becoming empty quick and she figured Daryl was being greedy now.

She held her hand out for the bottle, his eyebrows shot up.

"No you haven't" he said.

"Spin the bottle mate" she said with a smile and drank.

"Spin the bottle? We should play that" he said.

"Erm…there's two of us" she said.

"I know" he answered immediately.

She looked at him, his face was serious.

"…Okay, I think we should call it a night" she said and stood up, he stood up with her.

"Chicken" he whispered, his face inches from hers.

"I'm not…chicken" she said unable to take her eyes from his lips.

"Prove it" he said to her. She stared up at him, her heart pounding again.

"…your drunk" she said with a laugh and turned away from him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back around to face him.

"The group from Atlanta" he said to her after a beat of silence.

"When I heard you talking to Glenn…and then when you said what you did to me at camp…I got so…mad" he said in a low voice.

"Don't get mad" she whispered to him and without thinking, reached for him, he didn't move.

"Your forehead creases…you get lines when you're mad" she said tracing them with her finger tips. He shoved her hand away, causing her to take a step back.

"I'm sor-…" she began to apologize but stopped, "Go to bed Daryl" she said with an annoyed sigh.

He stared at her, eventually shook his head and walked out of her room cursing something under his breath.

She stood where she was for about a minute, why did Daryl have so much bloody mood swings she thought before she eventually got into bed.

The next morning at the table in the cafeteria, there was a lot of groaning.

Mostly from Glenn.

"Eggs. Powdered, but I do them good." T-Do said as he walked towards the table.

Eilidh sat across from Glenn; he had been hit with an extremely bad hangover. He was sat with his head hung over his plate with a hand supporting it.

"Protein helps the hangover" T said to him and placed an egg infront of him.

"Don't ever, ever let me drink again." Glenn groaned. Eilidh laughed a little.

"Don't you feel bad at all?" Glenn asked her, she shook her head.

"Where I come from, we've been drinking since birth" she said and took a sip of her coffee, people around the table laughed.

"Here Glenn" Lori said and handed him some pills "Jenner thought we could use some"

"Hey" Shane said to the group as he appeared in the room.

"Hey, you feel as bad as I do?" Rick asked him.

"Worse man" Shane said.

"What happened to you?" T asked Shane, "your neck?"

Shane had scratches down his neck. "Must have done it in my sleep" he said.

"Never seen you do that before" Rick said.

"Me neither. Not like me at all" he said back and Eilidh seen him look over at Lori who quickly busied herself with her cup of coffee.

"Must have been some nightmare" Eilidh said to him, he turned his attention to her and stared.

"Yeah" he said. She stared back.

"Good morning" Jenner said appearing; he headed over to the coffee machine.

"Hey Doc, I don't mean to slam you with questions…" Dale said to Jenner

"But you will anyway" the doctor said.

"We didn't come here for the eggs" Andrea said hushing everyone around the table. Daryl then walked slowly into the room, he headed straight for the coffee machine, Eilidh looked at her plate for a moment, when she looked up her eyes met with his, he looked grumpier than usual.

"Enjoy your breakfast…then we'll go to zone five" he said, Eilidh tore her gaze from Daryl's and looked at the doctor.

Once everyone had had their breakfast they followed Jenner to zone five.

"Give me playback of TS-19" he said aloud typing on one of the computer keyboards, Vi repeated his command and seconds later, what looked like an MRI scan only much more advanced, with a virtual brain in the centre appeared on the giant screen.

"Few people got the chance to see this, very few" Jenner told them, they gathered around him. Eilidh stood to his left.

"Is that a brain?" Carl asked him.

"An extraordinary one" he answered him seriously, "not that it matters in the end…take us in for EIV" he said.

"Enhanced Internal View" Vi said.

The image of the brain flashed with different lights and the camera zoomed into it, the group stared at the screen.

"What are those lights?" Shane asked.

"It's a person's life. Experiences, memories, its everything. Somewhere in that organic wiring, in all those ripples of light, is you. The thing that makes you unique. And human." Jenner said to them with a smile.

Daryl walked towards Eilidh, "You don't make sense, ever?" he said to Jenner.

"Those are synapses. Electric impulses in the brain that carry all your messages. They determine everything a person says, does, or thinks from the beginning to the end."

Eilidh said before Jenner could, everyone looked at her.

"That's right" Jenner said and offered her a small smile.

"Death? This is a vigil?" Rick said and walked towards Jenner.

"Yes…well, the playback of the vigil" Jenner said.

"This person died?" Andrea asked "Who?"

"Test subject nineteen. Someone who was bitten. Infected. They volunteered to have us record the process…Vi, scan forward to the first event." The doctor said.

"Scanning to first event" Vi said.

The image on the screen changed, the brain stem began to darken.

"What is that?" Glenn asked. Jenner turned to him.

"It invades the brain like meningitis. The adrenal glands haemorrhage, the brain goes into shutdown, then the major organs"

The brain faded black and the person stopped moving.

"Then death" Eilidh finished for Jenner, he nodded.

"Everything what you ever were, or will be…is gone" he said.

"Is that…what happened to Jim?" Sophia whispered to her mother, she nodded at her daughter. Jenner went to speak to Andrea after she turned away sniffling.

Eilidh sat down in a chair, she felt her legs going.

Whatever Jenner was showing them, it wasn't good so far and it wasn't going to have a good result either, she had a gut feeling.

"Vi scan to the second event" Jenner said whilst looking at the screen.

The screen loaded up once more, "The resurrection time varies; we had it happening in as little as three minutes. The longest we heard was eight hours. In the case of this patient, it was two hours… one minute…. Seven seconds." Jenner said slowly.

The playback showed red lights sparking from the stem, Eilidh stood from her chair and walked towards Jenner, as if somehow to get closer to the screen.

"It restarts the brain?" Lori asked.

"The brain stem" Eilidh said, "Enough to get them…up and moving"

"Exactly" Jenner said to her.

"But…they aren't alive?" Rick asked.

"You tell me." he said.

"It's nothing like before. Most of that brain is dark."

"It's lifeless…dead, there are no thinking, no judgment, no desire, and no distinction between right and wrong with these brains. It's only function is…-"

"To get up and go, animalistic instinct, to move…to survive" Eilidh said.

Jenner looked over at her and nodded "Yes" he said simply.

Eilidh turned her head slightly to find Daryl watching her.

"The frontal lobe, the neocortex, the human part? That doesn't come back. The you part. Just a shell driven by mindless instinct.

Jenner said bringing her back to focus.

On the screen was a large flash going through the brain.

"God! What was that?" Carol asked with a gasp.

"He shot his patient in the head. Didn't you?" Andrea answered.

She looked over at Jenner, looked down and didn't answer,

"Vi, power down the main screen and the workstations."

He said after a beat. Vi repeated and did just that, the screen and the computers all turned to black.

"You have no idea what it is, do you?" Andrea asked rudely and walked towards the doctor.

"It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, fungal-" Jenner began but was cut off.

"Or the wrath of God?" Jacqui said and stared at Jenner. He nodded,

"There is that."

"Somebody has got to know something. Somebody, somewhere." Andrea said.

"There are others, right? Facilities?" Carol asked, Jenner looked at her.

"There may be…may be some people like me." Jenner said as he struggled with what to say.

"You don't know? How can you not know?!" Rick asked alarmed.

"It all went down, everything. The communications, directives…it all. Ive been in the dark for almost a month." Jenner said.

"So it's not just here? There's nothing left anywhere. Nothing" Andrea said. "That is what your really saying right?" Jenner and the rest of the group were silent.

"Man, I'm gonna get shit-faced drunk, again"

Daryl said and walked over to lean his elbows on a computer and rub his head.

Eilidh stood up, suddenly distressed and walked towards Jenner.

"Dr Jenner" she said to him, he looked at her, "What about…overseas…the…the UK?"

Everyone in the group looked at the two.

"Do you…do you know if…" She struggled to speak; she looked at her feet briefly, "…Do you know anything, is this really…global?" she whispered.

He didn't have to say anything; the look he gave her was all she needed.

She put a hand to her mouth, "…I'm sorry…they were one of the first we lost contact with" he said to her.

She stepped back feeling like she'd been slapped in the face, hearing the truth was harder than she had thought.

She felt a hand take hers, she looked down and seen Sophia gazing at her.

"I'm sorry" the child whispered to her, she could feel the tears coming so she tightly closed her eyes.

"Me too" Carol said and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Eilidh nodded and looked down.

"Uh, Dr Jenner" Dale said. "I know this has been taxing and I hate to ask one more question, but…that clock"

Eilidh and the rest of the group looked to where Dale pointed.

"Is counting down. What happens at zero?" he asked the doctor.

Jenner hesitated before he spoke "The…basement generators, they run out of fuel." He said and began to walk away.

"And then?" Eilidh demanded, not caring if she sounded rude or not.

Jenner ignored her and continued to walk off.

"Vi, what happens when the power runs out?" Rick asked.

"When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur." Vi said.

The group looked around one another feeling uneasy.

"Decontamination?" Carol whispered by Eilidh's side, "What does that mean" she wondered aloud, Eilidh knew the answer but she didn't say as Sophia was still holding her hand.

"It's not good" she whispered to Carol who looked at her questioningly.

"Shane what do you say we check out this basement?" Rick said to his partner

"I say that's a good idea" he said and began to walk away with Rick.

"We'll come with you" Glenn said indicating himself and T-Dog.

"I'm uh, going to go to my room" Eilidh said removing her hand from Sophia's and stepping away, "I'm okay" she said noticing Carol was about to ask "I just need to be alone for a bit" Carol nodded.

Eilidh then walked quickly away.

Eilidh slammed her room door and got on her knees, she began furiously throwing the clothes she had lying around into her duffel whilst wiping her tears away with her arm.

Her door then swung open, she jumped and looked over her shoulder, she groaned and turned back to her bag.

"What do you want?" she said annoyed.

"Why are you packing?" Daryl said.

"I asked you first!" she said with a sniff.

He sighed "You rushed off, came to see if you'd be…opting out? That's what the Doc said right" he said. She turned to face him, mouth open, why would someone even Daryl say such a thing.

"What? Are you serious?" she asked slightly offended. He shrugged.

"Are you." He said.

"No! I'm not here to kill myself" she snapped.

"So, why are you packing?" he asked.

"Why not? You heard Jenner…this place is a bust. Might as well get out while we can, plus" She said turning back to her bag, she zipped it up and placed it on her couch.

"Facility-wide decontamination will occur" she said quoting Vi. "I don't want to be around when that happens"

"When what happens?" he asked.

"I don't know Daryl…but I'm guessing it isn't anything good" she said.

"…Bad" he said. She nodded.

"Bad." She said.

"I'm going for a drink" he said and left her room.

Just then the hum from the air-conditioning stopped, she turned and looked up at it.

Everyone appeared from their rooms just as Jenner walked down the hall.

"Why are the lights in our room off? And why has the air-conditioning stopped?" Carol asked, Jenner walked by as if she hadn't spoken.

Daryl hung out of his room, bottle in hand.

"Why's everything turning off?" he said. Jenner walked past and took the bottle from his hand as he did.

"Energy needs to be prioritized" Jenner said and took a drink. Eilidh joined the group rushing after Jenner.

"Uh, air isn't a priority? And Lights?" Dale asked.

"It's not upto me, zone five is shutting itself down." Jenner replied.

"Hey, what the hell does that mean?" Daryl said. "Hey man, I'm talking to you. How's it shutting itself down? How can a building do that?"

"You'd be surprised" Jenner said simply.

Rick, Shane, Glenn and T-Dog appeared at the bottom of the stairs as the group walked down.

"Jenner, what's happening!" Rick demanded

"The system is dropping all the nonessential uses of power. It's designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. That started as we approached the half hour mark. Right on schedule."

The group followed Jenner, back to the room where he showed them the scan of TS-19. Everyone was confused and scared. Jenner stopped took a large drink from the bottle and handed it back to Daryl, he snatched it making some of it splash on the floor.

Jenner turned to Andrea "It was the French"

"What?" she said.

"They were the last ones to hold out, as far as I know. They thought they were close to a solution." He told them.

"What happened?" Eilidh asked, Jenner turned to her.

"Same thing that's happening here…same what happened in" he stopped when he seen Eilidh look at her feet, "There's no power grid, ran out of juice. You know…the world runs on fossil fuels, I mean. How stupid is that?"

Shane started to walk towards Jenner, angry "Let me tell you-" he began but Rick pulled him back.

"To hell with this Shane I don't even care. Lori grab our things, everybody. We're leaving, we're getting out of here now!" Rick shouted, everyone started to move.

An alarm then started blaring, with red lights flashing. The group stopped.

"What's that?" Shane shouted.

"Thirty minutes to decontamination" Vi said over the alarm and the clock appeared on screen.

"What the hell is going on here doc?!" Shane growled. "Y'all heard Rick, get your stuff and let's go now!"

Just then there was a loud metallic noise and Eilidh seen a door rise up sealing their exit. Rick stopped infront of it and turned to Jenner.

Glenn stared wide eyed, horror-struck,

"Did you just lock us in? He just locked us in!" He shouted to everyone.

They ran back into the room, Lori grabbed Carl and pulled him close to her.

Eilidh was stood on the spot in disbelief, she looked up to see Daryl, teeth clenched staring at Jenner,

"Daryl! No-" She said and grabbed at his arm but not at the right moment.

He ran towards Jenner "You son of a bitch!" he ran around the computers, ready to kill the doctor.

"Shane!" Rick shouted as he spotted him too. "Shane!"

"You locked us in here!" Daryl shouted.

"No stop! Don't!" Eilidh shouted at Daryl.

Shane managed to grab him just in time before he could do anythhing.

Daryl grabbed Jenner by the shirt and pulled, he tried to take him down but only managed to pull him away from the desk a little in his swivel chair.

T-Dog, Eilidh and Glenn all ran over to help Shane hold Daryl back.

"You locked us in here!" He shouted again. T-Dog and Glenn over,

"Wait no!" Glenn said,

"No! Don't do it!" T-Dog said. The three of them had a struggling holding him.

Eilidh looked over at Jenner who was straightening out his lab coat.

"Jenner, you open that door now." Rick said to the doctor.

"There's no point! Everything topside is locked down. The emergency exits are sealed." Jenner said to him.

"Well open the damn things!" Dale said.

Jenner shook his head,

"That's not something I control, the computers do. I told you, once that front door closed, it stays closed. You heard me say that." Rick looked around the group.

"It's better this way…" Jenner said to Rick

"What is?" Rick asked him and glanced up at the clock, "What happens in twenty eight minutes?"

Jenner turned to his computer and ignored him.

Rick looked at Shane who hit Jenner's chair "What happens in twenty eight minutes!" he demanded.

Jenner shot up from his chair, "Do you know what this place is? We protected the public from, Very. Nasty. Stuff!" he shouted at everyone.

"Weaponised smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want getting out, ever!" he screamed at them.

Everyone was stunned into silence. Daryl walked around, his eyes never leaving the doctor. Jenner sat down and fixed his coat.

"In the event of a catastrophic power failure. In a terrorist attack, for example, HIT's are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out."

Eilidh's breath caught in her throat, she sat down and put her head in her hands. The group glanced back and forth between her and Jenner.

"…Eilidh what is it…what are HIT's?" Rick asked her. She looked up at him but couldn't answer; she shook her head and rested it back in her hands.

"Vi, Define." Jenner said.

"HIT's: high impulsive fuel-air explosives consist of a two-stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum pressure effect ignites the oxygen at between 5,000 and 6,000 degrees and is useful when the greatest loss of life and damage to structure is desired." Vi said, as she spoke everyone began to panic, Carol cradled Sophia close to her and cried.

"It sets the air on fire… no pain. An end to sorrow, grief, regret. Everything." Jenner said slowly. Everyone stared at him.


	8. Chapter 8

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

Daryl threw his bottle of Whiskey at the steel door in exasperation.

"Open the damn door!" He shouted at Jenner.

Shane grabbed an axe he found in the room and ran towards the door.

"Out my way" he shouted as he passed.

"Daryl!" T-Dog shouted and threw him another so he could help Shane attempt to get the door open.

Eilidh walked over to Jenner and kneeled infront of him "Jenner…please, open the door. Let us out of here." She begged him.

"Why? There's nothing out there, all your going to endure is pain and suffering. You'll try to survive but lose every last member of your group in the process." He said to her.

"Let us try. We have survived this far already…we don't want to give up now, we want to live…please let us out so we can try" she said.

"You should have left well enough alone. It would have been so much easier" he said.

"Easier for who?" Lori snapped at him. Eilidh stood and walked over to lean on a desk.

"You all, you know what's out there. A short brutal life and an agonizing death. Your sister" he said and turned to Andrea. "What was her name?"

"Amy" she said quietly.

"Amy… you know what this does. You've seen it. Is that really what you want for your wife and son?" he said and turned to Rick.

"I don't want this!" Rick said back.

Shane came over and hung over a computer next to Eilidh out of breath.

Jenner stared at him, "Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher."

Daryl came running over with the axe in his hand, he swung it back,

"Your head ain't!" He shouted

"Whoa! Daryl!" Dale, Rick, Shane and Eilidh all grabbed at him.

T-Dog pulled the axe out of his grip.

"Back off!" Rick shouted at Daryl.

Jenner stood up and moved towards Rick, "You do want this. Last night you said, you knew it was just a matter of time before everybody you loved was dead."

Rick looked over at Lori and Carl, Lori's mouth was open.

"What? You really said that? After all your big talk?" Shane asked.

Rick looked around, "I had to keep hope alive, didn't I?"

"There is no hope! There never was!" Jenner said.

"There's always hope!" Rick shouted back at him, "Maybe it won't be you, maybe not here, but somebody, somewhere!"

"What part of everything is gone do you not understand?" Andrea said to him,

"Listen to your friend, she gets it. This is what takes us down. This is our extinction event." Jenner said.

Eilidh heard crying and looked over towards Carol, "This isn't right… you can't just keep us here!" she sobbed

"One tiny moment, a millisecond, no pain." Jenner said in a calm tone trying to convince her.

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this!" She shouted at him.

"Wouldn't it be kinder, more compassionate? To hold your loved ones as you die, waiting for the clock to run down?" he asked.

"That is not up to you to decide. Your not their family…who the hell are you to say it would be more compassionate!" Eilidh snapped at him.

Everyone turned at the sound of a gun cocking, Shane came running towards Jenner with his shotgun.

"Shane no!" Rick said and tried to hold him back.

"Out of my way Rick!" he said and continued towards Jenner. He put the barrel of the gun on the doctor's face.

"You open that door or I'm going to blow your head off do you hear me?!" he shouted at Jenner.

Eilidh stood by Shane; he had a murderous look in his eye.

"Brother, this is not the way you do this, you do it and we'll never get out of here" Rick said in Shane's ear.

"You listen to him Shane! If he dies we ALL die." Eilidh said firmly.

Shane suddenly started to scream, pushing the barrel into Jenner's cheek.

Rick tried to get the gun off him, but Shane shook him off and turned the gun to the side. He began firing into the computer screens, Eilidh ducked out of the way as glass and sparks started to fly everywhere.

Rick wrestled with him and finally managed to get the gun from him; he knocked him to the ground and stood over him.

"Are you done now, huh? Are you done?" he said.

"Yeah…I guess we all are." Shane said back, Rick walked away from him and handed T-Dog the gun.

Glenn came over to Eilidh and offered him her hand; she took it and slowly stood from her crouch.

Rick looked around the group, staring each of them in the eye. He then turned to Jenner, "I think you're lying."

"What?" Jenner asked.

"You're lying about no hope. If it were true, I think you would've bolted with the rest and taken the easy way out. You didn't. Why would you choose the hard path. Why?"

"It doesn't matter" Jenner said and turned away from him.

"It does matter, it always matters. You stayed when others ran. Why?" Rick asked

"Not because I wanted to…I made a promise" Jenner said and stood up "To her. My wife."

He pointed at the screen. Eilidh looked at him.

"Test subject 19 was your wife?" She asked,

"She begged me to keep going as long as I could. How could I say no?" Eilidh stared at him; she then glanced over at Daryl who was banging on the door with the axe still.

"She was dying. It should've been me on that table. It wouldn't have matter to anybody. She was a loss to the world. Hell, she ran this place here. I just worked here. In our field, she was an Einstein. Me? I'm just… Edwin Jenner. She could've done something about this. Not me." Jenner said sadly.

"But your wife didn't have a choice…you do…that's all we want." Rick said as he looked around the room. "A choice, a chance."

"Let us keep trying as long as we can" Jenner over at Lori as she spoke, she held Carl in her arms tightly. He looked around and was silent for a moment.

"I told you topside's locked down, I can't open those."

Eilidh watched as Jenner walked over towards one of the computers, he scanned his card and pressed some numbers.

The door then suddenly opened. Daryl turned to everyone,

"Come on!" he shouted. Glenn and T-Dog ran up,

"Come on! Let's go!" Glenn shouted back to Eilidh.

Everyone ran towards the door and then to their rooms to grab their belongings. Eilidh walked towards Jenner,

"Thank you" she whispered to him, he nodded at her "About before, I'm sorry…when you asked I should have been more considerate." He said to her, "But even though the UK were one of the first to go…that doesn't necessarily mean whoever you know didn't make it."

"Yeah, you could be right…and you could be wrong. Either way I'll never know. My family are over 3000 miles across the ocean…I'm stuck here." She said. Jenner smiled sympathetically at her; she nodded and headed towards the rest of the group.

Rick was the only one left; he was speaking with Jenner this time.

"Hey! We got four minutes left come on!" Glenn shouted to everyone with an arm around Carl.

Eilidh ran through the door but stopped when she heard Jacqui protesting about leaving, she wanted to stay. She didn't want to end up like Amy and Jim.

"Jacqui" Eilidh began to speak and took a step towards her, Jacqui shook her head.

"Just go honey" she said to her and turned away from them crying.

Eilidh stood still; "Come on now" Shane said in her ear, she looked at him sadly, "I know" he said and nodded, "We have to go now okay" She nodded at him slowly and jogged off.

"Come on Dog!" Shane said and grabbed T-Dog to pull him away.

Eilidh ran into Daryl in the doorway of her room.

"Ow!" she said as she bounced off his chest, he quickly put the strap of her duffel over her shoulder and shoved her rucksack in her hands.

"Move" he said sternly and shoved her out the room.

"Come on everyone up the stairs!" Shane shouted as he appeared next to Eilidh and Daryl. Everyone moved quickly towards the stairs.

When they reached the top of the stairs, the men tried to open the doors.

"It doesn't work!" Glenn shouted as he pushed against the doors.

"Wait a minute! Try it now!" T shouted after pressing some buttons on the keypad.

"Nothing!" Glenn shouted back to him. T-Dog groaned loudly.

Shane and Daryl ran up to the window and tried to break the glass with the axes.

Eilidh watched as they barely made scratches.

T-Dog ran passed her and started to bang the window with a chair furiously. Eilidh took off her bags and picked up a shotgun.

"T-Dog! Get out the way!" she shouted as she walked up the small stairs to the window.

Shane followed her; they both pointed their barrels at the window and fired.

They made some marks but in no way was it an exit.

"Crap! Now what?" Eilidh asked Shane as they dropped their guns.

He shook his head and sighed.

"The glass won't break?" Eilidh heard Sophia's panicked voice.

"Rick! I might have something that can help." Carol said searching her bag.

"Carol I don't think a nail files gonna do it." Shane said in frustration.

Carol ignored him and continued to look around in her bag,

"The first morning in camp when I washed your uniform, I found this in your pocket." She held out her hand with a grenade in it. Rick stared, and then finally took it.

He walked over to the window, "Look out!" he shouted.

Eilidh ran down the tiny stairs and over to Glenn, they both lay on the ground and watched as Rick placed the grenade. Once he pulled the pin out he ran.

"Get down!" he screamed to everyone.

The explosion shattered the glass, Eilidh felt the ground tremor.

She looked around her; everyone was up and running when she was still on the ground.

Daryl grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her up. She picked up her bags and ran after him.

There were Walkers all over the grass but the group continued to run.

Eilidh aimed the shotgun she had and fired along with the others, helping to clear a path for the rest of the group.

Daryl swung the axe he had, chopping a Walker's head off its neck.

Everyone ran to their cars. Eilidh and Daryl jumped quickly in his truck.

Daryl began to start it. Eilidh looked out the window to see Dale and Andrea stepping out of it.

"Daryl, wait!" They seen them jogging to the Winnebago and they both heard the horn of it honking furiously.

Eilidh saw flames appearing from the window, her eyes widened.

Suddenly she couldn't see anymore, she was pressed down on the seat.

"Get down!" Daryl said as he lay over the top of her, she closed her eyes.

The explosion was deafening. She covered her ears with her hands.

That blast would attract every walker around the area and then some; all that was left of the CDC was rubble, black smoke and flames. The truck had been shook a few times during detonation.

Daryl lifted himself up from Eilidh a little to look, she did too.

He looked down at her, "You alright?" he asked. She looked at him and nodded.

He sat upright in his seat and started his truck as he heard the RV's start up after Andrea and Dale were safely inside.

Eilidh leaned her head back and closed her eyes for a second.

When she opened them she saw the vehicles making a U turn and heading in the direction the came in.

What now she thought, what will they do now?


	9. Chapter 9

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

**Ruairidh for those curious about the pronunciation is like 'Rory'**

* * *

"_Guys please" She said to her brother and sister as they walked away from her towards the kitchen._

"_Get lost!" __Ruairidh shouted back at her, "Go on leave us! Just like they both did" _

"_I'm not leaving you, I'll be back in no time" She tried to reason._

"_Oh sure, your going away for 2 years, like your going to come back here!" Skye snapped at her._

"_Oh come on, its 15 months and why wouldn't I come back?" she asked and took a hold of Skye's arm. _

"_You're going to America Eilidh! Why would you come back to this dump?" Skye said shaking her arm off._

"_To be with my brother and sister. That's why." She said and stepped infront of them. "Look…once I have my degree I'll be back here, I'll get a job and then three of us are out of here…I'm going to take care of you both, we'll take care of each other. Just like we've always done." She said firmly. "This is a great opportunity for me…I'm the only person who got offered this experience"_

_They were both silent. "I'm not leaving you. Don't ever think that." She said to them._

"…_promise you'll come back" Skye said. _

"_Of course I'll come back." She said._

"_Promise" Ruairidh said._

"…_I promise" She told them both._

_The twins glanced at each other, nodded and walked away from her._

"_Uh…guys?" She said and stepped forward. "Are you still in a huff with me? I thought we just worked it out?" She asked, the twins stopped and stood still._

"…_Guys?" she said, but they didn't answer her._

"_You're saying there is nothing left anywhere?" She heard Andrea say from behind her. She turned around to see Rick and his group in zone five at the CDC, Dr Edwin Jenner didn't answer Andrea, the room was silent. _

_She found herself walking towards the doctor, "Dr Jenner" the words came out of her mouth by them self, "What about the UK?" she asked, the doctor gave her a look and she felt an intense pain in her chest. _

"_No" she whispered and stepped back, a moan came from behind her and she froze. _

_The group stared wide eyed behind her, her eyes glazed over and she choked out a breath. Her heart began to hammer against her chest. _

_The moaning became louder. She slowly turned around and her breathing stopped. _

_Infront of her were her brother and sister. They stood with their mouths ajar; their hazelnut eyes were now white and lifeless. _

_Skye had huge chunk of flesh out of her arm and Ruairidh had a fatal bite on his neck, they were both covered in blood._

"_Skye?" She whispered, Skye shuffled around and moaned. "Ruairidh?" she said and sniffed. Ruairidh growled and started to move towards her, Skye followed him. _

_She stood still and stared at them. They rushed forward in bloodlust frenzy. _

"_No" she said with tears streaming down her cheeks as they both grabbed at her greedily and sunk their teeth into her flesh. She screamed._

Eilidh gasped loudly and bolted upright.

"What the hell?!" Daryl growled at her "You gave me a god damn heart attack!"

She realised she was in Daryl's truck and what just happened was a dream.

She put a hand on her hear, it was thumping hard and she was sweating.

"You almost made me crash" Daryl snapped at her.

She put a hand on her head, looked over at him and stared.

"What?" he said loudly.

She kept staring at him for a moment then she turned away and began to hyperventilate.

"What are you doing?" Daryl asked her with a screwed up face. A single drop of grief welled up from the corner of her eye and then suddenly, the dam broke. Hot torrents of sorrow coursed down her face, mingling with the extreme hyperventilating as the reality of what Jenner had said finally hit her.

She grabbed at the truck window and held on. Daryl looked over at her.

"Breathe" he said to her. She shook her head as if in some way to explain she couldn't, she was trying but she just couldn't. She felt as if she was going to suffocate.

"Breathe Eilidh!" Daryl shouted at her as he rummaged through the glove compartment, "Damn it!" he cursed and beeped his horn to get the other cars to stop.

Eilidh sat in the truck trying to get her breathing under control as Daryl jumped out.

The images of her brother and sisters as rotting corpses lunging for her and eating her alive clouded her vision, making her weep more and causing her breathing to worsen.

Suddenly the door swung open and Daryl was there, he placed a paper bag over her nose and mouth.

"Breathe!" he commanded her. She did as she was told and breathed into the bag through sobs. Daryl's hand stayed on the bag, it touched hers and her knuckles were turning white since she was holding on so tightly.

Her breathing gradually started to slow and return to its normal speed and Daryl removed his hand when he seen she could hold it herself.

She looked around to see the whole group standing around the truck watching her with concern; she closed her eyes and continued to breathe into the bag.

Eventually she removed the bag from her face, let it rest in her lap and sighed.

"What the hell happened?" Daryl snapped at her.

"Back off Daryl" Rick said to him and walked over to kneel infront of Eilidh.

"You okay now?" he asked her.

She nodded and wiped her face with the back of her hand,

"Yeah…I'm okay" she said quietly, suddenly feeling very fatigued.

"What happened sweetie?" Carol asked from behind Rick.

"…I had a nightmare…that's all" she said.

"Enough to make you have a panic attack" Glenn said, "You sure your alright? You look exhausted"

"Yeah well that would have taken a lot out of her…maybe you should ride in the RV? You can rest on the bed" Dale said. She thought about it then nodded.

"Yeah that sounds good, thanks" she said and smiled.

She climbed down from the truck slowly, Rick helped, her legs were very wobbly. The group headed back to their cars.

"I got her" Glenn said to Rick and guided Eilidh towards the RV.

"Thanks" she said to Rick and Glenn. Rick nodded and went to speak to Daryl quickly.

"What happened?" Glenn asked once he had set Eilidh down on the bed in the back of the Winnebago.

She sighed "Just a dream" she said and then repeated it whilst rubbing her hands.

"It was just a dream" she whispered and stared ahead, her eyes began to tear up.

"Eilidh?" Glenn said to her but she kept repeating 'just a dream' "Eilidh" he said more forceful so she'd look at him,

"You okay?" he asked. She stared at him for a moment then shook her head.

"No…no I'm not" she said and a tear fell. "I'm not okay Glenn" she said through sobs.

He stared at her for a brief moment before finally nodding at her, then he pulled her close to him.

He held her as she sobbed quietly into his shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

Eilidh sat on the bed in the back of the RV with Glenn by her side for around fifteen minutes before anyone said anything. He had just held her and let her cry without saying a word.

"Is there any aspirin?" she asked him quietly, "I have a bit of a headache."

He looked over at her, surprised she'd spoken after being quiet for so long.

"Sure, I'll go get you some." He said with a kind smile and walked to the front of the RV towards Dale.

As she sat and waited for Glenn to return she thought about the nightmare again, what if that really is what had happened to her brother and sister, they could have died the day it all started but they could also be alive and surviving just like she was.

"Here you go." Glenn said appearing with a half bottle of water and some aspirin, she took them and downed them immediately.

"Thank you Glenn." She said to him,

"No problem." He replied.

There was another silence after that, Eilidh knew he was just waiting for her to explain what had happened.

"How are we for gas?" she asked him to talk about anything, he shook his head,

"Not too great, we're going to have to stop soon." he said,

"Great." She said dryly. Glenn stared at her,

"What?" she asked him,

"What happened Eilidh? In your dream…I was really worried about you, I still am." He said to her quietly,

"There's nothing to worry about Glenn, I'm fine now, really. I just want to forget it happened, I'm already embarrassed that everyone witnessed it." She said with a sigh, Glenn was silent for a moment, he then nodded.

"…You get a pass just now, but sooner or later you are going to tell me, ok? I'm not letting this go." He said seriously, she shrugged and gave him a small smile.

Just then the RV slowly came to a halt, Glenn and Eilidh got up and headed towards the front,

"We out of gas?" Glenn asked Dale anxiously, the old man shook his head.

"Not yet but I don't want to risk going any further."

He said to him and stood up.

The three of them met with the others outside around the RV.

"I think now is the time to save some gas." Dale said to the group,

"Yeah I think that's a good idea." Rick agreed.

"What do you suggest we do?" Shane asked.

"I think we should take only a couple of cars, well the RV and another car…Daryl, your using more gas with Merle's bike in the back of your truck." Rick said.

"I ain't leaving my brother's bike behind," Daryl said back,

"Well you leave the truck behind then, your choice," Shane said to him, Daryl stared and then eventually grunted.

"I'll leave my van, siphon the gas from it." T-Dog said, Rick and Shane nodded.

It was decided that T-Dog, Shane and Daryl would leave their vehicles behind. Daryl was going to use Merle's motorcycle also Dale's RV and Carol's car would be used.

125 miles lay ahead of them.

Eilidh stood by the RV while she and the group waited on the men siphoning fuel from the cars they were leaving and cars around the area they had stopped in.

Daryl walked towards her, his face serious like usual, and he threw her cap towards her.

"It was in the truck."

He said as he turned and headed towards his motorcycle, she quickly put it on,

"Thanks." She called after him, he didn't respond.

She watched him as he made his way towards his bike, and then her eyes caught Shane's.

He seamed to be staring ahead at something, his expression distant.

Eilidh followed his gaze; Lori and Rick were packing up Carol's car with their things and Carl, Lori turned towards Rick and gave him a long kiss before climbing into the car.

Rick turned and smiled at Shane with a nod, Eilidh watched Shane quickly smile back and duck his head a little.

"Come on Eilidh." Glenn said appearing at her side, "That's us."

He said and climbed in the RV, she followed him.

"Son!" Dale shouted from the window to Shane, "Let's saddle up."

Glenn and Eilidh shared the passenger seat beside Dale through the journey to Fort Benning; Glenn had a map in hand to guide them.

Shane sat at the small table with Andrea, cleaning his gun and T-Dog sat in the back.

"Oh no." Dale said as they appeared on the highway, it was blocked with abandoned vehicles.

Daryl rolled up on his bike next to Dale's window,

"Is there anyway through?" he asked him, Daryl nodded and turned the bike around, they followed slowly behind him.

"Maybe we should just go back. There's an interstate bypass…" Glenn began to speak,

"We can't spare the fuel." Dale said cutting him off.

Eilidh watched as they passed the cars, almost ever car had doors wide open, indicating a quick exit from their passengers, if they made it that far.

There were families inside a lot of the vehicles; Eilidh swallowed and looked at the map to distract herself.

"Man…can we get through here?" Glenn asked.

Just then the RV started to clatter and smoke appeared from the front.

"Aw damn it." Dale groaned and stopped the RV; he got up from his seat muttering and headed outside.

The group followed him out to the front of the Winnebago,

"I told you didn't I, dead in the water." Dale moaned.

"Problem Dale?" Shane asked him,

"Well Just a small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of…" he said and stopped himself; Daryl was in an open boot of a car searching through it,

"Okay that was dumb." Dale finished.

"There's a whole bunch of stuff we can find." Daryl said,

"I can siphon more fuel from these cars for a start." T-Dog stated.

"Maybe some water?" Carol asked,

"Or food." Glenn said hopeful.

"This is a graveyard." Lori said silencing the group who all looked around each other suddenly feeling guilty, yes, it was a graveyard.

As if she hadn't spoken the group resumed their scavenging.

"Come on y'all. Just look around, gather what you can." Shane said.

Glenn looked at Eilidh with raised eyebrows, a silent question for her to help him, she nodded and followed him.

"Eilidh." Rick said and stood infront of her; Glenn stopped and waited for her.

"Rick." She said to him in the same tone he used with her, he stared at her for a moment.

"About earlier-" he began to speak but she immediately cut him off,

"I'm fine Rick, really. Earlier was just…a moment where my emotions got the better of me. I am okay, don't worry about me." she said and walked past him.

"Looks like I'm not the only one concerned." Glenn said to her as she appeared next to him,

"We're supposed to be scavenging." She said to him and made her way over to a car next to the RV.

She walked around to the back of the car to have a look, Dale asked Glenn to try and fix the Winnebago.

Eilidh searched the boot and came across a small first aid kit, it was brand new. She also found a couple boxes, one had a few packets of peanuts and a packet of chocolate pretzels and the other was empty.

She then looked through some duffel bags with clothes; she pulled out a child's pink t-shirt, it had a white bunny rabbit on it with stars and love hearts around the sleeves. She stared at the top in her hands for a brief moment; her heart ached with sorrow and guilt.

She put the top back in the bag, zipped it up rapidly and shoved it away from her, she stepped back from the car and took a few deep breaths.

"Find anything?"

A voice came from behind her; she turned to see Shane standing there.

"…uh…" She couldn't answer him straight away. She cleared her throat, "Some snacks and a first aid kit, it's not been used…figured we could use it."

She said with a shrug and looked at her feet.

"Yeah, we could." Shane said with a nod,

"Come one…me and Glenn are going to go find a hose for the truck. Could use your help." She nodded and walked infront of him.

Eilidh, Glenn and Shane made their way towards some vehicles they passed before the RV broke down. The tree of them made sure they were cautious as they approached the cars, sometimes walkers would appear out of nowhere.

Glenn got to work immediately on a van, the hood was already up.

Eilidh began to search a car which was off the road and on the grass and Shane kept watch.

Eilidh looked in the back seats of the car and found only rubbish and pieces of a newspaper scattered around.

She didn't have much luck in the trunk; there were just bags of clothes, boxes of ornaments and a TV.

She closed the back quietly and walked around to the passenger door.

"Guys…were we sort on water?" Shane asked Eilidh and Glenn.

He was stood by a truck filled with large bottles of water, more than enough for the camp, Eilidh and Glenn stared in awe.

Shane opened a bottle and let the water pour out all over him.

Glenn and Eilidh laughed.

"Save us some." Eilidh said with a huge smile,

"It's like being baptised." Shane said with amusement, Eilidh walked towards him.

"That is luck." She said and cupped her hands to catch some water,

"It is that." Shane said smiling as she sipped the water with a satisfied smile.

She then headed back towards the car she was searching.

Underneath the driver seat she saw something; she leaned over the passenger seat to get a closer look.

"Yes." She whispered. It was a gun, a .44 magnum revolver; she smiled and looked around to see if there was any ammo.

She opened the glove compartment and her smile widened; there was a full box of ammo.

"Perfect." She said to herself and placed the box on the seat.

She stretched over the passenger seat to get the gun but it was too far away, she sighed and adjusted herself to climb in.

Just then she felt a pair of hands on her waist dragging her back and out the car.

"What the-" She said but was stopped when her mouth was covered.

She realised something was bad when she seen Glenn scrambling under the van he was working on.

Shane moved quickly with her in his arms, against his chest, as if she weighed nothing.

He set her on her feet once the reached the van so they could both get under.

The three of them lay underneath the van on their fronts. Eilidh was sandwiched between the two men; panic began to build in her when she heard the moans of walkers, a LOT of walkers, heading their way.

She gasped when she saw the feet shuffling along towards them.

Shane signalled to them to get closer together as the walkers were nearer to them.

They turned as quietly as they could onto their sides.

Eilidh was facing Shane and he must have seen the panic on her face because he held a hand up to tell her to stay calm.

She nodded, squeezed her eyes shut and exhaled slowly.

It felt like they had been hiding forever but eventually the moaning subsided, indicating the walkers were gone.

Shane peaked out from under the van to check it was safe and then he crawled out.

Eilidh and Glenn followed him, Shane helped them both out.

Eilidh looked down the highway, the walkers were well out of sight, she sighed with relief.

She then heard screams and looked around to see Sophia running off into the wood with walkers chasing her.

"Oh no. Sophia." She said and began running towards the Winnebago, Glenn and Shane were hot on her heels.


	11. Chapter 11

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

As Eilidh appeared she saw Lori grab Carol as she tried to run after Sophia.

"Oh Lori, those walkers are after my baby!" Carol cried.

"Shh. Rick will bring her back." Lori tried to soothe her.

The rest of the group gathered around Carol, Lori held her as she cried.

Eilidh put an arm around Carl's shoulder as he watched his mother trying to comfort Carol; he looked up at her, his eyes watering.

"It's okay."

She whispered to him and rubbed his arm; he wrapped his arms around her and hid his face as he cried and she held him close to her.

She looked around the group; everyone was there except Daryl and T-Dog.

"Hey little man, you okay?" Shane asked Carl as he appeared next to Eilidh and the child, Carl sniffed,

"He's okay." Eilidh said for him as she bent down and wiped some of his tears away gently with her fingers, Shane ruffled Carl's hair softly.

Groaning came from behind the group, Eilidh gasped thinking it was more walkers and stood up infront of Carl.

It was Daryl and T-Dog, Eilidh let out a long sigh of relief when she seen them.

Her eyes were glued to Daryl; she was checking him over for any signs of injury, luckily there were none and she felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Shane walked over to the two men and helped Daryl support T-Dog as he led him over to the RV steps; T-Dog had a huge slash in his arm.

Eilidh looked down at Carl who was staring at T-Dog, more worry written all over his face, she put an arm around him again.

"Is T-Dog going to be okay?" he asked her,

"I'm sure he will be but shall we go check anyway?" she asked him, he nodded and they headed over.

"That's a deep wound. We'd better bandage it up quickly he's losing a lot of blood."

Dale said with a sigh and took his hat off to rub his head.

T-Dog was in compete pain; it was obvious from the way he wheezed.

He was also exhausted as of the blood loss.

Eilidh winced whenever T-Dog groaned, his wound was bad.

She looked at Dale, "I found a first aid kit…it's small,"

Dale nodded "But it's better than nothing." He finished for her. She nodded,

"I'll go get it." She said to the group around T-Dog.

"I'll be back in a second Carl okay, you wait here." She said to the little boy, he nodded.

Eilidh walked quickly towards the car she'd been searching to retrieve the first aid kit. "Hey."

A too familiar Southern drawl came from behind her causing her heart to flutter a little.

She slowed down and turned her head back, Daryl was walking towards her, crossbow in hand.

"Your marching through here without bothering to look around, there could be stray walkers." He growled at her. She smiled a little.

"I can handle walkers…but it's nice that you're worried about me." she said.

"I never said I was worried about you." he said back immediately.

She didn't answer him; she was back at the car and collecting the first aid kit.

"That's it? You weren't kidding when you said it was small." He said to her, she handed him it and headed for the gun she saw.

"What are you looking for now girl?" he moaned impatiently.

"I found a gun in here with a full box of ammo, just before the walkers came through. Shane pulled me out before I could get it." She said as she leaned over the passenger seat, "Just you keep watch." She told Daryl.

She thought she heard him mumble something like 'don't be telling me to keep watch'

As she stretched to get the gun, she felt her top ride up her back a little.

"Almost got it." She said as got a grip on the gun; it was stuck under a mat.

She heard a clatter and jumped.

"What happened?" she asked panicked.

"Nothing…I banged into…aw nothing." Daryl muttered to her.

She eventually got the gun and got out the car.

Daryl was stood facing her, she pulled her back into place and showed him the gun.

"Looks brand new." He said to her as he examined the gun, she shrugged, "Let's head back." He said and they walked back towards the group.

"Here Dale." Eilidh said and handed him the first aid kit.

"Thank you." Dale said to her and got to work on T-Dog.

She exchanged a quick look with Daryl.

Just then Glenn and Shane walked towards them.

Glenn looked over at T-Dog,

"Is he alright?" he asked Eilidh and Daryl.

"Yeah, for now. Dale is doing what he can." She said to them.

"Has Rick come back yet?" Eilidh asked them,

Shane shook his head and then dropped it slightly; he looked up at them and sighed,

"I think we're gonna have to go look for him, he might need help. I could sure use you're help Daryl." He said.

Daryl nodded,

"I'll go with you," Glenn offered.

"Me too," Eilidh said.

"Alright then, let's get going, it'll be getting dark soon." Shane said and walked towards Carol and spoke to her briefly, the others followed him.

Eilidh jumped over the guardrail behind Glenn and the others.

They walked through the woods slowly and quietly with Daryl keeping tracking of Rick's footprints. They walked deep into forest.

Rustling from the bushed had everyone on alert; they each aimed their weapons ready to strike.

Rick appeared, out of breath met with the weapons of his group members, he held his hands up.

Eilidh, Glenn, Shane, and Daryl lowered their weapons.

Eilidh's heart dropped when she saw he was alone.

Shane looked at him and Rick shook his head.

"I can't find her. I left her by the creek, she was gone by the time I killed the Walkers and got back to it." He told them.

"I'll track her from there, just show me the way." Daryl said stepping closer to him, Rick nodded and turned around, leading Daryl down to the creek, with the group following him.

Once they reached the creek, Daryl and Rick jumped in the water. Rick showed him the exact spot he left Sophia.

"You sure this is the spot?"

Daryl asked as he looked around for clues.

"I left her right here…I drew the Walkers away from her, off in that direction up the creek." He said and pointed the way.

Eilidh, Glenn and Shane stood on the bank looking over the creek, keeping an eye open for any walkers creeping up on them.

Daryl looked around the area,

"She was gone by the time I got back here. I figured she would head back to the highway." Rick said frustrated as he pointed at the trail, "I told her to go that way and keep the sun on her left shoulder."

Daryl moved towards the trail and examined it closely.

He looked up at Glenn, "Hey short round, why don't you step off to the other side, you're mucking up the trail." He said to him, Glenn stepped to the side.

Shane looked around them and shook his head uncertainly,

"Seams like she didn't quite grasp your instruction." He said in a slightly accusatory tone,

"Shane, she understood me fine!" Rick said back firmly.

"She gets tired and scared man. She had a close call with two Walkers. Kinda makes me wonder of how much you said to her stuck." Shane said back.

The two men stared at each other.

"Guys, this isn't the time to get worn-out, it's getting dark…let's just concentrate on finding Sophia, not about what was, wasn't done or said." Eilidh said to them, they looked at her then each other.

"There's a clear set of prints right here… she did what you said and headed back to the highway…we should spread ourselves around, look for her."

Daryl said to them and whirled his hand.

Eilidh walked over and offered him her hand, pulling him out the stream.

She followed him as he tracked Sophia.

She made sure to keep out of the hunter's way, she didn't want to step on Sophia's trail or get shouted at.

She stopped behind Daryl as he knelt down, staring at the ground,

"She was doing just fine till right here… all she had to do was keep going, she veered off that way." He said and stood up, pointing to the bushes.

"Why would she do that?" Glenn asked slightly anxious.

"Maybe something spooked her? A Walker?" Eilidh suggested.

Daryl shook his head, "No. I don't see any other footprints…just hers."

Shane sighed as he looked at the footprints,

"So what do we do? All of us press on?" He asked and looked up at Rick.

Rick shook his head, "No. Better if you, Glenn, and Eilidh headed back up to the others. People are gonna start panicking. Let them know we're on her trail, doing everything we can but most of all keep everybody calm." He said.

Shane nodded, "I'll keep them busy scavenging cars, think up a few other chores. I'll keep them occupied." Shane said and nodded over his shoulder to Glenn and Eilidh, they followed him as he walked off.

"Good luck guys, be careful." Eilidh said to the two men who stayed behind.

"You got it." Rick said with a small smile, she returned it and looked at Daryl.

They stared at each other until he eventually gave her a nod.


	12. Chapter 12

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

When the arrived back at the highway Eilidh took a walk around to scavenge more supplies.

She came across a car with a couple duffel bags full of men and women's clothes, she decided to take it, they would need more clothes soon.

She put the bags on a shoulder each and headed towards the RV; Glenn jogged towards her and took one of the bags.

"Thank you, my shoulders are killing." She moaned, he smiled at her,

"No problem." He replied.

"What did you find?" she asked him as they arrived at the RV, he let her go in first.

"Not much, some clothes like you, some garden tools, could be useful." He said with a shrug, she nodded.

They put the bags in the back of the RV and headed back outside.

Shane and Andrea were busy moving an SUV what was blocking the road.

Carol walked upto the group standing around,

"Why aren't all we all out there looking? Why are we moving cars?" She asked.

Dale looked at her, "Well we have to clear enough room so when the time comes I can turn the RV around as soon as it's running. Now that we have fuel we can double back to a bypass that Glenn flagged on the map."

"Going back is going to be easier than trying to get through this mess." Shane said as he walked towards Dale and Carol.

"We're not goin anywhere until my daughter gets back." Carol said firmly.

Lori walked up and put a hand on Carol's arm, "That goes without saying." She told her.

"Rick and Daryl are on her trail Carol, don't worry." Eilidh said and offered her a smile. "It's just a matter of time." Shane added.

Carol was at a loss for words, out of her mind with worry, she turned and went to stand beside the guardrail again, waiting for Rick and Daryl to come back with Sophia.

Andrea walked up to Glenn, Eilidh and Shane; she gave them a water bottle each,

"Hopefully it's soon. I'm still freaked out by that herd that passed us by. Or whatever you'd call it." She said, opened the water bottle and took a drink from it.

Glenn looked around them, "Yeah, what was that? All of them just marching along like that?"

"Herd? That sounds about right. Now we've seen it, the night camp got attacked. Just a wandering pack, only fewer." Shane said.

The four looked at each other briefly before Shane put his head down and sighed, "Alright, come on guys, we've still got lots to do."

The sun was starting to go down and the darkness would soon would soon appear.

Daryl and Rick still hadn't returned from searching for Sophia, making everyone and especially Carol nervous.

Eilidh found herself worrying more about Daryl than she'd hoped or expected, she knew he was more than capable of taking care of himself but she still stood around biting her finger nails while she waited with everyone.

She stood by Glenn and watched as he and Dale fixed the Winnebago together.

"Has anyone checked on T-Dog lately?" Eilidh asked.

"Yeah, last time I checked he was asleep in the RV."

Dale told her. She looked over to see Andrea standing beside Carol, the woman had barely moved from that spot she stood all day; she just stared into the trees waiting.

Lori and Carl appeared with a little food and clothes they had found on their scavenging trip around the highway.

"They'll find her right?" Glenn asked Dale and Eilidh quietly. "I mean…if they don't, how are we going to deal with that."

"They'll find her." Eilidh said, "Daryl found her trail…but…I know what you mean." She added with a sigh and looked at the ground.

"Where's my gun?" They turned to see Andrea walk towards them, she glared at Dale. He turned around to face her.

"You have no right to take it."

"Oh crap." Glenn whispered and he and Eilidh turned around. They stood near a car and watched the confrontation, Shane walked up to them to try and defuse the situation.

"Poor Dale." Eilidh said with a sigh,

"Yeah…she always takes her irritation out on him."

Glenn said. Eilidh shook her head,

"She really needs to lay off. She can't even shoot a bloody gun."

She said and stared at Andrea as she had her little tantrum and argued with Shane and Dale. Glenn shook his and headed to take a heavy crate from Lori as she struggled to carry it.

He stopped immediately and set the crate on the ground next to Eilidh's feet,

"Oh god. They're back!" he said.

Everyone ran over to the guardrail as Rick walked up and climbed over, Daryl was few steps behind him. Eilidh sighed the moment she saw him and instinctively put a hand on her chest.

Carol ran up to Rick. Sophia wasn't with them.

Lori gently grabbed Carol's arm, "You…you couldn't find her?" Carol choked out.

"Her trail went cold…we'll pick it up again at first light." Rick told her.

"You can't just leave my daughter out there on her own, to spend the night alone in the woods."

Carol sobbed, Lori rubbed Carol's shoulder. Daryl spoke this time, he sounded exhausted,

"Looking in the darks no good, we'd just be tripping over ourselves. More people would get lost." He told her.

Carol's worry began to escalate, "But she's only twelve! She can't be out there on her own! You didn't find anything?" she sobbed more. Rick put his hands up,

"I know this is hard, but I'm asking you not to panic. We know she was out there." Rick tried to calm her down,

"And we tracked her for a while." Daryl offered, trying to make her feel better.

"And we have to make this an organized effort. Daryl knows the woods better than anybody. I've asked him to oversee this." Rick went on.

Carol stared at their clothes. She saw blood on Daryl's trousers and her breath hitched,

"Is that blood?" She asked and began to gasp for air, Lori rubbed her back.

"We took down a Walker. There was no sign it was anywhere near Sophia." Rick told her, Carol paced around.

Eilidh looked at Rick, "How did you know for sure?"

Rick looked down, and then back at Daryl. Daryl looked at Eilidh when Rick didn't answer her,

"We cut the son of a bitch open, made sure." He said quietly.

Carol closed her eyes. Eilidh and Daryl glanced at each other for a short moment before she turned her head away.

Carol seemed to be relieved at the thought of the walker they killed had been nowhere near Sophia, only for a moment however, she looked up at Rick and screwed up her face,

"How could you, just leave her out there to begin with? How could you just leave her!"

She snapped at him, he looked at her feeling guilty due to her tone,

"Those Walkers were on us. I had to draw them off, it was our best chance." He said trying to reason with her.

"It sounds as if he didn't have a choice Carol." Shane said in Rick's defence.

Carol's anger turned back to grief, "How is she supposed to find her way back on her own? She's just a child." She said sobbing.

Eilidh turned away, she couldn't bear having the conversation about poor Sophia being in the woods alone with walkers any longer, like her mother had said, she was just a child.


	13. Chapter 13

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

**~ Sorry for the lack of updates guys, i was busy with exams and then summer started etc. ~**

* * *

Eilidh had a lot trouble sleeping that night, her mind wouldn't shut off.

She had tossed and turned all night managing to close her eyes for around two hours at the most.

Poor Sophia was in the woods somewhere on her own, scared to death no doubt while she and the group were all together moderately safe on the highway.

By now it was early morning, the sun had not long come up, she sat up from the passenger seat in the Winnebago and leaned her head on her hands on the dashboard, she sighed, grabbed someone's hatchet which was at her feet, stood up and headed outside.

She walked ahead of the Winnebago and stopped.

It was a gorgeous morning; looking up at the sky she almost forgot the world had ended.

"Morning." A voice came from behind her, she turned and looked up, Shane was sitting on top of the RV on watch.

"Morning." She said back.

"Early bird today." He stated.

"Aye…didn't have that great a sleep." She said and rubbed the back of her neck,

"That sucks." He replied.

"Yep…want me to take over? You can go get a couple hours if you want." She offered, he shook his head.

"Nah I'm good thanks." He said, "Me and Rick are taking a group out later to look for Sophia, you can come if you want or stay here with Dale and T-Dog."

"I'll come." She said back immediately "When do we leave?"

"ASAP." He told her and she nodded.

"I'm gonna take a walk up the road there." She told him.

He turned his head to look up the highway, she followed his gaze.

"It looks pretty clear at the moment." He said and looked back at her, "But keep your eyes peeled anyway."

"You don't need to tell me to be careful Shane." She said with a shrug, he frowned slightly and she sighed.

"You got it." She said with a small smile and gave the hatchet on her belt a light tap.

As she walked cautiously up the road of the highway, Eilidh couldn't help but smile, the sun was shining and everything was relatively quiet and calm, all that could be heard was the birds tweeting.

Her brief bliss was short-lived however, because as quick as it came, her smile vanished as she took in her surroundings.

In one of the abandoned vehicles was a suitcase with clothes hanging out of it and a specific t-shirt in particular.

"Teddy." She whispered aloud and clutched at her chest.

_The sound of the door to Eilidh's new apartment being slammed woke her from the nap she wasn't fully aware she was taking. _

"_What the hell?" she said startled, her voice full of sleep. _

_Teddy her roommate was stood against the door white faced and staring straight ahead._

"_Teddy?" she asked after having a yawn and stretching, he remained silent._

_She looked him up and down, he was sweaty and shaking like a leaf, she immediately went to him._

"_Teddy. What's wrong?" she asked him concerned, he didn't answer her again worrying her more, "Teddy." She said to him firmly, placing her hands on his face and forcing him to look at her._

_His eyes darted to her; they were wide and frantic causing her to take a step back. _

"_Are…are you okay?" she asked with a swallow, her eyes fixed on the splattered blood on his blue and white baseball t-shirt._

_He finally looked her in the eye, swallowing hard before he spoke._

"_I killed someone." He choked out._

_Eilidh's mouth slowly formed into an 'O' and she felt the air leave her lungs._

"_You…what?" she whispered horrified._

"_I…I smashed his head in." he said, his entire body trembling, Eilidh's hands covered her mouth, _

"_With my gun." He finished and held it up to show her robotically._

_Her hands dropped to her sides and her eyes widened in shock as she took in the information, Eilidh had never seen or used a gun before, she'd seen them on television on films and such but never had she seen one for real._

_She didn't even know Teddy had a gun!_

"_I need to sit down." She told him and headed for the couch._

"_I had to Eilidh." Teddy said and walked towards her; she turned and held her hand up to him to stop him coming any closer._

"_Don't." she told him._

"_I had to. He attacked me!" Teddy shouted._

"_Oh he attacked you? What…was he a drunk or something? Someone desperate for money?" she fired back, he shook his head, "He was probably some homeless or something wanting some food and you…" she trailed off but couldn't finish, she felt sick._

"_He wasn't a homeless or a drunk Eilidh…the guy was wearing a suit and it looked expensive." Teddy told her whilst pacing around the room, he was in a frenzy now. _

"_A guy in a suit attacked you?" she asked him doubtfully._

"_Yes! He was crazy…it was like he had rabies or something." Teddy told her and began biting his nails._

"_So you killed him?" she asked._

"_I didn't mean to Eilidh! I tried to shove him away from me…but then he tried to bite me and he wasn't letting go so I just…hit him." he said and sat on the sofa next to her with his head in his hands._

"_Fuck!" he shouted and banged his fist on the sofa, Eilidh stiffened next to him._

"_Did you say…he tried to bite you?" Eilidh asked._

"_Yeah but he never, I pulled my arm out of the way." He said with a frustrated sigh._

"_We've got to get out of here Eilidh. Something is happening, there are soldiers everywhere, I heard gunshots further in the city too and…screaming." He said as he stood up and headed to his bedroom, "Pack a bag." _

"_What, why?" She asked him suddenly anxious._

"_I don't know why, I just know we have to leave now, I don't think the city is safe." He said and handed her a duffel bag._

"_Teddy I…I don't understand, where are we going to go? We don't even know if anything is happening." Eilidh stammered, Teddy came and stood in front of her, he grabbed her shoulders._

"_Something…IS happening Eilidh…pack a bag now." His tone was soft but firm, she eventually nodded and went to pack her essentials._

_Within ten minutes, both Eilidh and Teddy were packed and ready to leave._

_As they made their way outside to Teddy's car, it was chaos, people were running around screaming, there were more people like the man Teddy had described chasing people, grabbing them and biting at them. _

_Eilidh immediately got chills when she seen the crazy people, they weren't rabid, they were something much worse._

"_Eilidh…get in the car right now." Teddy said forcing her pick up the pace, there was a woman making her way towards them, she was covered in blood and muck, she had her arms outstretched ready to grab hold of them and she was moaning._

_They almost didn't make it to the car in time, the woman and several other crazy people were surrounding the car, banging on the window._

"_Teddy!" Eilidh cried out terrified. _

"_I know!" Teddy shouted back, now was definitely not the time for his car to not be working._

"_There are more of them coming!" Eilidh shouted at him,_

"_I'm trying!" Teddy shouted back just as his engine sputtered to life, "Yes!" _

"_Go now!" Eilidh shouted and Teddy floored it._

"_What the fuck?! God! Those people are not rabid! Rabid would be good right now." Eilidh shouted lifting her feet up on the chair and holding the sides of her head. _

"_Are you okay?" Teddy asked after a brief silence._

"_No Teddy I'm far from okay!" she shouted back at him through ragged breaths._

"_Okay, stupid question I get it but really…are you okay? Not of them got you did they?" he asked more gentle. _

_She looked over to find him staring at her, his face full of concern and she shook her head._

"_Where are we going?" she asked him._

"_Airport." He told her, she looked over at him._

"_Airport? Where are we going to get a plane to when all of this is happening? Don't you think other people will have had this idea already?" she asked desperate._

"_We'll get a plane okay." He told her matter-of-factly, and even with his confident tone she still wasn't convinced._

_Teddy got them to the airport within fifteen minutes, he drove like a madman passing people in the roads begging to get a ride._

"_Come on let's move." Teddy said jumping out of his car, Eilidh followed him quickly._

_The airport was chaotic; there were hundreds of people trying to get planes._

"_This is crazy Teddy." Eilidh whispered._

"_I know…come on." He said and grabbed her hand pulling her trough the crowd to an information desk which was closed. _

"_Excuse me." he said to one of the women behind the counter. _

"_I'm sorry sir, this desk is closed." She said to him whilst rushing around packing things and typing on the computer._

"_We want on that plane." He told her. _

"_Sir this desk is closed." She repeated._

"_The plane to London. Put us on it." He pressed. Eilidh hadn't even realised the plane here was to London._

"_We're closed." The woman said again._

"_It can't be because you're putting your own details in that computer." He told her, making her cheeks go pink a little._

"_Put us on the plane, please." He begged her. _

_Eilidh looked around, there were other people heading towards the desk._

"_Teddy, there are people coming." She said to him. He looked at the crowd heading their way._

"_Please…I'm begging you." he turned back and said to the woman._

"_I…I'm sorry I cant-" she began to speak._

"_Please." Eilidh begged her. _

_She looked between them both._

"_I…" she began to speak and sighed, "Pass me the passports quickly." She told them firmly._

_Eilidh and Teddy quickly handed her their passports and she became frantically typing on the computer._

"_Hey over here, this gate is open!" Someone shouted from behind them. _

_Eilidh looked behind her, there was a large crowd rushing there way towards the now opened gate to the plane. _

"_No." Teddy said in a whisper, "Come on!" he growled at Eilidh and grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the gate._

_The flight attendant rushed through and began closing it._

"_No! what are you doing?! Let us through!" Teddy shouted to her._

"_I'm sorry I cant!" She shouted to him through the door and started running down the tunnel._

"_No! Come back!" Teddy roared as he banged on the door. _

"_Please!" Eilidh shouted too, the woman kept running and didn't look back._

"_No!" Teddy screamed._

_The crowd appeared and started banging on the door too._

"_She's gone, don't waste your time." Teddy told the men who were trying to open the door and he pulled Eilidh through the crowd again as he looked around for other gates._

_There was none, that was the only gate open. _

"_We're screwed." Teddy said. _

_Gunshots started firing in the airport. _

"_What the hell?!" Teddy shouted and he and Eilidh along with everyone in the airport were ducking low. The military were in the airport and they were firing at people._

"_We've got to get out of here. Now." Teddy said in a firm whisper. _

_Eilidh nodded and allowed him to pull her with him as they made their escape from the airport. _

_People were screaming and more gunshots were being fired._

"_Over here!" Teddy shouted over the noise and led Eilidh towards an emergency exit, other people were rushing to the same door causing jams._

"_Move!" Teddy shouted to people as he shoved them out the way. _

_The soldiers were making their way towards the exit they were at._

_More gunshots were fired. _

"_Come on." Teddy said and pulled Eilidh outside._

_They were running for his car now, "What now Teddy?" Eilidh asked desperate as she ran._

"_I…don't know." Teddy said, breathing hard. _

"_Come on we're almost at the car." She said._

"_I can't." Teddy said with a groan, Eilidh turned around and looked at him, he had stopped and was clutching his side which was seeping with blood. _

_He had been shot. _

_Teddy had been shot!_


	14. Chapter 14

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

**Lidh as you probably guessed is just a nickname.**

* * *

"_No." Eilidh whispered and ran towards Teddy. _

_All he had felt was a sharp pain shoot through his body when they were escaping. _

_Once they were outside and running, he glanced down and seen a pool of red, oozing liquid. Reality struck him and he began a slow jog, eventually stopping._

_The fright and light-headedness prevented him from noticing he had crumbled to the ground. _

_He realised his vision had started to fail him as he seen Eilidh moving around him in slow motion, she was trying to support his weight against her but couldn't, he felt her move and put her hands on his wound._

_Her suddenly hysterical voice was a blur in his ears, he felt as if he could be underwater._

_He was drifting in and out of consciousness, he knew this was it; he was going to die where he was and it was happening too fast._

_He forced himself to take a deep breath in order to clear his head._

"_Teddy." Eilidh said, her voice clearer to him now but she was crying._

"_Eilidh." He managed to say._

"_Oh Teddy." She said and rubbed an arm over her face quickly so she could see through her tears._

"…_Oops, right?" he said with a laugh and coughed._

"_Come on." She said wrapping an arm around his shoulders and keeping her other hand on his side, "We've got to get you to a hospital." She said sniffing as she tried to pull him up._

"_No I can't Eilidh, I'm done." He groaned, she grabbed at his duffel promptly and unzipped it._

"_I have to get something to put on your wound." She said through gasps, grabbing the first top she could find and pressing it to where he was shot. _

_He wheezed when she placed the top firmly on his injury._

"_I'm sorry." She said immediately. _

_The white of his top was stained with blood and so were Eilidh's hands._

"_You've got to leave me and get out of here Eilidh." Teddy said through gasps._

"_What? I'm not leaving you!" she told him horrified, her tears splashing onto her hands._

"_You have to, I can't be helped now, go." He said and winced._

"_Shut up Teddy!" she said through sobs, he laughed again and blood appeared when he coughed, Eilidh's tears were making it impossible for her to see._

"_No your going to be okay, we're going to get out of here." She told him through sobs and clenched teeth as she applied more pressure._

"_Eilidh…take…my gun." Teddy barely got out._

"_Your gun? No! I don't know how to use one…it's yours…your going to use it." Eilidh whimpered._

"_I'm sorry Eilidh…I told you I'd get you on a plane…I never." He said wincing again._

"_Shh Teddy…try save your energy…I'm going to get you to the hospital." She whispered._

"_Eilidh." Teddy said firmly so she would look him in the eye. _

"…_I'm done…I'm going." He said sadly._

_She seen a tear fall down his eye and it made her weep more._

"_No…Teddy." She cried._

"_It's alright." he said quietly and placed his hands over hers, he stroked her hands gently then pulled them away from his wound._

_She tried to protest but he shook his head so she allowed him to do it._

"_I know we've only know each other a short time." He told her, "But…I mean it when I say you're my best friend." He whispered, she howled and placed her hands back on his wound._

"_I am not letting you die." She said sobbing hysterically, "You are going to live." _

"_I'm not though, we both know it." He said._

"_Teddy…stop, please." She cried, "Don't…give up!" she shouted frustrated._

"_I'm not…I can see the light." He joked half heartedly._

"_Don't fuck around with me Theodore Jones!" she snapped at him with heartache._

_He laughed again._

"_I'm gonna miss you Lidh." He said and put a hand on her face. _

_She closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly. _

_Her tears fell freely from her face as she accepted he was right, there was no way she'd be able to save him._

"_Hey…I want you to…take these." He said taking his DogTags from his neck and putting them in her hand. _

_She stared at them in her hand open mouthed, his DogTags were special to him they had an inscription about his mother who had passed away on them. _

"_You're the only person I can trust with them, to keep them safe." He chocked out. _

_She couldn't speak; she nodded whilst biting her bottom lip trying to make her tears subside. _

"_They'll be safe with me.." She whispered and put them around her neck, he nodded._

"…_I feel…really sleepy." He said slowly and closed his eyes, she nodded._

"_I'm so sorry I couldn't help you." she whispered._

"_No…you did everything you could." He told her._

_She put a hand on her forehead and breathed out. "Not enough Teddy." _

_He shook his head slowly and held her hand as tightly as he could, his eyes still closed._

"_You be safe Lidh." He said quietly, his breathing becoming slower with each breath._

_There was something altogether serene as he bled out, losing consciousness with a smile on his face. The images swirled before him right until the end, leaving that last scene of Eilidh and he laughing and joking around imprinted upon his mind without the oxygen to sustain it._

_Even though she knew it was going to happen, when his chest stop rising and falling Eilidh still panicked._

"_Teddy?" she whispered, but he was still. _

_She stared at him lying infront of her soaked in his own blood, his mouth partly open with his hand still connected to her own only, he wasn't squeezing like before._

"_Teddy." She said quietly. _

_She was still for a moment, only a moment and then her body began to shudder as her grief consumed her, she leaned her forehead on Teddy's chest and cried._

_She sat up on her knees and tried to get her breathing under control._

"_No…not you Teddy. No." she kept repeating._

_More gunshots in and around the airport and people screaming got her attention._

_She looked back at Teddy and then her hands; she was covered in his blood._

_She whimpered and slowly wiped her hands on his shirt to try and get some blood off. She leaned forward and softly kissed his forehead, "I'm sorry Teddy." She said as she stood and covered her mouth, "Oh god." she cried taking in the sight of him, more screaming coming from the exit they came from caught her attention, there were three crazy people attacking a woman and they were…eating her. _

_The blood drained from Eilidh's face._

"_Christ." She said and frantically grabbed her duffel bag and slung it over her shoulder._

_She took another look at Teddy and she noticed his gun next to him, she picked it up cautiously and cringed, she had no idea how to use it._

_More gunshots fired, they were louder this time, her head snapped in their direction, the soldiers were outside now and one of them noticed her, he began firing. _

_She aimed at him and pulled the trigger of the pistol, she fired around four before one actually managed to hit him._

_She gasped when she seen him fall to the ground, she looked at the gun in her hand with her mouth wide with disbelief, "What have I done?" she said and clasped a hand over her mouth. _

_She looked around and seen Teddy's car keys, she bent down and grabbed them, she clutched the DogTags around her neck, "I'll keep them safe Teddy." She said and began crying again, "I promise." She said through sobs as she ran towards his car. _

_Once she was in and the engine was on she looked through the rear-view mirror, one last look at Teddy before she sped away._

Her eyes burned with hot tears as she stared at the identical baseball shirt in the suitcase.

"I'm sorry I broke my promise." She whispered and put a hand on her bare neck.

She couldn't help the shudder what came with the memory of how she lost Teddy's chain when she was in Atlanta.

"Morning Eilidh." Glenn said coming up behind her yawning, distracting her from remembering too long, not that she could forget even though she wanted so much to do so.

She quickly wiped her tears away, "Morning." She said back refusing to turn around.

"What you doing away up here?" Glenn asked as he came to stand beside her.

"Not much…I couldn't sleep so thought I'd take a stroll." She said with a shrug.

"Me too, cant stop thinking about Sophia." He said with a sigh.

"Same here, you coming to search for her later?" she asked.

"Yeah. You?" he asked.

She nodded and turned around, "Well, I'm gonna head back." She said to him and he nodded.

"Me too."

"Okay guys listen up; this is what we're going to do." Rick began.

He looked around the group as he explained the plan.

Eilidh folded her arms over her chest, her eye caught Daryl's who was across from her, they stared at each other for a brief moment before Eilidh tore her eyes away and focused on Rick.

There were weapons laid out on the hood of one of the abandoned cars.

There weren't any firearms just handheld weapons such as sickles, hatchets, machetes. "Everyone takes a weapon." Shane told the group, who began to each choose one.

Eilidh grabbed a large machete; she stared at the sharp blade appreciatively.

Andrea scoffed as she took in the weapons laid out infront of her.

"These aren't the kind of weapons we need. What about the guns?" she asked annoyingly, "We've been over that, Daryl, Rick, and I are carrying. Can't be having people pop off rounds every time a bush rustles." Shane said.

"These are much easier for us to carry and use rather than attracting unwanted attention with a gunshot." Eilidh told Andrea matter of factly, she couldn't be bothered listening to her moaning.

Shane nodded in agreement, "She's right, say someone fires off while a herd is passing by, see that's game over for all of us. So you need to just get over it." He said.

Andrea glared at Shane then looked over at Eilidh,

"Then you'll be leaving your gun behind too wont you? I know it's in your pack." Andrea said to her with a smug look, as if she'd just dropped Eilidh in it.

The group were silent as they watched the two women.

Eilidh took her bag off and unzipped it, "If it saves everyone the headache from your complaining Andrea." she said as she brought her gun out, "I'll gladly leave it behind." She laid it on the hood.

"I wouldn't want to waist bullets that we barely have on a walker which could easily be taken down with a good swing anyway."

She looked over to see Glenn resisting the urge to smirk along with Shane and even Daryl looked slightly amused, Andrea was glaring.

"It's not wasting bullets if we're killing the bastards." Andrea snapped at her,

"Give it a rest Andrea…you and your itchy trigger finger will have to, like Shane said, just get over it." Eilidh shot back.

Andrea took a step towards her but stopped when Rick stepped in.

"That's enough. Andrea…back off. Daryl, Shane and I are carrying, end of." He said concluding the disagreement. Andrea walked off in a huff. There was a very brief silence before Daryl spoke.

"The plan is to take the creek bed up about five miles, then turn around and come back down the other side. Chances are, she'll be by the creek. It's her only landmark." He said and began to walk towards the woods.

"Stay quiet, stay sharp, keep enough space between you, but stay close to one other." Rick told them as the began to follow Daryl,

Eilidh put another couple of water bottles in her pack along with the small first aid kit she had found and a jumper, just in case anything were to happen.

She put on her backpack and walked over to where Daryl stood waiting for the group. She turned around when she heard Andrea having another go at Dale about her gun, she shook her head, clearly nothing anyone had just said about the weapons stuck in her mind.

She bit her tongue from saying anything in Dale's defence as Andrea bite his head off about how she had been the one who saved his life when the CDC was about to blow up, not the other way around.

"God she is really pissing me off." Eilidh said as she turned to face Daryl, he was listening too along with the rest of the group.

"What?" she asked noting for the first time the amusement on his face.

"You really let her have it about your gun, thought she was going to take a swing at you." he said, she scoffed.

"She could try." She told him seriously, "It's pathetic the way she's acting I mean, doesn't she realize having a gun in her hand could get us all killed? I would think it would be pretty clear."

"Yeah well, she'll learn eventually." He said and tightened his hold of his crossbow.

Everyone watched awkwardly as Andrea's venomous tone raised in pitch.

Dale was speechless. Eilidh sighed at the way he was looking at her.

Andrea finally finished her attack on Dale and walked off past Daryl and Eilidh, giving Eilidh a dirty look as she did.

Eilidh stared at her and fought the urge to hook her foot around Andrea's ankle and make her fall in the dirt.

The group began to follow her into the woods.

Daryl nudged Eilidh with his arm and nodded her forward.


	15. Chapter 15

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

Eilidh followed behind Daryl with Glenn at her side; along with the rest of the group they kept a close eye on the surroundings for any type of movement. About a mile Daryl followed the trail, venturing further and further into the woods.

Eilidh took her eyes off Daryl for a second and ended up banging into him, he held his arm out to stop her going any further.

He pointed ahead to a tent; she nodded and crouched down behind him.

Rick signalled the rest of the group to do the same and put a finger to his mouth to keep quiet,

"She could be in there…could be a whole bunch of things in there." Daryl said quietly as he stood up slowly and began to walk towards it.

Shane and Rick followed Daryl as he approached the tiny campsite, his crossbow was ready to fire, also he had his knife in hand.

Carol stood up and tried to follow.

"Carol wait here, they need to make sure its safe." Eilidh said stopping her in her tracks.

Carol nodded.

She and Carol watched as the three men entered the campsite, weapons at the ready.

Daryl stopped Shane and Rick with a hand and gripped his knife tightly.

Rick whispered to Carol, he waved her towards him.

She immediately went to him, the group followed,

"Call out softly. If she's in there, yours is the voice she should be the first she hears." Rick told her, Carol nodded and she quietly called for Sophia.

There was no response unfortunately.

Daryl took a hold of the tent zip and quietly, slowly pulled it down.

Rick had his gun ready to fire and approached the tent; Daryl gave him a nod which he returned, then he swung the tent door open. They both drew back quickly.

Rick walked back from the stench; Eilidh could only imagine the smell and didn't envy them.

Daryl covered his nose as he entered the tent.

Rick doubled over and coughed.

"Daryl?" Carol whispered loudly, as he disappeared inside the tent.

Lori walked up to Eilidh and Carol and wrapped her arm around the woman along with Eilidh. A comfort.

Daryl eventually emerged, alone.

He shook his head, "It's not her."

Carol let out the breath she was holding. Andrea walked up, "What's in there?"

She asked. Daryl looked down and put his crossbow on his shoulder, "Some guy. Did what Jenner said, "Opted Out". Ain't that what he called it?" he said and looked over at Eilidh briefly, then he looked at Carol apologetically. She let her grief take over her.

Lori comforted her.

Just then everyone's head shot up to the air, church bells, in the distance.

Rick looked around everyone and pointed ahead, everyone then took off running in that direction he pointed as fast as they could.

After a couple minutes of running, they all stopped.

"Where is it coming from?" Eilidh asked the group.

"I think it's that way, I'm pretty sure." Rick said and pointed ahead again,

"Damn it's hard to tell out here." Shane said.

Carol looked over at Rick and her eyes widened,

"If we hear them then maybe Sophia does!" She said hopeful,

"Someone's ringing those bells, maybe calling others." Glenn said as he looked around. Andrea walked ahead, "Or signalling they found her?" She offered,

Rick began to run again ahead again "She could be ringing them herself, come on!" he shouted and everyone chased after the sound with him.

They stopped at the sight of a large church and graveyard through the bushes.

Shane shook his head, "That can't be it; there's no steeple, no bells." He said.

Rick ignored him and rushed ahead through the cemetery towards the church.

Everyone ran along behind him, struggling to keep up as he sprinted ahead.

Eilidh stopped at the windows of the building and looked in, she couldn't see much. She looked over at Daryl who shook his head.

They both followed Rick up the church steps, weapons at the ready.

Rick slowly opened the doors. Eilidh stared inside and saw three figures sitting in a different row each of the pews.

She let out a brief breath at the sight and then she was still; she looked more closely at the people.

Their skin was rotten and broken. They stared at the group with white dead eyes, their teeth decayed. Walkers.

The three figures stood up slowly. Rick and Shane prepared to use their machete's.

Glenn handed Daryl his weapon and took the crossbow he handed in exchange. The three men took out a walker each without any trouble at all.

"Sophia!" Rick screamed desperately as he explored the rest of the church.

Eilidh looked around inside briefly and then stepped back outside,

"Sophia!" She shouted as she stepped around the side of the building.

She jumped when she heard the bells once more louder than ever.

She looked up, there were no bells ringing.

She looked around and saw a box on the wall, she ran towards it pulled open and found it was a control box; she pulled the cord out and sighed.

She turned around when she heard the group rushing towards her.

"It was on a timer." She told them with a sigh. The group all had the same look of defeat.

Carol shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I'm going to go inside for a bit." She said quietly and disappeared back inside the church.

Eilidh stood by a tree facing the church and sipped some of her water.

She couldn't face being inside the church with Carol, the poor woman was crying and praying to god to let her daughter be okay.

It made her think for the first time in a while about her own mother.

…

Eilidh's grandparents were given full custody of her when she was seven because her mother wasn't looking after her. She had started using drugs in her teens and had Eilidh because of it.

Eilidh seen things no child should ever see, growing up in the tiny, dirty flat her mother lived in. She allowed all sorts of people to squat with them as well as having more boyfriends than Eilidh could count.

Her grandparents had taken care of their own daughter as best they could right until their death where she hit the road the first chance she got, stating, she 'was done being held back from living her life'.

The woman didn't give a damn about her or her brother and sister, unlike Sophia who was Carol's life; she was in the church utterly heartbroken praying for her to be ok.

…

Eilidh didn't even know if her mum was alive she hadn't seen her in five years, the day she walked out leaving her children to fend for themselves. Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed Daryl making his way over towards her slowly, she extended her arm as he got closer to offer him a drink, he nodded and took it from her.

"Another dead end." She said quietly.

He handed her the bottle back after a long drink and nodded.

"You gonna tell me what happened in my truck yesterday?" he asked her after a beat.

She looked at him, the look on his face told her he wanted answers and he wasn't going anywhere until he got them.

She stared at him for a moment and then eventually sighed,

"I had a dream that my brother and sister were…walkers." She said swallowing on the last word and then cleared her throat, she was trying to forget the awful nightmare because everytime she thought about it her breathing became erratic.

Daryl was silent, his expression unreadable, she scratched the back of her neck.

She looked at her feet suddenly feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Well…if their anything like they're sister." He said and gave her arm a light tap so she would look at him, "They'll be fine."

He turned and walked away from her leaving her speechless.

She looked over to see Rick and Shane having a discussion, she stood when she seen the rest of the group head towards them and headed over herself.

"Alright guys listen up. Ya'll got to follow the creek bed back okay?"

Shane informed the group and then focused his attention on Daryl,

"Daryl, you're in charge, me and Rick are just gonna hang back to search this area another hour or so, just to be thorough."

"Your splitting us up?" Daryl asked with slight confusion.

"Yeah, we'll catch up to you later." Rick said.

"I wanna stay too…I'm her friend." Carl said.

Everyone looked at him. Rick looked at Lori and she walked up to Carl and smiled at him, "Be careful, okay?" She said and hugged him.

Rick walked over and held his gun towards her, "Here, take this. Remember how to use it?" he said.

"I'm not taking your gun and leaving you unarmed." Lori said and shook her head.

Daryl pulled a gun out of the waistband of his trousers and handed it to her.

"Here." He said, "Spare."

Lori took it from him and he exchanged a nod with Rick before heading towards the forest, most of the group followed him.

Eilidh watched him go over her shoulder then turned her head towards Rick, Shane and Carl.

"You guys be careful." She told them, the men nodded at her.

"Likewise." Shane said, she gave him a nod.

"You gonna take care of your daddy and Shane?" she smiled at Carl with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. I'll keep them safe." He told her with a grin causing the three adults to laugh.

"Alright then, I'll see you guys soon." She said walked off in the direction the group headed.

The group had stopped for a quick break on their way back to the highway, the sun was hot and causing them to be even more fatigued than they already were.

"So this is it? The whole plan?" Carol asked as she down on a log.

"Carrying knives and pointy sticks. I see you have a gun." Andrea said to Lori, obvious jealously written all over her face.

"Please…not the gun thing again Andrea." Eilidh said with a long sigh and took off her cap to rub her forehead. "Will you change the bloody record? Does it really matter who has a gun and who doesn't?"

"If I wanted your opinion I'd have asked for it…I just believe I'd better defend myself with a gun than a knife." Andrea snapped at her.

Eilidh stood up and adjusted her hat back on her head, "Half the time you're needing saved by everyone else anyway, what's the difference if you have a gun or not?" she said.

Andrea stepped towards her, "Wanna say that again?" she asked, a threat.

Eilidh smiled and stepped towards her.

"Enough! Both of you." Lori said stopping Eilidh from saying anything, she tore her gaze from Andrea who was glaring at her and looked at Lori.

"You want the gun?" Lori asked, stood up and walked towards Andrea.

"Take it. I'm sick of the looks you're giving me." She pulled the gun from her trousers and held it out toward Andrea who looked down between it and Lori, she then scoffed and took it.

Eilidh shook her head stepped back from Andrea.

"All of you." Lori continued and her eyes moved to Carol, "Honey, I can't imagine what you're going through and I would do anything to stop it, but you have got to stop blaming Rick. I see it in your face every time you look at him. Once Sophia ran, he didn't hesitate did he? Not for a second!" she said and looked at the others around her, "I don't think any of us would have gone after her the same way he did. Or had to make the decisions he's had to make or would have done it any differently. Anybody?" She asked as she looked at each person.

"Ya'll blame him, but look at him, he's not perfect. You think you can do this alone, go right ahead, no one is stopping you!"

Everyone was silent as she took a drink from her water bottle.

Andrea extended her arm towards Lori, handing the gun back to her, "We should keep moving." She said, surprising Eilidh.

Lori stood up and took the gun from Andrea; she began walking ahead along the trail with everyone following her silently.

Daryl nodded for Eilidh to go ahead infront of him which she did.

The group however were suddenly stopped, as a faint, clear gunshot echoed through the woods.


	16. Chapter 16

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

Eilidh and the group had walked for around an hour covering miles as they searched by the creek for Sophia as they headed back to the highway.

Eilidh stayed near the back, infront of Lori who stopped every so often and looked behind her. She was worried about the shot they all heard, it was obvious.

Eilidh was concerned herself wondering if it had anything to do with Rick, Shane and Carl.

"Still worried about that shot?" she asked Lori as she stopped and stared into the trees.

"…Yes…it was a gunshot." She said.

"We all heard it." Daryl said and stopped once he realised the two women at the back weren't moving. Lori stared ahead as if she hadn't heard him before turning to look at him.

"Why one? Just one shot?" she asked him.

"Maybe they took down a Walker." Daryl said with a shrug.

"Don't you patronize me we all know Rick wouldn't risk a gunshot to take down _one _Walker…or Shane. They would do it quietly." She snapped.

"Shouldn't they have caught up with us by now?" Carol asked.

"Nothing we can do about it anyway. Can't be running round these woods chasing echoes." Daryl said stepping forward.

"So what do we do?" Glenn asked.

"Same as we've been. Beat the bush for Sophia and work our way back to the highway." Eilidh said and Daryl agreed with her.

"I'm sure they'll hook up with us back at the RV." Andrea said to Lori and Carol.

Lori took a final look into the woods before turning and walking on.

Carol and Andrea were still stopped, Andrea was telling Carol she was sorry for what she was going through.

"The thought of her, out here by herself. It's the not knowing that's killing me. I keep hoping and praying she doesn't wind up like Amy." She chocked out with a shrug of her shoulders.

Carol's mouth popped open when she noticed what she had said about Amy and she quickly apologized to Andrea.

Eilidh expected a different reaction from her but she only shrugged.

"It's okay. We're all hoping and praying with you. For what it's worth." She said.

Daryl walked towards the women, "I'll tell you what it's worth…not a damn thing. It's a waste of time, all this hoping and praying". He said to Carol who looked around the group, upset at what he'd said.

Eilidh's mouth had dropped open slightly aswell.

"We're gonna locate that little girl, and she's gonna be just fine." He finished confidently and looked back and forth between the women.

He scoffed and shook his head, "Am I the only one who's Zen around here? Good Lord." He said and walked off.

Lori looked back at them with a small smile and Eilidh couldn't keep the grin from her face.

"We're gonna be losing light before too long." Daryl told the group as the stopped for another quick break.

Eilidh sighed as she tightened her ponytail and then rested her hands on her hips.

"Let's head back." Lori said.

"Pick it up again tomorrow?" Carol asked her voice quiet with a hint of desperation.

"We'll find her tomorrow." Lori told her with a nod.

Daryl whistled at them to follow him as he headed forward.

Eilidh walked beside Glenn, "Glenn, want some water?" she asked and held the bottle towards him. They both slowed their pace down when he nodded and took a drink.

"Thanks." He said and handed the bottle back to her with a smile.

"No problem." She smiled back.

"Keep up." Daryl said firmly infront of them.

Eilidh and Glenn gave each other a look and then obeyed the hunter.

"How much further?" Lori asked from the back of the group.

Daryl looked around them as he determined how far they had to go before reaching the highway, "Not much. Another hundred yards, maybe. As the crow flies." He said.

"Too bad we're not crows." Andrea mumbled to herself and sighed.

Eilidh sighed as they walked, her feet were sore and the heat was unbearable.

"What's up with you?" Daryl asked from infront of her whilst leading the group.

"Nothing…just the heat." She said with another sigh, "And I think my feet have blisters."

"Not surprised…those boots look tiny." He said to her.

"The boots are fine." She said back immediately.

"So it's just that you have small feet then?" he asked, and by the tone of his voice Eilidh believed he said it with a slight smirk.

"My feet aren't small Dixon." She replied trying not to smile.

"Yeah they are." He mumbled.

Since when was Daryl Dixon even looking at her feet she thought.

"A four to a five is normal for someone of my height." She said and moved so she was walking beside him.

"How can you be two different sizes?" he asked looking at her with a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

"…heels?" she said with an 'obviously' face.

"…You've worn heels?" he asked with a surprised face.

"Yes…why do you look so shocked?" she asked him.

"You just look like the…hanging with the guys type of girl." He said with a shrug.

"…did you just call me a tomboy?" she asked slightly annoyed.

She noticed his cheeks changed colour ever so slightly and he looked away from her.

"No." he grumbled and she couldn't help but lose the frown and smile.

A piercing scream through the woods had everyone on alert, Eilidh looked around desperate, and noticed Andrea was missing.

Daryl took off running with the group hot on his heels.

As much as Eilidh disliked Andrea she hoped they would manage to get to her in time, she wouldn't wish anyone a death to a walker.

Her screaming got louder as they followed Daryl, she was close.

They all ran as fast as they could.

Suddenly the screaming stopped just as they approached Andrea, she was lying on the ground breathing heavy. The walker what attacked her was on the ground too by a tree.

Standing next to her was a large, beautiful horse with a woman about Eilidh's age maybe a year or two older sitting atop it with a baseball bat in her hand.

"Lori?! Lori Grimes?!" The girl asked Andrea and each other woman desperately.

"I'm Lori." Lori said staring at the girl on the horse.

The woman shoved the baseball bat in a holster on the saddle.

"Rick sent me! You gotta come now!" Lori's eyebrows raised at the sound of her husbands name.

"There's been an accident, Carl's been shot! He's still alive, but you have to come now!" Eilidh looked over shocked at Lori who's face fell.

"Rick needs you, just come!" The woman on the horse said.

Lori didn't hesitate as she took her arms out of her backpack, dropped it and ran up to the horse.

Daryl followed her, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, we don't know this girl! You can't get on that horse!" he shouted as Lori climbed up the horse onto the saddle, she ignored him and held on tight to the woman.

"Rick said you have others on the highway? That big traffic snarl?!"

Glenn stared at woman on the horse open mouthed seaming captivated by her sudden appearance.

"Yeah." Eilidh said as she came to stand beside Glenn when he didn't answer, he nodded slowly. The girl looked between the two of them.

"Back track to Fairburn road, two miles down. You'll see the mailbox, the names Green!" She said and pulled on the horses head in the opposite direction and kicked it, riding off. Everyone watched her ride off with Lori on the back of the horse in shock.

Eilidh was the closest to the walker which had attacked Andrea so she was the first to hear its quiet moans from the ground, she backed away from it as its body twitched and pulled the knife from her belt ready to finish it.

It sat up slowly and Eilidh raised her arm, Daryl however, got it first.

He growled, "Shut up." He said and fired an arrow into its head and walked off.

Eilidh attached her knife back on her belt and looked around at Carol, Glenn and Andrea.

She then followed after Daryl.

Eilidh sighed as she climbed up to the highway and jumping over the guardrail.

She pulled her cap off and rubbed the sweat from her forehead.

Her heart was beating fast as she rested from the last part of their journey where the rest of the group followed quickly behind Daryl.

"Your back. At last." Dale said walking towards her, "I was getting worried, it's nearly dark."

She took deep breaths and a quick drink of her water before delivering the bad news. "Carl's been shot." She said to him sadly. His smile dropped and he walked over to her.

Daryl appeared with the rest of the group just behind her.

"Shot? What do you mean shot?!" Dale asked desperate.

Glenn breathed hard as he climbed over the guardrail, "I don't know Dale. Listen, all I know is this chick came out of nowhere like Zorro on a horse and took Lori."

Daryl stepped over the rail and Dale looked over at him with a slightly accusatory look, "What…and you let her?" he said shocked.

"Get off my ass old man! Rick sent her, she knew Lori's name and Carl's."

Daryl said as he passed Dale, heading towards his motorcycle.

Andrea was the last to climb over the guardrail.

"And I heard screams, was that you?" Dale asked Andrea concerned.

She ignored him and walked towards the Winnebago.

Glenn looked over at Dale, "She got attacked by a Walker."

"Andrea, are you alright?" Dale asked more concerned than before.

She turned, stared at him and shook her head then entered the RV.

Everyone stood around to catch their breath.

Eilidh's blood was suddenly boiling because of the way Andrea had just treated Dale.

She had done so much whining about having to use knives instead of a gun.

She had screamed liked a lunatic instead of killing that walker properly, if she'd had a gun she would have just wasted bullets.

It took everything in her to not go into the RV and let her have it.

"So what do we do now?" she heard Glenn ask from behind her.

Yes what now she thought.


	17. Chapter 17

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

"I won't do it. We can't do it, we can't just leave!" Carol protested to the group around the RV.

Dale sighed and leaned on his arm on the Winnebago, "The group's split Carol, we're scattered and weak."

"But what if she comes back, and we're not here?!" Carol asked.

The group looked at one another, "It could happen." Carol finished.

"If Sophia found her way back and we were gone, that would be awful." Andrea said.

"She's right." Eilidh said as she couldn't not agree with her, what she said was true.

"Okay. We got a plan for this. I say tomorrow morning we got enough time to pull up stakes. Give us a chance to rig a big sign and leave her some supplies. I'll hold here tonight. Stay with the RV." Daryl said.

"If the RV stays then I'm staying." Dale said too, volunteering.

"Thank you, thank you both." Carol said smiling gratefully at them.

"I'm staying too." Eilidh announced, "Of course I will." She finished giving Carol a smile which she returned in thanks.

The group looked at Andrea, she smiled, "I'm in."

"If you're all staying…then I'm goi-" Glenn started to speak.

"No, no not you Glenn…you're going. Take Carol's Cherokee." Dale told him.

Glenn's mouth hung open, "Me? Why is it always me?!" He asked annoyed.

"You have to find this farm, reconnect with our people, and see what's going on. But most of all, you need to get T-Dog there. It's not an option." Dale announced to everyone.

Eilidh looked over her shoulder at T-Dog; he had a blanket over his shoulder and was leaning on the RV.

"Is he okay?" shed asked concerned, earning a sigh from Dale.

"Not good at all. That cut has gone from bad to worse, he has a very serious blood infection." He said. "There's nothing I can do for him. I don't have any antibiotics or supplies to try and fix it. See if they have any at this farm, if not, T-Dog will die no joke."

Daryl turned away from the group and headed for his bike, he looked at a rag on the seat then back at Dale, he shook his head and opened up the saddle bags on the bike pulling out a large bag of pill bottles.

He threw the rag to Dale as he walked back towards them, "Keep your oily rags off my brother's motorcycle." He said and laid the pill bag on a car bumper.

Everyone headed over towards him as he looked through it.

"Why'd you wait till now to say anything? I got my brothers stash…Crystal, Ecs…some kick ass paint killers." He threw Glenn a bottle of pills.

"Oxycyclene." He said throwing Dale a bottle. "Ain't the generic stuff neither, its first class…Merle got the Clap on occasion." He said with a shrug and walked off.

The women looked at each other with shared disgust.

"Ew." Eilidh murmured and looked over at Dale who was smiling at the pills in his hand.

Eilidh couldn't sleep that night again, she had tried but she couldn't knowing Sophia was still out there and to add to that Carl had been shot.

She had been laying in the passenger seat of the Winnebago like the previous night, before she got up and left quietly.

She hadn't wanted to disturb Daryl; he was laying on the floor with his hands behind his head with his eyes closed.

Carol was in the back of the RV crying softly and Andrea was sitting at the table cleaning her best friend since being recently reunited with it much to Dale's discomfort.

Eilidh didn't bother saying where she was going to Andrea as she left.

As she was closing the door she made eye contact with Daryl who was now leaning his head back to look at her, they stared at one another for a brief moment before Eilidh gave him a small smile and closed the door.

She checked her gun to make sure it loaded and the safety was on, even though she knew it was. She slipped it in her belt next to her flashlight and walked forward so Dale could see her from where he was on the roof of his RV.

"I can't sleep…I'm going to have a walk up the road." She told him.

"Now?" he said and looked at the pitch black sky, "Uh…are you sure?" he finished with an eyebrow raised.

She looked back at the Winnebago and nodded, "Yeah, I can't be in there right now." She turned back and said apologetically feeling bad for saying it aloud; Dale gave her a sympathetic smile and nodded.

"Be careful…and I'll keep an eye on you." He told her seriously and tapped his gun; she gave him a salute and began walking up the road slowly.

She stopped briefly to turn the flashlight on to see.

"Hey." Daryl's Southern drawl came from behind her.

She noticed that it was softer than his usual gruff greeting and it made her stomach flutter a little.

She turned around to face him.

"What are you doing heading up here?" he asked, she shrugged.

"I can't sleep…thought I'd take a walk." She said.

He nodded, "I'm going to look for Sophia. Andrea's coming so if you want to go aswell…you know." He mumbled the last words.

Eilidh thought about it for a second, "Thanks…but I'm going to walk up the road still, I'm not in the mood to deal with Andrea if she starts anything with me." she said with a sigh.

He hesitated before he responded to what she said, "Take care out here."

She stared up at his serious expression and smiled at him, "I will…you too." She said, turned and walked up the road.

"What are you doing Eilidh?" she asked herself as she headed for the car which had the identical baseball t-shirt which belonged to Teddy.

She pulled it out of the suitcase and stared down at it in her hands.

It wasn't Teddy's shirt but it was the exact same one.

"I'm such an idiot!" she said frustrated and slammed her fist into the side of the car.

If she'd just kept her mouth shut about the chain they wouldn't have bothered about it.

"Idiot!" she groaned and started to cry.

She composed herself quickly, remembering where she was, that it wasn't safe to let her guard down. She sniffed and looked around her before she headed back, it was still quiet, luckily she hadn't attracted any walkers.

She finally headed back after having a small debate with herself whether or not to take the shirt, she did take it because she had nothing else of Teddy's and she needed something to cope with her guilt of breaking the promise she made him.

As she was walking back she heard a clatter from behind her, she gasped and turned quickly causing herself to trip over because she tried to step backwards at the same time.

"Shit." She cursed at herself for falling over and then jumped back up immediately with her knife drawn.

No walker came towards her so she slowly moved towards the area the sound came from.

It was from behind one of the cars, it was empty tins which had blown off a car with the breeze. She let out a sigh and rubbed her forehead with the back of her arm.

"Tins." She said aloud to herself and shook her head.

She then gasped when a sharp pain shot through her hand, she looked down at her palm, it was bleeding and scratched. "Ow." She said and pressed her hand firmly against her top which only caused her more pain.

She headed back as quickly as she could.

"You found something?" Dale asked as Eilidh walked down the road towards the RV, his eyes on the t-shirt.

"Just a t-shirt." She said with a shrug, his brows furrowed slightly, "All I really have is tank tops and vests." She told him, by way of explanation, "My shoulders and arms are wasting away in this sun."

"Yeah I noticed, I wish I could give you some more sun screen." Dale said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it Dale." She said with a smile, "Want me to take over the watch?" she asked politely.

"No, try and get some sleep. I can see from here your exhausted." He told her.

She nodded, "Thank you." she said and headed for the Winnebago.

"Are you bleeding?" he asked and took a closer look at her.

"Yeah I tripped…scraped my hand." She said and held it up for him to look, he winced.

"Ouch, it looks a bit swollen." He said.

"Does it?" she asked and looked at it, sure enough, in comparison to her other wrist it was swollen a bit. Dale climbed down the ladder and led her into the RV.

"We better get it sorted." He said as they stepped inside. "Carol?" he said to the heartbroken women at the back of the RV, she sat up and wiped her eyes.

"Think you could take watch for now? Eilidh's had a small accident." He said.

"Oh no…what happened?" Carol asked and came over towards them.

"I tripped." Eilidh said slightly embarrassed.

"Oh it looks swollen." Carol said and she felt Eilidh's wrist softly.

"I don't even think I have anything cold for it, just a bandage." Dale said and scratched his head.

"I'll sort her out Dale." Carol said, "You can go back on watch." She smiled a little.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah…It'll keep my mind occupied for a bit." She said with a sniff, Eilidh put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

"We'll find her Carol." She said reassuringly. Carol smiled at her.

"Come on, lets get you sorted out." She said and led Eilidh to the table, Dale went back on watch.

In the morning the group had woken early and left some supplies on the hood of one the cars and written a message in white paint on the window for Sophia if she ever found her way back.

It was time to regroup with the rest of the survivors.

Eilidh had managed to get a little sleep despite the throbbing in her palm, Carol had cleaned the cuts and used a cold-ish bottle of water since there was no ice packs, she had then wrapped her wrist in a bandage, not to tightly.

She had manage to sleep when she knew Daryl was back with Andrea, unfortunately however without Sophia, once she knew he was close by she found it easier to close her eyes.

Once she had woken up she decided to wear the t-shirt she found, it was too big for her of course but she wanted to wear it anyway, by ways of remembering Teddy in some sort of way. She had noticed Daryl looking at her a few times, but he didn't look at her face, she thought for a second he was looking at her chest but she realized it was the top she was wearing. It was obvious it was a guys top because the sleeves were three quarter length but on her they were past her hands so she had to roll them up. He had looked away when he saw she had noticed his staring.

Her wrist was still bandaged up and it looked as if it possibly swelled up more overnight, the cuts on her hand had bled trough the bandage as well which confused her because Carol had cleaned them up. She decided not to bother with it at that moment since the group were busy getting ready to leave.

"Okay guys, we'd best be heading now." Dale said to the small group around the car with supplies for Sophia, the group agreed and started to head to their vehicles.

As Eilidh's fingertips touched the door handle of Shane's SUV which he fixed up Andrea's hand appeared and pushed hers away.

"I'm driving Shane's car." She told Eilidh smugly.

Back right off Andrea Eilidh mentally said with the hard stare she gave the blonde.

"…Why are you telling me with that look on your face Andrea?" she asked not bothering to disguise her annoyance.

"I'm not telling you with any look…just pointing out I got here first." She said.

"You…got here first? Really? We're going to play that game?" Eilidh asked with a smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about; I'm not playing any game." Andrea said annoyingly as if she wanted a reaction.

"God you know what Andrea…take the car." Eilidh said and turned to walk away before she said anything else.

Daryl was settling on his bike as she passed.

"You look like your ready to tear her head off." He stated.

"Trying real hard not to, believe me." she said and headed for the RV.

"Hold up." Daryl said, she turned to him and he waved her over.

"What?" she asked as she headed for him.

"Your wearing a bandage?" he stated confused.

"Yeah…I tripped last night, idiot." She said and shook her head at her stupidity. "It's just a sprain though."

"There's blood on it." He said and stood from the bike; he put his hand on her arm and turned her palm so he could look at it.

"Careful Dixon!" Eilidh said and winced as she tried not to think to much what it felt like having his hand wrapped around her arm, "Do you need to be so rough?"

"If it's 'just a sprain'…why's it bleeding?" he asked and let her arm go.

She rubbed it, "I don't know…I scraped it, never had any plasters to put on it…or band aid…whatever." She said and rolled her eyes.

"You should get it sorted properly." He scolded and sat back on his bike.

"…Yes dad." She said sarcastically and headed for the RV with a smile on her face.

She sat in the passenger seat next to Dale, "Thought you were driving Shane's car?" he asked.

"So did i." she said with a shrug.

"…Andrea?" he asked with a sigh, she nodded.

"I hope she forgives me soon." He said as he started the Winnebago.

"…There's nothing to forgive Dale, you saved her life…she just doesn't understand how to say thanks." Eilidh told him.

He didn't answer her; he just followed Daryl and Andrea.


	18. Chapter 18

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

Eilidh watched in wonder as the vehicles approached the farmhouse; there were fields all around for miles surrounded by the forest. It was beautiful, totally untouched, perfect.

It was as if this farm was in a bubble, safe, and all around everywhere else was completely over.

She smiled when she saw the rest of their people appear outside the farmhouse to wait on them arriving, there were new faces too, including the woman from the horse the other day.

They stood infront of the rest of their group in silence, Eilidh noticed T-Dog was now bandaged up and Shane was walking with a limp and his head was shaved.

"How is he?" Dale asked, breaking the silence once they were standing infront of their friends.

"He'll pull through." Lori said with a huge smile on her face, "Thanks to Hershel and his people." She finished looking over her shoulder at the older man with white hair.

"And Shane. We'd have lost Carl if not for him." Rick said.

Eilidh breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the good news.

Dale hugged Rick as did Carol with Lori.

Eilidh couldn't help the smile she had on her face as she waited for Andrea to hug T-Dog so she could have a turn.

"Hey little lady." T-Dog said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey yourself." She said smiling, he lifted her off her feet gently when she hugged him, she laughed a little and he then set her back on her feet.

"I see your all fixed up." She said, he nodded.

"Still hurts like hell but, I'm on the mend." He said with a smile which she returned.

"What happened?" Dale asked Rick.

Eilidh headed for Lori who embraced her smiling, "Thank god he's okay." She said as she hugged Lori who responded by hugging her tighter with a smile.

"A hunting accident…just a stupid…accident." Rick said to Dale as Eilidh finished hugging Lori.

Shane was standing near the house away from everyone with a distant look in his eye, Eilidh walked over to him with a smile; he returned it and shuffled towards her opening his arms for her as he did.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and he wrapped his gently around her shoulders.

"Hey Shane." She said, he sighed and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Hey you." he said to her.

"I'm glad your…sort of okay." She said with a smile, gesturing to his ankle, he laughed softly and they slowly pulled away from their hug.

"Well I'm one hundred percent okay now." He said and slung his arm over her shoulder as they walked towards the rest of the group, "Your hug has made me feel better." He said with a smile and she laughed a little.

"Not too bad I hope?" she asked.

"Nah just a sprain." He said.

"Well…me too." She said and held her bandaged hand up.

He removed his arm from her shoulder and held her hand in both of his gently.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I tripped…landed on it." She said and rolled her eyes.

"It's bleeding. You should have Hershel look at it." He said to her.

"Hershel? The older man?" she asked and he nodded.

"Hey Eilidh." Glenn said appearing next to her with a smile.

"Glenn." She said and they hugged, "Glad to see you again."

"You too." He said and they finished their hug, Glenn tutted at her.

"What you been doing now?" he asked smiling as he looked at her hand.

"I tripped." She said with a sigh.

"Get Hershel to look at it." Shane said seriously and headed towards Rick.

"It's really not that bad." She protested.

"Don't make me say it again Eilidh." Shane said over his shoulder as if she was a child, she rolled her eyes.

"It's bleeding." Glenn said.

"Yes, everyone keeps telling me." Eilidh said annoyed, Glenn smiled at her sheepishly and she immediately felt bad for snapping.

"I'm sorry Glenn." She said and hooked her arm through his making him laugh a little.

"What are we…two twelve year old girls?" he asked with a smirk and she smiled.

"Come on." She said and pulled him towards the others.

"Hershel and his people are having a service for Otis in bit, we said we'd attend…he helped save Carl's life." Eilidh heard Rick say to the group.

"Of course." Carol said.

"I appreciate that." Hershel said to the group. "Which one of you ladies is Eilidh?" he asked.

Eilidh stepped forward, "That's me." she said and held her good hand out to shake his, "Nice to meet you."

He nodded at her, "Shane asked me to have a look at your hand?" he said and looked at her bandaged wrist by her side, she sighed.

"It's really not bad; I wouldn't want to waste your time." She said with a smile.

"It's been bleeding since this morning." Daryl said to Hershel, "She said it's just a sprain." Eilidh was about to speak when Carol spoke.

"And you couldn't really sleep because it was painful." She said to Eilidh.

"That's just because we didn't have any ice." Eilidh said with a shrug.

"I'll take a look anyway." Hershel said, "If you'll follow me into the house?" he finished and she nodded.

"Okay." She said and followed the old man.

"That looks bad." Glenn said over Eilidh's shoulder and covered his mouth.

"Looks can be deceiving Glenn." Eilidh said to him.

Hershel had just taken her bandages off from around her wrist; it was more swollen than the night before and there was bruising around her wrist.

The scrapes on her palm were just like the night before, scrapes, so she had no idea what was causing the pain.

There was bruising around the area the pain was coming from, a small cut.

That's where she was bleeding from.

"Ah!" she cried out when Hershel pressed on her palm, more blood oozed from the cut.

"That hurts." She said.

"I bet it does and I'll tell you why…there's a piece of glass stuck in there." He said and stood from the table.

"Oh." She said and looked at Glenn.

"You didn't mention glass." He said confused.

"I know…I can't remember falling on any…I fell back and then I jumped up incase it was a walker." She said recapping what happened.

Hershel came back with a small first aid box; he sat down and opened it, her eyes landed on tweezers and some needles inside it. Hershel took both out and some thread.

"Whoa…why do you have needles?" Eilidh said stepping up from her seat.

"That cut is deeper than it looks…it needs to be stitched." Hershel said.

"No…I don't want you to use a needle on me." she said stepping back.

"You have a fear of needles?" Hershel asked.

"Not really, I don't like them and I'm not crazy about that idea of you sewing it either…cant you just use a bandage?" she begged.

"…I'm afraid not." The old man said.

"I can't." She whispered.

"Eilidh It'll be okay, I'm here with you, you can hold my hand." Glenn smiled.

"I can't Glenn." She said shaking her head.

"Please Eilidh, It needs to be stitched." Hershel said softly.

Eilidh's heart was beating fast; she felt the walls closing in around her, she'd had blood taken before at doctors appointments and such and recently at the CDC and it never once bothered her.

"You sorted yet?" Shane said to Eilidh as he came into the house.

He narrowed his eyes when he seen Eilidh in the corner of the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Eilidh doesn't want Hershel to stitch her cut." Glenn said.

He looked between her and Hershel.

"I don't need them okay, I'll go without." She said.

"If I don't close that up you're going to get an infection." Hershel said.

"…Come on kid…it'll be over in a matter of minutes." Shane said and took a step closer; she held her hands up stopping him.

"I cannot have any near me okay, I don't know why but I can barely breathe thinking about it." she said, her voice desperate.

"It needs to be closed, see the colour? It's already showing signs of an infection." Hershel said. Eilidh was adamant she wouldn't be stitched.

"Please Eilidh." Glenn tried, she shook her head.

"I can't…I just…I feel really anxious okay…please don't make me do it." She said.

Her heart was racing; she wasn't sure why it was affecting her so much because needles had never bothered her before.

"You'll get sick Eilidh." Shane said.

"I don't care…I can't…please I don't want it." She said.

The three men shared a glance wit each other and then Shane nodded.

"Okay." He said stepping towards her with his hands up in defence; she shifted from one foot to the other.

"…Forgive me okay." Shane said with a sympathetic smile to her.

Before she could react he had her in his arms where he carried her back to her seat and knelt down beside her. She was cursing and shouting at him.

"Glenn!" He said loudly, "Hold her still for Hershel."

"Hold her…are you serious?" he asked horrified.

"Do it now!" he shouted at him and Glenn grabbed her arm and held it down.

"No!" she shouted, Shane kept his arms firmly wrapped around her tiny frame.

They were holding her down? She thought, this only made her more frightened.

"This is not the way to do this Shane!" Hershel shouted over Eilidh firmly.

"There's no other way, she won't let you fix it!" he shouted back.

Eilidh was crying now, "Please…please Shane." She sobbed and leaned her head back on his shoulder as she spoke.

"I'm sorry. I am…I'm just trying to help you." he said in a pained voice, she moaned and lifted her head up, trying to wriggle free.

"Now Hershel!" Shane said.

He stood for a moment then finally nodded. "You both need to keep her as still as you can, once that glass comes out I need to clean it quickly and stitch it immediately." He said, they both nodded.

"Got it." Shane said.

"Can you do this?" Hershel asked Glenn, his face obviously didn't convince the old man.

"Sure I just…need a minute." He said.

"No time for that." Shane said holding Eilidh still.

Glenn sighed, "Okay…I'm sorry Eilidh." He said and held her arm down; she thrashed around in Shane's arms.

"This will sting Eilidh." Hershel said over her sobbing as he pressed on the wound with a cloth to clean it.

It was worse than a sting, Eilidh cried out.

"Shh now, it's all right." Shane said as he tried to soothe her.

Once her hand was clean Hershel got ready to take the glass out, he had to put the tweezers inside her wound causing her to cry out again in pain, he stopped moving the tweezers when they were gripped on the glass. "I need her still." Hershel said and he slowly pulled out the glass, it wasn't big but it wasn't small either.

As soon as it was removed more blood began to pour from the wound.

Hershel cleaned it some more then positioned the needle and thread over her hand.

"Hold her steady." He told the men, they agreed. Her eyes went wide wen she saw it.

Hershel then started to stitch her up, the moment the needle pierced her skin she was screaming. Glenn and Shane both kept apologizing but they were barely heard.

The door burst open and Daryl came charging in.

"What the hell's going on?!" he shouted.

"I need concentration please…leave my house." Hershel told him.

"Get out Daryl." Shane said to him.

"Like hell I will…she's screaming!" he shouted, his face furious.

Rick came running in with Lori and the rest of their group behind him, he had his gun ready.

"What's going on?" he asked as his eyes landed on Eilidh in Shane's arms.

"Eilidh wasn't up for being stitched and the Doc says she needs to be or she'll get an infection, so we're holding her still." Shane told his partner.

"Holding her still? She's hysterical!" Lori shouted at him.

"Please stop!" Eilidh begged.

"We're almost done Eilidh." Hershel told her, Daryl made a move towards Shane but Rick held him back.

"Don't tell me your okay with this!" Daryl shouted and shoved Rick off him.

"Hershel's a doctor he know what he's doing if he says it needs to be done we wont stand in his way." Rick told Daryl firmly.

"Even if it's against her will?" he said to Rick.

"…If it's going to help her yes." Rick said. Daryl scoffed.

"This isn't right." Carol said.

"No it's not." Lori agreed.

"I would like you all to leave; now…she's distressed and all this confrontation won't help the situation." Hershel told the group.

"Yeah let's leave guys." Rick said and began to usher the group out.

"I'm going nowhere." Daryl said, matter-of-factly, Rick sighed.

Eilidh's screams had died down by now and she was only sobbing.

"One more Eilidh and you done, you're doing really well." Hershel told her as he finished stitching her hand, the group had headed reluctantly back outside when Rick told them to.

"That's it. It's over." Hershel said to her. She ignored him and turned her head to the side, Glenn let her arm go and stood back immediately, he held his head ashamed.

Shane still had Eilidh firmly in his arms, "Can I let her go now?" he asked Hershel.

The old man nodded slowly, "Be careful with your hand Eilidh, make sure u don't break the stitches…I'm very sorry this upset you." he said and stood up.

Shane let his arms drop from her; she turned away from the men as she cried, cradling her legs with her arms wrapped tightly around them.

"I'm…we…we had no choice Eilidh. I'm sorry." Shane said and placed a hand on her shoulder which she threw off immediately. She stood up and stared and him and Glenn, her tears streaming down her face.

"Fuck you." She growled at Shane and he hung his head, she looked at Glenn who looked at his feet immediately, her eyes then met Daryl's he stared at her.

Her angry expression disappeared and hurt replaced it, she shook her head and ran past the men.

"Eilidh." Shane said as she ran past him and out the farmhouse, past the anxious members of her group.

She had to get away, away from them all, Shane and Glenn were supposed to be her friends and they held her down she felt utterly betrayed.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her towards the forest.

"Eilidh!" She heard Shane and the others shout after her from the house, she glanced over her shoulder briefly and seen everyone watch as she ran.


	19. Chapter 19

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

**I thought i'd add a 'Glenn POV' in this one just to try it. **

* * *

Eilidh had run into the woods around the farm as fast as she could and didn't look back; she only stopped when she was around a stream.

She looked around her; it was peaceful, birds tweeting.

She was very quiet for a moment as she stood still then she slumped down on a log and wrapped her arms around her chest as if to somehow control her breathing.

She rocked back and forward as the tears streamed down her face.

She hadn't known the group she was in very long but already they felt like family.

She couldn't understand how two of her closest friends would do what they did whilst she begged them not to. As she thought about it, it made her cry even more.

She considered Glenn a best friend and he helped hold her down.

She sat on the log for at least fifteen minutes, unmoving and quiet, her crying had finally stopped.

She eventually decided to get up and wash her face.

She went to the edge of the water, knelt down and cupped her hands; she stared at her wound, the stitches. Her hands began to shake as she dipped them in to gather some water; she threw it over her face and leaned back.

A twig snapping behind her had her on high alert; she sprung up on her feet, drew her knife and prepared to face whatever it was.

Daryl stood across from her, his crossbow in his hands.

She dropped her knife hand to her side and let out a sigh.

"You alright?" he asked her as he looked her over, expressionless, she shrugged.

"Fine." She said quietly and looked at her feet.

There was a silence between them for a moment until Daryl took a step towards her.

"The Chinaman is going crazy back there…was gonna come running after you." he said.

"…Good job he didn't bother." She said through gritted teeth.

"…your hand okay?" he asked her, she scoffed.

"I haven't ripped them out if that's what your asking." She said.

"…They won't do that again…trust me." he said seriously after a beat.

She looked up at him, he had moved closer to her again.

"Come back with me." he said, she shook her head.

"I don't want to be back there right now. I might kill them." She told him.

"Noone would blame you…but you shouldn't be out here alone." He said.

"I was on my own for months until I joined this group." She said.

"But you're not anymore…so come back with me." he said more gently than before.

She thought for a moment, "I'll come back…when I've calmed down." She whispered as she looked at her feet again, he stepped closer again so he was infront of her.

"I won't let Shane put his hands on you again." he told her seriously, she looked him in the eye.

"…I said no." she said, her voice breaking when the awful memories suddenly attacked her mind and all her emotions hit her like a wrecking ball. She turned from Daryl as she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"People think they have a right…a right to force you to do something you don't want to do…like they have a power over you." she spoke through cries, "What did I do? I'm not a bad person." She said and turned to face him, "I've never hurt someone because I enjoyed it…did I deserve it?"

Daryl's face screwed up as he listened to her, she was getting more upset by the second.

"Why me? What have I ever done?!" she cried out.

"Eilidh…calm down." He said and put his crossbow on his shoulder.

"I was so stupid…so stupid to trust you all!" she said and pointed a finger at him, he held his hands up.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I thought you were my friends…but you weren't. They held me down when I said NO!" she shouted breaking down; she fell onto her knees crying into her hands, "That's…not…friendship." She said through cries. She slowly tipped so she was lying down, she'd almost forgot she wasn't alone. She felt exhausted and she just wanted to sleep. She curled up as she cried.

After about a minute or two which felt like forever she heard Daryl move and crouch down beside her.

"I'm going to pick you up." she heard him say, and she found herself nodding, she didn't say no because she didn't want to nor could she physically stand up, her legs were like jelly.

He lifted her effortlessly into his arms where she snuggled into his chest sniffing as she cried.

"You'll be alright." he said as he carried her towards the forest opening to head back to the house, she didn't answer him she stared ahead.

She saw the farmhouse appear as he walked through the trees with her and also Rick and Lori in the distance walking towards them. She sighed when she saw them, embarrassed by the way she had acted when their son was recovering from being shot, they shouldn't have to be worrying about her.

"You found her." She heard Rick say as they got closer to her and Daryl.

"Is she okay?" Lori asked worried.

"Tired." Daryl said to them both.

"Lets get her back quickly then." Rick said.

"You can put her in our tent just now; I doubt she'll want to share with Glenn." Lori said quietly.

"You got it." Daryl said as they walked back towards their campsite.

"Have the service for the man what died happened?" Eilidh asked quietly.

"Not yet honey." Lori said.

"Well I want…to go." She said as she began drifting.

"If you can stay wakened you can go." Daryl said.

She wanted to respond but she couldn't, being in Daryl's arms was so comfortable she fell asleep almost immediately.

Glenn's POV:

"I can't believe I did that." Glenn said as he paced back and forwards with his hands on the back of his neck. "I have to go help Daryl look for her." He said and started walking in the direction Eilidh ran off.

Dale grabbed his arm, "No…stay put…she was furious with you both…Daryl will bring her back." He said firmly.

Glenn thought about it then nodded sadly.

"I've never seen her so…frightened, even with walkers." Carol said with a palm resting on her face and her other arm crossed over her chest.

"Me neither." Lori said, "When she had the panic attack she was upset but that…in there…that was fear."

"…Poor thing. I hope Daryl finds her." Carol said.

"He will." Lori said confidentially.

"What if she never speaks to me again?" Glenn said anxiously.

"She will." Dale told him.

"You didn't see her face; I thought she would burn a hole in my head." He said.

"You upset her." The old man said with a shrug.

"…God! What have I done?!" he said frustrated and took his cap off to run his hand through his hair.

"I'm going to go help Daryl, I can't just sit here." Rick said to the group around the campsite.

"I'll come with you." Lori said.

"Me too." Glenn said and walked towards them.

"No you stay here." Rick told him."

"I can't! I have to apologize." He said frustrated.

"You'll get your chance…but let us find her first." He said and headed off with his wife to look for Eilidh.

Glenn sighed and watched them go.

"Cheer up Glenn…Eilidh will forgive you…I don't think what you did was right…but at least she won't get sick because of it. That's the only good thing about what happened." Dale said to him.

Eilidh woke up to the smell of eggs, it made her stomach grumble.

As she appeared from Rick and Lori's tent Carol greeted her.

"Eilidh sweetheart…how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine." She whispered and looked around; most people were around the campfire eating food, Daryl, Rick, Andrea, Hershel, the girl from the horse and Shane were around Carol's car looking at a map.

Lori came up to her with a plate of food.

"Morning Eilidh…we have eggs." She said with a smile and handed her the plate.

"Wow…scrambled eggs." Eilidh said with a smile, "It looks delicious. Thank you." she said to both women.

"Your welcome." Lori said. "Come sit down."

Eilidh followed Lori with Carol behind her to the seats around the fire.

She ended up sitting in between Dale and Carol. Glenn was setting up a tent with T-Dog.

Eilidh ate her food slowly, savouring it.

"You okay now?" Dale asked quietly and she nodded.

"Just…embarrassed…for the way I reacted." She said.

"Don't be honey; what Shane, Glenn and Hershel did was wrong." Carol said and rubbed her back, Eilidh smiled at her.

"Eilidh." Glenn said across from her, she looked up at him and her smile vanished.

"Can I have a word with you? When you're finished your breakfast?" he asked hopeful.

She didn't answer him straight away, but when she did all she gave him was a curt nod.

He accepted it and went back to doing what he was doing.

As she sat around the campfire, Lori, Dale and Carol filled her in on Hershel's people.

The one from the horse was his oldest daughter Maggie and her younger sister's name was Beth, she was the same age as her brother and sister, 16, and her boyfriend Jimmy was with them too.

The man who died trying to help get the equipment needed to help Carl, Otis, was married to the blonde lady Patricia.

Once she had finished her food Glenn was stood waiting for her, she sighed and walked towards him.

"What?" she asked. He stared at her, he looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm so sorry Eilidh." He whispered, she stared back at him, "I just wanted to help you." he said and looked down.

"…I said no Glenn." She said quietly.

"I know…I'm sorry, I should have stopped, I shouldn't have done it at all." He said.

"No…you shouldn't have." She agreed.

"I'm sorry…please…forgive me?" he practically begged.

"…I…I don't feel like I can trust you now." She said.

"No…don't say that, of course you can…it was just a moment…a stupid moment where I acted on impulse. Hershel kept saying you'd get sick and I didn't want you to…i…I'm really sorry." He whispered.

"…I've been forced to." She began to speak then shook her head, "It doesn't matter…what matters is people in the past haven't listened when ive said no…you're my friend and I thought I could count on you."

"You can." He said.

"I don't know…" she trailed off.

"Please…I really am sorry, don't hate me." he said sadly.

"I don't hate you…how could I Glenn?" she eventually said with a tiny smile, he smiled back.

"You forgive me?" he asked.

"…yes." She said and rolled her eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her one of the most affectionate bear hugs she'd ever had.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry again." he said as he released her from the hug.

"It's okay…but your still on my shit list." She said as she turned and walked away.


	20. Chapter 20

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

Eilidh helped Glenn pitch the tent he seamed to be struggling with as the group around the car were talking.

"How long have you been at this Glenn?" she asked with a smirk.

"Hey…it's complicated okay." He said with a smile.

"It's easy." She said with a small laugh.

"No there's too many poles, I had to start over again cause I had them attached to the wrong ones." He said.

She shook her head with a smile.

Just then the group around the car started to move away, her eyes caught Shane's, he offered her a nod but she turned her back to him and focused on the tent.

"He's sorry too you know." Glenn said after a moment of silence, she gave him a look which silenced him from saying any more.

After a few minutes, Glenn's tent was up.

"Finally." Glenn said.

Maggie walked towards them, she smiled at Eilidh.

"We've not been properly introduced yet…I'm Maggie." She said holding out her hand, Eilidh took it and smiled.

"Eilidh…nice to meet you." She said.

"Nice to meet you." Maggie added and then she turned to Glenn who looked as if his cheeks were turning pink.

"I hear your fast on your feet and know how to get in and out." She said to him, he was going to answer but his words didn't come out, Eilidh stifle the amused grin on her face as best she could.

"I got a pharmacy run you in?" Maggie asked him. He stared at her and then looked over at Eilidh; she gave him a 'well?' face.

"Uh…su-" he finally began to say but was interrupted by Dale.

"Miss…what's the water situation here?" he asked.

"We've got five wells on our land, house well runs directly from number one and number two well is right over there." She said and pointed away from the house, "We use it for the cattle but it's just as good…take what you need. There's a cart and containers near the generators behind the house." She looked back at Glenn, "I'll go saddle your horse then." She said and walked off.

Glenn stood silent as he processed what she said, "…horse?" he asked Dale.

Eilidh walked with Dale and T-Dog to get the containers Maggie mentioned so she could help them with the well, as they came around the side of the house she saw Rick speaking to Daryl briefly before the hunter walked off.

"Uh T-Dog, can I give you these bottles for a second? I just need to go speak to Daryl." She said, "Sure." He said and took the containers from her.

"Thanks, I'll catch you up." She said and jogged off towards Daryl.

"Daryl!" she shouted and he stopped walking to turn around, once he saw her coming towards him he turned and kept walking, but he did slow his pace down.

"…You're going off to look for Sophia?" she asked when she was walking next to him.

He nodded, "And no…your not coming." He said firmly.

"I know that but I'll be coming tomorrow; my hand is fine, there's not any reason for me not to go today even." She said when she'd been speaking with Lori and Carol they told her it would be best not to go looking for Sophia since she was still injured and fatigued.

"Didn't you hear me?" he said stopping to look at her. "Your not going tomorrow either, you slept for a day and a half when I put you in that tent. Can't be having you passing out when we're looking for the kid cause if you do we'd need to get you back here and it'll take longer to find her, she's been missing for three days already." He said and started to walk away, "You're a liability!" He shouted over his shoulder, she stood speechless at his harsh words and watched him walk off.

She decided not to let what he said get to her though and focused on the task she was doing, helping with the well.

She jogged off and easily caught up to Dale and T-Dog, they were just appearing at the well as she arrived. She grabbed some cartons and headed towards the pump to help.

T-Dog was pumping water into a bucket and Dale walked over to help him.

Eilidh walked over to the well just to have a look as Dale and T-Dog chatted, as she got closer she heard a noise, she decided to investigate closer.

She pulled off the piece of wood that was covering the well and her eyes immediately widened.

"Guys." She said and stood up, Dale looked at her and walked over when he seen her face, T-Dog was still talking to Dale oblivious to Eilidh's disturbed expression.

"Do whatever we have to. I don't care if I have to comb the woods like Rambo, fetch a pail of water; everyone kicks back and does their part." T-Dog continued and Eilidh and Dale exchanged a look when the old man seen what she had.

They both backed away from the well, T-Dog dipped a jug into the bucket of water he had pumped, preparing to take a drink.

"Do your part…don't complain, that's what I always-" he said and Dale knocked the jug from his hand.

T-Dog stared at him confused, "I wouldn't drink that if I were you." Dale said seriously, realisation hit and T-Dog stared at the well.

"Looks like we got us a swimmer." Dale said as he shined a flashlight in the well to get a better look at the walker.

T-Dog had gone back to camp to get Shane, Lori, Glenn, Andrea and Maggie; they all stood and stared into the well.

"How long do you reckon it's been down there?" Glenn asked noone in particular.

"Long enough to grow gills." Andrea said.

"We can't leave it down there. God knows what it's doing to the water." Lori said as she stared down at it.

Shane sighed, "We've got to get it out."

"Easy enough…just put a bullet in its head." T-Dog said.

Maggie protested immediately, "Whoa guys, no."

"Why not? It's a good plan." Glenn said as he stared at Maggie.

"That's a stupid plan." Eilidh said, "If that thing hasn't contaminated the water yet, blowing its brains out everywhere definitely will."

"She's right. We can't risk it." Shane said with a sigh.

"So…it has to come out alive." T-Dog said.

Everyone stared into the well, it was a heavy walker…and it had to come out of the well alive, how would they do that.


	21. Chapter 21

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

Eilidh watched as Shane tightened a rope around Glenn's body, it was decided he'd be the one to be lowered down as 'live bait' since the walker wasn't interested in the piece of meat from the farmhouse they offered it.

"Did I mention how much I like the new haircut? You have a nice shaved head." Glenn said to Shane, as if to get out of his job.

"Don't worry about it bud, we'll get you out in one piece." Shane said.

"Living piece…the living part is important." Glenn said nervously.

Eilidh handed him a flashlight, "You'll be okay Glenn." She said and smiled.

Shane moved to the front of the rope and gripped it with everyone behind him.

Eilidh wasn't aloud to help because of the stitches in her hand so she was going to stand at the side.

"Oh you people are crazy." Maggie said anxiously with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You want it out of your well or not?" Shane asked her.

"One of you give us an eye there." Dale said to Eilidh and Maggie.

Maggie hesitantly walked over to where Eilidh stood, staring over the side and keeping an eye on Glenn. Slowly and steadily the group lowered Glenn down into the well.

"Is this a good idea?" Maggie asked Eilidh, she shrugged at her.

"It's the only way to get it out of there." She assured her.

They heard the walkers groans become louder as Glenn was lowered closer to it.

Eilidh looked down, and then back at the group, "Yeah, a little lower." She said and the group obeyed. "Little more."

Eilidh heard a creaking sound to the side of her, but it was too late for her to react. The well pump that was holding the rope broke off the wooden platform and it went loose. Glenn was dropped further into the well. His shouts echoed through the well. Shane dove after the pump and missed, fortunately T-Dog grabbed it in time and the group held on as tight as they could, Maggie joined them as they pulled.

"Glenn! Are you alright?!" Eilidh shouted into the well.

The group struggled against his weight to pull him up. Eilidh began to run for the rope.

"Get back Eilidh!" Shane shouted at her as he struggled with the rope, "You can't help with your hand!" She bit her tongue from saying anything; getting Glenn out of the well was the important thing right now.

They pulled hard to get him to safety, Eilidh felt useless not helping with the rope.

"Keep pulling, he's almost up!" she told the group, they pulled harder.

Eilidh reached for him when she seen his hand appear, Shane was by her side immediately and they each pulled him out, Shane, more effortlessly than herself.

Glenn lay on the ground panting, Eilidh was on her knees.

"Are you okay?" Lori asked Glenn. He kept his head on the ground.

Shane reached a hand out to Eilidh, she stared at it for a second and then eventually took it, he pulled her up to her feet and went to check on Glenn.

"Back to the drawing board." Dale said with a sigh.

"Says you." Glenn said grinning as he stood up and handed the old man the rope, he felt a tug on the other end and gripped quickly, everyone ran to look into the well.

Glenn had actually managed to attach the rope to the walker, through the struggle he managed to get it tied around the walkers chest.

"You did it." Eilidh said with a huge smile towards Glenn.

They had to get one of the horses to help pull the walker out of the well as it was just way too heavy to pull out themselves, Eilidh was on watch duty again as they all pulled.

"Keep pulling guys." She said to them as they pulled on the rope.

After great effort the walker's body appeared from the well.

It grabbed at Eilidh and she moved back, "Watch yourself there Eilidh." Shane said from the back of the rope.

"Almost there, keep it coming." She said and the group heaved with all the strength they had, but the Walkers body didn't move.

"It's stuck!" Eilidh shouted. Everyone groaned and pulled harder.

"Pull!" she shouted, the walker's moans were louder.

The group pulled on the rope one last time and then suddenly it went limp throwing everyone backwards.

Eilidh turned away with a hand covering her mouth as all what was left was the walker's torso, its arms still reaching greedily for Eilidh. She peeked into the well and seen it lower half floating in the water.

Everyone stared disappointedly at the walker; their effort had been a waste of time.

The smell was grotesque; Eilidh walked away towards Glenn and sighed.

"We'd better seal off this well." Dale said.

"Yep…might be a good idea." Shane said.

"Well what do we do about-" Andrea began gesturing to the walker but was cut off when T-Dog started smashing its head in with the pump handle.

Everyone stood by and watched as T finished it off.

Maggie walked away towards her horse.

"It's a good thing we didn't do anything stupid like shoot it." T-Dog said sarcastically and walked away.

Eilidh and the group had headed back to camp after the well incident, except Maggie and Glenn; they went on the pharmacy run.

Shane and Andrea took Carol to the highway to see if Sophia had headed back there.

Dale took watch on top of the RV where T-Dog chopped firewood. Carol and Lori were preparing dinner for the camp.

Eilidh was at a loose end.

"Hey guys…can I help with anything? With the food or anything?" She asked the women.

"We're actually okay at the moment…but you could finish off that washing I was doing over there if you like?" Carol asked.

"Sure." Eilidh said happily, glad she could help, this would taker her a good while since she had her own washing to do aswell.

By the time Eilidh had finished her chore Glenn and Maggie were back, as they got closer to camp she noticed Glenn had a huge smile on his face which disappeared when Maggie said something to him.

She was hanging clothes up on their small washing line as they dismounted the horses. Eilidh noticed Lori marching up to Glenn, they had a brief word before Glenn handed her a bag which she hid in the back of her jeans, he walked away from her towards the camp.

"Find anything useful?" Eilidh asked as Glenn past her.

"Whoa…didn't see you there." He said and looked over his shoulder.

"…Have a good time with Maggie?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"…What?" he said a grin appearing which he quickly hid.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said and walked towards their tent they shared, Glenn followed her.

"What's for dinner tonight?" he asked her.

"I don't know." She said, "I washed some of your clothes by the way…they stunk." She held her nose.

"You didn't need to do that." He said and smiled, "But thanks."

"No problem." She said with a smile, "Now…you and Maggie."

Glenn sighed, "Yeah, subject change didn't work." Eilidh said with a smirk.

"Well…we-" he began but was cut off when Shane appeared.

Eilidh and he stared at each other.

"Can I have a word Eilidh?" he asked.

"I'm busy." She said.

"…please." He pressed.

Glenn nodded at her in encouragement; she sighed and left the tent.

Shane followed her until she stopped by a tree far away from the tent.

"…What is it Shane?" she asked.

"I want to apologise." He said and pulled his cap down a little on his head but only enough so he could still see her, she stood silent.

"I'm sorry…for what I did kid…I'm sorry." he said.

"…even though I said no…you sti-" she responded.

"I still did it I know but if I hadn't you'd be sick. And being sick in this world now isn't good…its not like we can take you to a hospital is it? And Hershel there's only so much he can do; he's a godamn vet for Christ sake." He said, she looked at her feet, "Eilidh." He stepped closer to her, she felt his hand touch her chin and she knocked it away and stepped back. He stood with his hand in the air and then let it fall.

"…I care about you…a lot." He said seriously and in a hushed voice, she looked at him.

"That's why I did what I did okay, to make sure you'd be okay." He stepped forward and put both his hands on her face. One crept around the back of her neck whilst the other held onto the side of her head, she tried to shove him off but he stood his ground and held firmly onto her.

"Look at me…don't push me away." he said.

She slowly looked up at him, and he gradually loosened his grip letting his hands slide down to cup her face gently.

"I am…sorry." He said staring at her.

She scanned his face as she wasn't sure if she believed him or not, his eyes were serious and wide, but they were distant, like they were most of the time these days.

"Okay?" he asked. "I was just keeping you safe. Like I said…you mean a lot to me."

He looked her in the eye for a second and then she seen him lean forward so his face was extremely close to hers, he was going to kiss her?!

No!

She moved her head back as he moved his closer.

"What are you doing?" she asked him shocked, he looked at her confused.

"What? I thought…" he began, "You were looking at me like-"

"What?" she asked and pushed his hands off her face, "Like I wanted you to kiss me?" she asked him with raised eyebrows.

"Well…i…maybe." He said with a shrug.

"After what you did? Really?" she asked annoyed, he didn't answer her.

She rolled her eyes; "I mean a lot to you?" she asked sceptical, "Please…don't give me that."

"Give…give you what?" he asked.

"Oh come on Shane!" she whispered, "I've seen the way you look at Lori okay."

At the mention of her name his face changed telling her she was right.

"She's with her husband every day and you have to watch…I'm sorry that your upset by that and don't try to deny it because I know I'm right…but don't use that bullshit on me!" she said.

"Don't think you can say stuff like 'I care about you' and 'you mean a lot to me' so that you can use me to take your mind off her."

"That's what you think? You think I want to use you?" he asked and scoffed.

"Don't Shane…it's ME your talking to…don't deny it…you just tried to kiss me for crying out loud!" She said to him firmly.

They stood staring at one another for a while until Shane finally nodded and looked at his feet.

"…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…I wasn't trying to use you I just…wanted to see what it felt like." He said.

"…Oh…trying out your new toy?" she asked sarcastically, Shane pulled his cap off and rubbed his head.

"No!" he said slightly annoyed, "…I…I thought that I could feel something more for you, cause I think your special and I care about you…I just wanted to see." He told her and put his cap back on.

"No…you were thinking about Lori." She said. "You said you wanted to apologise but really…you were only thinking about her."

He shook his head and then licked his lips.

"Stop it Shane…just stop…this is going to drive you insane…Lori is with Rick, okay? She's with your partner…she is married to your partner, whatever happened between you two before Rick came back, I seen the look on your face the day they were reunited." Shane looked at the ground when she said the last word, "Let it go…it's over…she isn't interested, all she cares about is her husband and their son." She finished, he pulled his cap off and rubbed his head again.

"It's hard to forget…I understand…but you have to, it'll torture you if you don't." she said and went to place a hand on his shoulder; she had second thoughts however and put both hands on her hips.

"Despite what you did, your still my friend…and I don't want to see you suffering…I'll help you as best I can to get over her, but only…as a 'friend'…okay?" she asked him.

He stood for a long moment before eventually nodding he then slowly backed away and headed towards the trunk of his car.


	22. Chapter 22

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

The next morning Eilidh woke up when Glenn was leaving their tent.

"Glenn." She said groggily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry." He whispered popping his head back in the tent, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, that's alright." she said leaning up and stretching, "What time is it?"

"Nine Thirty." He replied, she nodded.

"I'll get up then, maybe make a start to breakfast." She said as she climbed out of her sleeping bag.

"I think Carol has already started it actually…but you could help." He said with a smile.

"Yeah…I think I will." She replied.

"I'll see you out there then." He said and left her to get changed.

Eilidh had changed quickly and cleaned her teeth before going to help Carol with the breakfast.

She walked towards Carol as she was mixing something on the fire.

"Morning Carol." She said as she appeared tightening her ponytail.

"Morning…good sleep?" Carol asked with a smile.

"Yeah thanks…yourself?" she asked, Carol shrugged and Eilidh wished she hadn't asked, Carol hadn't slept properly at all since Sophia went missing.

"I'm sorry Carol." Eilidh said, "I didn't think."

"Don't apologise…really, its fine." She said with a small smile.

"…Can I help with breakfast?" Eilidh asked.

"Yeah that would be great thanks." Carol replied.

"No problem." Eilidh said and got to work.

Once Carol and Eilidh had finished making the breakfast, most of the group came immediately for it, Lori never showed though, she was still asleep.

Daryl had gotten back from his search for Sophia just after they had finished their dinner the previous night, Eilidh didn't look at him as he took the plate Carol offered, she just stared into the fire.

That morning he had gotten a plate of food and wandered off to his tent, Eilidh tried to keep what he'd said to her off her mind but it was impossible, he had said she was a liability, which wasn't true; she could take care of herself just fine.

"You okay?" Carol asked interrupting her thoughts.

"…Yeah…sorry, I was in a daze." She said and shook her head.

"How's your hand? Still giving you pain?" she asked.

"Nope…it's okay." She said with a shrug.

"Can't believe I slept in." Lori said from behind Eilidh and Carol, they both turned.

"You must have needed it…you feeling okay?" Carol asked her.

Eilidh excused herself to tidy away the plates from the bench as Carol and Lori hung up the washing which had been done by Carol before Eilidh had woken up.

She wasn't fully listening to their conversation but she heard something being mentioned about cooking dinner in the kitchen.

Rick's appeared with Shane and in a loud voice gathered most of the search team around Carol's car.

Eilidh wandered over aswell and stood between Rick and Andrea with her arms folded over her chest as he explained the plan.

"…Are you planning on coming?" Rick asked her.

"Yeah." She said and sighed when Rick's face was screaming uncertainty.

"Rick my hand is fine…I'm well rested, recently fed. I feel fine." She finished and glanced over at Daryl as he was buttoning up his long sleeved shirt, his face was expressionless.

"Well if you're sure." He said.

"I am." She said confidently earning a nod from him.

They young boy Jimmy came up behind Eilidh and offered to help because he was familiar with the area.

"Hershel's okay with this?" Rick asked him.

"Uh…yeah, he said I should ask you." Jimmy replied.

"…aright then, thanks." Rick said to him.

Eilidh looked up at Jimmy as Shane was speaking, he was much taller than her, she gave him a smile which he returned.

"Well whoever slept in that cupboard was no bigger than about…yey high." Daryl estimated with his hand.

"Good lead." Andrea said with a nod.

"Then that's where we'll pick up her trail." Rick said to Daryl.

"Maybe, if not I'll borrow a horse…head up to the ridge right here and get a whole birds eye view of the grid. If she's out there, I'll spot her." He said as he looked at the map on the car.

T-Dog looked at Daryl, "Good idea, maybe you'll see that Chupacabra up there too." "Chupacabra?" Rick and Eilidh asked at the same time and they looked over at Daryl for answers.

Dale appeared and placed the gun bag on the Cherokee, "What? You never heard this? The first night in camp…Daryl tells us that the whole thing reminds him of the time he went squirrel hunting and he saw a Chupacabra."

Jimmy laughed next to Eilidh and Daryl stared at him.

"What you braying at jackass?" he said.

Jimmy's amusement vanished when the hunter's glare appeared.

"So you believe in a blood sucking dog?" He asked,

"You believe in dead people walking around?" Daryl responded.

Jimmy didn't have anything to say except nod his head, he then grabbed at a gun on the car.

"Hey…you ever fire one of these before?" Rick asked removing Jimmy's hand from the gun, he looked from Rick to the gun and shrugged, "Well if I'm going out I want one." Daryl scoffed, "Yeah, and people in hell want Slurpee's." He said as he walked off.

Shane mentioned to Jimmy as he walked off about gun training, Andrea interjected.

"For now he can come with us."

"He's yours to babysit then." Shane said as Jimmy walked back to the car happy to be included.

"Okay…T-Dog, Andrea and Eilidh you take Jimmy and I want you to…" Rick trailed off and Eilidh inwardly sighed, she didn't want to be stuck with Andrea, but she'd put up with it since they were letting her go.

Once he'd explained Eilidh grabbed her gun, her pack and her machete.

She was waiting on her group to leave when she spotted Daryl sitting atop a horse coming from the stables, she wandered over instinctively.

He didn't stop the horse as she walked towards him, he kept going.

"She's beautiful." Eilidh mused with a smile as she ran a hand down the horse's neck, Daryl grunted in response.

"Good luck out there." She told him, he gave her a curt nod.

"And be careful…please." She whispered the last word, but there was no doubt he heard her, she had stopped walking and watched as he walked the horse on.

She turned and walked towards the camp.

"You too." She heard him say and she took a look back at him, he was facing forward and she couldn't help but smile a little.

The search in the woods for Sophia was uneventful again, Eilidh, T-Dog and Andrea had followed Jimmy through the forest and found nothing, they didn't even come across any walkers, which was good. Eilidh kept herself focused on the task at hand in hopes she wouldn't have to have an argument with Andrea again.

Once they headed back to camp Andrea immediately took position atop the RV on watch.

She was sick of doing washing apparently and wanted to 'protect' the group.

Eilidh busied herself with chopping some more firewood and doing some washing.

The other women were in the kitchen cooking dinner for everyone.

Once she'd finished her chores she spotted Glenn coming out of the RV, she smiled and he headed towards her.

"You alright?" she asked him as he got closer, noting he wasn't smiling back at her.

"Walker…Walker!" Andrea shouted from the roof of the Winnebago interrupting them, she was stood and looking though the binoculars.

Eilidh and Glenn both looked in the direction Andrea was, they then ran to their tent for their machetes.

"Just the one?" Rick asked Andrea, she didn't answer.

Shane appeared with a pickaxe and T-Dog with a baseball bat.

"I bet I can nail it from here!" Andrea said and reached for the rifle.

"No. No! Andrea put the gun down." Rick ordered her.

"You best let us deal with this." Shane said.

Eilidh shielded her eyes as she tried to see the walker; its arms were swaying back and forth as it made its way slowly towards the camp.

"No Shane, Hershel wants to deal with walkers." Rick said trying to stop his partner.

"What for man? We got it covered." Shane said and headed towards the walker with T-Dog.

"It's holding something." Eilidh said to Glenn.

"It's what?" he asked and tried to see.

"I think…come on." She said and began to run towards it, Glenn followed her.

"Eilidh and Glenn wait!" She heard Rick shouting but she continued to run towards it.

Shane, Glenn and T-Dog were running along with her.

"Definitely holding something." Glenn said as he ran beside her.

Eilidh ran faster and the blood began to drain from her face as she got closer to the walker.

It was too familiar looking.

Especially familiar because the thing it was holding was a crossbow.

She slowed to a stop infront of him, blood over his tank and on his face and arms.

She suddenly forgot how to breathe, "…Daryl?" she whispered, praying she was dreaming. He didn't respond and she felt her heart ache.

He looked up at her slowly, his breathing was ragged.

She took a step towards him but was yanked back.

"Get back Eilidh!" Rick said raising his gun as the men appeared behind her.

"No Rick! It's-" She began.

"Daryl?" Glenn finished slightly confused.

He stood staring at the people infront of him and then glared at Rick.

"That's the third time you pointed that thing at my head! You gonna pull the trigger or what?!" He said finally and panted from effort it took to say the words.

Rick lowered his gun and shook his head, with the rest of the group letting out a deep sigh of relief. Eilidh put her hands on her hips and sighed, he was fine.

Just then a gunshot tore through the air and Eilidh's eyes widened when the zip what flew by her head knocked Daryl off his feet.

She stared as his body hit the ground.

"No!" Rick shouted back at the camp.

"Daryl!" Eilidh screamed and ran towards him. She dropped to her knees and put her hands on his face, he was breathing heavier than before. She placed a hand over her mouth and cried.

T-Dog then lifted her away from him so Rick could get down to look at him.

"I was kidding." She heard him say as Rick and Shane pulled him up and placed an arm over each of their necks.

"Shh, he's fine." T-Dog said in her ear as she cried.

"It grazed him…that's all." Glenn said as he tried to reassure her whilst picking up Daryl's crossbow.

"Oh my God! Is he dead?!" Andrea shouted as she ran towards them with Dale, Rick and Shane pulled Daryl along still.

"Unconscious, you just grazed him." Rick told her.

Eilidh's blood started boiling furiously and she clenched her fists.

"What the hell happened? He's wearing ears!" Glenn said and pointed to the string around Daryl's neck which had four ears attached.

T-Dog held onto Eilidh more tightly, obviously feeling the tremors running through her body.

"Relax Eilidh." He said to her, she breathed out in order to calm herself down.

"Yeah…let's keep that to ourselves." Rick said and pulled the ears from Daryl's body, throwing them into the grass.

T-Dog stopped moving with Eilidh in his arms, "What's that?" he said, she looked down and he bent to pick it up.

Eilidh and T-Dog stared at one another once they discovered what they found.

"Guys…isn't this Sophia's?" T asked, everyone turned to the himand stared at the doll in his hand.

Eilidh stared at Andrea and clenched her teeth; they blonde noticed and scoffed turning her eyes back to Daryl as they all headed for the house.

Eilidh tried to get out of T-Dog's grasp on her arm, but he kept her firmly there.

"You stupid bitch!" she snapped at Andrea causing the group to look at her.

Andrea stopped moving and stared at her.


	23. Chapter 23

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

"Excuse me?" Andrea said and put a hand on her hip.

"Which part of put the gun down don't you fucking understand?!" Eilidh shouted back at her.

"I didn't know it was Daryl!" Andrea said.

Eilidh sighed in exasperation, "Exactly! You didn't know…you thought it was a walker…and we told you we were dealing with it!"

"Well sorry for trying to protect the group." Andrea said and glared at Eilidh.

"Protect the group? Look at him!" she pointed at Daryl, "It's a good thing your such a shit shot because you missed…a lot of good you did if it was a walker!" Eilidh shouted at her making her mouth open.

"Enough you two, we need to get Daryl to Hershel." Rick said in an authoritive tone, Eilidh nodded at him and walked away from Andrea to follow them.

Just then Andrea shoved her in the back; she stopped walking and turned around.

"You did not…just do that." She growled at the blonde.

"Why are you getting so worked up? It's not like you two are together." Andrea said to her.

Rick and Shane had stopped walking again.

"I'd be the same if it was anyone else, we're trying to survive here…and because you're so obsessed with damn guns you almost killed someone!" She said back.

"Guys." Shane intervened but noone one listened to him, by now the crowd at the house were making their way towards them.

"It was an accident! I didn't intentionally shoot your precious redneck okay." She said and sighed.

"But you did…because you were careless and desperate to pull the trigger." Eilidh snapped.

"Oh shut up Eilidh…I've heard enough out of you…you know…when Hershel stitched your hand he should have done your mouth too!" Andrea said and inched closer to her, Glenn gasped.

As soon as she said the words Eilidh's eyes widened.

"…what did you say?" she whispered.

The switch in her mind which she's turned on to try and keep the awful memories from invading was suddenly off.

She wasn't in the field at Hershel's farm anymore; she was back in that room.

"_You shut up! You hear me?! SHUT UP!" he said as he grabbed her cheeks hard and squeezed. _

_She held her breath in order to stop her crying._

"_If I have to tell you again." he began as he stared her in the eye, "I wont use tape…I'll use thread." _

_Her eyes widened in horror._

_Behind him his right hand man came towards her with a needle, she whimpered when he placed it on her skin underneath her eye._

"_Any colour preference?" he said and smiled darkly._

_The man holding her face squeezed harder._

"_Ah!" she cried out._

"_You better keep still." He said to her as the needle nicked her skin when she moved her head, causing it to bleed._

_He then used his free hand to wipe the blood onto his finger, "…I like to see you bleed." He said and placed the finger in his mouth._

_His friend put a hand on her forehead to lean her head back._

"_Your lucky I was paying attention…you might have lost your eye there." He said._

"_Now…are you going to keep quiet?" the man holding her face asked sweetly, feigning innocence._

_The other man let her forehead go and placed his hand under her shirt, she squeezed her eyes closed when he grabbed her breast._

"_Oh I think she likes that." He said, she shook her head quickly but the man holding her face held on tight and roughly turned her back to face him._

"_Squeeze." He said to his friend who responded by obeying immediately._

_She cried out again._

"_What did I say about keeping quiet?" he asked bringing his face close to hers, she recoiled from him._

"_I can't deal with this bitch she's an idiot! If she doesn't understand manners by now…" he trailed off as he stepped back from her._

"_Best teach her a lesson." The other guy said with a smile._

Eilidh shook her head to stop the memory replaying. She'd tried so much to block out what happened to her that it worked, it wasn't until Andrea triggered the memory by saying what she did.

She looked at her feet and breathed in and out deeply trying to keep calm, but something in her snapped.

She looked up Andrea through her lashes as she waited for a response impatiently, Eilidh delivered.

She threw her fist at Andrea's face with all her strength, the blonde fell backwards onto her bum stunned by the attack.

"Eilidh!" she heard Rick shout.

She then grabbed at Andrea's hair hard and pulled her back up to her feet.

"Ah!" Andrea cried out and clawed at Eilidh's hands trying to loosen her grip, she couldn't do it so she elbowed her in the stomach causing her to let go and stumble backwards.

Glenn ran infront of Eilidh in attempt to break up the fight but she shoved him out of the way just as Andrea dived on her, tackling her to the ground and straddling her. There were a lot of curse words shouted back and forward.

Eilidh grabbed Andrea's wrists as she attempted to hit her and threw her off of her so the roles were reversed.

She punched the woman beneath her earning scratches and slaps in return.

Eilidh tasted blood in her mouth after Andrea gave her a good whack but she'd had far worse than that before so she proceeded to project her violence.

She punched Andrea with intentions of marking her, so she'd know not to mess with her again.

Just then arms wrapped around her own, pinning them to her sides and she was pulled up into the air, her feet were off the ground and she groaned annoyed.

"I haven't finished yet!" she shouted as she thrashed against her capture.

"Yeah you are." She heard Rick's voice in her ear.

She watched as Dale helped Andrea to her feet and noted also that T-Dog and Glenn had taken over from the two officers in escorting Daryl to the house.

"You're crazy!" Andrea shouted at her as she held her face.

Eilidh jerked forward in Rick's arms ready to pounce on her again causing her to flinch and jump back then quickly walk to the house.

Rick held her firmly in his arms with Shane by his side. They were silent for a while as the group made their way back to the farmhouse.

"Jesus Rick why not just sit me on your hip?" she asked sarcastically after a minute.

"Have you calmed down?" he asked her.

"Yes." She said and waited for him to free her.

He did slowly.

"What the hell was that?" Shane asked.

"You attacked her." Rick added.

"Then arrest me officers!" she said and sighed in exasperation.

"Are you going to try to kill Andrea again if we don't?" Shane asked.

"…No promises." She said and headed for the house, Rick grabbed her upper arm.

"We're serious Eilidh…there are bigger problems to worry about than you and Andrea kicking lumps out of each other." He said.

She stared at him, "…just keep her out of my way." She said through gritted teeth and shook his arm off her, then headed towards the farmhouse.

She had to check on Daryl.


	24. Chapter 24

Eilidh headed for the house fast with Shane and Rick on her heels.

She rushed inside when she reached the door.

"Where is he?" she asked as she approached Lori who was standing outside one of the bedrooms.

"He's in there; Hershel is with him." she told her.

"But is he okay?" Eilidh asked.

"…I'm not sure, I think so." Lori replied.

Eilidh put a hand on her forehead and moaned.

"We'll get you an update Eilidh." Rick said as he and Shane walked towards her and his wife.

"Please do." She said grateful.

They then disappeared inside the room; Eilidh slid down the wall, wrapped her arms around her knees and leaned her forehead on them.

Lori sat down next to her and rubbed her back a little.

"He'll be okay." she said reassuringly.

"He didn't look it…and then that stupid cow shot him!" Eilidh said as she seen red at the thought of Andrea shooting him.

"Oh yeah, Glenn said you two got in a fight?!" she said eyes wide.

"Yeah…she pushed my buttons." Eilidh replied.

"And shot Daryl?" Lori asked with a smirk playing on her lips.

Eilidh stared at her for a moment then eventually smile, "And she shot Daryl." She said.

Lori smiled back at her, "Try not to worry, the bullet just grazed him." she said softly.

They sat for around twenty to thirty minutes before Lori stood from where she sat to go make dinner.

"Want to help? It'll keep your mind occupied." She said.

Eilidh thought about it and then agreed, Rick would come and tell her once he knew anything she was sure.

As she made dinner she got to know Hershel's two daughters and Patricia quite well.

She was glad to have another female around the same age as herself, Maggie was really nice and they had a good few things in common.

Even with the distraction however, Eilidh still couldn't get her mind off Daryl, she needed answers.

Just then she heard the bedroom door open and she rushed out of the kitchen.

Hershel, Rick and Shane came out.

"…Is he okay?" she asked them desperate.

"He'll be fine." Shane said, rolled his eyes and walked past her, Rick put a hand on her shoulder and offered her a smile as he past.

"You can go in if you like." Hershel said, she nodded slowly and headed for the door, she grabbed the doorknob.

"Eilidh." Hershel said causing her to stop. "I want to apologize…what I did was wrong…I should never have let Shane do what he did." he said and looked down.

"…It's okay…you were trying to help me…and…I realise I was very rude to you." she replied.

"No…I deserved it, like I said it was wrong." He spoke immediately.

"…Thank you, for what it's worth…I appreciate you fixing me up." She said and offered him a smile.

"Your welcome…but again, I'm sorry you were upset because of it." He said.

"…Don't worry about it." She said and shook her head.

"…you were fighting?" he asked and pointed to her face.

"Yeah…but it's really nothing to worry about…I've had far worse than this." She said gesturing to her cuts and marks on her.

The old man nodded, "Are the stitches okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah they're fine." She said and nodded to the room, "I'm allowed in yeah?"

"Yes…go ahead." He replied and she did.

She knocked before she entered. As she opened the door she seen he had bandages around his stomach and his head, she winced looking at him.

Her gaze landed on scars all over his back leading around to his torso, she narrowed her eyes a little at them before he covered them quickly.

She slowly walked around the bed to face him.

"What you want?" he grumbled at her, she stared at him.

"…I've been worried sick about you." she said quietly and lowered herself into the chair across from him.

He scoffed, "Worried about me."

"Yes. Daryl. I was worried…whether you like it or not." She said not bothering to react to his grumpiness, she was that tired with the failed search for Sophia again, him being shot, dealing with Andrea.

He grunted in response.

"…is it true then?" He asked after a beat of silence.

"…What?" she asked confused.

"You kicked Andrea's ass." He said, she stared at him for a moment and then smiled to herself remembering what it felt like to finally beat her up.

"Yeah I did." she said, pleased with herself.

"Wished I'd seen it…little thing like you attacking her…what did you do, bite her kneecaps?" he asked.

"Ha…Ha." She said sarcastically, "…I made sure she won't mess with me again, that's for sure." she crossed her arms over her chest.

"That I have to see to believe…there's no weight to you at all, trying to tell me those hands are capable of causing damage?" he asked doubtfully.

"Yes…I more than capable of defending myself…I'm no liability." She said coldly.

There was another silence.

"I know." Daryl said eventually.

She looked up at him; they stared at one another for a moment the Daryl looked away.

"Get out…I'm trying to rest here." He said and pulled the sheet further up his body.

"Yeah…your right." she said standing up and heading for the door.

"I'm glad you didn't die." She said seriously, he didn't respond, she sighed and before she knew what she was doing she was leaning over him, her long hair fell over her own shoulder and covered his, she placed her lips ever so gently against his cheek and held them there for a long moment. She thought he'd shove her away but he didn't.

She pulled back slowly and left the room.

That evening everyone except Carl and Daryl were eating dinner, Beth, Jimmy, Maggie and Glenn were sat at a small table next to the big one, Eilidh was sat in between T-Dog and Shane across from Lori and Rick.

Andrea was next to Lori and she didn't look at Eilidh for longer than a second.

Eilidh had deliberately kept out of the blonde's way incase she would unleash on her again.

The food was great, it wasn't exactly a huge feast but it was the best they'd had in a while. The room was uncomfortably silent until Glenn asked if anyone played guitar.

It was a tense moment, noone was in the mood, especially Hershel and there was an awkward silence until Patricia said Otis knew how to play, everyone avoided eye contact once the words left her mouth. Eilidh peaked at Glenn who was very uncomfortable.

She noted aswell Shane had shifted in his seat at the mention of Otis's name; she didn't look at him though.

She caught Glenn sneaking a note to Maggie under their table and so did Hershel, he stared at his daughter who's smile vanished immediately once her eyes met his.

Eilidh focused on her food so she could finish quickly and leave the room.

The next morning Eilidh woke up to find Carl in the camp, she grinned at him as she tied her hair in a bun.

"Carl." She said as she walked towards him, he smiled at her.

"Hey Eilidh."

"It is so good to see you on your feet." She said with a sigh.

"It's good to be out of the bed." He said back.

She put a hand on his head then pulled herself to him so she could wrap her arms around his shoulders, he returned the hug.

"You had me worried kid." She said as she finished the hug, he smiled up at her shyly.

"Are you going to search for Sophia today?" he asked her.

"I think so." She responded and Andrea caught her eye going into the tent Glenn said Daryl was moved to.

"Want some fruit? Glenn is handing it out, he's got some nice big apple's." she said with a grin.

"He has?" Carl asked with a smile.

"Yep, why don't you go get us one?" she asked, he nodded and walked away to find Glenn.

Eilidh walked over towards Daryl's tent slowly, she heard him talking with Andrea.

"You were protecting the group…we're cool." She heard him say and her mouth opened, surely he can't just let it go like that?

Andrea emerged from the tent and she stared at Eilidh.

"Hey." Daryl said making Andrea turn away from her. "Shoot me again…you best pray I'm dead."

Eilidh smiled when he said it and Andrea left the tent glaring at her as she did.

She walked towards his tent and stood at the opening.

"…How you feeling?" she asked.

"Like shit." He said and she noticed him looking at her.

"You weren't kidding when you said you kicked her ass, not a hair out of place on you." he said.

"I'm actually covered in her claw marks; you're just not close enough to see." She said.

He continued to stare at her, "Do you ever eat?" he asked.

"…yes." She said co.

"Don't look like it…surprised your bones haven't snapped yet." He said and scoffed.

"I'm not that thin Daryl." She said with a raised eyebrow.

He grunted.

"Talking of food, do you want me to bring you any?" She asked.

"Carol brought me some this morning…thanks though." He said, she nodded and left his tent.


	25. Chapter 25

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

**I don't know if you guys will like the last part of this chapter or not...it was a risk. ha, I'm sure you'll let me know either way :) Enjoy.**

* * *

Eilidh walked over to the car Rick and Shane were around, she heard them discussing where they would next look for Sophia and by what she heard, Shane and Andrea were the ones going out that day, she wasn't crazy about going with either one of them so she ruled herself out.

As she appeared next to the men and Jimmy, Glenn appeared too, he handed them each an apple and she noticed he was acting very awkward; she stared at him trying to figure out what his problem was.

He looked around each of them and then over his shoulder at Lori, Eilidh followed his gaze, the woman busied herself quickly with what she was doing and Glenn looked back at them. Eilidh gave him a confused look; he looked at her briefly, Rick and Shane were looking at him with equal curiosity, "The binoculars? Shane said to him though a mouth full of apple.

"Oh right, sure." He said and handed him them, "…bye." He said after giving them each a weird look, he then walked away.

Eilidh watched him go; fighting the urge to run after him and tell him to 'spill' whatever was on his mind. Shane laughed at him.

Beth and Patricia walked up to them, "We'd like to join you for gun training today." Beth said to Rick.

"Hershel's been very clear; I can't involve any of you in what we do without his okay." Rick told her.

"He doesn't like it but he consented." Beth said with a nod of her head, Eilidh smiled at her.

"Otis was the only one who knew guns." Patricia said, "Now he's gone, we all learn to protect ourselves, her father saw the sense in that."

"No offense but I'll ask Hershel myself." Rick said, Shane had disappeared over beside Carl as he spoke, Beth nodded at Rick and her and Patricia left.

"I'm going to come too." Eilidh said to Rick, "I don't need the training but I'll be there to lend a hand if anyone needs it."

"Sure I agree with that." He said.

"Is Andrea going?" she asked him.

"Yeah…you know she feels bad for shooting Daryl right, it was an accident." Rick said.

"I don't care if it was an accident Rick…she was told not to shoot by you, by Shane…she needs to learn to obey orders more than how to shoot." She said back and then walked off.

Eilidh wandered around the camp doing odd chores here and there until the group going for training were leaving. She ended up having to ride with Shane to the field they were practising.

"You coming?" he asked Glenn from the boot of his car.

"I gotta help Dale with the RV…he said he'd teach me about…Spark plugs and…I should probably go find-" Glenn trailed off.

"You found me." Dale said from behind him, Eilidh noticed the discreet look which passed between them and her curiosity kicked in again.

"He's a good learner." Dale added.

"…Alright then." Shane said as he closed the boot and got in the car beside her.

She waved to Dale and Glenn as Shane backed out of the space he was parked and followed the cars.

They drove in silence for dew minutes before Shane broke it.

"Alright look." He said, she looked over at him. "About the other day…I don't know what came over me."

"Don't worry about it." She said and leaned her elbow on the window.

"No…let me get this out…you were right, I was only thinking about Lori…and I'm sorry I…you know…your just, easy to be around…I mean it feels like I've known you a lot longer than I actually have." He said glancing from the road to her.

"I can talk to you, you're a friend and that's why I tried what I did."

She listened while he rambled on.

"I didn't even think about how you'd react or feel…so…I'm sorry." He finished with a sigh.

"Shane…it's okay, I've forgotten about it already…really." She said hoping he'd change the subject.

"Okay…I hope it doesn't make things different and awkward between us?" he asked.

"No…we're cool." She said with a wave of her hand and she looked out the window.

There was another silence after that until he broke it again.

"So I've got to ask…why Daryl?" he asked. The question caught her off guard and she looked at him.

"…Why Daryl what?" she asked.

"Come on…you almost killed Andrea because she shot him." he said.

"So…I'd have done the same for you." she said with shrug and turned back to look out the window.

"No…you wouldn't have." He said.

"Yes I would Shane…you and the rest of the group are my family now, and I protect my family." She said. She wasn't sure why Shane accusing her of liking Daryl bothered her, did she like him? Well, of course she did, she was drawn to him the moment she met him.

Who was she kidding?

"Yeah but…that makes Andrea your family too…and you beat her to a pulp." He said with a laugh.

"Someone had to." She said through gritted teeth, "She's so up herself all the time and those little looks she was always giving me and the comments…she was asking for it." She said with a sigh.

"…Yeah, your probably right…you two didn't seam to hit it off at all when you met." He said and rubbed his head.

"Can we talk about something other than Andrea right now? It's annoying she's getting the attention she usually seeks when she's not here." She said and leaned her head back.

The gun training went pretty smoothly, everyone seamed to pick it up fairly easy.

Eilidh watched Andrea as she practiced; she had the nerve to show off when she hit her target. Instead of letting it bother her thought she focused on Carl who had hit his target dead on.

"Well done little man." She said and gave him a wink, he grinned back at her. "He's a good shot." She said to Lori who was standing by watching her son nervously.

"Yeah…he is, doesn't make me enjoy watching him with a gun though." Lori said.

"Don't worry about it…this training will teach him how to use it properly so he can defend himself." Eilidh said and touched her arm gently. "…I wish I had this luxury of getting trained…I had to learn as I went along." She mumbled.

"Really?" Lori asked.

"Yeah…my gun was…" she began to speak but stopped, could she really bring up Teddy without feeling incredibly guilty and upset?

"My friend…Teddy, it was his gun." She said and breathed out.

"Teddy?…you've never mentioned him before." Lori said softly.

"Yeah…I try not to." She replied sadly.

"…Why honey?" Lori asked, obviously sensing Eilidh's discomfort.

"…remember when I told everyone on my first night at camp about how I tried to leave by heading to the airport?" she asked, Lori nodded, "Well…Teddy was with me…we got caught in a jam trying to escape when the soldiers came…he got shot."

Lori covered her mouth with her hand.

"I tried…to help him." Eilidh said and quickly wiped a tear away that escaped down her cheek and sniffed, "I couldn't. The bullet it…it must have…I couldn't move him without making it worse." she said through deep breaths, "…he told me to leave him behind and I said no…I told him I wouldn't but…he made me, he was fading and he told me to go." She finished and turned away from Lori to wipe her face.

Lori's hand rested on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She said to her with a small laugh, "I've never told anyone before…remembering it just-"

"You don't need to explain honey…okay. And if you ever need to talk some more…don't hesitate…I'm here okay?" Lori said and rubbed her back, Eilidh smiled gratefully at her.

"Thank you Lori." She whispered, the woman nodded and returned the smile.

Once the gun training was over Shane and Andrea went off to search for Sophia while the rest of the group went back to camp.

Glenn greeted them all when they arrived.

"I hit every target." Carl said proudly to Glenn, who was 'ooing' and 'ahing' in all the right places. T-Dog and Eilidh stood by him and laughed as he filed Glenn in on what they missed.

Eilidh decided to help Dale with the lunch for everyone to help out after that for something to do. Glenn and Maggie went on a run into the town for more supplies.

Eilidh visited Daryl to give him food later that night, but he was asleep.

She put the tray down and went to leave the tent but she stopped at the door.

His blanket over him had fell over the side of the cot he was in, she bit her lip as she thought about covering him back up, she wouldn't disturb him…just in and out.

She headed towards him and covered him up as gently as she could and gasped as his hand suddenly gripped her wrist. They stared at each other.

He then let her go, she rubbed her wrist, "What are you doing in here?" he growled.

"I was just bringing you something to eat." She said back in defence.

He scoffed, "I don't need you to bring me food." He snapped.

"…What the hell is your problem?" she demanded, "Your being such an arse…and I know you can't really help it because well, it's YOU…but seriously…I've done nothing wrong to receive that tone."

He scowled at her and she scoffed, "You know what, next time I won't bother…you can drag your crippled ass out of here and go get it yourself." She said with a shake of her head and turned to leave the tent.

Daryl however grabbed her wrist again and yanked her back around to face him, she was about to give him abuse for the powerful tug he gave her but all the thoughts in her mind were suddenly put on hold when he placed his free hand around the back of her neck, pulled her to him and pressed his lips hard against hers.

She was taken aback.

He then, very slowly, released the grip on her wrist and loosened the pressure he was applying to her mouth and she was instantly fearful he was going to pull away from her so, acting on impulse; she placed both her hands on the side of his face.

She knelt down on her knees and pulled him closer towards her, wanting more.

The hand he had around her neck relaxed and trailed down her arm slowly, he then placed both hands on her waist and deepened the kiss.

She felt her toes curling as he caressed her body letting an almost inaudible moan of pleasure escaped from her lips as they both took a breath of air.

She slinked an arm around his neck and ran the other through his hair softly.

She'd never before ever felt so much passion from a single kiss.

His hands made their way around to her back where he pulled her in even closer so their chests were touching.

She knew now that if she ever had any doubts about her feelings towards this man, they were gone.

The sound of a clatter from the pots around the campfire outside the tent startled them both, and their lips disconnected.

Eilidh was completely breathless, she felt dizzy. Daryl was staring her in the eye.

She noticed that he'd shifted during their moment so his legs were hanging over the side of the cot and she was in between them.

He let go of her slowly and she did the same.

She stood and he stared up at her, her heart was pounding. She backed away from him a little and instinctively touched her lips. The feeling of his lips on hers had her stomach dancing.

He was looking at her but his mind was working overtime, she could see that. His facial expression read confusion, lust, annoyance…she looked at her feet briefly then back at him. He ran a hand through his hair…nervously? He then lay back on his bed and looked at the roof of his tent. She suddenly felt very awkward so she headed for the door, looking over her shoulder one last time before she left.

Daryl was watching her; she offered him a tiny brief smile then disappeared out into the camp.

She'd kissed Daryl, and it was delightful but his face after upset her a little, he looked as if he'd made a mistake and she knew that she cared more for him now than she had previously done, so if it was a mistake, she didn't want to know how she'd deal with that.


	26. Chapter 26

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

Eilidh woke early the next morning and helped make breakfast for the group, all night she thought about Daryl kissing her, everytime she closed her eyes she seen it happening again.

She walked up to Glenn who was sitting on a rock rubbing his hands, she handed him a plate with food.

"Thanks." He said to her and gave her a weak smile.

"You okay?" she asked and sat down beside him, "You're pretty quiet this morning."

"Yeah…I didn't really have that great a sleep." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah I noticed, you were tossing and turning all night." She stated.

"Yeah…sorry if I woke you up." He said to her.

"No, don't be, I could hardly sleep myself…my mind wouldn't-" she stopped and glanced over at Daryl who had just sat down in a chair by the fire, "…shut off." She finished.

She looked back at Glenn and offered him a small smile; she then stood up and headed towards Carol.

"I got this you sit yourself down." Carol said to her when she tried to help her dish out the food to the group.

"Are you sure?" she asked her, Carol nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, it's fine…here you are." She said and handed Eilidh a plate with food.

"Thanks." She said and headed over to sit in the empty space next to Rick.

As she sat down Carol was putting eggs on Daryl's plate and as he looked up their eyes met. They stared at each other for a moment before Eilidh looked down at her food to take a bite.

The camp was silent as they ate their breakfast, Eilidh looked over at Glenn a few times, he was acting really weird. He looked over towards the farmhouse and then over at Dale, the old man nodded at him, he then stood.

Eilidh watched him as he paced back and forth slightly for a moment and then stood by a tree.

"Uh guys?" he said, most of the group looked up at him.

Eilidh put her fork on her plate as she waited for him to continue speaking.

"So…the barn's full of walkers."

Everyone stopped eating and stared at him in horror, Eilidh's eyes widened and she glanced at the barn.

Once the words had left Glenn's mouth, everyone followed Shane and Rick as they made their way towards the barn.

Once they arrived, everyone stopped to keep at a safe distance.

Shane however, walked up to the doors and peaked through a gap. They could hear the faint moans coming from inside.

Shane suddenly pulled back as a walker appeared right infront of him.

He marched towards them, "You cannot tell me you're alright with this?" he asked Rick.

"No I'm not but we're guests here this isn't our land." Rick said.

Shane was getting more furious by the second.

"God! This is our lives man!" he shouted.

"Lower your voice!" Glenn said and looked at the barn doors.

"We can't just let this go." Andrea said.

"It ain't right." T-Dog agreed.

"We either got to go in there…make things right or we just go…we've been talking about Fort Benning for a while now." Shane said and put his cap on.

"We can't go!" Rick shouted.

"Why Rick? Why?" Shane asked.

Eilidh watched as Carol stepped around Rick, "Because my daughter's still out there." She said.

Shane covered his face with his hands, "Oh Carol." He said exasperated.

"I think it's about time we all started to consider the other possibility okay?" he said.

"Shane…we're not leaving Sophia behind." Rick said firmly.

Daryl stepped towards Shane, "We're close to finding this girl…I just found her damn doll a few days ago!" he said.

"Yeah, you found a doll Daryl that's what you did you found a DOLL." Shane said with a laugh.

"…you don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Daryl said throwing his arm in the air and stepping towards Shane again, Rick put his arm out to stop him; Eilidh stepped forward next to Lori and Carl

"I'm just saying what needs to be said!" Shane said, the volume between everyone was escalating, "You get a good lead in the first forty eight hours…that was then! And let me tell you something else man…if she was alive out there and saw you coming…all messed up…geek ears around your neck she would RUN in the other direction!" Shane shouted.

Daryl then went for Shane; everyone got in between them and tried to hold them back.

They threw words back and forth at one another until the group split them up.

"Keep your hands off me." Shane spat at Lori with a finger in her face and began to walk away from them.

"Just let me talk to Hershel." Rick said halting Shane. "Let me figure it out."

Shane headed towards his partner and shouted, "What are you going to figure out?!"

Eilidh put a hand on his chest and stopped him, "Enough!" she shouted at him.

"If we're going to stay and clear this barn I have to talk him into it. This is his land!" Rick said.

"Hershel see's those thing as people…sick people. His wife, his stepson!" Dale said to Rick.

"You knew?!" Rick said shocked.

"I talked to Hershel yesterday." The old man said.

"And you waited a night?!" Shane shouted.

"Yeah…I thought we could survive one more night…and we did! I was going to say something this morning but Glenn wanted to be the one."

"The man is crazy Rick, if Hershel thinks those things are alive-" Shane said.

"Enough." Rick said putting a hand up to him.

"No!" Shane shouted.

Just then the walkers in the barn were against the door trying to get out, groaning.

Everyone backed away from where they stood except, Rick, Shane, T-Dog, Dale, Daryl and Eilidh.

Eilidh stared at the doors until her view was blocked; Daryl was suddenly infront of her.

They stood infront of the doors for moment before Rick turned towards them.

"Lets discuss this at camp." He said.

Almost everyone began to head back, Daryl turned to face her.

"Go." He ordered, she stared up at him; he put a hand on her arm, turned her around and dragged her away from the barn.

Once they were at a reasonably safe distance he let her arm go and walked off ahead of her.

Once they were back at camp the group resumed their usual chores until Rick would tell them what would be done next.

Eilidh did washing for everyone by means of something to do.

Carol sat down next to her.

"I was gonna do this." She said with a smile, Eilidh noticed she'd been crying.

"Carol…are you okay?" she asked an put a hand on her back.

"Yeah I'm just…thinking that…Shane's right." she said and sniffed.

Eilidh frowned.

"…we aren't going to find her." She said quietly.

"…Carol…we WILL find her…don't let what Shane said bother you, we will keep searching until we find her. Rick is going to track her trail in a while…don't lose hope." She told the woman; Carol smiled at her and then stood up.

"I'll finish this lot." She said.

"You don't need to." Eilidh said.

"Please…it'll keep my mind busy." Carol said with another sniff.

Eilidh nodded and handed her the t-shirt she was washing, Carol took it.

"I'm just over there if you need me okay?" she said to Carol as she nodded in direction of the RV, Carol nodded and Eilidh headed off.

Glenn was on watch on top of the RV.

"…Nice hat." She said with a grin, he looked so strange wearing Dale's fishing hat.

"Yeah…Maggie…smashed an egg inside my cap." He said with a shrug, Eilidh gave him a small smile.

"I'm glad you told us about the barn." She said to him.

"I wouldn't have kept it from you all any longer I just…Maggie made me promise not to say anything and then Dale told me I had to." He sighed.

"Yeah…Dale…thanks for that by the way, didn't think about letting me into the loop? I mean…we share an apartment!" she said in mock upset, gesturing to their tent.

"I'm sorry Eilidh." Glenn said honestly.

"I'm kidding Glenn…at least everyone knows now." She said and put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah." He said.

"…I'm worried about Shane." She said and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know I'm just getting a weird vibe from him…ever since we got here he's been acting weird…and the thing with my hand." She said, Glenn looked at his feet briefly, "And now, this whole barn situation," she finished with a wave of her hand.

"I know…he's down there now I think…yeah." Glenn said as he looked towards the barn.

She nodded, "…want some company?" she asked.

"…sure." He said and she began climbing the ladder and sat in the chair next to him.

They must have sat for around half an hour on watch, having light chatter.

Eilidh looked over her shoulder when she heard footsteps.

"…uh oh." She said.

"What?" Glenn asked.

Shane was marching towards the RV, he looked up at them both, his face hard it was almost a glare.

"…what's up." Glenn greeted him; he ignored him and stepped into the RV.

Eilidh looked at Glenn, the RV shook as Shane moved around below them, he sounded like he was moving things around.

"Son of a bitch." she barely heard him say, he then came out the RV.

"You two see where he went?" he asked them.

"Who?" Glenn asked.

"Don't even try to shit me okay." Shane said.

"What?" Glenn asked confused.

"Dale! Did you see where Dale wen?!" he demanded from them both.

"…He asked me to run and get him some water, said he'd cover me on watch." Glenn said standing up, Eilidh did too.

"Let me guess…he was gone when you got back huh?" Shane asked with his back to them, Glenn glanced at Eilidh.

"Uh…yeah." Glenn said.

"You think he's okay?" Eilidh asked concerned.

"He's fine." Shane said.

"…why'd he bail then?" Glenn asked.

"You want to tell me which way he went?" Shane said ignoring his question.

"…I don't get it." Glenn said confused.

"…no man, you don't." Shane said and walked off.

"…what…was that about?" Eilidh asked and Glenn shrugged.

"…I don't like this Glenn…he looked furious." She said and watched Shane head off.

"Don't worry okay…I'm sure Dale is fine I mean…its Shane, what's he going to do?" Glenn asked Eilidh, she stared ahead.

"Oh." He said.

Eilidh followed Glenn's gaze, Maggie was walking down the road carrying a basket.

"Maggie!" he shouted, she ignored him.

He stared after her, "Go, I'll keep watch." Eilidh said to him, he stared at her for a bit then nodded and headed after Maggie.

Eilidh kept her eyes off of them as they talked, she didn't hear what they were saying but she figured it was good because when she glanced over her shoulder she saw them kissing and she smiled.

She thought about her own kiss she shared with Daryl again and sighed, it was probably most likely going to be a one time thing which made her sad to think about.


	27. Chapter 27

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

Eilidh walked down towards the barn after she couldn't find Rick anywhere, she looked for Daryl first and couldn't find him either.

As she approached the barn she groaned, Andrea was there with T-Dog.

"Hey Eilidh." T said to her with a smile.

"Hey…seen Rick anywhere?" she asked.

"He went off with Hershel somewhere…why?" Andrea said, Eilidh looked at her then T-Dog.

"I was going to help him search for Sophia." She began.

"I'm doing that, we don't need anymore people." Andrea interrupted.

"The more people searching, the more chance we have of finding her." She told the blonde matter of factly.

Andrea scoffed and sat on a rock.

"I can't seam to find the gun bag either." She told them.

"It's not in the RV?" T asked, Eilidh shook her head.

"That's weird, Dale never mentioned he moved it or anything." T-Dog continued.

Eilidh shrugged, "…Rick should be back now, we were suppose to go searching a couple hours ago." Andrea said standing.

"Yeah we've been down here a while…lets go see if they're back yet." T said and the three of them walked towards the house.

As they walked towards the house, Eilidh noted Glenn and Maggie sitting side by side on the steps leading to the house and Carl was sat with Patricia and Beth on the porch. Eilidh looked around and seen noone else was in sight.

Glenn stood as he seen them appear.

"What's going on?" T-Dog asked him.

"Where is everyone?" Eilidh asked.

"You haven't seen Rick?" Glenn asked confused.

"He went off with Hershel. We were to leave to search for Sophia a while ago." Andrea answered.

"Yeah we were. What the hell?" Daryl's voice came from behind them, Eilidh turned and seen he was with Carol.

"Rick told us he was going out." Carol said. Daryl glared as he looked around the group, "Damn it, isn't anyone taking this seriously?!" He said and turned, "We got us a damn trail." He gestured with a flick of his wrist towards the forest.

"…Here we go." Daryl said as he spotted Shane walking towards them, the gun bag over his shoulder and a shotgun in hand.

Eilidh's mouth opened a little, a frown formed on her face and her blood ran cold in her veins when she looked at Shane, he had a murderous look in his eye.

"What's all this?" Daryl asked and pointed to the gun bag.

"You with me man?" Shane asked him holding the shotgun towards him, Daryl took it from him.

"It's time to grow up." He said and looked to Andrea, "You got yours?" he asked her, "Yeah…where's Dale?" she asked.

"He's on his way." Shane replied and handed T-Dog a pistol.

"I thought we couldn't carry?" T asked.

"Yeah well we can and we have to." Shane said simply.

Everyone was crowded around him now; Eilidh stared at him as he spoke.

"Now look, its one thing for us to be sitting around here picking daisies when we thought this place was supposed to be safe but now we know it ain't!" he walked towards Eilidh and shoved another shotgun and her own pistol from the bag roughly in her hands, she scoffed as she had to grab them so they wouldn't fall on the ground.

He then walked towards Glenn and handed him one, "What about you man? You going to protect your own?" he asked him.

Glenn stared at the gun for a moment then grabbed it reluctantly.

"You do this, you hand out all these guns and my dad will make you leave here tonight!" Maggie said and stepped towards Shane; he began to pull out more guns.

"We have to stay Shane." Carl said and walked down the steps.

"What is this?" Lori asked running from the house.

"We ain't goin anywhere, okay? Now look, Hershel, he's just gonna have to understand. Now we need to find Sophia, am I right?" Shane pulled a revolver from the belt and knelt down in front of Carl. Everyone had the same look of shock on their faces when Shane held the gun out for Carl to take, T-Dog shook his head and looked around.

"Now, I want you to take this…keep your mother safe and do whatever it takes…Okay? Now go on…take the gun, do it." He coaxed the child; Carl hesitantly reached his hand out towards it before Lori yanked him back behind her.

"Rick said no guns. This is not your call…this is not your decision to make!" She snapped at him, Shane glared up at her.

"Oh shit." T-Dog said, everyone followed his gaze and they noticed Rick, Hershel, and Jimmy stepping out of the trees with long rods what are used for catching dogs usually. There were walkers attached to each one.

"What is that?" Shane said as he seen them out in the distance. He immediately took off running and then sprinted towards the barn where Rick, Hershel and Jimmy were heading.

"What is that?!" Shane shouted furiously as he ran towards them.

Everyone ran behind him trying best to keep up.

Shane shoved open the gate that led to the barn and continued running towards Rick.

"What the hell you doing?!" Shane demanded from his partner.

"Shane, just back off!" Rick shouted back.

Eilidh stared at the walkers on the poles, Hershel and Rick tryed to control them as best they could.

Jimmy was trying to get them to follow after him towards the barn.

They snarled and growled at the people around them, trying to grab anyone in close range. Shane was moving around the odd display and shouting, "What the hell?!"

"Why do your people have guns?!" Hershel asked.

"Are you kidding me?!" Shane shouted at him, Daryl and Glenn had they're guns fixed on the walkers. Shane's voice was frantic, "You see?! You see what they're holding on to?!"

"I see WHO I'm holding onto!" Hershel said back.

"No man you don't!" Shane said and continued to circle them.

"Let me do this then we can talk!" Rick shouted at Shane, but by now there was no stopping him.

"What you want to talk about Rick?! These things aren't sick! They aren't people! They're dead! All they do is kill!" Shane practically screamed, Eilidh stared at him over her gun, he was terrifying.

"They're the things that killed Amy! They're the things that killed Otis! And they're gonna kill all of us!" he continued to shout.

"Shane stop!" Rick shouted at him, they were getting closer to the barn doors.

"Hey Hershel, let me ask you something." Shane said stepping infront of them and pulling his pistol from his belt. "Could a living, breathing person walk away from this?"

He raised his pistol and pulled the trigger three times, Eilidh found herself gasp when she seen the bullets pierced the walkers chest; Maggie put her hands on her head.

The walker stumbled back and growled, lashing out towards Shane.

"Stop it!" Rick shouted.

"That's three rounds to the chest! Could someone who is alive just take that?!" Shane shouted at Hershel, "Why is it still coming?!" he then fired again.

"That's its heart! Its lungs! Why is it still coming?!" he fired another two times.

"Shane enough!" Rick shouted at him.

"Yeah man…that is enough." Shane said walking forward, he put the gun to the Walker's head and pulled the trigger.

It fell to the ground immediately causing Hershel to drop to his knees with it.

Everyone around was in total shock, Hershel and his people were completely at a loss.

Eilidh looked at Hershel on the ground and then at Shane, it was completely out of order what he had done. He was acting insane.

"Enough risking our lives for a little girl who's already gone!" Shane roared at Carol, his eyes wide and wild. Eilidh's mouth opened and she placed a hand on Carol's arm.

"Enough living next to a barn full of things that wanna kill us, enough!" Shane shouted and faced his friend, "Rick, it ain't like it was before! Now if ya'll wanna live, you gotta fight for it! And I mean fight! Right here! Right now!" he screamed completely out of control and ran towards the barn doors. He used a pickaxe on the doors that were securing the walkers inside, Eilidh's moved forward so she was stood next to Daryl, her breath caught in her throat as she watched Shane.

Rick pleaded for Hershel to take the other Walker from him so he could try and stop Shane, but the poor man's face was filled with grief as he stared at his barn helplessly. Maggie held onto her father as he watched Shane attack his barn door.

Everyone was screaming at Shane not to open the doors and Lori shouted her husbands name.

Eilidh looked at Daryl as they both stood by watching the former officer's bizarre outburst. She stared up at him unable to speak, he nodded behind him, telling her to step back but she shook her head and cocked her shotgun, he stared at her for a short moment and then nodded his head once in approval.

Rick kept begging Hershel to take the walker so he could try one last attempt at stopping Shane but it was too late, his partner finally ripped off the lock and tore the board off the barn door.

He threw it to the side and pounded his hands on the door.

He stepped back and readied his pistol for the first undead face he saw that was about to wander out of the darkness. He put it down immediately and then moved is gun around as one walker, then another, then another squeezed through the gap in the door.

Daryl stepped forward, Eilidh next to him as the walkers began to pour from the barn doors, they both raised their shotguns and fired. Andrea and T-Dog ran forward, raising their guns to help out.

Each person released the bullets from their guns.

Daryl moved closer to hit his target better and he did, Shane turned around and shot the walker Rick was holding onto then he turned back to continue killing the rest of the walkers.

Carl ran up to his father once the walker was down, Glenn begged Maggie to let him help and she nodded whilst crying.

One by one the Walker's fell and eventually no more came from the barn.

The survivors watched in horror as the eerie moans from the undead finally subsided. The shooters lowered their guns once they knew it was safe to do so and they each looked out upon the carnage they had caused.

Dale appeared just as it had finished with his mouth wide open in horror at the scene before him.

The shooters looked among one another then back at the rest of the survivors, Eilidh saw Hershel and his people were completely distraught and she couldn't help but feel guilty, she didn't want to take part but when the door was opened she had to in order to protect her group.

Snarling and hissing could be heard from the barn, everyone stared back and prepared for whatever was about to come forth.

Slowly, a small figure made its way out of the barn and it put its hands up to its face to shield its eyes from the from the sun.

Its hands then fell and everyone froze.

Eilidh's free hand slowly covered her mouth and she took a step back.

Standing infront of them was Sophia, a large bite mark on her neck had bled through her shirt. She looked up at them her gorgeous hazel eyes were now white, dead white.

They darted back and forth between everyone as she decided who to attack first.

Eilidh remembered back to the nightmare she had where her brother and sister were walkers, her brother had a bite mark almost identical to Sophia's, a tear fell down her face as the dream became somewhat of a reality.

No one could bear to raise their guns at the child infront of them.

Eilidh heard Carol's cries and her footsteps as she realised the final walker was her daughter.

She turned her head and seen the grieving mother run forward.

Daryl caught her before she could go any further; he lowered her to the ground as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Sophia." She cried out. And as if hearing her mother's sobs and her name, Sophia walked forward whilst hungrily staring at the survivors infront of her.

No one moved as she inched closer, carefully stepping around the already fallen walkers. Rick took a look around his group and seeing no one was prepared to move he slowly walked forward and closed the gap between him and Sophia.

He pulled his Python from the holster on his leg and moved in front of Shane.

He stopped and raised it towards her head.

Sophia stared up at him for a very brief moment and then continued towards him, snarling as she got closer.

Eilidh looked down at Carol as she cried for her daughter; she dropped her hand to her side and looked down, closing her eyes. T-Dog did the same next to her.

Rick put his finger on the trigger, giving one last look at the child they had been searching so long for; he then pulled it and ended her life.


	28. Chapter 28

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

Eilidh stared at Sophia's body on the ground infront of Rick and her heart ached.

Carol's cries echoed through the air, Eilidh glanced at her and seen Daryl had pulled her to her feet. She pulled free from his grasp and ran for the Winnebago, sobbing as she went.

Hershel and his family stared at the bodies surrounding the barn, Beth's cries were the only ones heard.

The young girl rushed past them all sobbing, Rick tried to stop her but she shoved his hand away from her and continued towards her mother body.

She knelt down beside her and rolled the body over, she cried over it and suddenly it grabbed onto her hair and arms, she began screaming.

Everyone ran forward to try and help pull the walker off of her.

They managed to free the girl from her mothers grasp and they each attempted to kill her. T-Dog kicked its face whilst Glenn held its wrists, it lunged forward towards him but Andrea grabbed a sickle and drove it through the walkers head, it fell back down.

Eilidh stood next to Glenn as he panted.

Hershel led his daughter back to their house.

Eilidh stood beside Dale, they looked around the bodies. They had no words for each other, she watched as Andrea covered Sophia's body with a blanket.

Eilidh also noted Shane coming towards them with Rick not far behind; he walked by her without an acknowledgment.

T-Dog was stood by the barn doors looking down at the bodies and Eilidh went to stand next to him.

Rick spoke with Lori for a moment before walking towards them; he looked around at the bodies and sighed.

"Want us to bury them?" T asked him.

"We need a service…Carol would want that." Andrea said.

"And Hershel." Eilidh agreed, "We should bury Sophia, Annette and Shawn."

"…We'll dig a grave for them…uh…over by those trees." Lori said and pointed to some trees away from the barn, speaking for her husband, "And we'll need a truck…for the rest of the bodies."

"I'll get the keys." Jimmy said and headed for the house but Shane put an arm out and walked off.

"I got the truck." He said.

"And the others? It's a lot of digging." Jimmy said.

"We bury the ones we love, burn the rest." Andrea said.

"…Lets get to work." Lori said softy.

The group did just that, they found shovels in the barn and headed for the trees to start the digging.

It was hard work and took almost an hour for all three graves to be dug. Eilidh worked with T-Dog and Jimmy on the first two graves and when Shane and Andrea appeared they got to work on the third.

"That's it then." T-Dog said once they'd finished.

"We should get everyone." Lori suggested, Eilidh nodded.

"I'll go with you." she said and the two women headed for camp.

They first headed for the house and told everyone they were ready for the ceremony and then they went for Carol.

Carol said she wouldn't attend the service which shocked Lori and Eilidh, but they didn't argue with her, they headed back to the graves quietly.

The ceremony lasted almost a half hour, Hershel had changed into a suit to bury his family and he read some excerpts from the bible and said a few words.

Eilidh glanced over at Daryl more than once, he had his arms crossed over his chest and he stared down at the graves.

His face was unreadable, apart from the obvious upset that Sophia was gone, even though he tried to hide it.

Once the ceremony finished the group all headed in different directions, Daryl grabbed his crossbow and put it over his shoulder as he marched off towards a field in the distance.

Eilidh stood where she was for a moment deciding whether or not to follow him.

Her legs seamed to make the decision for her as she found herself pursuing him.

He must have heard her coming because he slowed his pace down.

"Daryl." She called after him softly, he stopped in his track and whirled round to face her, she stopped abruptly infront of him.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"I…wanted to make sure you're alright." She whispered and stared at him sadly, his expression was guarded but Eilidh knew he was upset.

"I'm fine. Go back to camp." He said, turned and began to walk away from her again.

Eilidh followed him, "I know searching and finding Sophia meant a lot to you, more than any of us." She said, he ignored her, "Why are you so angry?" she asked and he picked up his pace.

She moved so she was walking next to him, "Is it because you went through all that trouble…risking your life each day to find her?" she pressed, he tightened his grip on his crossbow, "Talk to me!" she snapped and grabbed his arm, stopping him.

He faced her and his expression scared her a little, she'd had the glare and seen it plenty times before but this was different, he looked as if he was ready to hit her.

He lifted his hand and she lifted her own to shield herself, he stopped and stared at her.

"What the hell?! You thought I was going to hit you?" he asked.

She stared back at him and then shrugged, "…I don't know." She said quietly.

He shook his head and grabbed her face with both his hands backing her towards a tree.

"Daryl, what are you-" she began but stopped when she seen his lips inch towards hers, her heart leapt in her chest at the thought of it and she waited for the contact, but, it never came.

She blinked rapidly and looked up at him, he was staring at her whiles breathing in and out deeply, his hands traced down her face to her neck.

She put her own hands on his torso and slowly leaned towards him, she wanted to feel his lips against hers again.

He pulled his head away from hers and moved his hands to her shoulders keeping her at an arms length.

"…don't push me away." she begged him.

He stared and then stepped back from her, "…Go back." He said with a scoff and walked off.

"But-" she began to say as she followed him, he growled and turned around.

"I don't want you here! Go on git!" he shouted, she stepped back a little, "…Scram!" he snapped at her and she started to walk backwards away from him.

"You're such an ass Dixon." she said, turned and headed for camp.

He wandered off into the woods muttering to himself.

Daryl Dixon was so infuriating, one minute he's being totally grouchy, the next he's kissing her to the point where she can barely breath because it feels so good and then just when she thought she was getting closer to him he gets all pissy acting like he's going to kiss her again but then he pulls away from her and says he doesn't want her near him. She shook her head in exasperation and headed back to the camp retrieving her shotgun from near the barn as she did.

As she approached the farmhouse, she noticed that Rick was around the Cherokee preparing to leave.

She walked towards him, "Rick, where are you going?" She asked and he stepped out of the vehicle, "We can't find Hershel anywhere and his trucks gone. Beth is in some state of shock and isn't responding to anyone. Glenn and I are gonna go out and try to find him in town at a bar, that's where Maggie thinks he is." He said.

"Can I go?" she asked.

"If you like." He said as Glenn approached.

"You're coming with us?" he asked.

"Yep." She replied.

"Right then lets get going." Their leader said. "You got spare bullets?" he asked Eilidh.

"I have enough for us both." Glenn said.

"Okay then, let's move." Rick said and the three of them got in the car.

Eilidh jumped in the back and looked at the house, Maggie was watching them, Glenn stared back at her on the porch as Rick drove off.

The trees seamed to fly by as they drove to the town.

Eilidh was enjoying the breeze she was receiving from the open window.

They drove in silence for most of the way which was around an hour.

Glenn decided to speak once the vehicle finally entered the small town.

He looked over at Rick, "Maggie told me she loved me."

Rick looked back and forth from the road to Glenn. Eilidh smiled to herself.

Glenn smiled and then laughed, "She doesn't really mean it. I mean, she can, but why? She's upset, confused. She's probably feeling like-"

"I think she's smart enough to know what she's feeling." Rick said and Glenn shook his head, "No." He said plainly and Rick laughed.

"I think she wants to be in love, like she needs something to…to hold on to-"

"It's pretty obvious that Maggie's in love with you. And not because you're one of the last men standing so…what's the problem?" Rick tried to persuade him and Glenn hesitated, looking down.

Rick and Eilidh exchanged a glance and Glenn sighed, "I didn't say it back." He said.

"Uh huh." Rick said and looked back at the road.

"I've never had any woman say that to me before…you know except my mom before, and my sisters. But with Maggie…it's different. We barely know each other. What does she really know about me? Nothing. We're practically strangers. I don't know what to do with it. I stood there like a jerk." Glenn said.

"This is a good thing Glenn." Eilidh said from the back seat, "Love is something we don't get enough of these days you should enjoy it. And when we get back, return the favour, it's not like she's going anywhere."

Glenn nodded and looked down.

"She's right Glenn." Rick said.

"…Is that the bar?" Glenn asked and Rick nodded, he turned in and parked the car.

They each got out, weapons in hand and headed for the door.

Rick opened the door to the bar and walked in, each person with their gun at the ready.

Once in Glenn closed the door, Hershel was sat with his back to them at the bar.

"Hershel?" Rick said.

"…Who's with you?" the old man asked.

"Glenn and Eilidh." Rick said and the three of them walked towards him slowly.

"Maggie send them?" He asked.

"No they volunteered, they're good like that." Rick spoke as he walked over and stood next to him.

Hershel sipped on the glass in his hand, Glenn and Eilidh stood next to one another watching the door.

"How many you had?" Rick asked him.

"Not enough." He said and slurred a little, Rick leaned down to his ear.

"Let's finish this up at home." Hershel didn't respond so Eilidh walked towards him and stood on his other side.

"Beth collapsed…she's in some sort of state right now from the shock of the barn incident. I believe you are too." She said and Hershel looked over at her.

"Maggie's with her?" he asked.

"Yes, but Beth needs you." Rick said.

"What could I do? She needs her mother…Or rather to mourn, like she should've done weeks ago. I robbed her of that, I see that now." Hershel said and took another sip of his whiskey.

"You thought there was a cure. You can't blame yourself for holding out for hope." Rick said.

"Hope?…when I first saw you running across my field with your boy in your arms…I had a little 'hope' he's survive." Hershel said.

"But he did." Rick said. Eilidh walked back to stand next to Glenn.

"He did." Hershel agreed, "Even though we lost Otis…your man Shane made it back. And we saved your boy…that was the miracle that proved to me that miracles exist…only it was a sham…I was a fool Rick. And you people saw that…my daughters deserve better than that." He said and finished his drink; he then poured himself another one.

Rick glanced at Glenn and Eilidh, he then walked towards them slowly.

"…what do we do, wait for him to pass out?" Glenn whispered.

"Just go without me!" Hershel shouted to them without looking.

Rick looked to him, "I promised Maggie I'd bring you home with us."

"Like you promised that little girl?" Hershel said and scoffed under his breath.

Ricked looked at the ground briefly then walked towards Hershel, "…So this is what you're gonna do? Sit here and drink yourself to death, leave your girls alone?!"

"Stop telling me how to care for my family!" Hershel stood from his barstool and marched towards them.

"That's my farm…you people are like a plague! I do the Christian thing and give you shelter, and you destroyed it all!" He shouted.

Rick walked towards him, "The world was already in bad shape when we met!"

"And you take no responsibility! You're supposed to be their leader!" Hershel shouted.

"Well I'm here now! Aren't I?!" Rick bit back through his clenched teeth.

The two men stared at each other.

"Yes…Yes you are." Hershel said and walked back to the barstool to finish his drink. "Come on Hershel, your girls need you now," Rick said to him and he pulled his arm from his grasp.

"I didn't want to believe Rick, all of you. You told me there was no cure, that these people were dead not sick…and I chose not to believe that! When Shane shot Lou in the chest, and she just kept coming…I knew what an ass I've been, that Annette was gone long ago and I was feeding a rotting corpse! That's when I knew there was no hope…and when that little girl came out of the barn, the look on all your faces…I knew you all knew it too…there is no hope, and you know it now."

"There's always hope Hershel." Eilidh and he stared at her for a moment, then back to Rick, "There is no hope for any of us."

"Look, I'm not doing this anymore! Cleaning up after you… you know what the truth is? Nothing has changed! Death is death, it's always been there! Whether it's from heart attack, cancer, or a Walker, what's the difference!? You didn't think it was hopeless before did you? And now that there's people back home where they need us to hold onto that hope, even if we don't believe it ourselves! This isn't about what we believe!" Rick said, Hershel sighed and grabbed his glass and drunk the rest of it in one swing, then stood up.

Eilidh smiled at Glenn as Rick finally managed to convince him to go home, but just as she turned, she heard the loud squeak of the door handle turn, it opened slowly.

"Son of a bitch, they're alive." A man said to his friend standing in the doorway, both of them smiling but Eilidh kept a tight grip of her gun, something about these two didn't feel right.


	29. Chapter 29

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

Eilidh, Glenn, Hershel and Rick stared at the two men in the doorway; the room was silent as both parties decided who would speak first.

The two men inched in a little further and the heavier, shorter man with the hat closed the door behind them, his counterpart was leaner than himself and had facial hair.

The man who spoke moved towards them slowly and Eilidh moved back and to the side of the bar so she was nearer Glenn.

The two men eyed each member of the group and Eilidh swallowed when the thinner man's eyes stayed on her longer than the others, she cleared her throat quietly.

Rick must have heard her because he looked back at her then at the man looking at her.

"Drink?" he asked as if to distract the stranger, it worked.

"Don't mind if I do." He said with a smile and sat down at the table infront of them while his friend sat next to Hershel.

"What'll you have?" Rick asked.

"A shot of Tequila." The man replied, Eilidh retrieved the bottle and handed it to Rick.

"Thanks." He said to her and she gave him a firm look when she handed over the bottle; he uncorked it and gave her a discreet nod.

He then began filling a glass for each person.

"My name's Dave…and that scrawny looking douchebag over there is Tony."

"Eat me Dave." Tony said with a laugh.

"Hey, maybe someday I will." Dave replied. "We met on the nine ninety-five coming out of Philly. What a shit show that was."

Eilidh was still very hesitant about the two men and she knew Rick was too, however Glenn didn't seam to notice any tension and he smiled at the men, "I'm Glenn…it's nice to meet some new people." He said and took the shot Rick handed him, and Eilidh took hers too.

"Rick Grimes." Their leader said.

Dave noticed that Tony had missed Hershel out, "How bout you pal, have one?" he asked curiously.

"I just quit." Hershel replied.

"You have a unique sense of timing my friend." Dave replied with a smile.

"His name's Hershel. He lost people today, a lot of them." Rick said.

"…I am truly sorry to hear that." Dave said with a nod in Hershel's direction, he raised his glass in toast, "To better days and new friends and to our dead, may they be in a better place."

They each lifted their shot glass and then downed them.

Dave then turned his attention back to Eilidh and gave her a smile, "What about you beautiful…what's your name?" he said and cocked his head to the side, Eilidh cringed inwardly, she didn't like these two at all.

Dave didn't take his eyes off her as he spoke, his eyes roamed down her body unsubtly.

"Eilidh Wilson." She said.

"…And an accent." Dave noted raising his eyebrows in curiosity, "What is that…Scottish?"

She nodded at him and he blew out a whistle in appreciation and reached across for the bottle on the table, Rick stared at the pistol in his jeans waistband as he did, he noticed and removed it.

"Nice piece isn't it?" he asked Rick, "I got it off a cop."

"I'm a cop." Rick said.

"…This one was already dead." Dave said and smiled.

Tony looked over at Rick with a smile on his face, his eyes then travelled over Eilidh, she moved closer to Glenn feeling more uncomfortable than she already was.

"You fellas are a long way from Philadelphia." Rick said to Dave.

"Feels like were a long way from anywhere." Dave replied.

"What drove you South?" Rick asked.

"Well I tell ya it wasn't the weather. I must've dropped thirty pounds in sweat down here." Dave said and rubbed his eyes.

"I wish." Tony mumbled, giving the room slight humour.

Dave sighed, "At first it was DC, I heard there was some kind of refugee camp. But the roads were so jammed we never even got close, we decided to get off the highway and keep in the sticks to keep hauling ass. Every group we came across had a new rumour about how we can get out of this thing."

"One guy said that the coast guard was beginning to send ferries to the islands." Tony spoke and Dave nodded.

"The latest was a rail yard in Montgomery running trains to the mill of the country, Kansas, Nebraska." Dave said.

"Nebraska?" Glenn asked.

"Low population, lots of guns." Tony said with a smile.

"Makes sense." Glenn said ducking his head.

"Ever been to Nebraska kid? There's a reason they call them fly over states." Dave said with a laugh, Eilidh looked over just in time to see Tony give his partner a look, which caused Dave to swallow then look around each of the group.

"So what about you guys?" he asked.

"…Fort Benning eventually." Rick stated.

Dave shook his head, "Hate to piss on your corn flakes there, officer, but we ran across a group stationed at Benning, said the place is overrun by lame brains."

The group were shocked at Dave's words.

"Wait, Fort Benning is gone? Are you for real?" Glenn asked as he stared at Dave.

"Sadly, I am. Ugly truth is? There's no way out of this mess. Just keep going from one pipe train to the next, hope mindless freaks don't grab a hold of you while you sleep-"

"If you sleep." Tony added, thus leading Dave to ask the question both men were obviously most interested in, "Yeah, It don't look like none of you are hanging your hats here, you hold up somewhere else?" he asked.

Eilidh stared at Dave who was waiting for an answer, Rick hesitated before answering. "Not really." He said simply.

"…Those your cars out there?" Dave nodded and threw his thumb over his shoulder.

Glenn nodded, "Yeah." He answered to quickly earning a glance in his direction by Rick. "Uh…why?" he asked.

"…they're kinda, empty, clean…where's all your gear?" Dave asked.

"Were with a larger group, out scouting, thought we could use a drink." Hershel said and stared at Dave who smiled at him.

"A drink? Hershel I thought you quit?" Dave asked and laughed, "Well we're thinking of setting up around here, is it safe?"

"It can be." Glenn said and Rick turned in his seat briefly, Glenn hesitated,

"Well…I've only killed a couple Walker's around here."

"Walker's? Is that what you call them? That's good. I like that better than lame brains." Dave said and there was another tense silence between the two groups, Dave and Tony were beginning to get impatient.

"So…so what you guys set up on the outskirts or something? A new development?" Dave asked.

"Trailer park or something?" Tony said as he climbed down from the barstool and walked over past Eilidh and Glenn.

"Farmhouse?" Dave nodded and began singing, "Old McDonald had a farm." He trailed off and looked at his companion who laughed as he unzipped his trousers and began to pee down the wall; Eilidh turned her head away in disgust.

"You on a farm?" Dave continued to press and Rick looked over at Tony as his urinating trickled on the floor.

"It's safe, it's gotta be." Tony said.

"Yeah you got food, water?" Dave agreed,

"You got anymore cooze? I haven't had a piece of ass in weeks." The group looked over at Tony, Eilidh's mouth opened affronted. Rick glanced at her with the equal disgust towards Tony.

Dave rubbed his forehead, "Listen…pardon my friend here these city kids, they have no care…no disrespect…So listen Glenn, Eilidh-"

"We've said enough." Rick said firmly to put an end to the stranger's endless questions about where the rest of their group were.

"Well hang on a second, this farm, it sounds sweet. Doesn't it Tony?"

"Yeah, real sweet." Tony agreed.

"How bout a little southern hospitality? We've got a few bodies back at camp and were having a real hard time. I can't see why you can't make room for a few more. We can pull our resources, our manpower." Dave said.

"Look, I'm sorry that's not an option." Rick said firmly.

There was another silence as Dave and Tony looked around the group, obviously not happy with the answer.

"It doesn't sound like it would be a problem." Dave said.

"Sorry we just can't." Hershel voiced.

Rick looked over to Dave, "We just can't take in anymore."

Dave looked down and rubbed his head, laughing to himself, "You guys are something else…I thought we were friends…I mean, we got people we gotta look out for too."

"We don't know anything about you." Rick said with a shake of his head, Dave nodded in agreement, "That's true…you don't know anything about us. You don't know what we had to go through out there, things we had to do. I'm sure you've had to do some of those things as well. Ain't nobody's hands cleaned of what is left of this world. We're all the same…so let's just take a nice friendly hay ride to this farm and…we'll to get to know each other."

"Yeah." Tony said and stepped closer to Eilidh, "I wouldn't mind getting to know you better." He smiled at her and placed his hand on her bare arm, she immediately pulled away out of his grasp but he gripped hard, real hard, causing her to gasp.

"Where you going?" he said with an all too familiar look in his eye and jerked her towards his body.

"Don't touch me." she growled and used her free hand to dig her nails into the arm he held her with.

"Ah!" he cried out and shoved her away from him into Glenn who was getting ready to help her, she crashed against his chest.

"You okay?" Glenn asked and immediately stood infront of her.

"You bitch!" Tony shouted looking down at his arm, she had scraped him that hard it had drawn blood; he aimed his gun at her behind Glenn.

She drew hers and pointed it at his head; Rick pulled his pistol and aimed it at Tony too.

"Back off!" he said threateningly to the fat man.

"Don't be telling me to back off man; don't EVER tell me to back off!" Tony shouted and shifted his aim from Eilidh to Rick.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa…relax!" Dave said raising his hands, "Take it easy…nobody's killing nobody today…right Rick?" he said as he climbed over the bar, Tony lowered his weapon slightly, Eilidh did too but only a little, she would be ready if he tried anything.

"Put your hands on her again and there's gonna be trouble. Understand?" Rick said with a glance at Tony but kept Dave in his line of sight, Tony scoffed.

Rick faced Dave and seen Tony in the mirror raise his weapon a little more, Rick tightened the grip on his pistol in his hand by his side as he did.

Dave put his hands up and slowly pulled out his own pistol, he put it on the bar with a smile, "Just friends having a drink…that's all. Now…where's the good stuff? Let's see." He trailed off as he leaned under the bar and Rick once again tightened his grip cautiously.

Dave noticed and quickly pulled up another bottle of tequila, "Ah, look at that…that'll work." He said and twisted off the cap.

He began pouring his drink, "Now you gotta understand…we can't stay out there. You know what it's like."

"Yeah, we do. But the farm is too crowded as is, I'm sorry; you'll have to keep looking." Rick said seriously.

"Keep looking…and…where do you suggest we do that?" Dave asked.

"I don't know…I hear Nebraska's nice." Rick said and Dave laughed as he stepped back a little from Rick's words. He and Tony were adamant to find the farm.

"Nebraska." Dave shook his head at Tony not laughing anymore, just a smile, "This guy." He then suddenly grabbed for the gun on the bar, but Rick had already fired a clean shot to the head sending him backwards to the ground.

He swung round just as Tony aimed his shotgun.

He fired twice into his chest and stomach causing him to slump down the wall to the ground and Rick walked over to him, firing another bullet through the fat man's brain.

Eilidh watched as Tony's body slid down further to the ground where'd he'd recently urinated.


	30. Chapter 30

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

Everyone stood around Tony's body and looked down at him.

They were all silent for a long moment.

"…We should probably head back now." Eilidh said quietly, Rick looked at her and nodded, he then turned to Hershel with his eyebrows raised, the old man slowly nodded.

Before they left Rick and Glenn retrieved the guns and ammo from Tony and Dave's bodies. Eilidh walked towards the door the floorboards creaking everywhere she stepped.

She seen lights through the curtains, "Car!" she said in a hushed voice.

They all ducked by their exit as the car came to a stop.

They heard voices outside the door, calling out for Dave and Tony as they searched the area. One of them mentioned the shots fired and their shadows past the windows a few times.

Eilidh, Rick, Glenn and Hershel were completely silent, gripping their weapons tightly.

They sat for at least a few minutes before Rick took a look out the window and then he and Eilidh crept over to Glenn and Hershel.

"Why won't they leave?" Glenn whispered to them.

"Would you?" Eilidh asked.

Rick shook his head firmly, "We can't sit here any longer…let's get out the back and head straight for the car."

They agreed and each rose to their feet, but gunshots firing had them taking cover once more. Rick peaked out the window then leaned back, "They're coming!" He whispered. The footsteps came closer towards the door and they heard someone mention the bar.

Eilidh's eyes widened as the door began to open, but Glenn dove infront of it and slammed it shut.

"Someone pushed that shut, there's someone in there!" One of the men shouted, Eilidh gripped her gun.

"Hey, is someone in there? If someone's in there we don't want no trouble. We're just looking for our friends…Dave and Tony." Another said.

Eilidh and the others looked at Rick as if to ask what to do next, he looked as if he was struggling with his decision.

"Look we're just looking for our friends…if something happened to them, just tell us. This place is crawling with corpses; if you could help us not get killed I'd appreciate it!" The first man said again.

After a long moment Rick finally spoke, "They drew on us!"

Hershel stared at him with anxiously and shook his head.

"What…is Dave and Tony in there?! They alive?" Someone asked.

"No." Rick said.

The men spoke amongst themselves about how they wouldn't leave and tell their people that Rick and his group killed them.

Rick's voice was desperate and anxious, "Your friends drew on us, they gave us no choice! I'm sure we've all lost enough people! Dumb things, we wish we didn't have to but it's like that now you know that! So let's just chop this up to what it was! Wrong place, wrong-" he was cut off when gunshots shattered the windows.

Eilidh covered her head as glass began to fall over them.

Rick jumped up and began firing his pistol, "Get out of here!" He shouted and she and Glenn and Hershel ran towards the back of the bar for cover.

Glenn stopped behind a piano and Eilidh hid behind the bar with Hershel.

Eilidh readied her gun to cover Rick when he ran for them.

The gunfire eventually stopped and Eilidh peaked around the bar, Rick was emptying his gun and reloading it.

"Hey! We all know this is not gonna end well! There's nothing in it for any of us! You guys just back off, no one else gets hurt!" He shouted.

They each turned their heads when they heard something in the back of the bar move. She saw Rick nod at Glenn who took off running to the back door, she followed him and they both stood guns ready as Glenn pushed the door open.

He moved down the steps slowly, Eilidh close behind.

The two of them cautiously looked around once they were down the steps to the cellar. Glenn froze next to her, his eyes focused on the door leading outside.

She looked over and saw the door handle turning and a showdow through the glass.

Glenn panicked and raised his gun, shooting out the window.

The glass fell to the ground and shattered.

They looked at each other briefly before Rick's cries echoing out their names had them turning their heads.

"We're alright! We're alright." Glenn shouted back.

The two then ran to the door, Glenn's breathing was becoming frantic.

"Relax." She whispered and he nodded.

She peaked out the window carefully and shook her head, he'd hit noone.

Glenn raised his gun and pointed to the door, Eilidh gripped the handle ready to open it. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and they widened, startling Glenn; he spun around ready to attack.

It was Hershel, he raised his hands and they both sighed.

He slowly pushed the barrel away from him and Glenn brought it tight to his chest, "I'm Sorry…sorry." He mumbled.

"Rick wants you to try for the car." Hershel said.

"Try?!" Glenn asked fearful and Hershel calmed him straight away.

"Try…and succeed. We're both here to cover you." He gestured to himself and Eilidh, she nodded encouragingly.

"That's a great plan." Glenn said sarcastically and took a deep breath.

Eilidh and Hershel glanced at one another and readied their weapons to cover Glenn.

The young Asian slowly moved towards the door and down the steps hesitantly.

Hershel and Eilidh stood in the doorway.

Glenn moved slowly towards a dumpster as he searched around him.

A gunshot fired and Glenn fell to the ground behind the dumpster.

Eilidh gasped, aimed her gun and shot the man in the chest knocking him onto his back. Eilidh looked at Glenn all she saw was his shoes, "Glenn?!" She whispered, but received no response.

She heard groans coming from the man she'd shot.

Rick suddenly appeared behind them, "What happened?" He asked.

"He fired…must've hit Glenn, he's behind the dumpster. He's not moving." Hershel told him. Rick nodded and slowly shoved the door open, he stepped out with his python in one and hand and Tony's shotgun in the other. He moved cautiously moved towards the dumpster as Hershel and Eilidh kept watch.

The wounded man cried out more, Eilidh watched as he thrashed around on the ground, she then looked back at the dumpster; her heart was racing as she waited.

The two men then popped out and Eilidh breathed a sigh of relief.

Another gunshot burst through the air and Rick and Glenn had to dive back behind the dumpster once more.

Eilidh leaned out and fired her gun in the direction the shots were coming from, Hershel pulled her back just in time before a bullet hit her, she gasped and nodded her head in thanks, Hershel nodded once.

"Let's get out of here! There's roamers all over the place, hurry up, we gotta get out of here!" Some shouted from a truck next to the building the man who was shooting on the roof was. Eilidh and Hershel listened.

"What about Sean?!" The roof guy shouted back.

"They shot him, we gotta get out of here now! There's corpses everywhere! Jump!"

The guy on the roof obeyed and ran, jumping off the roof of the building.

His feet slipped from under him as he tried to get to the other side and he rolled off.

They heard him scream in pain and shout for help when he landed.

The driver didn't help him; he apologised and drove off down the road.

The pleading cries coming from the shooter had Eilidh wincing and she looked out to see Rick run off and Glenn jumped out, "Hershel! Eilidh!"

They turned to see walkers moving their way quickly.

But it wasn't them they were after; they were going for the enemy Eilidh had shot.

They began eating him alive and his cries echoed through the air.

"Come on Hershel!" Eilidh said and pulled at the old man as he looked on at the scene before them.

He looked at her then the walkers, "Hershel!" Glenn shouted.

He looked back and began to move towards the truck, Glenn with Eilidh beside him.

"The gunfire must have attracted the Walkers!" Eilidh shouted as they approached their truck.

"Where's Rick?" Hershel asked Glenn.

"I don't know he went across." He said.

Hershel looked at them both, "Well hell we can't leave without him!"

He said and began to follow Eilidh as she ran over to Rick, "Rick!" she said when she appeared at his side, Glenn and Hershel behind her.

The shooter from the roof was just a boy, no older than herself or Glenn.

Hershel put his hand on the boy's knee, "We have to go son I'm sorry." He said.

There was a sharp pointed pole stuck through the boy's leg.

"No, no, no! Please don't leave me!" The boy begged terrified.

"We have to go!" Eilidh said.

"We can't just leave him! He's just a kid!" Rick shouted at them.

Glenn pointed at the boy, "He was just shooting at us! This place is crawling with Walker's!"

"We can't leave him!" Rick argued.

Hershel leaned over the leg, studying the wound, "The bar went clean through there's no way we can get it off without tearing about the calf muscles." He said and moved the leg causing the boy to slam against the dumpsters and crying out in pain.

"Shut up or I will shoot you!" Rick shouted and pointed his gun at him.

Hershel pulled him away, "Maybe that's the answer." he said to him.

"I know your in pain but you have to shut up!" Eilidh whispered loudly.

He didn't listen, he only made more noise, she sighed in frustration.

"Shut up!" Glenn said and grabbed his leg; he moved it around to cause him more pain. He cried out loudly.

"Glenn!" Eilidh said and pushed him.

"I'm sorry, just please…be quiet!" He pleaded with the boy.

Eilidh covered his mouth with her hand and even his muffled cries were too loud, she groaned and stepped back.

"Can't we just take the leg off?" Glenn asked and Eilidh, Rick and Hershel stared at him.

"That hatchet still in the car?" Rick asked.

"…I don't think so." Glenn answered.

"No, no, please don't cut my leg off!" The boy begged.

"Will this cut through the bone?!" Rick asked Hershel holding up a small knife.

"I'll have to severe the ligaments below the kneecap, above the fibula. He's going to lose his lower leg. We'll have to find something to cauterize the wound." Hershel said as he removed his shirt, ready to take the leg off.

Rick slammed the boy's torso back against the dumpster and Eilidh jumped on it next to him to help hold him down, she put all her weight on his chest.

Hershel tied his shirt around the boy's leg as a tourniquet and the he cried out painfully loud. Glenn moved away from them, seeing a large horde coming towards them.

"Guys. Walkers!" He called out, Eilidh glanced at him as he began firing.

"Rick can you hold him yourself?!" she asked.

"Yeah go!" he said and she jumped off the dumpster to go help Glenn.

The pair of them began firing on the undead but even with the two of them there were still too many.

"Oh God, they're everywhere!" Rick said and let go of the boy, he walked down the alleyway and raised his pistol to begin shooting.

"How we doing over there, Hershel?!" Eilidh shouted over the firing.

"I need more hands!" Hershel said as he readied the knife to the leg, the boy sprung his torso up.

"Please don't cut my leg off!" He pleaded.

"Come on we gotta go we're almost out of ammo!" Glenn shouted.

"Hershel, do it now!" Rick shouted.

"Come on Hershel!" Glenn shouted.

"There's no time!" Hershel shouted at the boy.

"Please don't leave me!" the boy begged as the four of them ran for the truck.

Rick stopped and looked down at the boy's leg; he took a deep breath then grabbed it. He ripped it up and off the piece of metal causing the boy to scream out in pain.


	31. Chapter 31

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

Eilidh smiled as they drove down the dirt to the farm, she was relieved to be back.

Her hair blew around her face because of the breeze from the open window.

"Here we go." Rick murmured as the farmhouse came into view up head of them.

They weren't sure how the group would react to 'Randall' the boy they helped the previous night.

As they drove towards the house a few of their people were outside and ran over to the truck as Rick parked.

Rick was the first to step out of the car and Lori and Carl ran towards him, embracing him. Eilidh stepped out slowly, her shotgun in hand and her pistol tucked in her belt, she stood where she was and ran a hand through her hair with a sigh.

Maggie ran to Glenn and embraced him, passing Hershel who began to roll his sleeves up, "Patricia…ready the shed for surgery." He said, everyone was on alert at his words and watched as he disappeared into the house.

"Who the hell is that?" T-Dog asked and he pointed towards the truck, everyone's gaze followed his.

"That's Randal." Glenn said simply.

Eilidh stepped back as everyone moved towards the car to look at Randall, passed out in the backseat with a blindfold around his eyes. She caught Daryl's eye and noticed he was watching her as he walked towards the car with everyone; he stopped to look in the window.

She then seen him move his body in her direction and take a step towards her but she ignored it and walked straight towards the house past everyone, tossing her guns in the bag as she did.

She walked straight for the bathroom when she entered the house; she had asked Hershel if she could use his shower.

She hadn't used it yet; she'd just been using the bathroom sink not wanting to intrude before but when she'd been helping Hershel and the others tend to Randall, some of his blood hand gotten on her and she wanted to scrub herself clean.

She locked the door and leaned against it for a moment; she then sighed and walked over to the mirror. The dark circles under her eyes weren't as big as they used to be since they came to the farm, she had felt somewhat safe here, however they didn't excuse the fact she was exhausted.

She turned the water on full and striped her clothes off so she was naked.

The injuries from her fight with Andrea were minor but visible, some bruises, scratches, cuts.

She looked at her arm where Tony had grabbed her, there was bruises forming on it and his fingers were still imprinted on it. She cringed at the thought of his pudgy hand wrapped around her arm, thanking her lucky stars her friends had been with her at the time and stepped into the shower.

It was heavenly; she felt her body completely relax as she lathered herself in soap, whishing she could curl up on a sofa in fluffy pyjamas once she was finished.

She washed her hair and conditioned it loving the feeling it had on her scalp.

She glanced down once she'd rinsed the soap out of her hair, daring to look.

She closed her eyes briefly and let the water surge over her.

She eventually took a deep breath and bravely opened her eyes; the bruises on her upper, inner thighs weren't black anymore, they were the healing greeny-yellowy colour, not completely faded but not nearly as noticeable unless you were up close.

The shorts she'd worn after her shower in the CDC hadn't been short enough for Daryl to see her marks which she was thankful for, she'd avoided looking at them everytime she got dressed because all they did was bring back the memories and make her feel ashamed.

She put her hands on the wall infront of her for support as the sobs suddenly took over and shook her body, she breathed in deeply by means of putting a stop to them.

After around ten minutes of weeping she eventually stopped and emerged from the shower, she wrapped her hair and body in towels once she was dry, sitting on the edge of the bath before she got dressed, her head in her hands.

She stood up and wiped the steam from the mirror to look at her reflection once more. It was obvious she'd been crying, her eyes were shiny and had deep red circles around them she sighed and turned to get dressed but realised, she had no clothes TO get dressed. She'd headed straight for the shower forgetting to go to her tent; she cursed herself and thought about putting her dirty ones back on but they were covered in sweat and had Randall's blood on them.

She unlocked the door and tiptoed to the top of the stairs, she heard footsteps below.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?" she asked loudly.

After a long moment Daryl appeared at the bottom, she wrapped her arms around her body quickly and stepped back out of view.

"What?" he asked gruffly.

"Uh…isn't anyone else around? Any of the women?" she asked.

"No." he said impatiently.

"Well…uh…I've forgot…my clothes." She said and her face flushed at how stupid it sounded.

She heard him muttering something but couldn't make it out.

"How could you forget your clothes?" he asked annoyed.

"…I don't know, I just wanted to get washed." She said back with a shrug to herself.

"Just put the ones you were wearing on." He said to her.

"No…they're dirty and bloody." She said and he was muttering again, "What? I can't hear you."

He then came stomping up the stairs stopping infront of her, she instantly felt uncomfortable, he'd been kissing her the other day and now she was practically naked infront of him.

"What do you need?" he demanded.

"…I have a clean pair of cut offs and a blue tank under my pillow." She said quietly not looking at him and he turned and headed back down the stairs, she watched him go and realised she'd forgotten something, "Wait Daryl!" she called after him.

"What?" he snapped and stopped on the stairs, she hesitated before she spoke.

"…I'll need underwear too." She said looking at the ceiling whilst biting her lip and then slowly back at him.

His cheeks were reddening!

"…And where do I find that?" he asked not looking at her, his voice husky.

"The side pouch in my bag." She said quickly, he nodded and headed off.

She ran into the bathroom and locked it again, sat on the bath, pulled the towel from her hair and buried her face in it.

A few minutes later she heard light knocking on the door.

She opened the door and Lori stood there with her clothes in her arms giving her a smile.

"I heard a noise in your tent, looked in and found Daryl with your underwear in his hand." She said with amusement, Eilidh's face reddened.

"He told me about your situation and told me I was to help you out instead of him…then he went off to his tent." She said by means of explanation and Eilidh nodded.

"Thank you." she said quietly and took the clothes from her, "I just really wanted to get washed when we got back and I completely forgot to grab fresh clothes." She said with a shake of her head.

"Don't worry about it." Lori said, "How are you? Rick told me about what happened in the bar."

She looked at her arm briefly and Lori followed her gaze, "Is that what that guy done?!" she asked shocked taking a hold of her arm, Eilidh nodded.

"Yeah, grabbed me pretty hard." She said.

"Yeah he did. It's bruising." Lori said and gently let it go.

"I'll be fine, had worse." She replied with a shrug, "What happened to you?" she asked concerned, only just noticing the cuts on Lori's face.

"Oh, I got in an accident…hit a walker when I was coming to find you guys." She said and rolled her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Eilidh asked and Lori nodded.

"Yeah just cuts and a slight headache…but…yeah I'm fine…I'm fine, the baby's fine, everyone's fine." She smiled, "Well…maybe not Randall he's-" she trailed off until Eilidh stopped her.

"Baby?" she asked.

"Yeah." She replied and then her mouth formed in an 'O', "You don't know…of course you were away…uh…yeah…I'm pregnant." She said scratching the back of her neck with a shy smile; Eilidh's mouth was open in shock.

"…wow." She managed to say.

"I know." Lori agreed.

Eilidh let the breath she was holding out with a short, nervous laugh.

Lori stared at her with furrowed brows, "…congratulations." She added with a quick smile, "I uh…wish it was better…circumstances…for you and…Rick." She stuttered and turned back into the bathroom, "Thanks again for bringing my clothes to me." she said and began closing the door, Lori's hand stopped it.

"Eilidh." She said and came into the bathroom beside her, "…What's wrong honey?" she asked her.

Eilidh's eyes were glazed over as she tried not to show herself breaking down again.

"Nothing." She said with a sniff and laughed, "I…i…" she couldn't finish.

Lori put her hands on her shoulders, "Talk to me honey…what's the matter?" she asked, Eilidh stared up at her and shook her head.

"Nothing…nothing's wrong." She lied.

"Eilidh…you can talk to me sweetheart." Lori said softly, and that was it, she started to cry silently, "Oh no, Eilidh." Lori said and pulled her into a hug.

She held onto the woman as she wept, "Tell me what's wrong." Lori said soothingly.

And Eilidh decided, it was time to reveal; she couldn't keep bottling everything up, it was one secret after another and she felt like she was going to explode.

Lori sat down next to her on the edge of the bath and waited until she was ready to talk.

The two women sat until Eilidh calmed down with Lori's arm gently around her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry for crying…it's all I seam to do these days." She said quietly.

"Don't apologise sweetheart…we've all been through a lot since this started…you even more since you were on you own when you met Glenn." Lori replied.

"…after Teddy was killed…I was on my own." Eilidh began, "…I knew noone else when I arrived here only him, it was his apartment I was sharing…it wasn't until about a week or so later before I came across a group."

_Eilidh ducked behind the desk in the room as the men appeared through the broken window, she'd been robbed last time she was out scavenging and she couldn't take the risk of losing what she'd found and it wasn't much either, a couple boxes of ammo, some food._

_She peaked her head around the desk, there were four men and they were armed, one of them was a lot bigger built than the others._

_She held her breath and gripped onto her weapon awkwardly, cursing herself for not being able to use it properly still._

_They were searching the room, tossing things around as they did._

"_Nothing." One of them said. "It's been picked clean." _

"…_we'll just have to look somewhere else." Another said._

"_Yeah." The first man agreed._

"…_Didn't any of you look in that corner over there?" An extremely deep voice asked._

"_Uh…I thought Dan was-" Someone else spoke._

"_Want a job doing, do it yourself." The deep voice said. "What if there's anything over hear and we missed it because you idiots didn't check?" he asked annoyed._

_Eilidh gasped silently as she heard footsteps move towards her, she was totally exposed where she was. _

_The footsteps got closer._

_She panicked and did what she thought made sense, she jumped out from her hiding spot and aimed the gun at the man coming towards her._

"_Stop right there!" She shouted at him._

"_Whoa!" the guy said with his hands up, the others behind him cocked their own weapons and aimed at her._

"_Drop it!" someone shouted, she aimed the gun from the big guy to the people behind him._

"_Everyone relax." The guy infront of her said._

"_Get back!" she shouted as she pointed the gun at him and he took a step back._

"_Relax okay…we're just looking for supplies." He said to her._

"_Well there's none here…you should try somewhere else." She said gripping the gun._

"_Okay…we'll go…but not right now, there's walkers everywhere out there, we had to come in here for safety…we'll leave when we can." He said to her, she shook her head._

"_No…you'll go now." She said as firmly as she could manage._

"…_oh…I'm sorry…is this where you're staying?" he asked._

"_None of your business." She snapped, this was where she was staying as of the previous night but she wasn't going to tell him that, "…I want you all to leave…Stop!" she said and aimed her gun back at the men behind the big guy who had stepped forward._

"_Do as she says." The guy said looking back at them, they obeyed._

"…_are you alone here?" he asked._

"_Which part of get lost don't you understand?" she asked annoyed._

"_Sorry…It's just, i can't leave you here if your alone…it's the same as killing you." he said, lowering his hands, "…you should come with us back to our group…they're all nice people, you'd like my wife." He said with a smile. "We recently found another family, their youngest child is only two." He said._

"_I'm meeting back up with my own group soon." She lied._

"…_What you're scavenging alone? Is that wise…I mean, your clearly not from around here giving your accent…do you know your way around?" the big guy asked._

"_I know my way just fine." she said in a clipped voice. "I can get in and out quickly, that's why I came alone." _

"_Okay…well, we're the scavenging team from our group…you'd make a great addition if your as good as you say." He said with a smile, "You can bring your whole group…we'll wait for them." _

"_We're fine on our own." She said._

"_How many of you are there?" he asked._

"…_why do you want to know?" she asked him._

"…_curiosity." He replied._

"…_there's ten including me." she fibbed and prayed it was believable, she'd never been a good liar._

"_Alright…well…there's seventeen of us, eight of which are kids." He said._

_Eight kids? Is he for real? She thought._

"_I really think you should come back with us…you and your group." The man said, "Hell, ten extra people would be great…the kids are the important thing as you'd probably guess and we all protect them as best we can, would be great with some more able bodies." He smiled at her._

_She looked back at his people behind him; they were watching her like a hawk._

"…_I'd have to discuss it with my people." She said staring the man infront of her down. _

"_Of course." He said, "Where are you meeting them?" he asked._

"_Who's protecting your women and children if you're here?" she asked ignoring his question. "Big guy like you should be holding the fort don't you think?"_

"_Yes…that's somewhat true and I do, from time to time…but we have plenty of people ready and able to defend the group."_

_She stared at him and didn't respond._

"…_I'm sorry, I've been rude…I haven't even introduced myself." He said with a short laugh, "…I'm Beau." He held his hand out to her, she ignored it and he brought it back in and cleared his throat, "Okay…from left to right…John, Brewster and Dan." He said with a gesture of his hand._

_She stared at them all not speaking, "…now's the part where you tell us your name." Beau said, she debated it for a moment before telling him._

"_Eilidh." She said._

"_Eilidh…very nice to meet you." Beau said with another smile, she swallowed quickly and gave him a curt nod._

"_So…Eilidh…your meeting your group where?" Beau asked her again._

"…_I'd like to help defend the children." She said and he nodded with a smile, "But…I need to talk to my group about it first so I'll go meet them…you guys wait here, and I'll bring them back with me." she said stepping out from behind the desk her gun still aimed at the men._

"_We'll come with you." Dan said._

"_No." she replied, "…I'll go alone." _

"_But Eilidh, it's dangerous out there, we'll watch your back." Beau said stepping towards her; she aimed the gun, stopping him in his tracks._

"…_I'm going alone." She said and stood against the wall with the window._

"…_Okay." Beau said, she noticed the men behind him all looked over at him curiously._

"_We'll wait here and you come back with your group…I suggest you head right when you leave, the corpses followed us down the alleyway." He said._

_She nodded quickly and climbed out the window, "I won't be long." She said to them._

_Beau nodded at her and she headed down the steps outside the window, looking over her shoulder as she did. She climbed down the ladder after checking for the walkers Beau mentioned, there were not as many as she'd been expecting, about three off down the road, her brows knitted together._

_She looked around her; it was safe, for now and she intended to get as far away from the strangers as possible. _

_She took off running in the direction Beau had mentioned since it was clear. She ran around the corner, right into a solid chest throwing her backwards. _

"_Ow." She moaned on her back, there were three men standing above her each smiling down at her._

"_Well lookey what we've got here boys." One of them said. _

_She started crawling backwards, ready to spring onto her feet and run but she banged into a pair of legs, she looked up and seen Beau and his men above her._

"_Eilidh…you okay?" he asked and bent down to lift her under the arms._

_Once she was on her feet she shoved away from him and grabbed at her gun, it wasn't on her belt._

_She looked down in horror then back up, "This what your looking for?" Brewster asked and picked her gun up from next to his feet, he passed it to Beau._

"_That's mine." she said and stepped forward, Dan put an arm infront of her, she shoved it away._

"_Clumsy." Beau said and shook his head, she stared at him, "Here." He said and held her gun towards her; she hesitated before she reached for it._

_As she did he pulled it back, "Only…a word of advice." He said as he examined her weapon and she swallowed nervously, "…you should really take the safety off next time." _

_Her eyes widened as she looked at the seven men stood around her, Beau's still face was replaced by a similar smile to the men she'd ran into, he then hit her hard on the head with the handle of her gun._

_Her vision evaporated into darkness._


	32. Chapter 32

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

Eilidh didn't continue her story past the moment she blacked out…she couldn't, but she knew Lori understood without her having to say anymore.

"I miscarried." She said quietly, Lori's mouth was open as she listened, "…I don't who the father was…probably Beau." She shook her head, "It was after I escaped that I realised…I was late…so I did a test and sure enough, it was positive." She took a deep breath before continuing, "I've always wanted kids…ever since my brother and sister were born, I wanted my own baby." She said with a smile, "That's why I love Carl." She said and looked at Lori who's expression was filled with sympathy for her, she smiled at the mention of her son's name, "…I was distraught when I first found out, I mean me…a baby…it was crazy…the world has gone to shit, dead people are walking around and eating the living!" She rubbed her forehead, "…once I dwelled on the fact I'd escaped though, I vowed that I'd take care of us both…I mean, I loved it already, you know…despite…how it was conceived." She swallowed the lump in her throat, "This was my child…I had a responsibility and I actually got a little excited about it, I wouldn't be alone anymore…but…it happened. A couple of weeks after I found out." She finished with a shrug; Lori tightened her arm around her.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that on your own sweetheart." She said as she pulled her close for a hug.

"I can't…say anymore…not right now anyway." Eilidh said through breaths.

"Of course honey, only when you're ready." She replied, Eilidh sighed in relief.

"I'll let you get dressed now." Lori said to her and slowly stood up.

"Thank you." Eilidh said not just for bringing her clothes and leaving her to dress but for listening, Lori understood and left the bathroom.

"If you need me…don't hesitate." She said seriously.

"I won't." Eilidh promised and smiled at her, she returned it, "Oh Lori…could you…not tell anyone about…" she trailed off, Lori shook her head furiously.

"Absolutely not, I wouldn't do that sweetie." She said sincerely, Eilidh nodded her head in thanks and Lori left the room.

She got dressed slowly feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

As she walked down the stairs Eilidh couldn't help but smile, she'd told Lori about her painful memories, something she never thought she could do.

She stopped in the hall when she heard Hershel having words with Shane about the barn incident before telling him to shut up.

She stood where she was for a moment and heard the screen door opening and closing, she walked slowly into the dining room, everyone was in the room but was leaving as she appeared and she stood against the archway.

Lori noticed her offered her a kind smile and walked towards her; she returned it and waited for her.

"Hey." She said, "You okay now?"

"Yeah thanks." She replied, Rick came towards her.

"Eilidh, how you doing?" he asked, she nodded.

"I'm okay, you?" she asked, he nodded too.

"Yeah…we're keeping Randall in the barn for now, Hershel's fixed his leg but he wont be able to walk on it for at least a week." He told her.

"…I'm guessing not everyone's crazy about keeping him here?" she asked.

"You guessed correct." Rick said, Eilidh sighed.

"Well…they'll have to deal with it, if we sent him off now there would have been no point helping him in the first place." She said with a shrug.

"Exactly." Rick agreed.

"Some people are just a bit nervous his group might come looking for him." Lori said.

"Some people being Shane?" she asked them both getting no response in return, she got her answer. "…Whatever I'm going to do some washing you guys have anything?"

"You should get some rest Eilidh, you look exhausted." Rick said, "Let someone else take care of the washing for now."

"…I'm tired, yeah but…I can't sleep now…I'll be awake all night." She said with a sigh.

"Okay then, its upto you." Rick said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Don't work too hard." He then walked off.

"…Come on, I'll help with the laundry." Lori said and the two women headed for the front door, Daryl was stood by it and locked his eyes on hers before pushing the door open and walking off towards his tent.

The day passed by quickly and darkness consumed the farm, Eilidh had done a big load of washing with Carol and Lori's help. She also helped prepare dinner for everyone, Maggie even came out to join them around the campsite and help cook dinner, Eilidh enjoyed chatting with her as it helped ease her mind.

By the time everyone was heading to bed Eilidh was relieved, she was out like a light the moment her head touched the pillow.

The following morning Eilidh woke to the sound of chatter around her, she dressed quickly and stepped out her tent.

"Good morning." Dale said as he passed her.

"Bout time you woke up." Glenn said, "You were dead to the world when I left this morning."

"Yeah, I was tired." She said and rubbed her face.

"Here you go honey." Carol said and handed her a plate of food.

"Thank you." she said and sat down to eat, her stomach groaned in appreciation as she hadn't eaten much the previous night. Daryl sat in a camp seat across the fire from her, he didn't look at her when she sat down he was too preoccupied with his food.

"I'd better take him some food." Maggie said indifferent to Glenn as she stood up.

"Who?" he asked.

"Randall…my dad asked me to keep an eye on him whilst he's here." She said and rolled her eyes, "I didn't really want to agree to it…not too comfortable with him being here."

"…I'll do it if you like?" Eilidh said through mouthfuls of food.

"…really?" Maggie asked, Eilidh nodded.

"Yeah, if your not too keen then I'll go." She replied.

"Thank you Eilidh, I appreciate it…I'll go make him something and leave it in the kitchen." She said and gave her a smile.

"You don't have to do that." Eilidh said.

"It's no trouble." Maggie said and headed for the house.

"Thanks, I'll be in, in a minute." She called after her and continued to eat her food.

"Thanks for that." Glenn said next to her, "But are you sure you want to? I could do it." He offered and she shook her head, "That's okay Glenn."

She briefly looked up and seen Daryl watching her curiously, she stared at him briefly then finished the last of her food, handed the plate to Carol and headed for the house.

As Eilidh walked down the porch steps to the farm house with the food Maggie had prepared to give to Randall she glanced back at the camp, Daryl wasn't there so she assumed he'd gone off hunting somewhere.

She walked slowly down the path towards the barn remembering the last time they were all gathered around it, poor Sophia, it ached her heart to think how scared she must have been in the woods and then to get bitten and go through the excruciating pain of changing.

She shook her head of the thoughts as she neared the barn.

"Hey." A voice called from behind her, she stopped and turned slowly.

Daryl was walking towards her, his crossbow over his shoulder.

"…Can I help you?" she asked.

"If you're taking food to him I'm coming too." He said.

"Uh…why?" she asked.

"He's an outsider, can't be to careful." He replied with a shrug.

"I'm more than capable of handling him on my own." She said earning a scoff, "…I am!" She said annoyed he would brush her off like that.

"Whatever, let's get it over with." He said and took a step forward; she put a hand on his chest and stopped him.

"No…get lost." She told him.

He stared down at her for a moment then shook his head continuing to the barn.

He opened the door, his crossbow readied and whistled at Randall inside, "Wakey, Wakey." He said loudly and walked in.

Eilidh stood where she was and watched as he came to the door and nodded his head towards him, she sighed and did.

As she walked in to the barn, it was dark with only some light streaming through the wood, Randall was tied up on the ground, his leg bandaged up.

He stared up at Eilidh as she walked in with the tray of food; she put it down infront of her and nudged it forward with her foot towards him.

"Breakfast." She said.

"…Thanks." He said and looked up at her; he gave her a quick smile.

Daryl stood to her right near the door, "Hey." He said and nodded to the doors for them to leave, Eilidh stood for a second.

"Enjoy." She said and began walking away.

"Wait!" Randal said, she halted.

"…You're the one who helped me." he said, she nodded, "…That was real nice of you."

"I hardly did anything, it was all Hershel." She said.

"Let's go." Daryl's gruff voice was demanding, "You…shut up and eat." He said and she moved to leave again.

"Yeah but, you helped." Randal said from the ground ignoring Daryl, "Will you be bringing me breakfast again?…what's your name…is it…Eilidh?"

Before she could respond Daryl was over at him with a hand on his face squeezing, "I said…shut up…and eat." he growled in his face.

"Ah." Randall moaned, Eilidh moved forward.

"Leave him Daryl." She said and Daryl stood up.

"…You don't talk to her…don't even look at her." He said in a threatening tone, "Not anyone, you hear?" he added.

Randall looked up at him and eventually nodded, Daryl walked out with Eilidh infront of him, he locked the doors and looked at her.

"There should be someone here if you ever bring him food again." he said and walked off.


	33. Chapter 33

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

The rest of the week was pretty much normal as far as camp life went, Randall was being checked on each day and looked after by Maggie and Eilidh together, Hershel, Dale and Rick took turns doing the job too. Always there was someone armed watching him outside the barn doors.

Eilidh woke up to find that Shane and Rick had taken Randall out of the camp to drop him off, eighteen miles out.

She had breakfast and then done some chores to pass the time.

She sat in her tent on her own for a while after she'd done what she was doing; Even took a lie down whilst Andrea was on top of the RV on watch.

"Andrea!" she heard Lori's voice as she rushed by the tents, she sat up quickly, exited the tent and closed it up.

"Lori! What's wrong?" she asked as Lori was running back to the house.

"Oh Eilidh, its Beth." She said breathless, "Will you come with me?" she asked.

"Yeah of course." She said and the two women took off running.

Eilidh sat on the porch of the house to wait for Maggie to come back, Lori had filled her in on what had happened, Beth was suicidal and had everyone on edge.

She stood when she saw Maggie rushing towards her, "Eilidh? What's happened, Andrea said Lori needed me urgently?" she asked anxiously.

"Yeah it's Beth." She replied, Maggie's face was full of concern, "Lori took her lunch earlier and she stole the knife when she was taking the tray away, now, she's ok so don't panic okay…we've been keeping watch on till you got back, Lori's with her now."

"Oh god." Maggie said and headed for the house, Eilidh followed her upto Beth's room.

Maggie opened the door and smothered Beth in a hug.

"…We'll give you some privacy." Eilidh said and she and Lori left and headed for the kitchen.

Andrea appeared in the hallway, "What's going on?" she asked them, Lori filled her in.

"Is Glenn on watch?" Eilidh asker her and she nodded, "I'm gonna go fill him in." she told Lori and left.

After she'd let Glenn know what was happening she headed back to the house.

"Eilidh." She heard Carl's voice as she was climbing the steps of the porch.

"Hey Carl." She said and turned to face him.

"What's wrong with Beth?" he asked concerned.

"She's okay…she's just a bit confused about everything since what happened at the barn." She told him.

"…I want to go see her." He said.

"No Carl, Maggie's with her now…they're, chatting." She told him as she heard Maggie and Beth screaming back and forwards at each other from inside the house.

"Do me a favour, go wait for me by camp okay…I'll just go get an update then be right over…we can play cards if you like?" she said to him, he thought about it then nodded.

"Okay I'll just be a second." She said and disappeared inside the house.

As she walked to the kitchen she heard Andrea and Lori arguing, Andrea was saying Lori was wrong to take the knife from Beth and she continued to say Lori was acting like the Queen Bee and taking everything she has for granted, Eilidh bit her tongue from saying anything.

Andrea walked out of the kitchen and came face to face with Eilidh, the blonde glared at her and she returned it and headed into the kitchen.

"…Lori?" she said and the woman turned to face her.

"Oh…hey." She said.

"They worked it out yet?" she nodded upstairs, Lori shrugged.

"Getting there." She said and Eilidh nodded.

"Hey listen…Carl wanted to come in here but I convinced him to hang out at camp with me whilst you're here…I'll keep an eye on him." she said.

"Oh thank you Eilidh, I appreciate that." Lori said with a smile.

"No problem. If you need me just give me a shout." She replied.

"I will do, thanks again." she said to her.

"Yep." Eilidh said as she left the house and headed towards Carl who had the cards set out already.

Carl and Eilidh played cards for at least half an hour.

"Yes! That's Six/two to me." Carl said with a smile.

"What? Where did learn to play cards so good?" she asked him with a grin.

"Ah." He said and tapped his nose cheekily making her laugh.

Glenn appeared with anxiety on his face, "Glenn, what's wrong?" Eilidh asked him.

"It's Beth." He said and glanced at Carl, "…she cut her wrist."

"What?" Eilidh whispered, Andrea came down from the RV.

"What about Beth?" she asked quickly, Glenn repeated what he said.

"Glenn can you watch Carl please?" Eilidh asked him and stood up.

"No, can't I come with you?" he asked.

"No honey, not right now." She said apologetically.

"Sure." Glenn said and Eilidh started to jog towards the house.

"Can you take over watch too? I need to see if she's okay." She heard Andrea say and looked back to find her running towards the house too.

Maggie and Lori appeared from the front door as Eilidh and Andrea ran up.

"Where were you?" Maggie demanded from Andrea.

"I just heard is she alright?" Andrea asked ignoring Maggie's question.

"She would be if you'd stayed with her like you said now, where were you?" Maggie shot back.

"You left her?" Eilidh asked shocked.

"How bad is she?" Andrea asked.

"It wasn't deep." Lori said.

Andrea stood and started smiling, "She wants to live…she made her decision."

Eilidh stared at her in disbelief.

"She tried to kill herself." Maggie shouted.

"No…she didn't." Andrea said back.

"My father is stitching her wrist right now." Maggie said getting annoyed.

"…She'll live." Andrea said dismissively and tried to step around Maggie to get into the house, Maggie moved with her.

"Stay away from her…from both of us. Don't you dare step foot inside this house again." Maggie said threateningly, Andrea looked shocked at first then nodded and walked away, Eilidh watch her go along with Maggie and Lori.

"…I'll head back to Carl for now and come and see Beth in a bit." Eilidh said, Maggie and Lori gave her an appreciative nod and she walked to camp.

"Is she okay?" Glenn asked as she appeared at camp.

"Yeah…wasn't deep." Eilidh said and Glenn sighed, Andrea was heading for the RV again, "She would have been fine but Andrea decided to do some sort of test to see if she would actually do it or not, so she left her on her own." Eilidh said loudly so Andrea could hear.

"Oh bite me Eilidh." Andrea snapped and walked towards her, "I left her to make a decision which, she did…she wants to live."

"She's a sixteen year old vulnerable girl!" Eilidh said annoyed, "She just saw her mother and brother who she believed was sick and would eventually get better killed the other day…she isn't thinking straight."

"She chose to live, I helped her with that." Andrea said and started to walk away.

"No you let a naïve girl believe suicide was the way to deal with a trauma." Eilidh said stopping her, "Don't you feel bad at all? Her father is stitching up her wrist."

"She's fine Eilidh…get over it." Andrea said and walked off, Eilidh moved towards her but Glenn stood infront of her.

"No…we don't want a repeat of what happened last time…just…stay out of each others way okay." He said and she nodded.

"Yeah, you're right…Carl." She turned to the child who was staring open mouthed up at her, "Want to help me make dinner for everyone?" she asked him with a smile and he agreed.

Andrea sat on watch whilst Glenn, Eilidh and Carl prepared dinner for everyone, Eilidh's blood was boiling at what Andrea had said but she took deep breaths and focused on her task.

Later that evening when everyone was sat around the campfire, Shane and Rick appeared and they had Randall with them, everyone was confused.

"He knows Maggie." Rick said as they passed by heading towards the barn.

Everyone began discussing the situation as they ate and grilled Shane and Rick when they came back.

"Did he get away from you guys or something?" Eilidh asked and the attention of the group was on her.

"No…what makes you ask that?" Shane asked.

"…Well…what happened to you guys?" she asked and everyone took note of their injuries on their face.

"Oh." Rick said, "Uh…Shane and I…we had a disagreement."

Lori who was sat next to Eilidh gasped silently, "But its fine we worked it out." Rick continued.

The two men then sat down to eat with the rest of the group, "So what…are we just keeping him prisoner for now?" Glenn asked.

"We're gonna get answers from him tomorrow…find out everything we need to about his group." Shane said and that was it, the questions were over, everyone sat in silence.


	34. Chapter 34

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

The next morning Eilidh woke up and dressed quickly, she appeared next to Carol who was preparing breakfast with Lori.

"Morning guys." She said, they both greeted good mornings to her, Lori handed her a cup with tea, "Thanks…is there anything I can help you with?" she asked them.

"You do enough." Carol said with a smile.

"We got it, thanks though." Lori said with a smile towards her too, "Sit yourself down and eat."

She did as she was told and sat next to Carl, "I demand a rematch soon." She said whilst taking a drink, he grinned at her.

"What so you can lose again?" he said, her mouth dropped open in shock, he laughed.

"Oh that's how it is, is it? You win a couple of times and it all goes to your head?" she asked teasing and flicked his sheriff's hat a little, he held onto it with a smile.

"Six." He said and she stared at him, "I won six times." He said smugly.

Eilidh laughed at him, "You're a little punk you know that?"

He laughed at her and took a drink from his cup.

"Okay guys." Rick said next to Shane with his hands on his hips and the group gathered around him.

"What are you gonna do? You feel better about the plan?" Lori asked pouring herself and Carol coffee.

"Is there a plan?" Andrea asked as she walked around, her eyes meeting Eilidh's at one point.

"Are we keeping him here?" Glenn asked.

Rick glanced at Shane, "We'll know soon enough." He said and nodded his head behind the group; they each turned to see Daryl walking towards them, his crossbow over his shoulder, his knuckles were all bloody.

He stopped next to Eilidh and spoke directly to Rick and Shane, "Boy there's got a gang. Thirty men with heavy artillery and they ain't looking to make friends. They show up here…our boys are dead and the women…gonna be wishing they were."

Eilidh's lungs stopped working the second he said it, she noticed Lori staring at her with concern, she mouthed 'okay?' and Eilidh nodded a little, the exchange didn't go unnoticed, Daryl glanced at Eilidh and obviously noticed the horror on her face.

"What did you do?" Carol asked as she stared at his bloody fist.

He moved past Eilidh, "We had a little chat." He said.

"No one goes near this guy." Rick stated as Lori walked towards him.

"Rick, what're you gonna do?" She asked.

"We have no choice. He's a threat." Rick looked around everyone, "We must eliminate the threat."

Dale walked up to them, "You're just gonna kill him?" he asked disturbed.

"It's settled. We'll do it today." Rick said matter-of-factly and headed for the farmhouse with Dale quickly following.

"Is he serious about this?" Glenn asked Eilidh as she walked towards him.

"He sounded serious." Eilidh said to him.

"…man." Glenn said and Eilidh nodded.

Dale walked back over towards them.

"I talked to Rick and he's giving me the day to talk to everyone and get their views on the situation. Later on we're going to meet in the house and have a vote." He said, Glenn nodded.

"Your not changing my mind…Rick's right." Eilidh said.

Both Glenn and Dale stared at her shocked, "What?" she asked.

"Are you serious?" Dale asked.

"Yes." She said immediately, Glenn's eyes were wide.

"You…You were taking him food and looking after him this week." Dale said exasperated.

"Yeah well…like Rick says he's a threat." She replied.

"We don't know that…he might not even tell his group where we are…we helped him…he might even be useful, if we kept him here he could help us out." Dale protested.

"Don't tell me you actually believe that?" she asked, "We've kept him tied up in the barn all week, Daryl just beat him for answers, do you really think if we don't kill him he isn't going to be a little bitter?" she asked.

"He's a kid we can't just kill him." Dale said.

"Look Dale…I respect you okay, I listen to you…but this what your trying to do, trying to rationalize…I can't agree with you and if anyone else has sense they'll tell you the same." She said and began walking away.

"What…Eilidh…I just don't understand why your so hostile to him now." Dale said walking after her.

"What's wrong?" Lori said as Eilidh approached.

"Why? You wanna know why?" She said turning to face him, he nodded.

"Weren't you listening to what Daryl said…look, see my arm?" she held it up, Tony's handprint was still there surrounded by bruises, "This is what someone from his group did to me…he made it clear he had more than friendship on his mind…that's why I'm so 'hostile'." She snapped and walked away towards the fields.

"Hey." Daryl's voice came from behind her, she sighed.

"Oh please no…I really can't deal with your crazy mood swings right now." She said and kept walking; she heard him scoff as he caught up, "This is the way to my camp." He said.

"Whatever." She replied, his arm then seized hers and he pulled her around to face him.

"Your all for killing the kid then?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"…Why?" he asked.

"…why? Well cause of what you said." she replied.

"Why did that bother you so much?" he asked.

"…it didn't." She said and turned to walk away again, he didn't let her.

"Yeah it did I seen your face." He said.

"Daryl, I was shocked…just like everyone else…I don't want any of what you said to become a reality." She replied and rolled her eyes.

"Tell me." he said firmly.

"…tell you what?" she asked, he stared at her.

"…about the group from Atlanta." He said, she stared at him and felt her heart begin to beat faster, she couldn't tell him, she could barely tell Lori.

"Tell me." he said softer than before, she shook her head, "Why not?" he asked.

"…I can't…if I tell you it means I have to relive it and if I have to relive it I'll end up crying!" she said in one quick breath.

They stood in silence for a minute and stared at each other, she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I want to know." He said.

"You already know…you knew that day in the nursing home, your not stupid." She said and turned away, he pulled her arm, gently tugging her towards him so she was again his chest.

"…I want to hear it from you…I'll stop thinking about it if you tell me." he said.

"…you think about it?" she asked, he nodded, "Why?"

He let go of her arm and stepped back, "Your always there." He said gruffly.

"What?" she asked.

"When I go to sleep your there…when I wake up your there…all the time your there! In my face trying to talk to me and be nice to me!" he said loudly, she stared at him confused.

"I don't understand what you're saying…we're in the same group of survivors; we all eat food together of course I'm always there." She said with a shrug and he shook his head.

"You know what I'm trying to say." He said and she shook her head, he growled.

"It was always me…me and my brother, noone else. We looked out for each other…then you come along…and your there, always there." He said frustrated, "I don't want to have to look after other people especially not some girl."

"Excuse me I look after myself, I don't need anyone's help." she said angrily.

"Your not listening…I know you can…but still, I NEED to be there so you're safe." He said and then ran a hand through his hair; she stared at him processing what he said.

"You said I was a liability…the other day you told me to get lost cause you didn't want me near you!" she said frustrated.

"I know what I said…doesn't mean it's true." He said back, she was silent, "Forget it." He said with a sigh and walked away from her, she stared at his back for a minute.

"Wait Daryl." She called after him but he kept walking, she ran after him and stopped infront of him.

"I've said what I had to now move." He demanded.

"How can you say all what you just did and then talk to me like this?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes and stared ahead, she sighed, "Bloody mood swings!" she growled and grabbed his face in her hands; she leaned on her tiptoes and planted a kiss firmly on his lips.

He didn't push her away he just stood there.

She pulled back and stared up at him, his face was firm; she sighed and stepped around him to head in her original direction, as she did however, his hand grabbed hers stopping her.

She looked back at his hand gripping hers, he was still facing the other way, she tried to pull her hand from his grasp but he gripped tighter keeping her there.

"What?" she asked as the silence was too much.

He dropped her hand and walked back towards her…more marched than walked.

She stepped back as he made his way towards her feeling intimidated by the stare he gave her, he looked furious.

"I'm sorry i did that okay." She said desperate. "I'll leave you alone."

He grabbed her face and put his lips on hers and he didn't pull away.

She stood where she was confused, but her stomach was dancing.

He licked her bottom lip, coaxing her to open her mouth to give him more access and she was in no way able to deny him it. The moment she parted her lips he attacked the inside of her mouth, she moaned a little as he tilted her head to the side.

She pressed her hands against his chest and slowly ran them up to his neck, she hesitated before wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer, he moved his hands so one held her waist and the other cradled the back of her head.

He eventually stopped kissing her and stared into her eyes, not removing his hands from her, they were both breathless.

He leaned his forehead against hers, "…what are you doing to me?" he asked with a frustrated sigh and untangled himself from her.

"You started it." She said accusingly as she thought back to the kiss in his tent.

He grunted and gripped his crossbow tightly on his shoulder.

"…I'll tell you…but not right now, I can't." she said looking at her feet.

He was silent for a moment, "…I'll be waiting." He said and headed off to his camp leaving her where she was standing.

She watched as he walked away touching her lips with her fingertips, she wanted to chase after him and knock him to the ground, but she knew they both weren't ready for that, she cared for Daryl and she would continue to do so even if he kept being stubborn towards her.

Later that evening it was time for the group to make a decision, Dale had been running around everyone all day trying to convince them to be on his side.

Eilidh walked into the house after Glenn, he offered her the piano seat but she refused so he sat down himself and put his head in his hands.

Everyone was in the living area except, Beth, Jimmy and Carl.

Daryl stood near the doorway and Eilidh stood behind Glenn with her arms crossed over her chest.

There was an awkward silence until Glenn broke it, "So, how do we do this, do we take a vote?"

"Does it have to be unanimous?" Andrea asked.

"Majority rules." Lori mumbled and Rick walked forward.

"Okay look let's just, see where everyone stands on this and then we'll go through the options." He said.

"The only way I see it…the only way to move forward." Shane said, and Dale finished for him, "Killing him…that's what you mean right? Why bother with the vote I mean it's clear which ways the winds blowing." He said bitterly.

"Well if people believe we should spare him, I wanna know." Rick said with a hand raised.

"Well I can tell you…it's a small group. Maybe just…me and Glenn." The old man said, Glenn didn't speak and shifted uncomfortably in his seat before looking at Glenn apologetically, "Look I…I think your pretty much right about everything, all the time, but-"

"They got you scared!" Dale said loudly.

"He's not one of us! And…we've lost too many people already." Glenn finished and looked at his feet.

"We can't take the risk Dale." Eilidh said and he pointed at her.

"You…I don't understand it, all week you've been look after him…taking him water and food…making sure he was safe and now…you changed your mind. You told me straight up you thought killing him was the right thing to do!" he said annoyed.

"Because it is." She said back, Dale shook his head.

"No it's not." Dale argued.

"Dale…the risk of him escaping and bringing his group here…that can't happen okay. I know first hand what it's like and that's why I can't agree with you…I can't let it happen to my friends, I just can't." she said and immediately regretted opening her mouth, everyone was staring at her shocked at what she'd just revealed without thinking.

She then made her way to the door, "Wait Eilidh." Lori said stopping her.

"I've given my vote…there's no need for me to be here." She replied.

"Stay." Daryl said next to her, and nodded at her encouragingly. She sighed and leaned against the wall next to Lori.

There was another long uncomfortable silence until Dale cleared his throat and spoke again, "How bout you? Do you agree with this?" He asked Maggie and she only looked away, "Uh…Couldn't we continue keeping him prisoner?" she asked.

"Just another mouth to feed." Daryl's said quietly as he leaned against the wall.

Hershel spoke, "Could be a lean winter."

"We could ration better." Lori said

"Well, he could be an asset!" Dale exclaimed desperate. "You haven't given him the chance to prove himself."

"Put him to work?" Glenn asked.

"We're not letting him walk around." Rick said firmly.

"We could put an escort on him?" Maggie suggested.

"Who wants to volunteer to take care of that guy?" Shane asked her.

"I will." Dale said, staring over at him.

"Even after what she just said?!" Shane said to Dale and pointed at Eilidh who ducked her head, Dale looked over at Eilidh briefly and then at his feet.

"…I don't think anyone should be walking around with this guy." Rick said.

"He's right I wouldn't feel very safe." Lori said.

"We can't exactly put chains around his ankles and sentence him to hard labour." Andrea said.

"Look, say we let him join us…maybe he is helpful, maybe he's nice. We let down our guard and he runs off and brings back his thirty men. What then?" Shane asked and everyone thought about it.

Dale stared at Shane, "So the answer is killing him for a crime he may never commit?! If we do this…then we lose all hope…and there will be no civilization!"

Shane shook his head and said 'oh my god' under his breath.

Hershel looked at Rick, "Could you drive him out further? Leave him like you planned?" "You barely came back the last time. You could get lost, break down, draw walkers." Lori said to her husband before he spoke, Rick looked at her over his shoulder.

"We should not put our own people at risk." Glenn added in.

"If you go through with it…how would you do it? Would he suffer?" Patricia asked.

"We could hang him… snap his neck." Shane suggested and Rick nodded,

"I thought about that…shooting him may be more humane." He said.

There was another silence and T-Dog then spoke, "Well what about the body? What do we do-?"

"Wait! Hold on! You're talking as if you've already decided his fate!" Dale said with his hands up desperate.

"You've been talking all day, going round in circles. Wanna go round in circles again?" Daryl asked, twirling his finger.

Dale began to get more distraught, "This is a young man's life! And it is worth more than a five minute conversation! Is this what it's come to? We kill someone because we can't decide what else to do with them!? You saved him! Now look at us…he's been tortured, now he's gonna be executed!" Everyone listened to what he said knowing he was somewhat right, "How are we better than those people that we're so afraid of!" Everyone was silent for a moment, "We all know what needs to be done." Shane said firmly.

"No, Dale is right we need to go through every option and leave no stone unturned we have responsibilities-"

"So what's the other solution?!" Andrea interrupted,

"Let Rick finish." Eilidh said to her but was ignored,

"We haven't come up with a single, viable option yet. I wish we could-"

"So let's work on it!" Dale said louder than before.

"We are-" Shane said.

"Stop it!" Carol's voice entered the room causing everyone to look at her, "Just stop it! I'm sick of all this arguing and fighting…I didn't ask for this and you can't ask us to decide something like this. Please decide, either of you, both of you…but leave me out of it."

"Not speaking out…or killing him yourself…there's no difference." Dale said and shook his head at Carol; she stared back shocked at what he'd said.

"Alright, that's enough! Now, anybody want the floor before we make a decision? Now's the chance!" Rick asked. Everyone was silent again.

"You once said we don't kill the living." Dale said to Rick.

"That was before the living tried to kill us!" Rick shot back.

"Don't you understand!? If we do this, the people we were, the world we knew, it's all dead! This new world is ugly…it's harsh…its survival of the fittest…and that's not a world that I want to live in. I don't believe any of you do! I can't!" Dale looked at everyone, his eyes were watering.

"Please! Let's just do what's right! Isn't there anyone else that's going to stand with me?" He begged.

There was another silence, noone spoke up.

"He's right." Andrea said, breaking the silence, "We should try to find another way."

"…anybody else?" Rick asked looking around the group, noone answered again, they ducked there heads, Rick turned to Dale.

"…are you all gonna watch to?" Dale asked with a sniff, "No you'll go hide in your tents and try to pretend we aren't slaughtering a human being…I wont be a part of it." He said and headed for the door.

He stopped at Daryl and put a hand on his shoulder, "…you were right, this group is broken." He then left.

Everyone stood for a moment in silence before they each left the house, Eilidh was the first to leave with Daryl walking behind her.

She headed straight for the campfire.


	35. Chapter 35

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

A couple of hours after the decision was made Rick, Shane and Daryl had collected Randall and were taking him to shoot him in the barn.

Eilidh sat with the rest of the group in camp, Dale wasn't with them he had wandered of because he wanted time to himself.

Eilidh noticed most of the group looking at her until she made eye contact with them, she wished she hadn't bothered to say anything to Dale; otherwise her secret wouldn't have popped out. Lori came over and sat next to her on the log around the fire.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked, Eilidh nodded, "I think Carol is going to come over and try to talk to you about it soon…thought I'd let you know."

"Thank you, I appreciate that…I really don't think I can talk about it again so soon…I can't talk about it without feeling disgusted and ashamed of myself." She said with a sigh.

"Honey you have nothing to feel ashamed or disgusted about…those men are the ones who should be ashamed, not you…don't ever think like that okay?" Lori whispered firmly.

Eilidh nodded after a moment and looked into the fire.

The group all waited patiently for the gunshot ending Randall's life, but it never came.

Footsteps coming from behind them caught their attention; Eilidh stood up with Lori as Rick came walking towards them with his hand on Carl's shoulder.

Everyone was silent as they waited on Rick to speak.

"…we're keeping him in custody…for now." He said.

Most people went back to what they were doing, Eilidh walked away from Rick and Lori to stand near a tree on her own, when she thought they were killing Randall she felt relief, relief that the risk of him being able to go back to his group and tell them where the farm was would be gone but now, they were keeping him prisoner again, her anxiety shot through the roof.

"I'm going to find Dale." She heard Andrea say from behind her.

"…Hey little lady." T-Dog said and stood beside her.

"…Hey." She said back quietly.

"You okay?" he asked, she nodded.

"Can I have a word Eilidh?" Rick said from behind them, she turned to see T-Dog walk away, she sighed and faced Rick.

"…I realise you probably aren't happy with my decision right now." He said.

"…it's okay, I understand, I think most people are happy anyway…they don't need to feel guilty anymore." She replied.

"I don't want you to worry about him, okay, we'll take care of it." he said seriously.

Eilidh stared at him for a moment and then gave him a nod.

Suddenly a scream echoed through the air, everyone began to panic.

Eilidh was stuck in her spot for a second, "Is that Dale?" she asked frantic; she looked at Rick and then took off running towards the screams.

"Eilidh wait!" Rick shouted after her, but she kept running, the rest of the group were looking for their weapons but Eilidh already had hers so she ran for the field.

She pushed open the gate as she approached it and sprinted towards Dale, she seen Daryl running to him aswell, as Eilidh got closer she seen Dale was holding a walker off him, she grabbed her knife from her belt ready to attack.

Her eyes widened when she heard Dale screams become louder as his stomach was ripped open by the walker.

Daryl dived on the walker and he wrestled around with it for a second then he shoved his knife in it's brain.

Eilidh dropped to her knees beside Dale the second Daryl had the walker off of him and she placed her hands on his chest.

"Dale!" she shouted and glanced at his wound, "Oh…no…Dale." She said as tears clouded her vision. Daryl knelt down next to him too, Eilidh looked at him as tears fell down her cheeks, he stood up and started waving his arms.

"Help! Over hear!" he shouted to their friends running towards them. "Help run!"

Eilidh covered her mouth with a hand and placed the other on Dale's head, he was crying out in pain.

"Hang in there buddy." Daryl said kneeling back beside Dale.

"Stay with me Dale." Eilidh said as she cried beside him.

Everyone appeared around them and Eilidh stood up and stepped back as Rick replaced her hands, she put her own on her head as she stared down at Dale, Stomach ripped to pieces, terrified in the grass, Andrea dropped next to Rick and grabbed Dale's hands.

"Get Hershel!" Rick screamed, "Dale you hang on your going to be alright you hear me?!" he said franticly.

Gasps were heard around them as the rest of the group appeared.

"What happened?!" Hershel asked as he ran towards them.

"Hershel, what do we do?" Rick asked desperate.

"Can we move him?" Eilidh asked.

"He wont make the trip." Hershel told her and she looked down at Dale, Andrea was trying to relax him.

"We have to do the operation here then! Glenn get back to the house-" Rick began until Hershel stopped him placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking his head.

"…No!" Rick shouted and grabbed his head, everyone around them began to exclaim in distress.

Eilidh put her hands on her head and leaned forward as she cried.

Dale was in unimaginable pain, it was clear on his face; she straightened up as she gasped through cries. She felt a hand touch her lower back, giving her a little rub for comfort, she looked to her right and seen it was Daryl, he then let go and walked around to stand next to Rick.

"He's suffering." Andrea said and Eilidh looked down at Dale, she was right, "Do something!" she begged as she cried.

Rick then took his gun out and aimed it at Dale's head; Eilidh let her grief take over her and headed towards Glenn, who had pulled his hat off and was running his hands frantically through his hair.

He looked at her as she walked towards him and held out his arms for her, she wrapped hers around his body and buried her face in his chest; she couldn't watch Dale being killed. He wrapped his around her shoulders as they both cried.

She lifted her head and looked over to see Daryl take the gun from Rick so he wouldn't have to do the unimaginable act. She stared at him and he looked at her for a second before looking back down at Dale.

Eilidh turned back to Glenn and they both closed their eyes as they held each other.

"…sorry brother." Daryl's Southern drawl said sincerely to Dale before he pulled the trigger, putting their dear friend's suffering to an end.

Eilidh sat in between Daryl and T-Dog in the back of the blue truck gripping tightly to her machete. Shane was upfront with Andrea and he was driving fast along the dirt road so they were getting shook around a lot.

They had just buried Dale before they left to check the perimeter of the farm, not wanting a repeat of any walkers creeping up on them like the previous night where they had lost the old man.

Hardly anyone slept so they decided to have Dale's funeral early, Rick was the only one who had spoken as noone else could.

Eilidh replayed what he had said in her head, "Dale…he could get under your skin, he sure got under mine. Because he wasn't afraid to say exactly what he thought, how he felt. That kind of honesty is rare…and brave…whenever I'd make a decision I'd look at Dale, and he'd be looking at me with that look he had. We've all seen it, one time or another. I couldn't always read him, but he could read us. He saw people for who they were, saw things in us, the truth, and who we really are. In the end, he was talking about us losing our humanity. He said this group was broken and the only way to fix it is to unbrake it. We must set aside our differences and pull together…It's not about feeling sorry for ourselves, taking control of our lives, our safety, our future. We're not broken…and we're gonna prove him wrong. From now on, we're gonna do it his way. That is how, we honour Dale."

She had wandered up to Daryl's campsite early morning before anyone else was up, he was up early too and making arrows for his crossbow, she hadn't said a word as she approached him; she just sat beside him and helped him make arrows.

Over a couple of fields from the farmhouse they came across a few walkers, they were eating one of Hershel's cows.

The moment the truck stopped Eilidh was up and jumping from the back of it, followed by Daryl then T-Dog, she didn't wait for them, she immediately threw a ferocious throw at the walker's head closest to her, slicing it clean off from the bottom of it's left ear across to the top of it's right one.

Daryl shot the next one from behind her and she retrieved his arrow for him.

Andrea, Shane and T-Dog each took a walker out and Eilidh jabbed another as it got close to her through the face halting it where it stood, she then shoved it backwards pulling her machete from its head as it went down.

Shane got the last walker, stunning it and then they all began kicking it's head in until it was finally dead.

Once they arrived back at the house Hershel had gathered everyone around and told them he was moving them into the house, since it would be safer for them there and also winter was coming soon.

Eilidh looked over at Daryl as it was mentioned; she wondered where he would be sleeping.

She walked back to her tent and began packing her things into her bag, she usually kept everything neat and tidy in her duffel anyway so there wasn't much to pack.

Glenn on the other hand…his clothes were all over the tent, Eilidh shook her head with a smile and began packing his bag for him. Once she had his clothes in his bag she left her tent to retrieve both of their washing Carol and Lori had done from the previous day.

Daryl was standing next to her tent when she turned around, she slowly walked towards him, she gave him a nod as she approached.

"Want help?" he asked, she stopped in her tracks, he was offering help.

"Uh…sure, if you want." She said and walked into the tent, her pulse quickening when she heard him follow her in.

The tent was small and she felt VERY small being in such a confined space with him.

"…it's really just rolling the sleeping bags up and collapsing the tent what needs done." She told him nervously, he nodded once and began doing Glenn's sleeping bag, just as she leaned over for his bag; their faces were close so she pulled back quickly, "Sorry." She said, "I just need his bag." She said as she reached for it.

"Just come over and pack it, I'll wait." He said with a shrug.

She hesitantly crawled over to Glenn's bag which was next to Daryl; she pulled it towards her and started to pack it.

She felt him watching her and swallowed, why was she so nervous?

"Done." She said and quickly moved back to her side of the tent.

They both started rolling the sleeping bags up.

"Where will you sleep?" she asked out of the blue, and felt her cheeks go pink.

"Dunno…anywhere, I'm easy." He said with a shrug.

"…Me too, I don't mind really." She said.

"Well looks like we'll be in the same place." He said nonchalantly and she nodded, "Won't you be sleeping with the china man like you were here?"

"Don't think so, I think Maggie wants him to share her room." She said quietly, her cheeks reddening again as she thought about why exactly Maggie wanted Glenn as a roommate.

"Privacy." She mumbled by means of finishing her sentence.

"Yep." Daryl agreed and she glanced at him, he'd finished with the sleeping bag and was staring at her, she ended up letting go of hers because of his scrutinizing gaze, she groaned and started to do it up again.

"Here." He said and moved beside her, she froze as his hands touched hers, she moved hers out of the way immediately, "Hold here." He said gesturing to his hands, she covered them with hers and felt her heart flutter at the contact; he removed his from under hers and began tying up the bag.

"There." He said and she let it go.

"Thank you." she said and smiled.

"No problem." He said and the back of his hand brushed her cheekbone, she froze again.

"Your eyes are all red." He stated.

She looked down, "Yeah…I just believe he's gone…and I can't stop forgetting how rude I was to him." she said sadly.

"You weren't rude." He said with furrowed brows.

"I was…about not wanting Randall here, I was rude the way I told him." she said.

"You weren't rude…you spoke your mind about not wanting that little turd here…same as everyone else." He said.

"I seen the way he looked at me, he was disappointed about the way I acted." She replied.

"You were protecting the group by telling him what you thought about his decision, that's all." Daryl said firmly ending the subject, Eilidh only nodded.

"You know…that was a good thing you did…for Rick and Dale." She said quietly.

"…It was nothing." He said, Eilidh couldn't stop herself, she kissed his cheek softly.

"It was a lot more than nothing." She said in his ear and pulled her head back.

He turned swiftly and put both hands on head holding her there, she stared at him.

"Why do you have to do that?" he asked frowning.

"What…kiss you?" she asked and he nodded.

"…I wanted to." She said and tried to turn her head but he held her firmly.

"And I want you to." He said through gritted teeth.

"…Uh." She began to speak, "…why are you complaining then?" she asked confused.

"Because your different." He said.

"…how?" she asked.

"I like it." He told her.

"…that's a good thing." She said.

"No it's not…I've never liked a girl kissing me. I mean, I have but it's different with you." he said as he dropped his hands from her face and turned to exit the tent but she grabbed his arm with all her strength and pulled him back to face her.

"Why is it different?" she asked, he shrugged.

"Oh cut the crap Dixon." She almost growled and grabbed onto his shoulders, "Why is it different with me?" she pressed.

"…I don't know." He said gruffly, "It just is."

"It's different for me too…it's cause I…like you." she said with confidence, suddenly not at all embarrassed to say it.

He shook his head, "No." he said and put his hands on hers to remove them but she moved her arms to wrap them around his neck, they were so close their noses were almost touching.

"I do Daryl…and I still will even if you don't like it." She told him seriously.

She didn't understand why he was being the way he was, why wouldn't he just accept she had feeling for him.

He looked as if he'd say something but instead he wrapped his arms around her body and put his lips on hers, it wasn't rough and rushed liked the other times he kissed her, it was soft and sweet she almost forgot where she was and that she was infact kissing Daryl Dixon.

He stopped and they looked at each other, he then shook his head and lowered her backwards whilst attaching his lips to hers once more, she felt his hands caress her bare back after her top rode up when he laid her down, she unwrapped her arms from his neck and rested her hands on his shoulders.

She ran her hands up and down his muscly arms and moaned at the pleasure as he disconnected his lips from her and placed them on her neck.

"Whoa." Glenn's shocked voice startled them both from the tent door, they looked at him, his mouth was wide open.

Daryl growled and sat up with Eilidh in his arms, he let her go.

"What the hell you staring at?!" he snapped at Glenn, "What do you want?"

"Uh…" Glenn said and glanced at Eilidh, "…this is…my tent." He said awkwardly.

Eilidh felt her body heat up embarrassed.

Daryl stood up and crouched as he left the tent, shouldering Glenn as he did.

Glenn looked in at Eilidh mouth open and she cleared her throat.

"I packed you bag…and your sleeping bag is rolled up…we just need to collapse the tent." She said not looking him in the eye.

"Oh, thanks…I'll do that now." Glenn said.

"I'll uh…come and help once I've put out bags in the house." She said and left the tent as quickly as she could.


	36. Chapter 36

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

After Eilidh had put her and Glenn's things in the house she returned to their tent, he was already collapsing it so she began helping him.

There was an awkward silence between them before Glenn spoke.

"Okay I need to say it…you and Daryl?!" he said eyes wide.

"Shh." She hushed him and looked around, Lori and Carol were packing up their kitchen supplies and didn't seam to notice what he said, "There is no me and Daryl…at least…I don't think there is."

"There definitely is, after what I walked in on…definitely." Glenn said.

"No there's not…he's…confusing." She said with a sigh.

"Confusing how?" Glenn asked.

"Like just before you interrupted…I kind of…admitted…how I feel." She said quietly.

"…really?" Glenn asked shocked, she nodded.

"And it was as if he wouldn't…accept what I was saying." She said with a sigh.

Glenn was silent for a moment as they began folding the poles from the tent up, "…Well it's about time."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"It's obvious you like him…the way you reacted when Andrea shot him for starters." He replied with a smirk.

"I would have done the same if she'd shot you." she said defensively.

"Uh huh…if you say so…anyway like I said, about time…after the way you both are with each other." He said back.

"Uh…with each other? Don't you mean how Daryl's always being grumpy and off with me?" she said with an eye roll.

"Trust me your different…Daryl hardly interacted with anyone before you joined the group." Glenn said.

"…Really?" she asked, Glenn nodded.

"Yeah he and Merle just kept to themselves most of the time. And then you joined us and he began acting different." He said with a shrug.

They started to fold up the tent together, "…I can't believe you guys finally kissed." He said with a smile, Eilidh felt her face heat up, "What? Glenn asked and then his eyes widened, "Hang on…you guys haven't…" he trailed off.

"No!" Eilidh said loudly, "…we haven't you pervert!" she hissed at him, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It was just…your face it looked as if you weren't telling me everything." He said with a shrug and on cue her face heated up again, "See…there you go again…spill." He demanded.

"…It's not the only time we've kissed okay." She said and began stuffing the folded up tent in the bag Glenn was holding open.

"Seriously?" he asked eyes widened again, "…Wow."

"What's so wow Glenn?" she asked.

"You've kissed more than once, it's practically official." He joked and she shoved him lightly.

"Shut up…let's help pack everything up." She said with a small smiled and put the tent in the blue truck everyone was putting the camp things in to save them walking back and forwards.

Eilidh and Glenn helped box everything up and collapse more tents.

"Thank you guys." Carol said to them both after her tent was packed up.

"No problem." Glenn said and carried it to the truck.

"Hey Eilidh." Carol said as she began to walk off, she turned.

"Yeah?" she asked,

"Hershel said the guest bedroom where he kept Daryl when he was hurt is mine if I want it…do you want to share it with me?" she asked.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" Eilidh asked.

"Not at all." She replied.

"That would be great thanks; yeah…I'd love to." She said as she picked a box up.

"Great." Carol said with a smile and went to grab another smaller box from where their fire was.

The two women walked towards the truck where Glenn was and put the last of the camp in the back.

The three of them followed the truck towards the house, Daryl drove by them on his loud motorcycle, Eilidh glanced at Glenn who winked at her, making her cheeks redden a little.

Once everyone's belongings were in the house they each began moving the cars close to the house incase of the need for a quick getaway.

Eilidh moved Hershel's jeep when Glenn went to get Dale's RV.

Once she was parked she jumped out and noticed Daryl putting supplies in the back of the truck for Randall, she wasn't happy they were letting him go but Rick said it was happening and she had to accept it.

She walked towards the truck, "…be careful." She said across from him.

"Always am." He replied, she nodded and headed for the house, "Hey." He said stopping her, she turned and seen him walk towards her, stopping infront of her.

"If he has any common sense…he won't bring his people here." He said.

"…is that supposed to reassure me?" she asked and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah…cause I wont let anything happen to you if he does." He said seriously.

She couldn't do anything but stare back at him; someone clearing their throat interrupted them.

"…You ready?" Rick asked him and Daryl walked to the truck and got in the passenger side. Rick offered Eilidh a smile and she quickly retreated to the house as T-Dog appeared.

Eilidh wasn't in the house two minutes before she noticed commotion outside, she and the others in the house ran out to see what was happening.

"What's going on?" Lori asked.

"Randall's missing." T-Dog told them, Eilidh stopped breathing for a moment.

"…What?" she said.

"Missing how?" Carol asked desperate.

Everyone was panicking around her but she barely heard them, Randall was missing, how could that happen. She looked around desperate and started biting her nails.

"Rick!" Shane's frantic voice came from the opening of the woods, Eilidh and the others stared at him, his face as covered in blood.

"What happened?!" Lori asked.

"He's armed! He's got my gun!" Shane shouted back.

"You okay?!" Carl shouted.

"I'm fine! Little bastard just snuck up on me, clocked me in the face." Shane said as he got near the group, his nose looked broken and Eilidh was suddenly confused.

Compared to Shane, Randall was pretty slim and hardly weighed anything, how could he sneak up on Shane who was much bigger built and whack him so hard it would brake his nose.

She stared at him, trying to decipher the look in his eyes.

"Alright Hershel, T-dog get everyone in the house, Glenn, Daryl you come with us." Rick said firmly.

"T I'll need that gun!" Shane said and stalked towards him.

Eilidh watched Daryl load his crossbow, "Just let him go, that was the plan wasn't it?" Carol asked desperate.

"The plan was to let him loose far from here, not on our front step with a gun!" Rick shouted and headed for the forest, Daryl, Glenn and Shane followed him.

"Don't go out there you don't know what can happen!" Carol begged.

"Get everyone inside, lock the doors and stay put!" Rick ordered and they began heading for the house, Eilidh was stood in the spot she was, something didn't feel right about what Shane had said, "Come on." T-Dog said putting a hand on her lower back and turning her, she did as he said and ran for the house with everyone else.

Eilidh couldn't sit still in the house it had been hours since the men set out to find Randall, it was dark now.

She stared through the boarded up window and rubbed her hands nervously.

She had a bad feeling about the situation; there was something Shane wasn't telling them.

"I made some tea." Lori said behind her and handed her a cup, she took it.

"Thanks." She said still looking out the window, "Why are they taking so long?" she asked.

"I don't know…it's foggy tonight, they're probably being extra cautious." She suggested, "…He'll be fine."

"…sorry?" Eilidh asked.

"…Daryl." Lori said with a smile.

"Oh…uh I know…but, I'm worried about them all…maybe…him a little more but I am worried for them all." She said and bit her lip.

"I know sweetie." Lori said and rubbed her back, "Why don't you come sit down to drink your tea?" she suggested and Eilidh decided she would, she couldn't stare out the window hoping they'd appear any longer.

There was more waiting for at least a half hour before Eilidh stood from her seat, "I can't wait any longer I'm going to look for them." She said and headed for the door.

"Me too." Andrea said and stood up.

"No if Randall comes back we'll need you here." Lori said to them both, just then the back door opened and Glenn and Daryl walked into the room, Eilidh sighed with relief.

"Rick and Shane ain't back?" Daryl asked and looked around.

"No." Carol said.

"We heard a shot." Daryl said.

"Maybe they found Randal." Lori said to him, he looked at her suspiciously.

"We found him." he said.

"Is he back in the shed?" Patricia asked.

"He's a Walker." Daryl answered immediately.

"Did you find the Walker that bit him?" Hershel asked and Glenn looked over at him, "Well that's the thing…he wasn't bit."

"His neck was broke." Daryl finished.

"So he fought back?" Patricia asked.

"The thing is…Shane and Randal's tracks were right on top of each other. Shane ain't no tracker…so he didn't come up behind him. They were together." Daryl said.

Lori walked up to him, "Can you please get back out there, find Rick and Shane and find out what the hell is going on?"

Daryl nodded, "You got it." He said and walked off, Eilidh followed him with Glenn.

As they walked through the door Eilidh narrowed her eyes as she looked at the fields in the distance. Andrea appeared behind them too.

There were faint snarls in the fog, Eilidh stared ahead and her mouth slowly opened.

There was a large horde of walkers making their way directly for them, a seriously HUGE horde.

Eilidh's mouth went dry, "…Jeez…oh." She said to herself.

"Patricia kill the lights." Hershel said as the rest of the group appeared behind them, there were gasps of panic behind her.

"I'll get the gun bag." Andrea said and disappeared into the house.

"Maybe they'll pass just like the heard on the highway, should we just go inside?" Glenn asked desperate, Daryl looked at him.

"Not unless there's a tunnel downstairs that I don't know about, a herd that size will rip the house down." He said and looked back out towards the barn.

"Carl's gone!" Lori came running out onto the porch.

"What?" Daryl asked and everyone turned to her.

"He's not upstairs I looked everywhere I can't find him." She said anxiously.

"Well maybe he's hiding." Glenn suggested and Lori shook her head,

"He's supposed to be upstairs I'm not leaving without my boy!"

"He's gotta be around here somewhere let's go find him come on, we're gonna look again and we're gonna find him!" Carol said and grabbed Lori's hand.

Andrea appeared and set the gun bag down on the bench. She opened it and everyone began to grab guns.

Eilidh grabbed her shotgun and pistol.

Maggie and Hershel began loading shotguns.

"What's the plan? Where are we going?" T-Dog asked.

"You can go if you want." Hershel said while loading a shotgun.

Daryl looked at him, "You gonna take them all on?"

"We have guns, we have cars." Hershel said.

"Kill as many as we can and we'll use the cars to lead the rest of them off the farm." Andrea said, Eilidh reloaded her shotgun, "Sounds like a plan." She said and Andrea gave her a nod.

"Are you serious?" Daryl asked Hershel as everyone readied their weapons around him.

"This is my farm, I'll die here." Hershel said determined.

Daryl nodded, sat on the railing of the porch and swung his legs over the side, "Alright…it's as good a night as any." He said and headed for his bike.

"I'll take the truck." Andrea said and T-Dog nodded.

"I'll drive and you can shoot." He said and they headed for their vehicle.

"I'll take the RV." Jimmy said.

"Alright, Maggie and me are taking the SUV." Glenn said.

"I'll go with you." Eilidh said.

"Let's go then." Glenn said and they all went for their vehicles, Hershel and the others were staying around the house.

Eilidh jumped in the back of the SUV and put her window right down; she readied her shotgun as Maggie started driving.

"Lets do this." She said to them, she and Glenn then leaned out the windows taking aim as they approached the walkers around the barn area.

Eilidh took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.


	37. Chapter 37

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

As Maggie drove along the side of the fence, Eilidh and Glenn fired on the walkers.

Eilidh never missed a target as they flew by, perfect headshots putting each walker down as they passed, the blue truck with T-Dog and Andrea was behind them.

Gunshots echoed through the air all around them, she heard some coming from the barn and guess it was probably Rick, Shane and possibly Carl.

"Keep it steady!" Glenn shouted.

"I'm trying!" Maggie shouted back, she the circled and drove back the way she'd come, Eilidh slid across to behind Maggie and leaned out the other window so she had a better, closer aim, "Glenn if you shoot me I'll kill you!" she shouted to her friend over their firing.

"I'll try my best not to!" he shouted back from behind her.

Each car kept circling around the horde and firing, but they hardly seamed to make any progress, the undead just seamed to keep coming.

Eilidh came back in when Maggie turned the car again and slid back over to behind Glenn, where they fired side by side once more out their windows.

She noticed Daryl riding around and firing with his pistol as well, missing getting grabbed more than once; she glanced up at the house and seen Hershel shooting too.

They kept firing as much as they can until they saw T-Dog and Andrea's truck turning and heading for the house.

"Where are they going?!" Eilidh shouted and kept firing.

"I don't know get in, come on!" Glenn shouted and she did, she put both windows up.

"Should I follow them?" Maggie asked.

"Uh yes…swing around…swing around here." Glenn said and as she did walkers surrounded the car, banging on the windows.

"Oh God…I can't get through." Maggie said anxious.

"Get out." Glenn said.

"What?!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Get off the farm now!" He shouted, Eilidh watched the horror wash over Maggie's face.

"Don't say that!" she cried.

"Maggie it's lost!" Glenn shouted.

"The others we cant leave them!" Maggie protested. A walker then startled her by pounding on her window; she screamed and reversed the car.

"Maggie get off the farm now!" Eilidh shouted and she drove away fast.

They drove away down the farm road into the woods; Eilidh brought her legs up on the seat and held her head, the three of them were panicked and guilt ridden as they escaped.

"God." she said with a sigh, "Glenn…did you see the others?"

"No." he said.

"Anyone? Did you see Daryl?! Do you know if he made it off?" she asked desperate.

"I don't know Eilidh, I'm sorry, I didn't see anyone!" he said and pulled his cap off to rub his head.

"Oh god." Maggie said as she drove down the road.

They were driving for at least ten minutes before anyone spoke again, Eilidh hadn't realised it had gotten so late when they waited on the others returning from their search for Randall and when the horde came through everyone was panicked, it was so early now, the sun was coming up.

"Oh God." Maggie said as they got out of the woods, and there were no walkers around as far as they could see.

"Okay let's just circle back to the highway." Glenn said.

"You said you didn't see anyone…so you didn't see my dad, he might not have made it." She said through gasps, "And I seen Beth but then I lost her, we have to go back." She said.

"There's nothing to go back to." Glenn said.

"But Beth." Maggie said.

"I…I think she was with Lori." Glenn said trying to soothe her.

"Did they make it? What about Patricia…Jimmy…what if they didn't make it." She said becoming hysterical.

"…look…just stop…stop the car." He said and she did, "Let me drive." He said getting out and walking around to the driver's side, Maggie slid across to the passenger side; Eilidh reached forward and gently gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

Glenn got in and Maggie began crying from the front seat.

"Hey, hey…look at me…okay look at me." Glenn said to her, "We're alive…we made it…okay and I'm sure they are too…right?" She nodded.

"I love you." he said and Eilidh's eyes widened, so did Maggie's, "Maggie…I love you…I should have said a long time ago because it's been true for a long time."

Eilidh leaned back feeling like she was intruding on their moment and she smiled, he finally said it back to her, about time. Her smile quickly vanished as she thought about Daryl, he would have made it definitely, her heart ached thinking about him not getting off the farm and she felt a tear fall down her cheek.

She wiped it away quickly as Glenn started the car and drove off down the road.

Noone spoke as they drove again, Maggie held Glenn's hand most of the way as he drove along the road, Eilidh stared at them and sighed, leaning her head back against the seat.

"…Eilidh." Glenn said.

"What?" she said her head still back on the chair, "…Look." He said and she heard Maggie laugh a little with Glenn.

She sat forward and looked through the front window, her eyes widened and her mouth opened, up ahead on the road was Daryl and Carol.

"Oh my god." she said and Glenn sped up.

As they approached the bike, Carol got off the back off it and rushed towards them, the three of them got out of the car and Maggie embraced Carol.

Eilidh wasted no time in closing the small distance between them; she ran towards Daryl where he was still sat on his bike, she threw her arms around his neck.

"Whoa." He said.

"You made it." She said and bit her lip to stop the tears.

"Yeah I made it." He said, she tightened her arms around him.

"I'm so relieved." She whispered in his ear, he exhaled and put a hand on her back then stood up, she refused to let go of him.

"Carol's over there." He said against her with a tone that said he was a little uncomfortable being hugged infront of the others, he put both hands on her waist and tried to push her away from him, she loosened her grip but didn't let go.

"I was worried." She said quietly then let go of him, he stepped back and gripped his crossbow, he cleared his throat.

"…Me too." He said so only she could hear.

She gave him a little smile, turned and walked over to Carol; Glenn was just finishing his hug with her when she did.

"Carol." She said and they wrapped their arms around each other.

Daryl and Glenn shook hands and the hunter went back to his motorcycle.

"Heading for the highway?" Glenn asked him and he nodded.

"Guessing that's where our people will be." He said, they all nodded in agreement, "…hey." He said and nodded behind them, the blue truck Andrea and T-Dog were in was driving towards them, everyone stared in amazement, more of their people.

Once the truck stopped Lori, Beth and T-Dog got out.

"Beth!" Maggie shouted and ran for her sister, they both started crying as they hugged, Eilidh smiled and headed for Lori with Carol, the three of them hugged.

Once everyone had hugged and greeted each other Glenn spoke, "Wasn't Andrea with you guys?"

"…A walker got her." T-Dog said and hung his head, "We seen her go down."

Everyone was silent, Eilidh stared open mouthed at T-Dog, she and Andrea had never seen eye to eye but to find out a walker got her made her feel great sympathy.

"Come on…we should get to the highway." Daryl said to everyone, Eilidh move a little towards him but stopped when Carol climbed on the back of his bike with him, she immediately headed for the car with Glenn and Maggie.

Once everyone was ready they followed Daryl to where they'd left supplies for Sophia.

The SUV behind him and the truck behind them.

As they drove Eilidh felt a little jealous watching Carol with her arms wrapped around his waist, she had to look away.

Once they reached the highway they spotted Rick, Hershel and Carl behind Hershel's jeep. Maggie cried in relief.

The three vehicles crossed over the road and parked next to the jeep, Rick shook Daryl's hand after he let Carol off the back of his bike, he then grabbed Lori when she ran to him with Carl.

Maggie and Beth ran for their dad and embraced, Eilidh couldn't help but smile at the family reunions, she stood next to Glenn holding her shotgun.

"Where'd you find everyone?" Rick asked Daryl.

"With this guy's taillight's zig zagging all over the road, figured he had to be Asian driving like that." Daryl said.

Glenn laughed a little and nodded, "Good one." He said, Eilidh smiled.

"Where's the rest of us?" Daryl asked.

"We're the only ones who made it so far." Rick said after a long moment of silence.

"Shane?" Lori asked as she stood up, Rick looked down and shook his head.

Eilidh felt her face fall, Shane never made it, she was so surprised at that and she was really sad, Shane might have changed dramatically since they arrived at the farm but nevertheless she was stung to hear he was gone.

"What about Andrea?" Rick asked them.

"She saved me." Carol said sadly.

"We saw her go down." T-Dog said.

Hershel looked towards T-Dog, "Patricia?"

"They got her too…took her right from me…I was…I was holding onto her Daddy." Beth said and buried herself in Hershel's arms as she began to cry.

"What about Jimmy? Did you see him?" Beth asked her sister.

"He was in the RV, it got overrun." Rick said and looked at Hershel and his daughters. Beth began to cry more at his words.

"You definitely saw Andrea?" Carol asked.

"There were walkers everywhere I…" Lori trailed off and couldn't finish.

"But did you see her?" Carol asked, they silence gave her the answer she needed.

"I'm gonna go back." Daryl said and climbed on his bike, Eilidh stepped forward ready to speak but Rick did first.

"No." he said,

"We can't just leave her." Daryl said.

"We don't even know if she's there." Lori said.

"She isn't. She isn't there, she isn't…she's somewhere else or she's dead, there's no way to find her." Rick said firmly.

"We aren't even going to look for her?" Glenn asked.

"We keep moving, there'll be walkers crawling all over here." Rick said to him.

"I say head East." T suggested.

"Keep off the main roads…the bigger the road the more assholes like this one." Daryl said and headed towards a stray walker heading towards them, "I got him." he said and fired his crossbow at the walker, putting it down.

Eilidh headed for the SUV again as everyone began piling into the cars.

"You riding with me?" Daryl asked as she passed him and gestured to the back of his motorcycle.

"…I thought that was Carol's spot." She said a little bitterly, his eyebrows furrowed.

"No…do you want a ride or not." He asked, she looked up and seen Carol heading towards them.

"Oh are you riding with Daryl Eilidh?" Carol asked, she shook her head.

"No it's your ride." She said and smiled at her.

"You sure?" she asked, Eilidh shrugged.

"Course." She said and headed for the car again, glancing over her shoulder to find Daryl staring at her, she climbed in the SUV and Glenn followed behind Hershel's jeep and Daryl's bike.

The group ended up on a road over some water and by some ruins, Rick's jeep had ran out of fuel, Rick told them they'd make camp and find fuel the following morning.

Not everyone was happy with camping in the open due to the herd of walkers on the farm but Rick was determined they would find a place safer, long-term eventually.

After a moment of silence Daryl spoke, "You know I found Randall right…he turned but he wasn't bit."

"…How is that possible?" Beth asked Rick.

"What happened?" Lori asked Rick and when didn't answer Daryl spoke for him.

"…Shane killed Randall, just like he always wanted to."

"…and then the herd got him?" Lori asked.

Rick was silent again for a long moment, and when he did speak he stunned everyone into complete silence, mouths and eyes wide open kind of silence.

"We're all infected." He said quietly.

"What?" Daryl asked.

"At the CDC, Jenner told me…whatever it is…we all carry it." Rick answered, everyone stared at him.

"And you never…said anything?" Carol asked screwing her face up.

"…would it have made a difference?" Rick asked.

"…you knew this whole time." Glenn said accusingly.

"How could I have known for sure, you saw how crazy that mother-" Rick said pointing to Daryl.

"That is not your call…Okay when I found out about the walkers in the barn I told for the good of everyone!" Glenn interrupted.

"Well I thought it best if people didn't know." Rick said looking around each person, noone spoke so he walked off to be alone, Lori followed him.

By the time night came everyone was gathered around the fire they made inside the ruins. T-Dog was on watch.

Eilidh was sat next to Daryl; Carol was on his other side.

"We're not safe with him." She said, Daryl and Eilidh stared at her.

"What?" Eilidh asked her.

"Keeping something like that from us…why do you need him he's just going to pull you down." She said to Daryl, Eilidh felt slightly irritated by Carol, she usually liked her fine, maybe it was just because she was still a little envious that she had been with Daryl on his bike and because she was still hanging around him now.

"Are you serious?" she asked her, Carol nodded.

"Nah Rick's done alright by me." Daryl said.

"You're his henchman and I'm a burden…we deserve better." Carol said, Eilidh's mouth opened, what was she trying to say to him.

"What do you want?" he said gruffly.

"…a man of honour." She said.

"Rick has honour." Eilidh and Daryl said at the same time, he looked at her after they said it together, Carol turned her head away and Eilidh looked from Daryl into the fire.

A rustle in the trees had everyone on alert, they all stood, "What was that?" Beth asked.

"Could be anything, could be a racoon." Daryl said grabbing his crossbow.

"A walker?" Glenn asked.

"We need to leave; I mean what are we waiting for?" Carol asked.

"Which way?" Glenn asked.

"It came from over there." Maggie said gesturing over his shoulder.

"Back the way we came." Beth said and Maggie agreed.

"The last thing we need is everyone running off in the dark…we don't have the vehicles, noone is travelling on foot." Rick said to them.

"Don't panic." Hershel said.

"I'm not…I'm not waiting for another herd to blow through…we need to move now." Maggie said to her dad.

"Noone is going anywhere." Rick said.

"…Do something." Carol said and he turned to her.

"I am doing something! I'm keeping this group together, alive! I've been doing that all along, I didn't ask for this!" he whispered loudly turning to everyone, "I killed my best friend for you people for Christ sake!" he snapped.

Everyone stared at him shocked, "You saw what he was like…how he pushed me…how he compromised us…threatened us…he staged the whole Randall thing led me out to put a bullet in my back. He gave me no choice…he was my friend but he came after me!"

Carl started crying while his mother comforted him; Eilidh stood with her mouth closed listening to Rick, everything he'd said about Shane was true, he was dangerous.

"My hands are clean…maybe you people are better off without me. Go ahead…maybe I'm just kidding myself we'll find a place…why don't you go find out for yourselves…send me a postcard!" he said to them all angrily, "Go on there's the door…you can do better? Let's see how far you get…no takers? Fine, but get one thing straight…if your staying, this isn't a democracy anymore."

Eilidh noticed Carol look over at Daryl, and she stared at her annoyed, was this women expecting him to say, 'let's go'? he didn't acknowledge her though and Eilidh shook her head and looked back at Rick.

He gave them all a dead stare before walking away from them, they each looked around each other before sitting back down in their make shift camp for the night.


	38. Chapter 38

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

It had been two weeks since the attack, each night the group had stayed in a different place as they were too anxious about the herd from the farm heading their way.

They had moved on from the ruins and collected more fuel early the day after that first night they camped in the open.

Daryl had demanded Eilidh ride with him when they first got on the move, she had noticed Carol giving her a strange look when she first sat behind him but quickly forgot about it as Daryl drove, she had never been on a motorcycle before and even though it was cold because of the wind as they drove by, she loved the feeling of it, the fresh air, the way her hair flew behind her freely and she especially loved holding tightly onto Daryl's waist, whenever he was travelling at the back of the other vehicles she would snuggle up against his back, using the excuse she was shielding her face from the wind, she didn't dare do it when the others were behind them as they would know immediately what it was she was doing.

He had attached his crossbow to her the second she had sat down that first day and she was surprised at how heavy it felt, it looked as if it weighed nothing.

The back of the motorcycle and Daryl had been her way of travel each time they were moving.

They had stopped on a quiet road surrounded by trees to have a look at their map and noticed there was a secluded part through the trees from them, about a five minutes drive away, they had missed the road as they passed because it was covered over in grass.

Once the took a closer look at it, it seamed as if it had once been seen to regularly by a gardener or something but had since been neglected.

Daryl and Eilidh had decided to drive down the road to inspect the area whilst the others waited.

He drove down cautiously and Eilidh looked around, there was forestry all around the area and no walkers in sight so far.

As they drove down the road, Eilidh noticed there was a sign, she tapped Daryl on the back and pointed to it, he slowed down a bit but didn't stop just so they'd be able to read it, it said 'Radcliff Residence' in fancy script, it was also covered slightly with an overgrown trees. It was a house in the forest, a private area obviously.

Daryl sped up a little and up ahead of them was a house, a large house surrounded by a tall wall and iron gates.

Daryl slowed the bike and Eilidh jumped off the back of him, she headed for the gates and wrapped her hands around them, looking through the bars.

"Wow." She said and smiled as she couldn't help but feel good at the sight of the place.

There was a large circle area of grass surrounded by a gravel pathway leading to a wide three storey house, there was a seriously huge back garden from what she could see around the side of the house, it must have been about an acre of land this house was sitting on, she pulled on the gate and it opened, she turned and looked at Daryl.

"…It's open." She said in awe.

"I can see that." He said and cautiously stepped inside onto the path, "Looks untouched."

"It's perfect." She said.

"So far it is, we still haven't checked inside yet." He said and she nodded closing the gate, "Lets head back."

He climbed back on his bike and turned it around, she climbed on behind him and they headed back up the road.

"So?" Rick asked when they drove up the road towards them.

"We found a house." Daryl said, "A big house…from what we seen it looks like the owners might have fled, the gates weren't locked."

Everyone's faces brightened up, "So…it's empty?" Lori asked with a smile.

"From what we can see but, we'll need to check inside to be sure." Eilidh said and smiled back.

"Let's not celebrate yet." Rick said to his wife, her smile vanished.

Lately the couple had been off with each other, ever since that night they all fled the farm.

"Let's go check it out then." Rick said as he climbed in the jeep, everyone did the same and they followed Daryl and Eilidh down the road.

As they approached the house, Eilidh jumped of the bike and pulled the gates open, she walked inside and let the other vehicles pass. Daryl drove in last.

Once they were inside she pulled the gates closed, Rick led the way around the road and stopped infront of the house, Daryl waited on Eilidh to give her a ride over.

Everyone got out of their vehicles and stared in awe at the house before them.

"Oh my god." Glenn said with a grin, "This is…"

"Perfect." Carol finished.

"Like I said, let's not celebrate yet, I want to check around the back of the house before we head inside, Daryl and Eilidh can you do that for me?" Rick said.

"Sure." Daryl said and took his crossbow Eilidh handed him.

"You got it." She said removing her machete from her belt and she followed Daryl around the back of the house.

They walked cautiously, weapons aimed and ready, the wall extended around the whole house and it was just taller than Daryl.

Once they stepped around the back, they lowered their weapons, there was no walkers.

There was a large vegetable patch a few yards from them next to a small pond, it wasn't growing anything.

Up at the end of the huge garden was a large wooden gate, they walked towards it.

"Hoist me up." Eilidh whispered.

"What?" he asked and she shushed him.

"I'll check for walkers, if that gate is unlocked we don't want to let them know we're here do we?" she asked quietly.

He came over behind her and put his hands on her waist, she shivered a little at his touch, he lifted her effortlessly and she peaked over the wall.

There was no walkers around and she sighed, "It's clear." She said and he put her down on her feet, he tried the gate but it was locked.

"What's over there?" he asked.

"There's a stream…and that's it really." She said with a shrug.

They then headed back to the group and let them know it was clear.

"Okay…here's how we'll do this, Daryl, Eilidh and T-Dog you guys take the back." Rick said, "Me, Glenn…Maggie?" he gestured to the young brunette next to Glenn, "You want to help this way with us?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I got it." Maggie said determined.

"Alright then let's push in, the rest of you stay here until we say it's safe." Rick said and Eilidh, Daryl and T-Dog went around the back of the house, Daryl tried the door and found it was unlocked.

He pushed it open and crept inside the huge kitchen, his crossbow aimed and ready.

It was very quiet; Eilidh followed him in with T-Dog behind her.

They checked the bottom half of the house, including the basement twice, finding it empty. Rick and his group met them and they all ascended the staircase, there was a long hallway with doors left and right and infront of them was another door.

To the left, Eilidh, Daryl and T-Dog checked what was behind the doors.

They were three bedrooms and a bathroom, in two of the bedrooms they checked the wardrobes and found them empty, the other room must have been a guest bedroom.

The people who lived here most definitely left because there were no pictures or anything around the house.

Rick met them stood by the door infront of the staircase, "Anything?" he asked.

"Three rooms and a bathroom…empty." T-Dog said, "You?"

"Three bedrooms." He replied, "The attic is up there no doubt, we'll all go."

Rick opened the door and walked up the stairs of the attic, it was quiet.

When they appeared at the top there wasn't anything besides a mattress and an old TV.

No walkers at all.

"…It's secure." Glenn said, "I'm not dreaming?"

"…No." Eilidh said, "It's hard to believe actually."

"Yeah it is." Rick said, "I want us to search once more, top to bottom before we bring our people in here…I want to be sure this is as safe as it seams."

They did another check of the house and sure enough it was safe, the small group searching the house smiled as they walked outside to face the rest of their people to tell them the good news.

Everyone began to enter the house, carrying their things in, they didn't have much, most of it got packed the night of the attack but a lot was left behind also.

Hershel was particularly pleased with the vegetable patch and even more pleased when Eilidh told him they had found packets of vegetable seeds in the basement.

There was even an apple tree in the garden, the place seamed too good to be true, Eilidh decided not to let herself get overly attached to the place as they could be forced to leave at any second, it was just a good feeling to be in a safe place since moving around so much the past couple weeks.

Rick had found chains in the basement with keys and he attached them to the gates immediately securing them inside, safe from walkers getting in, hopefully.

Eilidh grabbed her duffel and rucksack and she headed up the stairs with everyone.

Hershel and Beth chose the room with two single beds, Glenn and Maggie took a room, Rick, Lori and Carl took a room. T-Dog took a room to himself and that left two rooms between, Daryl, Eilidh and Carol.

Eilidh tensed when he saw Carol head for the room she was planning to go, she stopped and turned to her, "We sharing?" she asked.

"…Sure." Eilidh said after a beat of thinking it over and she followed her in.

"We can share the bed or we can take turns on the sofa if you want?" Carol said with a smile making Eilidh feel guilty about how jealous she got over her riding with Daryl.

"We can share, it's no big deal." She said with a smile and set her bags down.

"Great. I'm going to go and see how the others are doing." She said and left the room.

Eilidh sat on the bed for a moment and looked around, was this place really safe, it was hard to believe.

There was a knock on her open door, she turned and seen Daryl standing there.

"…Hey." She said with a smile, he nodded.

"I'm next door." He said, and she nodded, "…I was gonna head up to the roof, want to come?" he asked.

"The roof?" she asked and he nodded, "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Probably." He said with a shrug, "But I'll keep you safe."

She stared at him and then found herself standing and walking towards him.

"Okay." She said and he walked away infront of her.

She followed him up to the attic; he went to the window and opened it, it was a big attic so the window was tall and led onto a flat piece of roof.

He climbed out and held his hand in for her and she took it, he pulled her gently out.

"…Whoa." She said and looked down, "Okay…I should tell you, I'm not great with heights." She confessed.

"Why did you come out then?" he asked, she shrugged.

She really wanted to say she would be willing to do anything he asked or told her to but she didn't.

He sat her down slowly with her shoulders then sat next to her, the sun was going down and the view over the forest was lovely.

"That's pretty." She mused with a smile.

"…This is a good watch spot." He said and she agreed.

There was a long silence as the looked out over the trees, Eilidh suddenly had the urge to confess.

"Daryl." She said, and he 'hmm'd' for her to speak, "…I want to tell you." she said quietly and looked at her hands in her lap, she seen him out of the corner of her eye staring at her, he was silent as he waited for her to speak.

She started her story by telling him how she came to be alone in the city, telling him about Teddy.

She then went on to tell him about when she met Beau and his group, right up until the point where Beau hit her on the head with her gun where she blacked out.

_She woke up tied to a chair facing large windows looking over the city, her head was throbbing._

_She looked around the room and realised she was in a penthouse, there were no sign of Beau or the others, she began to shake on the chair as if to loosen the ropes tied tightly around her wrists and feet._

_A door slammed starling her, "Good morning sunshine!" Beau shouted with a fake smile plastered on his face, "It's about time you woke up." He said as he walked towards her, his men were behind him._

"…_Which one is your wife?" she asked through gritted teeth gesturing to the men, Beau threw his head back laughing. _

"_Sorry petal…it was just a white lie, I did have a wife…years ago." He said with a shrug and walked towards her with his hand outstretched, she flinched away._

"_Whoa! Relax…I'm just going to check your head…I hit you pretty hard." He said and grabbed a handful of her hair._

"_Ah!" she cried out, he pulled her head forward to examine her._

"_Yeah, you'll be fine." He said and let her go._

"…_Let me go." She said._

"_No can do, there's walkers all over this place it's not safe." He said._

"_Please…spare me the lies and get to the point." She said and rolled her eyes._

_Just then a hard whack to her left cheek stunned her, knocking the chair over so she landed hard on the right side of her face, her vision blurred a bit._

"_Bitch!" One of the men shouted, "Don't you ever be talking to him like that again you hear me?!" _

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa…relax brother." Beau said and pulled Eilidh's chair up from the floor, she rolled her head around as the pain washed over her, Beau grabbed her face and made her look at him, "Hey! Don't be passing out on me…I like my women conscious." He told her, her eyes focused on him._

"_We're gonna have some fun with you Eilidh." He said with a smile she froze, "But first I want to see more of you." Beau said and motioned for his men to untie her._

"_What?" she asked, "Ow!" she moaned as she felt a sharp pinch on her arm behind her back. _

"_That was a just Dan giving you a sedative." Beau said and Eilidh's eyes widened._

"_It should take effect quite soon." He said and Eilidh immediately began to feel groggy, "It won't really make you sleep you'll just be…is paralyzed the right word?" he asked his men._

"_Pretty much…she'll still feel it though." One of them said and they all laughed, Eilidh felt tears forming in her eyes._

"_No…tell me it's a joke." She begged, not wanting to believe what was about to happen._

"_Nope." Beau said with a smile, the moment she was untied she stood up and stepped back, noone moved towards her, she tried to make it to the door but she fell, her legs were numb and she couldn't move._

"_No." she said and a pair of hands were on her, lifting her up, she couldn't stand she just kept falling down but the hands on her arms held her up._

_Beau walked towards her and started unbuttoning her jeans, she cried and begged him to stop; he removed her top next, then her underwear._

_The rest of the men crowded around her and stared at her, naked infront of them she had no strength to cover herself up. _

_She cried as they each began to feel her body, she prayed she was having a nightmare and would wake up but she knew she wasn't. _

_Someone pushed Teddy's DogTags around her neck out of the way, "Don't touch them!" she said frantic._

"_Why? Is it special?" someone else asked mockingly._

"_Please leave them alone." She begged, Beau picked it up gently and turned it over._

"_Always in my heart." He read aloud, "…Awww." He said causing his friends to laugh, "Like I said, I want to see all of you." he said and pulled hard on the chain, breaking the catch causing her to scream._

"_No!" she cried out and thrashed around in the arms holding her, Beau bent the tags in his big hands and threw them across the room; she lowered her head and cried silently._

"_Put her in my room." Beau said, "I'm having her first." _

_She was then dragged through the apartment into the bedroom, she tried to escape but her body was exhausted. _

_They threw her on the bed and she couldn't move, Beau came into the room moments later and unzipped his jeans. _

"_Please no." she said through cries, but he ignored her and turned her around on her back. _

_He pulled her legs apart stealing whatever little bit of dignity she had left, she squeezed her eyes closed and cried._

_She was about to lose her virginity in the worst way possible._


	39. Chapter 39

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

**Week 3 of being a Prisoner:**

"_No!" Eilidh screamed as the six men around her held her down on the floor. _

"_It'll be over in no time." Beau said as he walked towards her, "Shut her mouth, she's giving me a headache." He snapped at Mathew who immediately covered her mouth with duct tape, she had to breathe through her nose._

_The rest of the men layed on top of her so she literally couldn't move, Beau's hand pressed hard on her stomach, she cried out in pain but it only came out muffled._

"_Now…what you did the other night, hooking me over the face with that heavy jewellery box while you tried to escape…that marked me…so as payback, I'm going to mark you." He said with a smile, her eyes widened when he showed her the sharp knife._

"_A mark for a mark don't you think?" he asked and then pierced her hip bone with the tip of the knife and dragged it down excruciatingly slow, she screamed against the tape but again it only came out muffled. _

_The pain was unbearable; she thrashed around, "Careful…I almost stabbed you there!" Beau scolded her, "Silly girl." _

_He brought the tip of the knife back the same way he dragged it down, and continued to cut her, she prayed right there she would die, to end the torturing these men had inflicted upon her._

_Three weeks of being passed around the men, Beau since he was the boss got her to himself and the rest of the men used her in pairs. _

_She felt, degraded, dirty, emotionally and physically pained. She had been drugged each time they raped her, sometimes stronger dosages than others._

_They had bounded her with rope so tight it left marks on her body for weeks and they beat her furiously. Brewster had a temper, he had beat her so badly one day she was unconscious for a day and a half, she hadn't recognised herself in the mirror when she woke up. _

_Beau had retrieved the DogTags he had thrown across the room a few days after he broke them, he seen Eilidh staring at them in his hand and taunted her with them by saying 'You want these? Here, take them.' But he threw them out the open window down into the dead infested city of Atlanta, they were gone forever. _

_All she had worn all those weeks was a vest top; they kept her half naked and tied up most of the time. _

_She hadn't been aloud to wash herself either so she still had the reminder of her stolen virginity stained in between her legs._

_Beau finally removed the knife from her skin, she felt the blood dripping off, over the side of her body, he placed a cotton ball stained in alcohol on her wound making her cry out one more in pain as it stung._

"_Hold this on it tightly." He told her, she ignored him and continued to cry, "You don't want an infection now do you? Hold this." He said more firmly._

_She did as she was told and pressed tightly; the men stood up and left her where she lay._

"_There's a band aid for it." Beau said and they left the room._

_She pulled the tape from her face slowly and cried silently, she sniffed and crawled for the bed, she pulled the duvet off and wrapped it around her body, not that she had any dignity left to protect._

_She pulled the cotton off her skin and gasped at what she saw; he had carved a 'B' onto her hip bone, she cover it up quickly with the band aid and cried on the floor._

Eilidh looked over at Daryl and seen his fists were clenched tightly, "There's more…but…I don't think I can say anything else for now." She said quietly.

Daryl was silent as he stared ahead, "…won't you say something?" she asked after a long silence.

"…seven men." He said, she nodded slowly, he let out a breath, "I need to get out of here, I can't look at you." he said and stood up, her mouthed dropped open in shock and she stood with him.

"I knew it!" she said and began crying, "I knew you'd act like this. That's why I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want you looking at me like that, like I'm filth." She covered her mouth and climbed back in the window, he followed her grabbing her wrist and turning her around.

"You think it's you? You think I'm looking at YOU this way because I think your filth?" he asked angrily, she turned her head away from him.

"Look at me." he said and cupped her chin gently turning her head to face him, "…I want to find those animals…and destroy them." He said through gritted teeth, she stared at him.

"…You do?" she asked and he nodded, "You don't think I'm disgusting? That I'm used goods?"

"What…did they tell you that?" he asked, she nodded.

"Beau said…he wanted to be first and I wasn't going to admit to him that he…literally…was." She said and looked at her feet, "…but he figured it out when he seen all the blood…that's when he said…he started laughing and said 'I'm the first, I'll always be the first…no other man is going to ever want you after we're done with you, your nothing but used goods'." she said.

Daryl stared at her and then walked backwards, he paced around back and forward and then he threw his fist into the wall hard, Eilidh gasped.

"Daryl!" she said and ran for him, she grabbed his hand but he shook her off, she stepped away from him immediately, "…it bothers you…doesn't it, you wont admit it but…you don't want me touching you now." She said sadly and headed for the attic doorway; Daryl was there with his arm blocking the way before she could leave.

"I need to process this…alright just let me…I can't look at you without getting mad at knowing what they did to you." he said with a frustrated groan and looked at the ground.

"Look at you!" he said and stepped back from her, "You look about twelve!"

"…thanks very much." she said sarcastically, offended at the comment.

"I'm talking about your height…how could they…how could anyone…" he trailed off as he paced around again, "…this shouldn't have happened to you…it wouldn't if I'd…"

"…You didn't know me then." She said sadly wishing he had, wishing he would have come and saved her.

"…let me see it." He said.

"…no." she said and stepped back but she was against the wall.

"I need to see it." He said and stepped towards her.

"Please…I'm begging you, don't make me show you it." She said as tears flowed freely down her face.

"Lift your shirt." He ordered.

"No…I wont." She said stubbornly.

"Lift it or I will." He said placing his hands on the hem of her shirt, she shoved them away and walked over by the window.

"I've told you…isn't that enough? Or do you want to see it for proof, do you think I'm lying or something?" she asked him.

"No…I don't. And that isn't you talking…that's just whatever poison those asshole's put in your head coming through." He said as he walked towards her.

She stared at him, "Stop Daryl."

"I want to see." He said.

"You said you can't look at me without getting angry…if you see this then you'll run for the door!" she said raising a hand as he got closer.

"No I won't." he said.

"Yes!" she shouted, "Please…I don't want you seeing this…I'm branded." She said and looked at the floor.

Daryl's hand lifted her chin up, she looked into his eyes, "I'm going to look." He said and lowered his hands to the bottom of her shirt.

"No…please don't." she begged.

He got down on his knees infront of her and she panicked, trying to step away he held her legs firmly, "Don't." she cried and he began lifting her shirt.

She sank down the wall onto her bottom.

He placed his hands on her waist and lowered her onto her back, "Daryl please."

"Eilidh…I need to see this." He told her, "I won't hurt you."

She lay there, her chest rising and falling, heart beating fast and then she felt her t-shirt being pulled up, she covered her mouth with her hands and cried radically, she heard him take a sharp breath.

This was a lot for her, noone had seen the scar which was a painful reminder of what she went trough and it hurt her emotionally to have it exposed and the fact it was Daryl looking at it made it worse.

There was a moment where he just stared at it, then her eyes widened when she felt his lips gently touch the mark, lingering for a long moment before he lifted his head, she looked at him then slowly raised her torso up and wrapped her arms around his neck, he didn't push her away, he pulled her in closer wrapping his own arms around her body.

"Don't cry please." He said into her neck which only made her cry more, "Nothing like that will happen to you again, I wont let it."

"There's…more…i-" she began.

"Not now…I can't hear anymore…and I don't want you being any more upset than you already are…another time." He said and pulled back from the hug.

"…You've seen my scar…and you haven't left." She whispered.

"No and I wont." He said gently, "I told you…I wont let anything like that happen to you again." he promised.

"Eilidh?" she heard her name get called from below them, she turned around.

"Yeah…is that you Lori?" she shouted back, her voice a little shaky.

"Yeah, when you've got a sec can you meet me in the kitchen?" she replied.

"Yeah I'll be right there." Eilidh said back and turned to face Daryl again, "…I better go see what she wants."

He put his thumbs under her eyes and wiped the tears away gently, they stared at one another before Eilidh leaned in to kiss his cheek, he moved at the last second and she kissed his lips.

As she went to pull away from him she couldn't, she pushed into him and the kiss deepened.

He stood up with her gently, careful not to remove his lips from hers, he then walked her backwards so she was against the wall and then he pulled away slowly, leaving her a little breathless.

"…I should go see what Lori wants." She said, and he nodded.

She then slowly stepped out from under his arm and walked downstairs, stopping off in the bathroom to look in the mirror before she did, her eyes were red and puffy from the crying but she couldn't help but smile, she'd told Daryl and he hadn't walked away, he hugged her while she cried.

She walked down to the kitchen, where Lori was, "Hey." She said.

"Hey." Lori said and her smile vanished, "What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing really, I'm fine." She replied and smiled at her reassuringly, "What's up?"

"Hershel asked me to help him plant some vegetable seeds and I wanted to know if you wanted to help? We haven't had a proper chat in a while what with us always on the move but…since we're settled here I thought I'd ask." She said.

"…I'd love to." Eilidh said and they walked out into the garden together to help Hershel.


	40. Chapter 40

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

Working on the vegetable patch with Lori and Hershel helped ease Eilidh's mind from what she had revealed to Daryl, they had light chatter and never once mentioned the farm incident.

Once they had finished they went into the house where everyone was relaxing apart from Daryl who had gone out hunting in the woods in hopes of finding a dear so they could have a good dinner.

Unfortunately the house didn't have generators so they were back to using their campfire.

The house did have a real fireplace and there was wood and coal outside so they didn't need to stock up just yet. Really the only people doing something was Daryl who was hunting and Lori and Carol, they were preparing something from their supplies for the group to eat.

Daryl arrived back to the house just before sundown with a bunch of squirrels.

As soon as he came back the woman began preparing the dinner for everyone.

It wasn't much since there was the whole group for the food to be shared between but everyone got something.

By the time night came everyone went to bed early, they were so exhausted and just wanted to get into the real beds that waited for them in the house, Rick offered to take the first watch from the attic for everyone so they could regenerate.

Eilidh waited until the bathroom was free and everyone else was retreating to their rooms before she went in to change into her pj's and clean her teeth.

As she opened the door Daryl was leaning against the wall, she moved so he could step inside but he didn't, "…my door's open if you need me." he said and walked into his room.

She stood for a moment staring at the door, what did he mean by that? Did he mean if she wanted to go see him now she could, or just in general?

She opened the door to her and Carol's room and seen the older woman just climbing into bed, they smiled at one another.

"A real bed." Eilidh said as she climbed in next to Carol.

"I know, it's really soft aswell." She replied.

Eilidh sighed in pleasure as she sunk into the mattress; she and Carol both had their backs to each other, "Goodnight." Eilidh said as her eyes closed.

"…Night." Carol said.

Five minutes must have passed before Eilidh began drifting off, but just as she did Carol spoke, "Eilidh?" she whispered.

"…yeah?" she replied.

"…do you know much about hunting?" she asked, Eilidh's eyes opened and her brows furrowed at the odd question.

"Uh…not really…that's more Daryl's field of expertise." She said and smiled to herself a little, "Why?"

"Well…it's actually for Daryl." Carol said and Eilidh's smile vanished, "I was thinking about going out tomorrow and doing some hunting, save him the trouble of doing it for everyone like he always does…and when I found something I was going to cook him up something nice, even give him my share."

Eilidh stared at the wall across from her, she wasn't stupid, this was Carol's way of telling her she wanted to please Daryl.

"…You and Lori cooked him something nice tonight." Eilidh said.

"I know but I just want him to know I appreciate what he does for the group." She replied.

"I bet you do." Eilidh grumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Carol asked.

"I said I don't know anything about hunting." She said a little too bitterly.

"Oh…well I guess I could mention it to him and see if he'll take me out with him, teach me some things." Carol said.

"Daryl prefers to hunt alone, he'd only shout at you for getting in his way." Eilidh said immediately as the thought of what Carol had said had her blood boiling.

"Uh…I wouldn't get in his way." Carol said.

Eilidh shoved the covers back and climbed out of the bed, "I need some air, I'm too hot in this room. You should get some sleep Carol." She said and walked out the door closing it behind her.

She leaned against the wall, she knew Carol was watching her funny lately; it was obvious she liked Daryl and now she was trying to get in and close with him, Eilidh felt extremely irritated at that.

She found herself with her hand on Daryl's doorknob; she waited a moment then knocked on the door lightly, she heard him get up from his bed and head towards the door, she let go of the handle just as he turned it.

"…Hi." She said as they stared at each other, "Can I…can I come in? I can't sleep." She lied and he stood out of the way to let her in.

He closed the door behind her.

"I was trying to sleep." He said gruffly as he walked past her and layed down on his bed.

"Sorry…you said the door was open." She said with a shrug.

"…well are you going to sit down or what?" he asked and she hesitated before moving.

She shook her head and sat down cross legged on the other side of the bed.

There was a silence between them before she spoke, "…can I sleep here tonight?"

"…thought you couldn't sleep?" he asked and she nodded.

"I will eventually…just, can i?" she asked.

"Whatever." He said and put a hand behind his head.

"…Thanks." She replied and layed down next to him.

There was another silence.

"Carol likes you." she blurted out without thinking.

"…What?" he said and shifted uncomfortably.

"…the same way I do." She said quietly, "She just basically told me she wants to cook you a special romantic meal." She rolled her eyes.

Daryl was silent.

"…Daryl." She said and knelt up so she was looking down at him, he looked at her, "…I don't like Carol liking you." she whispered, "Ever since you saved her she's been different with you…but I think it was long before that too."

There was a long silence again, "…I don't like her." He said, she stared at him, "…I told you I'd protect you." he said looking away from her.

Her eyes widened, was he saying he liked her too? Only in a weird, confused Daryl way.

"What does that mean?" she asked, wanting him to say he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"…that I'll protect you." he said.

"And not Carol?" she asked.

"No…well obviously if I have to…but…you know, it's you I'll protect." He said and shrugged again, she smiled a little, he was saying it.

"And I'll protect you to." She said to him.

"I don't need protecting." He said and she put a finger on his lips.

"Shut up." She said and bent forward, giving him a chaste kiss, she lingered there for a second and then began to sit up but his hand latched onto the back of her neck and pulled her mouth back to his.

He then moved both hands around onto her face, holding her there.

He shifted so she was lying down on the bed and he was over her, he ran his free hand up and down the side of her body, her flank, sending delicious shivers through her body.

He stopped kissing her and stared at her, she bit her lip as she waited.

"Why do you always do that?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Kiss me." he said.

"…because I want to." She replied and traced patterns on his cheek with her fingertips, she saw him sigh as she touched him.

"Can you stop that." He said.

"Why?" she asked with a smile.

"Cause it's distracting me." he said grabbing her hand and holding it down beside her head, she smiled again, "…I don't get…how anyone would want to hurt you." he said looking all over her face.

"…There are a lot of sick people out in the world these days…what's left of them anyway." she said.

"…noone will lay a finger on you again." he said seriously.

"…You can." She said with a little smile and he did too a little.

"…I plan to." He said causing her eyes to widen a little and her insides to turn to mush.

"Your exhausted." He said as her eyelids fluttered.

"No." she said.

"Yes." He countered and traced his fingers over her eyes closing them; she slowly opened them, "Sleep." He said and pulled the duvet over her.

She rolled onto her side and curled up fetal position, closing her eyes, "Will you stay close to me?" she asked as she drifted, she really wanted to say 'cuddle in' but she thought better of it.

He didn't answer at first and then all he did was wrap an arm around her waist and pull himself up against her.

Chest against back.

She went to sleep with a smile on her face.


	41. Chapter 41

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

**Okay, i had writers block with this one so sorry for it not being so good.**

* * *

When Eilidh woke up the next morning she felt too hot, she stretched her arms and rolled onto her back, she gasped a little.

Daryl lay next to her, she had fallen asleep beside him, it wasn't a dream.

She smiled and turned back over, she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep since she was awake but there was no way she was going to get up when she was in Daryl's arms, she might never get the chance again which upset her to think about, it could just be a one off thing on his part.

She stared at the wall opposite her and smiled, she'd had a great sleep.

Usually she would have nightmares every night or if not a nightmare she'd have dreams about being back in the penthouse, with Daryl she just slept.

She lay quietly for another twenty minutes with Daryl sleeping soundly next to her before she heard any movement.

People walking downstairs and going to the bathroom.

She felt Daryl stir next to her so she moved with him, he stretched and rubbed his eyes as he came to, she looked over at him and gave him a lazy smile, he sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Morning." She said quietly, he nodded in response and got out the bed, she did too.

He pulled on his trousers, she had just realised he had only been wearing his tank and boxer shorts to bed, he then leaned on the ground for a shirt a shirt and pulled it over his tank top.

She headed for the door and hesitated before opening it, "Thank you…I had a great sleep." She told him with a smile, "…It's the first time I haven't had a nightmare or dream."

He stared at her and she saw his jaw clench, "…you might aswell move your things in here then." He said with a shrug, she didn't respond, she was shocked, "…Look…I said I'll protect you, that goes for when your sleeping too."

She smiled at him, "…if you don't mind?"

"I wouldn't offer if I did would i?" he said in an annoyed, impatient tone and looked anywhere but her. He was embarrassed and it made her smile.

"Thank you." she said and opened the door.

Just as she did, Glenn, Maggie, T-Dog and Carol were in the hall.

They all stared at her and Daryl as he stood behind her, she opened her mouth to speak but couldn't.

Glenn and Maggie were smiling at her; T-Dog looked shocked but gave her a smirk before heading to the bathroom, Carol stared at her like she'd been slapped in the face.

"What are you all staring at?" Daryl asked grumpily and stalked past them downstairs, Glenn and Maggie continued smiling but Carol stared at her and then glared before walking downstairs.

Eilidh stood for a moment and scoffed, she then walked to her room to get changed and after that moved her things in to Daryl's room.

"Morning honey." Lori said to Eilidh as she walked out the back door pulling her university hoodie over her head.

It was a clear blue sky but the air was very cold, reminding them winter was just around the corner.

"Morning." She said back with a smile.

"You seam chipper." Lori stated and handed her a cup of coffee, she took it from her.

"I had a good sleep…no nightmares." She said and Lori's eyebrows raised, "Thanks."

"Your welcome, no nightmares?" she asked as they sat down.

"I'll tell you later." Eilidh whispered and Lori nodded.

"Okay guys, listen up for a sec." Rick said standing around the small campfire, "…so far this place is safe and secure…but we can't become too settled after what happened at the farm." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, "Now what I want is everyone's bags and belonging to be packed at all times ready incase we need to leave in a hurry, the same with the cars…we'll keep them close to the front of the house ready for a quick get away…since we all have rooms we wont need our camping things so they can be stored in the cars for now, and if anything ever gets used put it away when your finished, it'll save us running around trying to pack everything if we get overrun…we'll keep a regular watch over things like we've always done, the attic is a pretty good spot to see the front and back of the house…that's really pretty much it…Daryl, you went hunting last night so you've got a brief knowledge of outside the wall already." Daryl nodded at their leader, "I don't have to tell you to be careful when you go out so I won't…if any of you ever go outside the gate to the stream for water, don't ever go alone be on your guard at all times do you hear me?"

The group agreed with everything Rick said and went back to having breakfast.

Life in the house was pretty normal after they moved in; the vegetable patch was coming along nicely, Daryl went out hunting a lot, sometimes bringing back nothing and others he'd either have squirrels, rabbits, even a deer if he was lucky.

Rick took Glenn, Maggie and Eilidh out into the woods a few times scavenging after the came across a cabin, they didn't have much in the cabin itself but as they pushed on further into the woods they ended up coming across an estate of houses through the trees. That was the scavenging place most times they went out, they never found much just some food and ammo, what they brought back was limited since they always went out on foot wanting to save their fuel.

A few walkers appeared every now and again around the house but they were quickly disposed of.

They had been living safely in the house for going on five weeks and Lori's tummy was starting to finally look like she had a baby in it, she was only around eight or nine weeks so it wasn't big at all, she wasn't particular sure herself how far on she was, she just had a rough idea.

Things between Eilidh and Daryl were the same, she shared a room with him and nothing more than a kiss from time to time, he was still his confusing self with weird mood swings, she found it best to ignore him when he was being grumpy.

He was becoming gradually more open with her all the time as she was with him and she could actually get a conversation from him sometimes rather than just grunts.

Her relationship with Lori was growing also, they often spent time together cooking, washing, chatting. Another reason they had gotten so close was because Rick and Lori's relationship wasn't what it used to be, it was to do with Shane's death apparently, the way Lori reacted to Rick telling her the truth made him pull away from her, so much that they barely spoke these days, so she spent most of her time with Eilidh. Even Carl was in a mood with his mother and he was changing rapidly everyday, there was still a sense of the sweet innocent boy he'd always been but he was definitely changing also.

Eilidh did a lot of things so Lori wouldn't have to in order to not stress herself out, she believed that she lost her own baby due to emotional and physical stress of being so scared of being caught by Beau and his group after she escaped from them and she didn't want Lori to go through that if it could be prevented, Eilidh was alone where Lori isn't.

Glenn and Maggie's relationship was blossoming each day and Eilidh loved Glenn like a brother as he was, in her opinion, her best friend. She and Maggie had developed a very strong bond aswell.

The group generally had gotten closer in the weeks they spent together in their new, relatively, safe haven.

A few days after the first night Eilidh had slept in Daryl's room she decided to speak to Carol, she didn't want another Andrea situation on her hands so she had it out with her when they were alone in the garden.

"Carol…can we stop…I don't want to do this with you…I thought we were friends." She had said.

"So did I." Carol had replied.

"Then…why are you being like this?" Eilidh asked.

"I told you I wanted to do something special for Daryl…but you went straight to his room and had sex with him, some friend Eilidh." She snapped.

"Okay…I didn't have sex with Daryl." Eilidh said offended.

"Sure." Carol scoffed. Okay so it looked like that coming from her point of view when she seen them emerging from the room together, but it was rude of her to say what she just had, assuming Eilidh was lying.

"I didn't Carol, not that it's ANYONE'S busy if I had…I'm offended you would say that to me." She said annoyed, "Look…you like Daryl, I get that okay…he looked for your daughter when she went missing, he saved you from the farm, it's normal you'd appreciate that…but…Daryl doesn't feel that way for you."

"But he feels it for you? Is that what you're saying…huh, are you telling me to back off from your boyfriend?" Carol said standing from her crouch.

"No…I'm asking for us to go back to the way things were before, you were a dear friend to me and it just…fizzled away…and he's not my boyfriend." Eilidh said standing her ground.

"So you're just a booty call?" Carol asked, Eilidh's mouth dropped open.

"…okay, I'm done…I tried to make amends with you and your refusing to accept it and insulting me." Eilidh said and began walking away.

"…Eilidh wait!" Carol shouted.

"No, I'm done." Eilidh said back.

"No wait please." She said running towards her, Eilidh turned, "…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that…I…don't know what came over me…with everything." She said and looked at the ground, Eilidh stood where she was, "…I do want to go back to the way we were before…I was just…I am…jealous, of you and Daryl. What you said was right…he looked for my girl and he saved me…oh god, I'm sorry." She said and a tear ran down her cheek, Eilidh immediately felt sad and she reached for her, "No…I'm fine don't…I'm not blind, I've seen the way Daryl looks at you…I guess…I was just drawn to him because of what you said…he's done so much more than anything my own husband would have for me…I'm sorry, will you please forgive me?"

Eilidh pulled Carol into a hug, "Of course Carol, I just want you back as my friend…I'm sorry about all this."

"No don't you be sorry I am…I promise I wont come between you and Daryl…your meant for each other…you're good for him…he's opened up so much since you joined us, I seen that but…I ignored it, I'm sorry." Carol said still hugging her.

They eventually pulled away, "Don't keep saying sorry…we're friends right?" Eilidh asked and Carol nodded.

Ever since they spoke, Carol kept to her word, it was back the way it was and she didn't get in the way with Daryl.

Eilidh sat around the campfire with Lori, Carl, Glenn, Maggie, Beth and Hershel.

Daryl was there too but he wasn't sitting with them he was skinning a squirrel just away from them.

There was a gunshot what echoed through the air, everyone froze; there was another, then another. Eilidh stood from her seat and drew her weapon ready for any threat to invade their territory, Maggie and Glenn drew theirs after her.

"Where did they come from?" Beth asked panicked.

Everyone was on edge, Daryl was at Eilidh's side in a second loading his crossbow.

"Should we check it out?" she asked Daryl.

"Yeah but not you…Glenn." He said with a nod in Glenn's direction then they both headed for the garden gate, just then T-Dog and Carol came bursting through the gate locking it behind them, Daryl, Glenn and everyone around the fire ran towards them.

"Oh god!" Carol said panicked.

"What happened?" Eilidh asked.

"There's a heard on their way to us." T-Dog said out of breath, everyone started to panic.

"Oh no." Glenn said.

"We were by the stream and we heard shouts in the distance, then there was shots and we seen the walkers coming out of the trees." Carol explained as they all began running towards the house.

"We came back as quick as we could but they spotted us." T-Dog finished. Eilidh started packing what was left of the campfire in to the boxes immediately, Glenn and Maggie helped.

Rick came running from the back door, "We need to leave now! There are hundreds of them heading for the house, that gate wont hold them long. Let's move!" He ordered, they didn't have the ammo to waist so taking the walkers out wasn't an option.

The camp area was done quickly and everyone started running for their belongings.

The walkers showed up within minutes and began pounding on the gate, luckily there was next to nothing to pack up since the group had stuck by Rick's plan from the beginning.

Their things were all packed into the cars straight away.

The front gate was still clear as they piled into the cars; Eilidh took Daryl's crossbow as he climbed on his bike, she hesitated before mounting the back of him then she sprinted towards the gates to the house, "Eilidh!" he shouted after her but she ignored him, his motorcycle was too loud for them to stop and unlock the gates then get away safely.

She unlocked the gates and pulled them open, as she did she heard the faint snarls of the undead coming round the wall, she ran back up to where Daryl was quickly just before the walkers started to make their way inside the gates.

"I should kick your ass for that!" Daryl growled, "Do you know how close you came to being grabbed?!" She climbed on the back of him and readied her pistol.

"I might find out unless you drive." She said as the walkers were inside the garden and stumbling all over, he muttered something then drove off ahead of the cars, Eilidh started firing her pistol at walkers in their way so they could get by, miraculously, they got away just fine without being grabbed.


	42. Chapter 42

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

**Sorry for the lack of updates guys my laptop cable decided to stop working.**

* * *

Several months on the run.

That's what the herd that attacked the house cost the group.

Several hard months on the run.

Lori's baby bump was now an uncomfortable bulge, she was due any day.

Everyone was exhausted; noone had slept properly in months, a few hours here or there if they were lucky.

Going from house to house was hard for the survivors; at first they would only manage to stay in one place for a few days at the most before having to leave because of walkers, gradually those days shortened. The bond between everyone in the group had grown in those months, they were all like a family apart from Lori, Rick and Carl who were growing apart as time went on, Rick and Carl were pretty much together about everything. Rick had barely spoken to Lori at all and Carl was in a mood with her all the time.

Eilidh and Daryl however had gotten much closer in the months they spent together, there wasn't a label on their relationship, not that there was even much of a relationship anyway. Daryl was very uncomfortable when it came to showing feelings.

A lot of the time Eilidh didn't think he had any for her but, all the times he protected her and listened when she revealed things about herself she knew he cared.

She was also pretty sure she was falling for him.

The group stopped on a road surrounded by trees to figure out where they would go next after just coming from a house in the woods which they were at for about ten minutes before too many walkers came, forcing them to leave.

Eilidh climbed off Daryl's bike and walked towards the SUV where Glenn had laid out the map on the hood.

"We got nowhere else to go." T-Dog said whiles rubbing his head.

Eilidh stood between Maggie and Rick, "When this herd meets up with us it'll be our cut off. We'll never make it south." She said.

Glenn, Hershel, Carol and Daryl appeared around the map.

"What'd you say? About a hundred and fifty head?" Daryl asked as he leaned on the windshield.

"That was last week, could be twice that by now." Glenn replied.

"Well, this river could have delayed them. If we move fast we might have a shot to tear straight through-" Hershel began but T-Dog cut him off.

"Yeah but this herd spills out with that one they could spill out this way." T-Dog said and pointed at an area on the map.

"So we're basically blocked." Maggie said with a sigh.

"Only thing to do is double back to the twenty seven and swing back towards Greenbull." Rick said.

"Yeah, we picked through that already it's like we spent the winter going in circles." T-Dog said and Rick nodded.

"Yeah I know, I know, at new noon then we'll push west. Haven't been through there yet…we can't keep going house to house…we gotta find somewhere to hold up for a few weeks." Rick said as he stared off towards the truck where Lori was sitting waiting.

The group started to wander off, T-Dog told Rick he was going to get water and took Glenn and Maggie with him.

Eilidh walked towards Daryl, he was by his motorcycle loading his crossbow.

"You're going to hunt." Eilidh stated, he gave her a nod.

"That owl didn't exactly hit the spot." He replied.

"Yeah…well…be careful." She said.

"You ain't coming?" he asked and she shook her head, "Usually do." He replied.

"Yeah…I'm going to keep watch here with the others." She said and looked up at the car where Lori was.

"Alright then." He said with a brief nod, Rick walked towards them and Eilidh left them, she took her pistol from her belt and prepped it for use as she walked towards Lori.

"Don't get out." Eilidh said as Lori started to move from inside the car as she approached, "Rest."

"Thanks." Lori replied with a tired smile, "What's the plan?"

"West." Eilidh said and leaned on the car door, "See if we have any luck that way."

Lori nodded, "Daryl going on a hunt?" she asked, Eilidh looked over her shoulder and saw Daryl and Rick heading into the trees, she knew Lori was really asking what Rick was doing but she didn't say.

"Yeah." She replied, "…how are you doing…really?"

Lori stared at her for a moment, her eyes beginning to water, "…I'm okay…not great but…okay." She replied.

Eilidh put a hand on her shoulder and offered a sympathetic smile; Lori looked at her hands in her lap.

"I'm just on watch okay…give me a shout if you need me." she told her and Lori nodded.

Eilidh stood on watch with Beth around the vehicles; Carl was up the road a bit keeping watch from that angle.

Rick and Daryl had been gone for around twenty minutes before they came back, Rick had a slight smile on his face, "They're back early." She said to Beth who nodded in agreement, "I'll go see what's up." She told her then headed for their two men.

She wasn't the only curious person, Glenn, Maggie and T-Dog were back with water and headed towards the two men aswell.

"Did you guys find something?" Glenn asked, Rick nodded.

"There's a prison…down the road on the turn off, through the trees." Rick said with a smile.

"A prison?" Eilidh asked wide eyed.

Everyone who heard was beginning to get excited, a prison, designed to keep people in and out, would be a perfect place for staying during these times.

Rick had everyone pack up their belongings so they could head to the prison, Eilidh was extremely curious about this place, she didn't get her hopes up however, the group had nothing but bad luck lately.

The group parked their vehicles across the river from the prison as they approached the tall fences surrounding the building.

The place was overrun with walkers, but so far it looked like heaven to them.

The group crowded around Rick as he began cutting a gap in the fence for them to get inside.

Eilidh had her machete gripped in her hand tightly, there were walkers closing in on them.

She didn't hesitate taking out the first one that approached her even though it was taller than her; she swung her arm in the air and brought her weapon down as forcefully as she could manage on the top of the walker's head.

It sliced through the brain down to the middle of it's forehead.

It started to fall as she tugged on the knife, she clenched her teeth as she tried to pull it free but it was stuck.

"Watch the back!" Rick hissed at them from where he was cutting.

Glenn and Maggie took out the next walker near the fence together, Eilidh pushed down further with her knife, forcing the walker to the ground quicker and finally managed to pull her machete out.

"Got it." Rick said and pulled the fence back so the group could get inside, "Hurry." He said to them.

Daryl climbed inside and held the other side open, Eilidh waited until Carl, Lori, Beth and Hershel were in before she climbed in herself.

Rick and T-Dog were the last to climb inside and the moment they were Daryl pulled the fence back together and Glenn quickly weaved wire in and out of the loops as a makeshift door.

Just as Glenn had wired the fence up a walker slammed against it snarling, the group then began jogging down the middle of the tall fences, Daryl leading them to the yard.

As they ran by, walkers on the both sides started following them along the fence, slamming against it and growling at them.

Daryl was the first to open the gate, his crossbow ready to fire.

The fence entrance before them heading into the prison yard towered over them, barbed wire all around. There was an overturned bus infront of the gate.

"It's perfect." Rick said as he stared up at the prison building, "If we could shut that gate, prevent anymore from filling the yard, we can pick off these walkers, we can take the field by the night!" he said to his group, walkers were slamming up against the fence trying to get to the group.

"So how do we shut the gate?" Hershel asked and Glenn immediately spoke up,

"I'll do it…you guys cover me."

"I'll go with you…cover you from the inside." Eilidh said to Glenn, before he could answer Daryl spoke, "Not a chance." He told her matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, it's a suicide run." Maggie agreed.

"We're the fastest." Glenn said and Eilidh nodded.

"No. You, Maggie and Beth all draw them away. Pop them through the fence…Daryl you and Eilidh go back to the other tower and take them from there…Carol, you've become a pretty good shot, take your time, we don't have a lot of ammo to waste." Rick said.

Eilidh headed straight for the tower before Rick stopped speaking, grabbing an AK-47 on her way. Daryl followed quickly behind her.

She yanked open the door to the tower open and looked around for any walkers, there were none so she headed up the stairs in the dark quickly.

When she reached the top of the tower there was another door, she opened it and cautiously stepped forward, there were no walkers up there either, she took her stance in the corner and readied her gun.

Daryl approached behind her loading his crossbow; he stood just infront of the door behind her.

Carol appeared through the door a few seconds later with a rifle, she stood next to Eilidh and readied her weapon, "…ready?" Eilidh asked her.

"Yeah…you?" Carol replied, Eilidh turned back and took aim at the walkers in the yard ready to fire once Rick stepped inside, "Hell yeah." She said seriously.

She glanced down to see the others yelling and running along the fence, drawing away the closest Walkers to the gate as Lori's fingers gripped onto it.

Rick nodded at his wife and Lori pulled the gate open.

Rick began to run up the path towards the gate, his silenced pistol raised taking down walkers closest to him, Eilidh took out a walker approaching Rick from behind, he glanced up at her and gave her a nod.

There were echoes of gunfire around and below them as their group took out the walkers.

Daryl fired at another walker approaching Rick without his knowledge from behind as he fired at the ones infront of him, the arrow pierced through the walker's flesh of its neck knocking to the ground, but it began getting back up.

"Dammit!" he said under his breath and loaded his crossbow again, Eilidh fired her gun pinning the walker back to the ground just as Rick turned around.

She glanced up at Daryl who gave her a look which said 'That one was mine' she smiled and turned her focus back to the walkers on the ground, she was about to fire when she saw dust from the ground fly up around Rick's feet.

"Sorry!" Carol shouted to him from beside her.

Rick stared up at her before finally reaching the gate and latched it closed, he then ran inside the tower next to the gate just before walkers grabbed at him.

"He did it." Carol said to them both with a smile, Eilidh returned it.

"Light it up!" Daryl shouted to everyone.

The gunshots started firing all around them once they knew it was clear to do so.

The group easily took the walkers out one by one; the last shot fired was from Rick with Dale's rife.

Silence filled the air; Eilidh breathed a sigh of relief.

As they descended the stairs Eilidh couldn't help but giggle, something she hadn't done in a long while, she glanced at Daryl and he was staring at her intently with a small smile, she blushed at his gaze and ducked her head.

"Fantastic!" Carol said as the three of them met Hershel and Carl by Lori at the gates where she opened them for them.

"Good shooting." Daryl told everyone, Hershel gave him a pat on the back.

"Are you okay?" Eilidh asked as she passed Lori, Lori held her stomach and beamed at her, "Haven't felt this good in weeks." She replied, Eilidh smiled and walked through the gate staring around the place in awe as she did, this place was safe.

Carol exclaimed excitedly but Eilidh was too busy watching Daryl as he walked ahead of her, she wanted to run up and wrap her arms around his neck in relief that they were both safe but she didn't because she knew he wouldn't return it.

She returned her focus to the corpses in the grass around them, everywhere.

They were safe here, that was hard to believe since it had been so long since they left the house. All these months on the run and now they were safe.

Eilidh smiled huge to herself feeling a massive weight lift off her shoulders.


	43. Chapter 43

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

Darkness appeared quickly that night, the group gathered around a small campfire they had made in the grass around the dead walkers.

Rick was walking around the perimeter of the area they were in keeping guard; Daryl was on top of the prison bus keeping watch there.

On his hunt, Daryl had found a few squirrels and a rabbit before they discovered the prison so the group were enjoying their small meal.

"Tomorrow we'll pull the bodies together. Try to keep them away from that water…now if we can dig a canal under the fence we'll have plenty of fresh water." T-Dog said.

"The soil is good…we can cultivate and grow some tomatoes, cucumbers, soy beans." Hershel said and looked up at Rick, "That's his third time around. If there were any part of it compromised, he would've found it by now."

Eilidh sighed and stood up, "I'm going to take the hunter some food." She told her group and slowly walked towards the bus where Daryl was stood.

As she approached he turned upon hearing her footsteps and then turned to face the gate again.

She walked around and stood below him, he glanced down at her, she put the plate by his feet and started to climb up, he leaned a hand forward to help her, she took it and he pulled her up effortlessly. She gave him a nod in gratification.

"Brought you some dinner…seams only fair since you got it for us." She said and he bent to pick the plate up giving her a similar nod which she gave him.

She stood and stared out into darkness as Daryl picked at the food.

"It's hard to believe we're safe here." She said quietly, "…so long on the run, constantly looking over our shoulder…now we're inside these fences…safe." She trailed off.

He didn't respond to what she said as he ate, he was quiet, not even a grunt in response. "I hope the silent treatment is you just enjoying your food…I'd hate to think your in a mood because I finished your walker today." She said, teasing him lightly, he scoffed.

"That was mine…I had it just fine." he said.

"You are! Wow." She said and laughed under her breath, he shook his head and continued eating, "Hey you can't react like that because you've done the same thing to me plenty of times before…I mean…not that I miss that often." She said with a smirk.

"…boasting much?" Daryl said whilst placing some meat in his mouth.

"Not at all…you already know I'm a good shot." She said and turned to him with a smile; he paced his plate at his feet and licked his fingers.

"Yeah, that's right, you are a good shot…but me…I'm a great shot." He said and there was a slight smirk on his face.

"Who's boasting now?" Eilidh said with a scoff and a laugh.

He carefully jumped off the bus and when he was on his feet turned to her, "Come on…I suppose I'll have to help you down too…assuming a fear of heights." He said teasing her.

Daryl…teasing!

She bit her lip fighting the urge to smile at him, it was hard not to with playful Daryl, she liked this side to him apposed to his usual grumpy self.

"Heights." She scoffed at him, he held his arms up for her, "I can manage Dixon."

He moved away from her as she sat on the edge of the bus and jumped down.

"See." She said, he rolled his eyes and began walking to the others, she followed him.

They arrived just as Rick did, Beth and Maggie were singing for everyone, it was such a lovely sound, Eilidh hadn't heard music in so long, she missed it.

She sat down next to Lori and listened to the sisters finishing up the song with a smile on her face.

Once they finished Hershel spoke, "Beautiful." Was all he said.

There was a moment of silence before Rick spoke.

"Let's all turn in for the night." Everyone looked over at their leader, "I'll take watch over there. We gotta big day tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Glenn asked.

"Look…I know we're all exhausted. This was a great win but we just gotta push just a little more." He paused, "Most of the Walkers are dressed up as prisoners and guards…it looks like this place fell a little early. All the supplies here may still be intact. They have an infirmary…commissary-"

"An armoury?" Daryl's voice interrupted, Rick nodded.

"It'll be outside the prisoner's cells but not too far away. The Warden's office will have information on the location…we'll have weapons, food, medicine…this place could be a gold mine!"

"We're dangerously low on ammo…we'll run out before we even make it in." Hershel said and Rick nodded.

"That's why we'll have to go in there…hand to hand. After all we've been through, we can handle it I know it…these assholes don't stand a chance." He said and slowly stood up; he glanced at his group before walking off to do the perimeter again.

Once he left everyone began to settle down and get ready to sleep.

Eilidh pulled a blanket from her rucksack and laid it on the ground; she used her duffel with her clothes as a pillow and lay down.

She pulled her hands up inside the sleeves of her hoodie and stared up at the stars in the sky, she loved that she could see hundreds upon hundreds of sparkles in the darkness because there was no light pollution. It was beautiful.

She smiled to herself and pulled her hand from her sleeve to move the piece of hair the tiny breeze blew over her eyes; she tucked it behind her ear and dropped her hand onto her chest.

She then looked down to where her hand was and began tracing the logo of her university with her fingertips lightly, sighing as she did so.

If she hadn't accepted the exchange offer, she would be at home with her brother and sister; she wouldn't have gotten stranded in the United States, she wouldn't have had to endure the torture and pain Beau and his group inflicted upon her.

She never would have met her new family which she cared so much for…she never would have met Daryl.

She gasped silently at the thought and turned her head to look over at the hunter, he was lying on his back staring at the sky, all that separated them was tent bags.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, being on the run for so long occupied her mind for the majority of the time but now that they were safe, managing to close their eyes without worry, her mind went into overdrive.

The thought of never meeting Daryl, the man she was drawn to from the moment she joined the group, it upset her, but it also upset her that her brother and sister were back home during these times. They were with a guardian but she wasn't family, a friend of their grandmothers, they were alone and she hated that thought.

Daryl's head turned and his blue eyes stared at her own, his brows furrowed, the conflict going on inside her head gave her a pained look and he noticed.

She turned her head away and stared at the sky again and took deep breaths, letting her mind think about things only upset her.

"What is it?" Daryl's voice said and his head blocked her vision.

"…nothing." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me it…tell me." he demanded.

They were a little bit away from the group who were around the campfire.

"It's nothing…really." She insisted, he stared at her, "…I was just thinking about things okay." She sighed.

"What things?" he asked.

"…just…things." She said.

He was quiet for a long moment, "…well don't…your only upsetting yourself." He said gruffly and headed back to his 'bed' for the night.

She looked back up at the sky sadly; her life had changed so much since she came to the states, in some ways good but most bad, she sighed and closed her eyes in attempt to get some sleep.

The next morning before they were about to head into the prison yard Eilidh pulled her long hair off her face up into a messy bun.

She raided her rucksack and retrieved her small hatchet, attaching it to her belt and then she went and grabbed her machete from where it stuck in the grass; she had her gun too but had no intention of using it.

She and Maggie were at the back of the group behind Rick, Glenn, T-Dog and Daryl.

They stood by the gate waiting to head in, "…You alright?" Eilidh asked Maggie.

"Yeah I'm just…nervous." She said, Eilidh gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Me too…but we'll be fine. Don't worry." She told Maggie who gave her a nod.

"Everyone ready?" Rick asked from the front of the group, everyone nodded and he gave Hershel a swift nod himself, the old man pulled the gate back and the group rushed inside.

Eilidh took a deep breath once they were inside; a large group of walkers were beginning to crowd around them. She wasted no time in stabbing the first one that came towards her through the face; she then quickly pulled her machete free and swung it forcefully towards another's head, slicing the top off.

She turned around just in time to see a walker stumbling towards her, only inches from her, its greedy hands outstretched for her, she threw her foot into its stomach knocking it onto its back.

She moved quickly so she was stood on both of its hands pinning them to the side of its head and she slammed her machete down between its eyes.

She quickly pulled her knife free and joined back with the group who were slashing away at the other walkers making their way towards them.

There were three walkers heading towards her and she panicked a little, the rest of the group were busy so she had no choice to deal with them herself, she took a deep breath and closed the distance between her and the undead, she swung her machete to the side of one's head knocking it over into the one beside it.

She pulled her hatched back over her shoulder to add more power to her throw, the walker got closer so she plunged hatchet into it's head and it wedged into the walkers forehead sending it backwards onto the ground, she then swung around and stabbed the walker struggling to get up from underneath the other through the eye.

She turned and pulled her hatchet from the other walker's forehead and once again joined the group.

"Stay in formation. T!" Rick shouted to T-Dog as he broke rank and grabbed a riot shield, rushing into a walker knocking it to the ground.

Maggie ran forward and slammed her machete into its head, then the two quickly returned to the group.

"We're almost there!" Rick shouted.

The group moved quickly trough the yard, Rick stopped to open a door to the inside, seeing nothing he proceeded to move around the corner to the gate they were aiming for, but he stopped quickly and pulled back.

Rick held his hand up to them informing them there were more walkers around the corner, every pulled back and stood against the wall, breathing heavy.

Coming from around a dumpster up the yard were two walkers wearing riot gear.

Two more then emerged from the side of the building the group were up against.

Daryl moved forward and sent an arrow towards the walker but it bounced off the mask of the helmet it wore.

Rick and Daryl shared a glance and then Rick moved forward to attack one of the riot walkers, T-Dog and Daryl then rushed forward in attempts to take out the walkers so Rick could handle the gate.

Eilidh stepped back as another walker in riot gear emerged from the door Rick opened, it snarled and grabbed at her, she yelled and shoved it in the chest, pushing it backwards.

Glenn and Maggie were besides her taking out other walkers heading towards them.

The walker she pushed away headed for her again and she used her machete to hit it but the mask it wore made it hard to kill, the others trying to take down the walkers wearing riot gear were having a hard time too because of the masks.

She heard Rick shout Daryl's name, she looked over and saw him dive towards a walker knocking it to the ground and then he ran for the gate taking a walker out as he did.

Another riot walker headed for her and she kicked it's knee making it's legs buckle and it fell to the ground, she turned to the side just as another appeared right there, she tried to push it away but it was stronger than her so she stood her ground and held it back as best she could, she then had a new idea and decided to try it.

She pulled the shield of it's mask up and drove the tip of her machete up through its chin, it stopped moving and she pulled it out, the walker fell to the ground.

She stood back and looked at Glenn, T-Dog and Maggie who stared in wonder, "That's it!" she said with a smile to them, Glenn and T-Dog then did the same thing with the one closest to them, Eilidh was about to turn when she felt hands grab onto her hair and yank her backwards.

"Ah!" she cried out, more at the shock than the slight pain.

She heard a squelch and the walker's hands let go of her and it fell to the ground, she turned and saw Daryl standing over the walker with his knife in hand, breathing heavy.

"You alright?" he asked and she nodded, he turned around and Rick knocked a walker to the ground, he tore it's mask off, taking the skin from it's face with it.

He looked away in disgust then slammed his machete hard into it's face, Eilidh heard the crunch of it's skull as it went through.

Maggie ran past them and shoved her knife through the other Riot walker on the ground's chin.

They all shuffled on their feet looking around the yard, they had taken every walker out what came towards them and managed to close the gate, they started to make their way back to the entrance to the yard.

"Stop." Rick's order halted them and they walked back towards him.

"It looks secure." Glenn said.

"Not from the look of that courtyard over there…and that's a civilian." Daryl said and pointed to the female Walker he had killed, the rest of the group looked over.

"So the inside of the prison might be overrun by Walkers from the outside." T-Dog said with a sigh.

Glenn looked at Rick, "Well what will we do? If there are walls down we can't rebuild this whole place."

"Well we can't risk a blind spot. We have to push in." Rick said and turned towards a fenced door leading up some steps in to a cell block, Daryl followed him.

Eilidh looked at the others and gave a little shrug before following Daryl.

They each readied their weapons as Daryl opened the door, Rick raised his machete for attack but nothing came toward him so he cautiously stepped in and the others followed. It was very silent inside.

The barred door creaked loudly as Rick pushed it open, they then all descended the steps to the cell block slowly.

The group wandered around the room silently, it had tables and chairs so it could have been a type of cafeteria or something. Rick gave a silent instruction for the group to wait around while he headed up to a lookout tower.

The group waited silently for around a minute before Daryl nodded up at Rick, their leader then descended the steps with keys jingling in his hand.

He headed to another barred door where Daryl stood; it leaded to the actual cell block.

Rick placed his hands through the bars and unlocked the door, Daryl then pushed it open, a loud creak echoing through the air as he did, he then headed in with his crossbow ready.

The rest of the group followed, their weapons readied.

Eilidh walked down the corridor with Rick and Daryl, peaking into the cells as they went, they all seamed to be empty on the bottom half, there was a prisoner in one slumped in the corner with blood splattered on the walls around his head.

Daryl and Rick headed to the upper level of the cell block to check for walkers whilst the others stayed on the ground.

Eilidh watched from the ground as the two men walked cautiously along the floor, the silence was then disrupted by the snarling of a couple of walkers, she seen Rick and Daryl lean backwards as the walkers stuck in the cells reached out for them.

Rick then moved to the cell next to the one where Daryl stood and the both finished the walkers through the bars, filling the room with quiet once again.

"Eilidh you, Glenn and Maggie go get everyone else…we'll clear these walkers out." Rick instructed from above.

"You got it." Eilidh said and headed to get the rest of their group.

Eilidh led the group into the cell block with Glenn and Maggie, just as Daryl tossed a walker over the railing down to T-Dog, he grabbed it's legs and pulled it away.

Everyone had bags, and sleeping bags with them.

"What do you think?" Rick asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Home sweet home." Glenn said with a smile as he entered a cell.

"For the time being anyway." Rick said.

"It's secure?" Lori asked as she gazed around the place.

"This cell block is." Rick said.

"What about the rest of the prison?" Hershel asked.

"In the morning we'll find the cafeteria and infirmary." Rick replied.

"We sleep in the cells?" Beth asked their leader.

"I found some keys on a guard. There's two sets, I have one and Daryl the other." Rick pointed towards Daryl.

"I ain't sleeping in no cage…I'll take the perch." Daryl said as he headed up the stairs. Eilidh gripped her backpack tightly and her sleeping bag as she headed for the stairs. She walked up the steps slowly, Daryl was at the top settling down on the floor, she glanced at him as she passed and walked into an empty cell across from him.

The one she found was a relatively clean and tidy one; she entered it and sighed at the sight of the bed. She dropped her things by her feet; she removed her blood stained weapons from her belt and laid them onto the floor by the bed.

She then climbed onto the bottom bunk and laid down letting out a long sigh as she did.

She felt every muscle in her body relax as she sunk into the surprisingly comfortable mattress, she sat up a little and pulled her hair from the hair tie and let it fall about her shoulders, she then laid back down sighing again at the feeling of pressure released from her head.

She rested a hand on her stomach and draped the other over her forehead where it slid down onto the pillow; she closed her eyes with a smile.


	44. Chapter 44

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

Eilidh's eyes fluttered open the next morning upon some sunshine streaking in through the barred windows.

She stretched like a lazy cat as she came to; feeling refreshed from her much needed, proper sleep. She sat up, careful not to bang her head and put her feet on the ground, she saw her boots in a heap at the end of the bed; she kicked them off her feet when she had settled down properly the previous night.

She got fresh clothes from her bag and changed, grabbing her weapons before she left her cell.

Daryl wasn't at the top of the stairs when she emerged; she looked around and heard hardly any movement at all so she walked down the stairs quietly.

At the entrance to the cell block Daryl and Rick were talking, Eilidh pulled her hair up into a bun again as she headed down the steps.

Rick saw her coming and said something to Daryl, the hunter then headed towards her, she slowed to a stop and waited on him.

"Morning." She said with a smile, he nodded and she rolled her eyes.

"We're going to find the armoury." He told her.

"…Who's we?" she asked.

"Me, Rick, T." he replied.

"…Shouldn't someone else come, there could be walkers-" she said.

"We can manage…it's not far from here, we should be back in ten to fifteen minutes I'd say." He cut her off and began walking away.

"…stay safe." She said and he held an arm up in a wave of acknowledgment, still walking.

She sighed and headed back to her cell.

In the time the men were away, Eilidh sorted her bed properly, she threw the blanket from the bed she laid on to the top bunk as it didn't smell too good, she grabbed the one from above as it smelled a lot fresher and she laid it over her opened up sleeping bag, she then stole the pillow from the top bunk so she had two. It was a lot more comfy due to the improvements she made.

Once she was finished she exited her cell and headed down the steps, most people were up now so she said her good mornings and asked how they slept and such.

Just then she heard the barred door outside their cellblock creak, she walked over and seen the men were back.

She and Hershel headed over to see what they found from the armoury.

"Not bad." Daryl said as he examined a flash light.

"Indeed." Eilidh said as she stood next to T-Dog, Daryl glanced at her.

"Flash bangs…CS triple chasers…not sure how they'll work on Walkers but we'll take them." Rick said as he picked up the weapons.

Eilidh picked up a rifle and examined it; she nodded and then put it back on the table.

Daryl picked up a riot helmet and held it upside down, gooey liquid dripped from it.

He threw it back on the table and grunted, "I ain't wearing this shit."

He wiped his hand on his trousers, T-Dog held a glove upside down, watching as the similar smelly liquid dripped from it.

Eilidh covered her nose in disgust.

"We could boil them." T-Dog suggested and Daryl shook his head.

"Ain't enough firewood in the whole forest…no." He picked up a baton, "Besides…we've got this far without them." He said while swinging it.

"Hershel?" Everyone looked up to see Carol nodding the old man towards the door.

"Everything alright?" Rick asked and Carol nodded.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about." She said and walked back into the cell block wit Hershel following her.

Rick stared after them and then turned his focus back to the weapons on the table. Eilidh stared at the weapons infront picking up a grenade and then carefully placing it back on the table, feeling uncomfortable holding it.

Everyone stood at the entrance of the cell block getting ready to head out.

Eilidh had her hatchet, machete and silenced pistol attached to her belt.

She bent down and tightened the laces on her boots, when she stood up Daryl walked towards her.

"Here." He said and lifted a bullet proof vest infront of her, she looked at it, it looked too big for her, "We can tighten it." He said as if reading her mind.

She leaned her head forward and he placed it carefully over her hair and settled it onto her shoulders.

She was about to tighten it herself when he placed his hand over her stomach, flatting the strap against her body and he pulled the Velcro around so it was attached tightly, he then did the same with the other side.

He took a hold of the shoulder straps and pulled a little, "How's that?" he asked.

"Perfect. Thanks." She replied, he gave her a nod and readied his crossbow for use.

"You won't need that." She heard Rick say as he walked by her towards Carl, she walked towards T-Dog and gave him a nod.

"You look so much smaller wearing that." He said to her with a smile, she didn't return it, "Oh come on, I'm just teasing." He said with a small laugh.

"But your not though, you actually mean that." She said back.

"Yeah I know…but I AM only teasing." He said and rested a hand on her shoulder giving her a smile; she eventually smiled back, "Ah! There is it." T said and she gave him a light shove.

"Let's go." Rick said and everyone began heading out the cell block, Daryl led the way.

Eilidh pulled her machete from her belt ready to attack.

Slowly the group followed their leader through the new hallways of the prison.

Daryl unlocked a barred door they came across and the group ushered inside.

The darkness due to no windows had them using their flashlights as they wandered down the corridors.

They creeped through the darkness, weapons at the ready, Daryl and Rick were leading up front, Maggie and Eilidh were behind them in the middle and Hershel, Glenn and T-Dog covered their rear.

Eilidh's heart was pounding at the expectancy of walkers but none appeared causing her to be more on edge.

They turned another corner and there was a barred door wide open, they followed Rick and Daryl as they cautiously stepped in.

The smell of decaying bodies filed the air making Eilidh gasp quietly, she covered her nose briefly as they passed by corpses on the ground.

They stepped over them carefully unsure if they were dead or would get up, some bodies were just skeletons and Eilidh took deep breaths, she'd never get used to the sights of the undead these days.

Glenn pulled out a can of white spray paint and began to paint arrows on the walls. The hissing of the spray and dripping water was all that could be heard.

As Glenn finished spraying the arrow onto the wall he turned and bumped into Maggie, who gasped loudly from being startled, Eilidh turned and sighed realising it was just Glenn and not a walker.

Everyone turned to her but she continued walking.

Rick motioned for everyone to follow after him, they obeyed and only stopped for a second so Glenn could paint on another arrow, Rick came to a stop at a corner, a dead end.

They all gripped their weapons tightly; Rick looked to Daryl who nodded for him to proceed. Their leader then jumped around the corner and shined his light down to the end of the hallway, but saw nothing. More hallways, Glenn painted another arrow as they were stopped. Rick and Daryl looked down each of the hallways to make sure there was no threat.

There was a loud clank up ahead; Rick looked around his group before moving forward. Once he started moving again, suddenly coming from around the corner when Rick shined his flashlight there were loud snarling and growls echoing through the corridor. Eilidh froze.

"Go back!" Rick whispered and moved towards them. "Go back, go back!" he shouted and they all turned and began jogging back the way they came.

Daryl and Rick quickly ushered the group back and then began jogging themselves, heading towards the front of the group, Eilidh, Glenn and Maggie were beginning to fall behind. Hershel tripped over the leg of a dead prisoner and crashed into the wall, Rick grabbed him and pushed him forward, "This way! Hurry!" he shouted from the front of the group.

Eilidh ran to catch up with everyone, "Come on!" she turned and said to Glenn and Maggie as they followed her, she turned back around and a group of walkers were right in front of her, their arms reaching for her, she was about to swing her machete when Glenn yanked her back and pushed her into a closet door, he slammed it once they were inside, walkers banged on the door.

Maggie shined a light backwards but there was no danger in the small space they were.

"Thanks for that." Eilidh said as she got her breath back.

"Don't mention it." Glenn said back.

"Did the others get out?" Eilidh asked shining her flashlight in Glenn's face, he shook his head.

"I don't know." He said and looked at the floor.

"…we have to get out of here." Eilidh said, "They could be cornered."

"Yeah but we cant, we're trapped." Glenn said.

"No…the banging has stopped." Maggie said and they all looked at the door.

Glenn placed his hands on the door, took a breath and peaked out, he closed it again, "It's clear." He whispered.

"Let's go then." Eilidh said.

"Hold on…I'll go first, keep your eyes open and be quiet okay? Try to find the arrows on the walls." Glenn said to the two women, they nodded and readied their weapons.

Glenn pushed the door open cautiously; it creaked as he did making them wince.

The three stood in the corridor, "Rick?!" Glenn whispered loudly.

"…Daddy?!" Maggie called, there was no response.

They crept around a corner looking for their group, suddenly there was a scream from behind them, the blood drained from Eilidh's face as she turned and began running towards the sound, Glenn and Maggie behind her.

A gunshot echoed through the air right around the corner from them, when they turned Eilidh froze; Hershel was screaming in pain on the floor, a walker had bitten a chunk out of his leg.

"Daddy!" Maggie screamed as she dropped to her knees and cried on the ground next him.

Rick and Glenn pulled him up by the arms.

"Walkers!" Eilidh shouted and stepped forward her machete ready, Daryl came and stood infront of her, he fired an arrow taking one down but there were too many.

"We're blocked! Go back!" T-Dog shouted to them.

Eilidh grabbed Maggie by the arm, "Come on." She said and dragged her behind Rick and Glenn who carried Hershel along the corridor.

"T!" Rick shouted as they stopped at a set of doors that had been handcuffed closed.

T-Dog ran forward and shoved his stoke down the chain, breaking it, the door opened and they all rushed inside laying Hershel on the ground, Maggie held his head in her arms, Daryl and T-Dog held the doors closed.

Eilidh held Hershel's head along with Maggie, Glenn held his arms.

Daryl appeared and ripped the old man's trousers open exposing the grotesque bite on his leg, T-Dog held the door closed himself.

Rick pulled his belt off and tied it tightly around Hershel's knee, Eilidh's lungs stopped working for a second when she realised what he was about to do, she looked away briefly then back, "Here Rick." She said and handed him her hatchet, he took it with a nod.

"Only one way to keep him alive." He said through deep breaths.

He then raised the hatchet over his head and slammed it down onto Hershel's leg.

Eilidh focused on Hershel's face not wanting to watch, his screams were frantic but began to quieten, the sound of the hatchet breaking through the bone was horrible.

Hershel's screams completely disappeared as he passed out, Maggie's tears streamed down her cheeks.

Rick raised the hatchet one last time and crashed it down, finally severing Hershel's leg. He then dropped the hatchet and rocked back breathing out loudly staring at the old man's leg, "…He's bleeding out." He said.

Eilidh swallowed in attempt not to vomit.

"Duck." Daryl's husky voice distracted them and he jumped up, pointed his crossbow at the gated window across the room.

Behind the window were people.

"Holy shit." One of them said and everyone turned and stared at the men.


	45. Chapter 45

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

**Okay so i'm not a Spanish speaker so i hope the words i used in this chapter aren't offensive to anyone reading, that's by no means what i was trying to achieve i had to look it up to see what it means and apparently there are a few meanings for it so sorry in advance if it does offend anyone.**

* * *

Eilidh glanced up at the gated window; Daryl had his crossbow aimed at the prisoners.

"Who the hell are you?!" he demanded.

"Who the hell are you?!" One of the prisoners responded with equal decree as Daryl approached the five of them.

Rick struggled with what to do next as he stared at Hershel, shocked at what he'd just done to his friend.

"He's bleeding out." Eilidh said to them quickly as she rummaged through Hershel's pack, she pulled out some face clothes and a towel and pressed them again Hershel's wound, "Got it?" she asked Rick as his hand placed over hers.

"Yeah." He replied frantic, "We have to go back!" he said loudly to his people, "Come around here and put pressure on the knee! Hard! Hard!" He snapped at Glenn. "Push!"

Maggie crawled around beside Eilidh, gasping through cries, still in shock.

"Come on out there…slow and steady." Daryl said to the prisoners, they did as they were told and stared past him down at Hershel.

"What happened to him?" The Latino prisoner who Eilidh assumed was the leader asked.

"He got bit." Daryl said, crossbow still aimed.

"Bit?" The Spanish guy repeated as he pulled a gun out of his rolled down jumpsuit, Daryl immediately moved forward, crossbow aiming more precisely to the man, T-Dog then aimed his gun aswell.

Eilidh stood up and pulled her own pistol free and aimed at the prisoner also.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa easy now…no one needs to get hurt." Daryl said as the prisoner waved his gun around the three of them.

"I need you to hold this Maggie. As hard as you can." Rick mumbled on the ground in front of Eilidh and Maggie nodded, tears clouding her vision. Glenn jumped up and headed for the room the prisoners came from, "Got any medical supplies?!" He asked as he past them.

"Whoa! Where do you think your going?" One of the men asked him but he ignored the question.

"Who the hell are you people anyway?" The Spanish prisoner asked confused.

"Don't look like no rescue team." One of the quieter prisoners asked.

"If rescue's what you're waiting for don't!" Rick snapped as he started hoisting Hershel up, Eilidh put her weapon back on her belt and bent down to help. "Come on we gotta go!"

Eilidh, Rick and Maggie lifted the old man up just as Glenn rushed in the room with a metal trolley; he then proceeded to help the three place Hershel down on top of it. Maggie placed the already stained with blood towels back against her dad's leg.

Rick spun the tabletop towards the door, "T! The door!" He shouted and T-Dog went to open it.

"Are you crazy don't open that!" Another prisoner said as T removed his stoker from between the handles;

"We got this!" Rick shouted, a riot walker stumbled in the doorway and was immediately tackled by T-Dog towards the wall where he stabbed up through its chin; it fell in a heap at his feet.

Eilidh, Rick, Glenn and Maggie then exited the room pushing the table as fast as they could.

"Come on!" Rick shouted, "Daryl, Daryl!"

As they rushed through the hallway, backwards in Maggie and Eilidh's case as they both kept applying pressure to Hershel's wound as best they could as the trolley wheeled along the dark corridor, they came to a halt as the met the crossroads in the hallway. "Go, go, go quick!" Rick said as walker's snarled, he turned the trolley around, "Come on this way, this way!"

Daryl turned as a walker approached him and put it down immediately, he then ran up to retrieve the bolt from its head and waved the others forward, "Come on! This way! Go!"

They rounded a corner and continued shoving the trolley, following the arrows on the walls telling them they were almost back at their cellblock.

"Stop, stop!" Rick said and everyone halted, they followed his gaze and his pointed finger. The shadows of the prisoners grew large on the walls as they made their way along, their actual figures appeared seconds later, Rick and Daryl began pushing the group forward immediately.

Daryl then jumped ahead as they approached the barred door to their cellblock; he stretched his arm through the bar and opened it with his keys, he then shoved the door open wide. Rick pushed the trolley through and towards the other gate, "He's losing too much blood!" Maggie said panicked to Eilidh as they pressed tightly together on Hershel's knee.

"Open the door! It's Hershel! Carl!" their leader shouted as they approached the gate, everyone inside the cellblock began to panic at the sight of Hershel as Carl opened the gate for the others to come through.

Eilidh moved back once they had pushed the trolley inside one of the cells and the others began to lift Hershel onto the bed.

She stood outside the cell and stared in, the shock beginning to hit her, Hershel lying on a bed unconscious, his leg chopped off.

"Oh…I need bandages!" Carol said in a rush as she removed the towels from the old man's leg.

"We used everything we had." Glenn said with a shake of his head.

"Well get more anything!" Carol demanded.

"Carl go get the towels from the back, right by my bag." Lori instructed her son and he ran out the cell, Eilidh moved back out of his way and went to put a hand on her forehead but she stopped, her hands were stained with blood, she stared down at them. Not Hershel, he couldn't die, not another person she was so close to she thought.

She heard something smash down on a table through the open gate they came through; she walked through to the source of the sound and saw Daryl, one leg perched on the seat of the bench, aiming his crossbow at the other barred gate.

She snapped herself out of her trance, taking her mind off Hershel for a moment, "They followed us?" she asked as she pulled her machete from her belt, Daryl glanced at her briefly before nodding.

"Stand behind me." he told her seriously, she stared at him and he stared back, "I mean it." He said in a tone that told her he wasn't to be messed with, she did as she was told and stood behind him.

They waited for a moment in silence and then slowly, the Latino prisoner's body moved in the doorway, he looked at the other gate before entering the room fully, his fellow prisoners behind him, he looked over at the hunter.

The Latino's gaze then shifted from Daryl to Eilidh behind him where it lingered for a moment too long, Eilidh felt a shiver run down her spine causing her to swallow, she then moved further behind and closer to Daryl.

"That's far enough." Daryl growled at the Latino and the prisoners stopped moving and looked at him, the Spanish prisoner dragged his eyes from Eilidh and focused back on Daryl.

"Cell block C…cell four, that's mine gringo. Let me in." He said.

"Today's your lucky day fellas. You've been pardoned by the state of Georgia, you're free to go." Daryl replied.

"What you got going on in there?" the Latino asked.

"It ain't none of your concern." Daryl said back to the Latino, Eilidh got distracted for a second when her eyes fixed on his muscles as they tightened with his hold of his weapon, the Spanish prisoner's voice brought her back into focus.

"Don't be telling me what's my concern." He said as he yanked his gun back out of his jumpsuit, Daryl stood up straight.

Eilidh stepped out from behind him and drew her own gun with aim at the men; she placed her machete on the table and held her gun tightly in both hands.

The prisoner stared at her, his gun moving from her to Daryl.

"And what's this? Little puta." The man spat, Eilidh gritted her teeth, "Teaching kids how to use guns now?"

That was it, she cocked her gun the moment he stopped speaking and aimed between his eyes, "Kid." She said under her breath.

He aimed his gun back at her and smiled.

"Don't even look at her." Daryl said threateningly, the prisoner turned to him.

"…why? She yours?" the prisoner asked with a smirk and looked back at her, "Bit old for her aren't you?" He trailed his eyes down her body, Daryl stood infront of her.

"What did I just say?!" he snapped, "I'll put this arrow between your eyes and you'll be dead before you even know what's happening." he growled.

"That's some pretty tough talk there Cabron…can you really back it up?" the Spanish guy said and aimed his gun back at Daryl, who smirked and made a point of showing him he had his finger firmly on the trigger.

"Chill man…dudes legs messed up besides…we're free to go now… why we still here?" The tallest prisoner said.

"Man's gotta point." Daryl replied and another prisoner spoke for the first time.

"I gotta check on my old lady." He said.

"A group of civilians breaking into a prison where they got no business being in…Got me thinking there ain't no place for us to go." The Latino shook his head and glared at them.

"Why don't you guys go find out?" Daryl said.

"Maybe we'll just be going then." The blonde guy with the moustache said as he looked at Daryl, obviously startled by the hunter's threat.

"Hey we ain't leaving!" The Spanish guy retorted.

"You ain't coming in neither!" T-Dog said as he came out of nowhere with his gun aimed at the prisoners.

"This is my house, my rules, and I go anywhere I damn well please!" The Latino prisoner shouted while stepping towards T-Dog.

"Come on Tomas…we only have one gun here…lets go back to where we came from." One of the prisoners said to the Latino.

"No way! You pussy's might be happy to roll over and let these asshole's take over this place but I ain't!" Tomas shouted at the other prisoners.

"You should listen to your friend…it wont end well for you if you shoot any of us." Eilidh said.

"Shut your mouth bitch! No woman has ever told me what to do, you hear me?! And don't think cause of that I wont knock you on your ass!" Tomas threatened her but she stood her ground.

"I warned you already." Daryl said as he stepped infront of Eilidh again, his crossbow aimed at Tomas's face, "Threatening her crosses the line!"

Daryl was angry; Eilidh could see his body tense as he stepped closer to the greasy haired prisoner.

"Hey, hey, hey! Put your guns down all of you and relax! There's no need for this!" Rick rushed in with his hands raised and he stared back and forth from his group members to the prisoners.

Tomas hesitated and kept the gun raised, "How many of you in there?" he asked.

"Too many for you to handle." Rick said back.

Rick began to break the news of the apocalypse, as he did Tomas lowered the gun, his face along with his group totally shocked.

One of the men mentioned his kids and wife and Eilidh looked at her feet not wanting to see his face.

The tension between the groups slowly disappeared as Rick explained, Tomas didn't believe it and rick said 'See for yourself'.

Rick led the prisoners outside with the others so they could see what they had missed out on in all those months locked in the cafeteria.

Shock and confusion was written all over their faces as they examined the walkers littered about the courtyard.

"Man…that sun feel good on the skin." Oscar said. They had told Rick and his group their names before they exited the building.

"Good lord, their all dead." Axel said.

"Never thought I'd be so happy to see these fences." Tomas said.

Rick, Daryl, Eilidh and T-Dog followed behind the prisoners.

Andrew looked over at Rick, "You never told us…how the hell did you get in here?"

"Cut a hole in that fence over there by that guard tower." Daryl pointed out to the fence they had entered in; Andrew looked over, following his gaze.

"That easy huh?" he asked.

"Where there's a will, there's a way." Daryl replied.

"Easy for you to say." Andrew said.

The largest prisoner named Big Tiny poked a Walker's body with a pole, "So what…Is it like a disease?"

"Yeah…you could say that. And we're all infected." Rick told him.

All the prisoners stared at him shocked, the blonde guys, Axel, looked at Rick, "What do you mean infected? Like AIDS or something?" he asked.

"If I were to shoot you put an arrow in your chest, you'd come back as one of these things. It's gonna happen to all of us." Daryl said.

There was a moment of silence as the prisoners adjusted to the news.

"Ain't no way this Robin Hood cat is responsible for killing all these freaks." Tomas said.

"Must be fifty bodies out here." Andrew agreed.

"…Where'd you come from?" Tomas asked Rick.

"…Atlanta." Rick said.

"Where you heading?" Tomas asked.

"For now…nowhere." Rick faced Tomas who looked over at Daryl, then back to Rick,

"I guess you can take that area down there by the water…you should be comfortable there." Tomas said.

"We're using that field for crops." Rick answered.

"We'll help you move your gear out." Tomas replied.

"That won't be necessary. We took out these Walkers, this prison is ours." Rick retorted.

"…Slow down cowboy." Tomas said and Andrew walked up behind him,

"You broke the locks off our doors." He said.

"We'll give you new locks if that's how you want it." Rick answered.

"This is our prison, we were here first." Tomas said with a smile.

"Locked in a broom closet?" Rick asked and smiled back, "We took it, set you free, it's ours…we spilled blood!" he finished more angrier than before.

Tomas stared at Rick, "We're moving back into our cell block."

"No you'll have to get your own." Eilidh said as she stepped forward.

"That cellblock is mine bitch!" Tomas sneered at her, "I still got personal artefacts in there that's about as much mine as it gets!" he pulled his gun back out and pointed it at Eilidh's face.

Daryl was immediately there, he pulled her behind him and aimed his crossbow at Tomas. T-Dog's pistol backed him up. Rick reached for his pistol too but Axel and Oscar jumped in between them, "Whoa, whoa, let's make this work out so everyone wins!" Axel said.

"I don't see that happening." Tomas said.

"Me neither." Rick added.

"I ain't going back in that cafeteria for one more minute." Tomas said as he stared at Rick.

"There are other cell blocks." Axel added as he looked at his leader.

"You could leave…try your luck on the road." Daryl piped in.

There was a tense silence as the two leaders stared each other down, "…If these four pussies can take out all these freaks…then we can clear out our own cell block." Tomas finally said and his gaze trailed over and landed on Eilidh where he stared at her behind Daryl, she didn't like it at all so she involuntary gripped the hem of the hunter's angel winged vest, he turned his head a tiny bit to the side where he glanced at her out the corner of his eye, then his eyes turned back and he glared at Tomas.

"With what?" Big Tiny asked and Tomas narrowed turned his attention back to Rick, "…Atlanta here will spot us some real weapons…won't ya boss?" he said.

"…How stocked is that cafeteria?" Rick asked, "Must have plenty of food, five guys lasting almost a year?"

"Sure as hell don't look as if they've been starving." Daryl said and nodded towards Big Tiny.

"There's only a little left." Tomas said.

"Well then, we'll take half. In exchanged, we'll help clear out a cell block." Rick answered.

"Didn't you hear him? There's only a little left!" Andrew retorted at Rick.

"Bet you got more food than you've got choices…you pay, we'll play. We'll clear a block out for you and you keep to it." Rick replied.

"Alright." Tomas nodded after a long moment of silence and Rick nodded then stepped towards Tomas.

"But let's get one thing clear. If we catch you out here, anywhere near our people…if I so much as catch even a whiff of your scent…I will kill you." The ex-officer threatened the Latino prisoner who stared at him for a few seconds before agreeing, "Deal."


	46. Chapter 46

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

The prisoners led Rick, T-Dog, Daryl and Eilidh back through the prison and into the cafeteria where they had been living the entire time since the outbreak.

Eilidh made sure she stayed close to her men the whole time, keeping out of the prisoners way, especially Tomas.

"The pantry's back here." Tomas said as they walked in the cafeteria.

"You never tried to break outta here?" T-Dog asked the prisoners.

"Yeah we tried to take the doors off but if you make one peep in here, those freaks would be lined up at the door growling and trying to get in, windows got bars on them that He-Man couldn't get through." Oscar answered and Axel looked over to them.

"Bigger than the five by eight."

"Don't got me complaining. I'm doing fifteen and my left leg barely even fit on one of those bunks." Big Tiny said looking over and down at them.

"They don't call him Big Tiny for nothing." Oscar said with a slight laugh and Eilidh stared up at Big Tiny stood next to her properly for the first time, she was stunned at the height of him, he was well over six feet five to her five, two that's for sure, she figured she must look like a toddler next to him and he wasn't just big, he was BIG, big.

She felt intimidated standing next to him.

"You done jerking each other off? I'm sick of waiting back here." Tomas said as he leaned against the doorway, everyone looked at him before exchanging glances between themselves; Rick then led them into the pantry.

As they entered the room Eilidh's mouth dropped, it was like birthday and Christmas had come all at once and merged together.

The prisoners watched them casually as they walked in, obviously not realising what a big deal for Rick and his group all the food was.

"This what you call a little bit of food?" Daryl said as he walked away from Eilidh.

"Goes fast." Tomas said as Daryl brushed by him to check the food out.

Eilidh stood by the doorway next to Rick and T-Dog across from Big Tiny, she glanced up at him and he looked back down at her offering a small smile.

"You can have uh…a bag of corn, some tuna fish." Tomas said, Eilidh looked over at him as he spoke.

"I said half. That's the deal." Rick said and obvious annoyance crossed Tomas's face.

"What's in there?" Rick asked gesturing to a giant metal door, Eilidh turned to see what it was.

"Don't open that-"Tomas said but it was too late, Rick opened the freezer door and immediately recoiled, gagging and coughing while he quickly shut it.

Eilidh's hands flew up and covered her nose at once and she turned away trying not to vomit.

Tomas and Andrew laughed, "You wanted to know." The Latino said.

She glanced at Tomas once she'd recovered from her spell of almost nausea, he glanced back at her with a smirk, she looked at her feet not wanting to make eye contact with the prisoner.

Tomas picked up a crowbar and examined it as both groups stood around the small table just outside their cellblock.

"Why do I need this?" Tomas said as he pulled out the small revolver from his jumpsuit and showed it off, "When I have this?"

The group were silent as they stared at the weapon in the Latino's hand.

"You don't fire guns…not unless your backs up against the wall. The noise attracts them…riles them up." Daryl explained as he looked around the prisoners, Eilidh looked at Daryl as he spoke; she then looked over at the prisoners and noticed Tomas staring at her again, she nervously reached for her hair to run a hand through it but realised she had tied it up so she rubbed the back of her neck as she cleared her throat.

Daryl glanced over at her next to Rick where she gradually moved so she was slightly behind their leader.

"We'll go in three's. Daryl will run point with T and Eilidh…I'll bring up the rear with you." Rick said and pointed his machete at Tomas and Andrew, "Stay tight and in formation, no matter how close the Walkers get, anyone breaks rank, we could all go down. Anyone runs off…they could get mistaken for a walker and end up with an axe to the head."

"And that's where you aim…the head. These things only go down with a headshot." Daryl added, Tomas smiled and looked over at Andrew.

"You don't need to tell us how to take out a man." He said.

"They ain't men…they're something else." T-Dog said.

Rick walked forward, "Remember and go for the brain."

The prisoners grabbed their weapons, Daryl walked ahead of the group to the front, Eilidh followed him, Tomas cut her off at the barred door, she stared up at him and swallowed, he looked down at her and stepped back the tiniest bit, she didn't want to touch him as she passed but it was inevitable, she would.

Before she even properly reacted, a hand wrapped around her arm, it was Daryl.

He stepped in front of Tomas and elbowed him backwards, earning a glare from him.

"Ladies first." He said gruffly over his shoulder to the prisoner.

Eilidh sighed with relief as he pulled her gently along with him into the darkness; he didn't let her arm go until Tomas was at the back of the group with Rick.

T-Dog joined next to her and gave her a nod, she returned it.

"Don't worry." Daryl said in her ear, startling her a little, his face and mouth hadn't been that close to hers in while, "I'll keep you safe."

She looked up into his eyes and the tension left her body, he was right, he would keep her safe she had no doubt in her mind.

She followed Daryl's lead beside him as he walked through the hallway.

"…No man, it's too damn dark in here." Oscar said as he appeared next to Eilidh, she looked up at him.

"Hold that up higher. Infront of you." She instructed, gesturing to his axe, he did as he was told.

"You'll hear them before you see them." Daryl added and as if on cue the snarls from a walker echoed through the hallway and its shadow danced all over the walls, Eilidh gripped her machete, ready to use it.

"It's coming!" Axel shouted from behind them fear evident in his voice.

Everyone immediately hushed him as they waited for the walker to make its appearance, Daryl held his hand up halting everyone as they waited, he then briefly dropped his hand to pull Eilidh behind him and then placed it back in the air.

Two walkers stumbled around the corner, their eyes fixed on their next potential meal, they reached their arms out as they stumbled towards them, the hunter kept his hand in the air and began to count to three with his fingers slowly, Eilidh leaned up on her tiptoes and peaked over his muscly bicep.

Just as he signalled, two, the prisoners all rushed forward towards the Walkers yelling loudly and began beating them with their weapons.

Eilidh gasped quietly when they charged past her and then stepped around Daryl so she was stood infront of him for a better look at the scene infront of her.

She stared shocked at the frantic prisoners, some of them were holding the walkers arms whilst the others beat, kicked and stabbed them.

Eilidh glanced over her shoulder at Rick and they each exchanged glances with T-Dog and Daryl, their faces in similar disbelief to hers.

"Well…that's something you don't see everyday." Eilidh mumbled to herself rather than anyone else.

The prisoners stood over the finally dead walkers, panting covered in blood and muck.

Tomas looked over at Eilidh and the others, he gave them a smug look, "It's as easy as that."

"I said the brain." Rick replied, Tomas's smirk disappeared, "But…you got the job done, I'll give you that."

Tomas shook his head and scoffed, "Whatever, let's get this over with." He said.

Rick looked over at Daryl, gave him a nod and the hunter looked at Eilidh, he indicated her to follow him to the front of the group, she did.

They rounded a few more corners and found themselves in a lighter hallway than the others, Daryl raised his crossbow when the snarls of a walker echoed from around the next corner they were about to walk around.

The walker made it's appearance, growling at them as it entered the open doorway, "You gotta aim for the head, not the stomach, not the heart…the brain." Daryl said as he pulled the trigger and the arrow flew into the head of the Walker.

As it fell to the ground more started to head their way, "I hear you…the brain!" Axel said to Daryl.

Eilidh stepped forward and swung her machete with force into the side of the next walker's head, lodging it in it's brain, she pulled it back out and stepped back next to Daryl as the walker fell to the ground, Oscar then launched forward, throwing an axe blade into another walkers head.

"Like that?" he asked Daryl and Eilidh for conformation; they nodded, the blonde prisoner Axel then followed behind by shoving his weapon into the face of another walker, it dropped to the ground.

Rick then walked forward and slammed his machete through the face of another; he stepped backwards into the group, "Stay in tight formation! No more of prison riot crap!" He said as more and more walkers started to pile in the doorway from around the corners.

Eilidh and the others stepped in when they had to but the point was for the prisoners to get practise with killing the infected, she found herself behind Daryl again as everyone took down the remaining walkers, she went to step forward to assist her group but Daryl fired an arrow at her target, she frowned at the back of his head.

She heard a scream from behind her and turned around to investigate, it was Big Tiny. Rick then rushed passed her and shoved his machete into the back of a walkers head, he was about to take down the one behind the giant prisoners but three gunshots stopped him, he stood back and stared over at the person who had fired, Tomas.

Eilidh looked back at Big Tiny and seen him touch his shoulder, there was blood on his fingers, her mouth formed in an 'o' and she looked down.

Big Tiny stared at the blood on his fingers.

Rick turned him around and clicked on his flashlight to look at the damage on the man's shoulder and he stared back at Andrew behind him, who examined it too.

"I'm telling you…I don't feel anything, it's just a scratch!" Big Tiny said when he took in Rick and the others look.

"I'm sorry man." Their leader said and bowed his head.

"I can keep fighting!" Big Tiny protested.

"You cut that old guys leg off to save his life-" Andrew began until Rick cut him off.

"Look at where the bite is!" Rick said and pointed to Big Tiny's shoulder.

Eilidh's heart began to beat faster, that guy as a walker; she didn't even want to think about it.

"Stop it! I'm fine! I'm fine." The giant cut in, "Look at me! I'm not changing into one of those things."

"Look man, there has to be something we can do. Can't we just lock him up or something?" Oscar asked.

"Quarantine?" Axel added and looked at Daryl and Eilidh who stood away from the group; they just stared at Rick who stared back with the same expression.

"We gotta do something. Why you just standing there we gotta save him!" Andrew vouched for the huge man, Rick only shook his head.

"There's nothing we can do." Rick said and Andrew shook his head.

"You son of a bitch!" He said and then suddenly Tomas came out of nowhere and slammed a crowbar over Big Tiny's head just as he started to speak.

The large prisoner dropped to the ground with a thud and Tomas stood over him. Everyone stared at him shocked; Eilidh yelped a little, stunned at what the Latino had just done.

Tomas then began slamming the crowbar into Big Tiny's head, again and again.

Blood splattered in the air due to the force the prisoner was applying to his blows, everything was heard, the crunching of the bone, the squelching of the brain.

"Oh god." Eilidh whispered and stepped back; she covered her mouth and averted her eyes from the destruction of a humans head.

Daryl's body shielded her from sight, more whack's were heard until there was only Tomas's frantic breathing as he huffed from exhaust, Eilidh looked around Daryl and seen the man was covered in blood, his greasy hair fallen over his eyes as he looked around everyone.

There was silence as Rick stared the Spanish prisoner in the eye, Eilidh glanced down and immediately regretted it, there was almost nothing left of the huge man's head, his hacked brain exposed, she turned her head to the side, feeling vomit climbing up her throat, she tried to hold it but couldn't.

She bent over behind Daryl and threw up infront of her, just missing her boots, she put a hand on the wall facing her to steady herself.

She didn't have any problem with taking down the undead with a headshot, but living humans was a different story, there were some humans for obvious reason she would kill without thinking twice about it, but that's all, she wouldn't continually beat them even after they were dead like Tomas did, and Big Tiny was supposed to be his friend, he had no remorse for what he'd just done.

As she stood where she was, bent over she heard footsteps walking off down the hallway they cleared of walkers, she turned her head and watched Tomas walk ahead of them. "Eilidh." She heard Daryl say beside her, she held a hand up to signal him not to speak as she felt another wave of sickness coming, she breathed in deep and then let it out.

She slowly stood up, "You alright?" Rick asked stepping towards her, he put a hand on her back, she nodded.

"Yeah…that was just…" she trailed off not managing to finish, Rick nodded.

"I know…come on…we should keep moving." He said and leaned towards her, "You sure you're alright?"

She nodded and Rick walked ahead, she glanced over at the other prisoners who were just as stunned as she and the others were, they slowly followed began to follow Rick.

Axel stopped when he was about to pass her, he looked sad and held his hand out to her, there was a handkerchief in his open palm, she stared at it.

"Here." He said and glanced at Big Tiny then back at her, "…don't worry…it's clean." She looked at him then took the hanky from him, giving him a nod; he then continued to follow after Rick with everyone else.

Eilidh wiped her mouth and looked at Daryl, "You good?" he asked, she nodded and he gestured for her to walk ahead.

They walked at the back of the group in silence as everyone stalked along the corridor cautiously, Eilidh kept her eyes on Tomas, he was dangerous and she didn't like the thought of living in the same building with him.

"Stay close to me." Daryl said in Eilidh's ear as he walked beside her, she looked up at him, "I don't like the way he keeps looking at you." She nodded,

"Me neither." She said.

Rick then drew back and walked beside them, he looked at Eilidh and didn't speak, she nodded in silent conformation that she was fine.

"You see the look on his face?" Daryl whispered to Rick.

"He makes one move." Rick replied.

"Just give me the signal." Daryl said to his partner.

"Keep a close eye on them both." Rick said and gestured to Eilidh, she and Daryl obviously weren't the only two to notice Tomas's staring.

"Don't have to tell me that." Daryl replied as watched Eilidh next to him.

They followed the group into a room that was well lit, piles of laundry and clothes were around the room. They looked around for walkers but there weren't any, they heard them though, the snarls were coming from behind some double doors on the other side of the room.

Rick stopped in front of the doors, behind Tomas, Daryl and Eilidh walked in after him, Daryl then threw his keys to Tomas, they slid along the floor next to his feet, he looked down at them.

"I ain't opening that." He said.

"Yes you are. It's you on this cell block…you're gonna open that door, just the one though, not both of them. We need to control this." Rick ordered and Tomas bent down, picking the jingling keys up from the ground, staring at Rick as he did.

Eilidh noticed him glance over his shoulder at Andrew, it was as if an entire conversation passed between them, Andrew stared back at him then slowly backed away from where he stood into a corner by the doors giving Eilidh a bad feeling, she gripped her machete tightly.

Tomas then looked back to the door and shoved the keys into the lock "You bitches ready?" he asked as he looked back for a brief moment before returning his attention to the door. He yanked on the door, but nothing happened.

He yanked the door handles again more forcefully than before, "I got this." He said and with one final pull, the two doors burst open and as they did a large group of walkers stumbled in.

"I said one door!" Rick shouted as he sprang backwards to avoid being grabbed.

"Shit happens!" Tomas shouted back at Rick and everyone began to break ranks in order to take back control of the situation.

Eilidh raised her machete and began to attack the walkers that made their way towards the group.

Tomas got in her way just as she was about to take a swing and knocked her into a walker, "Eilidh!" she heard T-Dog shout.

It clawed at her chest but luckily she still had her bulletproof vest on, she grabbed its wrists and tried to shove it off her as it grabbed at the neck area, she gritted her teeth and threw a hard kick into it's knee and as it dropped another to it's throat, she then stabbed it in the face and stepped back.

"Watch yourself!" Daryl growled in her ear and he stabbed a walker with his knife that approached them.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tomas grab a walker and shove it onto Rick.

Rick fell to the floor with the walker on top of him, it bit at him.

Eilidh was about to run to him when she heard Daryl shout, "T mind the gap!"

He ran over, stabbed the walker and pulled it off him, then he pulled him to his feet.

Eilidh noticed there were no more walkers stumbling in the room and she looked over as Rick and Tomas approached each other.

Tomas shook his head, "It was coming at me bro." He lied, he tried to kill Rick it was obvious.

"Yeah…yeah I get it. I get it…shit happens." Rick said as he stared at Tomas, there a long pause between them, Eilidh new something was about to happen.

Without a second thought Rick drew back his arm and lodged the machete into Tomas's head, ending the prisoner's life.

Eilidh didn't flinch as he did it; the man deserved what he got and she felt safer knowing he was dead.


	47. Chapter 47

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

After Rick killed Tomas, Andrew tried to attack him but failed and Rick chased him out the prison where he was lost to walkers.

They didn't kill the remaining prisoners Oscar and Axel, they followed up on their original plan and put them in their own cellblock, after that they returned to their own cellblock to find Lori had saved Hershel when he had stopped breathing.

The old man even woke up to everyone's amazement when they returned; it was a wonderful moment for the group, the feeling of relief that Hershel had survived having his leg being hacked off because of the walker bite just had everyone feeling great.

Lori had disappeared during the sweet moment and Rick followed shortly after her, Eilidh too didn't spend too long in the cell either, she wanted to give Hershel and the girls some privacy so before she left she wrapped her arms around Maggie's shoulders from behind where the brunette was crouched on the ground next to her dad, she returned the hug and Eilidh also rubbed Beth's back as a comfort, she then reached her hand to Hershel where he accepted and gave her a smile.

She then walked out of the cell towards her own above them, she passed Daryl as she left but he didn't say or do anything he just stared at her.

She wanted to go outside for some fresh air but wanted to clean her teeth first; she still tasted the horrible vomit in her mouth and wanted to get rid of it.

Once she'd cleaned her teeth she headed outside, passing the cell where everyone was.

As she stepped outside she sighed, the day's events had drained her, killing so many walkers, discovering the prisoners, Hershel being bitten, dealing with the prisoners, she was exhausted.

The sun was going down and it would be dark soon, there was a tiny breeze blowing, it felt nice.

She walked slowly towards the huge gate entrance to the yard, looking around, they were safe here and she felt so much lighter thinking about it, there was still two prisoners left but so far they didn't seam dangerous, as long as they kept to their cell block things would be fine.

She found herself unlocking the gate and heading for the guard tower next to it, they had cleared the place from walkers but she had taken her weapons as a precaution anyway.

As she climbed the tower stairs her mind drifted to Tomas, she thought…what if Rick hadn't killed him? He would have definitely tried to kill their leader again no doubt about it but, what if he'd managed it, killed Rick then Daryl, T-Dog, herself.

She didn't event want to think about them heading back to their cellblock, Tomas had stared at her in a way that made her shiver, she'd seen the look before with Beau and his group and they had almost destroyed her, mentally and physically, she was hanging on by a thread emotionally and the thought of that pain being in anyway inflicted on the other females in her group brought tears to her eyes.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she entered the guard tower; she headed to the balcony door, exited and closed it behind her.

She sat down and let her legs dangle over the edge of the balcony through the gaps of the railing; she rested her head on her arms which were folded infront of her on the bar of the balcony.

She stared ahead into the trees around the prison outside the fences; there were strays walkers were stumbling around outside the outer fence.

She watched her surroundings for a couple of minutes thinking, it's so quiet and peaceful, despite the faint moans from walkers around the area it was calm and as she sat her mind began to go a little crazy.

She played out a scenario in her head where she see's herself driving to an airport, not a walker in sight, finding a pilot and a plane worthy of the trip she wants to take, the pilot informing her that the plane has unlimited fuel so she could fly back and forward as much as she wanted where he'd be more than happy to take her and she'd then fly home to her brother and sister and they'd be alive.

She smiled at the sight of her siblings embracing her and then it gradually disappeared when she realised how mad her thoughts actually were, she shook her head.

"…daft." She said to herself quietly.

"You know." She heard a voice behind her and jumped a little; she turned around and saw Daryl leaning again the doorway to the balcony, "You'd be done for if I was a walker." He said gruffly.

She turned her head back to where it originally was with a sigh ignoring his tone; she was too tired to react.

"I've been stood there for about five minutes and you didn't even know." He said again, she rolled her eyes, "Hey…you listening to me?" he snapped, she turned around to look at him again.

"You're not a walker Daryl." She said to him dryly.

He looked like he was going to start shouting at her but instead shook his head and turned away, she watched him head for the stairs where he turned as he approached them and walked back towards her, "You know…you don't care do you?"

"…excuse me?" she asked.

"You just wander off places and don't bother to check if it's safe or not, don't pay attention if or when there's walkers around, like today." He replied, she stood up and looked up at him.

"That wasn't my fault." She said and glared at him.

"And that time on the highway…just strolling through between them cars right after a herd passed by." His voice raised in pitch a little.

"Daryl…your disturbing my peace. I was content until you appeared…and for what? You're telling me off for going for a walk. Oh I'm sorry shall I ask your permission next time…'dad'?" she hissed, sarcasm dripping from her tongue and headed for the stairs, he grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Hey!" she complained and tried to shake him off, he pulled her closer.

"There you go with the attitude again." he said and gave her a hard stare, she scoffed.

"Are you for real? Attitude? Are you aware of the way you act most of the time? You're worse than a child." She said annoyed, "Stop it!" she snapped as he kept a firm hold of her arm.

"No." he simply said.

"Look." She said as she calmed herself down, "I know how to handle walkers okay. And I did check before I came up here, I also closed the doors behind me, I'm not stupid…and I'd appreciate it if you stopped treating me as if I am."

Daryl was silent for a moment and his hand dropped from her arm, "Whatever." He said and began to head for the stairs.

"Wait." She said as he walked away, he halted, she didn't want him to go, "…stay here with me…we don't need to talk or anything if you don't want to just…I wouldn't mind company." She said quietly.

He stood for a moment and then shrugged, "…you should really head back in." he said as he walked back towards her.

"No…I'd rather sit here." She said and slid down the wall onto her bottom, her legs outstretched infront of her.

"…why are you out here by yourself anyway?" he asked as he sank down next to her, their shoulders were touching.

"…I don't really know…I just wanted…fresh air." She said and leaned her head back onto the wall.

"…that guy." Daryl began to speak after being quiet for a bit, "…you know I wouldn't have let him touch you right?"

She didn't look at him, "…I know…and I'm grateful." She said truthfully and almost cried thinking back to the times Beau and his group raped her wishing she had Daryl then, she took a deep breath, banishing the tears that threatened, the man had seen her cry too many times.

She pulled her hair tie out and let her fall down her back, sighing at the felling, she then tied it back in a loose ponytail.

They were silent for another few moments before anyone spoke, "He reminded me of the guys that-"

"Don't." he said cutting her off, his jaw tight, "I know who your talking about."

"…I'm glad you were there." She said quietly.

"Me too." He added quickly.

She sat silently for a moment and then shook her head, she turned so she was facing him, he looked at her.

She stared back at him and then leaned forward, he didn't flinch as she got closer so she kept going until her lips met his, she lingered there for a moment and then slowly pulled back with a small smile on her face.

She sat back where she was and stared ahead, he was still next to her for a beat and then he sat up and faced her on his knees.

He stared at her with what looked like a glare which made her feel smaller than she was but then it softened and he held his hands out for her, she stared at them confused and then up at his face, me nodded his head as if to say 'come on' and she placed her own in his and he pulled her gently so she was kneeling in front of him, they were face to face.

"Daryl…what are you-" she asked but stopped when his fingertip pressed against her lips, he then moved it and covered her mouth with his, she felt her heart begin to race.

He placed his hands around the back of her neck so he had complete control of her head where he moved it to the side for better access to her mouth.

This is what she needed; she needed to be close to the redneck who had grown on her so much in all those months, he hadn't kissed her in so long she was practically panting whenever he removed his mouth from hers.

She put her hands on his chest and they slowly made their way up to his face where they crept around the back of his neck pulling him closer, his own hands then left her face and he wrapped his arms around her body but pulled away immediately .

She almost cried out for him not to stop, his touch had her burning all over and her breathing was totally erratic.

"Let's get this off." He said to her making her eyes widen a little, she looked down to where his hands were, she'd forgotten she was still wearing the bullet proof vest.

He ripped the Velcro straps away and she watched his upper arm muscles bulge slightly as he did, he then pulled it up and over her head careful not to hurt her and he threw it to the side of them.

He then immediately wrapped his arms around her body again, this time their chests were touching; she loved the feeling of being so close to him, her own arms wrapped around his neck, his lips found hers again and he kissed her softly.

She ran her fingers up the back of his neck as he kissed her and he tightened his arms around her, she pulled her head back from him, disconnecting her lips from his, he caught hers again and she almost laughed but she pulled back again.

"Wait Daryl." She said through breaths, he removed his lips from his but kept his face close to hers.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"What are we doing?" she asked, his brows furrowed, "Once we've had this kiss that'll be it wont it? You'll go back to being grumpy with me and shut off…this is the first time in so long we've done this…or…started to and I don't just…I want more." She said.

"…More?" he asked.

"You know how I feel about you…I don't want to be just some member of the group to you." she said and looked down.

"Your not." He said, "How could…how could you think your just a member of the group to me?" he asked annoyed.

"…well…that's how you treat me." she said, he let her go.

"You know your not." He practically growled.

"…no I don't." she said and gasped as he was suddenly in her face.

"Yes you do…you know. I wouldn't be doing this if you were!" he said and stepped back, "Why do you need to label it…you know you're different to me." he snapped.

She screwed up her face, she wasn't sure if he was paying her a compliment or not, it seamed like he was.

"I don't need to label it I just want to know where I stand with you, I'm usually left confused after you kiss me, I don't know whether you'll do it again or not or how I can act around you." she said.

"Well I have done it again…you knew I would." He said.

"How would I know that? You were just scolding me for coming out here a few minutes ago, accusing me of walking out here with my eyes closed…half the time I think your pissed at me for something." She replied.

"I'm not." He said.

"But I don't know that…it's how you act Daryl…I just want to know what it is you want from me, when you kiss me it's like you want something more but then you tense up and be all moody for days…it's really confusing." She said with a sigh.

He was silent for a few moments, "…like I said…I wouldn't do this with you if you were just a member of the group to me." He finally mumbled.

"…so what does that mean, what am i?" she asked, begging him to say what she wanted him to.

"You know." He said and shrugged.

She let out a long sigh, "Enough of that Dixon! Just say what you mean."

"No." he said roughly and glared at her, she stared back at him, "You already know…why do I need to say it." He said annoyed and she couldn't help but smile a little, he confirmed what she wanted to hear, although he didn't actually say it she knew he meant it. He might not necessarily feel as strongly for her as she did him but it was a start, she walked towards him and then stopped, she picked up her vest and headed for the stairs.

"…where are you going?" he asked.

"Back inside." She replied and walked down the steps, she heard him walking down behind her, as she was opening the door his hand pushed it closed and he turned her around so she was up against the exit.

"…I told you I'd keep you safe." He said is face moving closer to hers as he spoke, "Not just because you're some member of the group."

She felt her heartbeat speed up as he touched her face with his hand, he then placed his lips on hers, so gently and they stayed there for what seamed like the longest time but in reality was just a moment or so, he pulled back slowly and she started breathing again.

They stared at one another, "…come on…lets go inside." She said quietly, he nodded and moved so she could open the door, he followed her out and into the prison yard; they locked the gate behind them and headed for their cellblock.

They walked side by side, not too close.

"Who's is that?" Daryl asked, she looked up at him.

"What?" she asked, he pointed to her shirt, it was the baseball shirt she found on the highway.

"I've meant to ask you before." He said with a shrug, "It's a guy's isn't it?" he asked and she seen his jaw tighten.

"…yeah, but I don't know who's, I got it from one of the cars on the highway." She said.

"Why take a guy's shirt?" he asked as he pulled open the gate to their cell block.

"…it reminds me of Teddy…he had one the exact same…I wanted something to remind me of him, since I lost his…DogTags." She whispered, he didn't speak as he opened the barred door to the cell block.

"Makes sense." He said as he walked in behind her and closed the gate, "And you didn't lose them." He said in her ear, angry, "That animal did."

She watched him open the gate into the cells, he held it open for her to walk through, she went straight to her cell when she entered.

She sat down on her bed and kicked her boots off, scrunched her toes up then stretched them out, enjoying the feeling of her toes being free after a long day of being on her feet.

She opened her duffel bag after she removed her socks to get something clean to wear and her eye caught something poking out one of the pockets, she opened it and gasped.

"Oh my god." she said and a grin stretched across her face.

It was her Scotland flag; she'd forgotten she'd brought it with her when she moved to the States, she held it out away from her so she could see all of it.

She attached it to the bars near the top of doorway to her cell and let it hang, it didn't cover the whole doorway, she herself was just taller than when it was fully stretched out, she ran a hand down the floaty fabric then stood back and stared at it with a smile, it would be her new door from now on.

She pulled her sweaty shirt over her head and threw it in dirty clothes pile.

"Nice door." That all too familiar Southern drawl came from behind her, it was as if everything was moving in slow motion.

She looked over her shoulder just as he stepped her cell, he froze at the sight of her, barefoot, in her worn out skinny jeans with holes in them and just her bra.

Neither one of them spoke, her face began to heat up, she quickly pulled her tank over her head and pulled it down.

"Uh…sorry." He mumbled and turned away.

"No it's fine…what…can I do for you?" she asked as she bent down to pick up her dirty socks and added them to her laundry pile.

"You dropped this." He said and handed her the hair tie.

"Oh…it must have come loose, thanks." She said and took it from him.

"Yeah." He said and headed for the door.

"So you like my flag?" she asked, he turned to her and there was a ghost of a smile on his face.

"It's alright…be better with the American flag though."

"Is that right?" she asked and folded her arms with a smile, he nodded, she shook her head, "I totally forgot I had it…I like having it here…gives me comfort…makes me think of home."

"…you regret coming here?" he asked.

"…for some reasons I do…not for others though." She replied, he looked down.

"If you hadn't come here…none of that stuff would have happened to you." he said gruffly.

"…it could have happened to anyone, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." She said and looked at her toes.

"…it shouldn't have happened to you." he said, his voice hard, "I wouldn't have let it."

"I know." She said quickly, noticing his fists were clenched, "But you didn't know me then…if you did-"

"I would have killed them." He said cutting her off, she stared up at him then smiled.

"…uh I was going to sleep." She said to him, he turned to leave, "Wait…I wasn't finished…you could…share my bunk if you like?" she said and her face went red.

"…I don't like the thought of sleeping in here." He said, "Don't like the thought of being locked in."

"….but your not." She said looking down.

"…I'm at the top of the stairs…if you need me." he said and she slowly nodded.

He then left the cell; she lay down on her bed and stared at the bunk above her until she drifted to sleep.


	48. Chapter 48

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

_Eilidh opened the door of the bedroom and was immediately met by ear splitting screams. _

"_Wow! Do I really look that bad?" she grinned and asked sarcastically once the excited shrieks subsided._

"_Oh my god! You look amazing!" Emily said and ran towards her with a glass of wine, she accepted it._

"_Really? I look okay? The dress isn't too short?" she asked worried. _

"_It's perfect Lidh. Really." Sarah said before Emily could speak._

"_Yeah you look seriously hot." Rachel said and pointed a camera towards her, "Now smile gorgeous!" _

_Eilidh fidgeted nervously with her wine glass and smiled weakly. _

"_What's that?" Rachel asked and lowered the camera, "I said smile…I want to see teeth!"_

"_What's wrong honey?" Emily asked._

"…_I…are you guys sure i look okay?" she asked, the girls looked at each other with their mouths hung open, "Seriously…you know I'm not used to dressing like this." _

"_Eilidh…we promise you okay, you look gorgeous and we're not just saying that cause we're your best friends." Sarah told her._

"_Yeah Lidh, you really are…come with me." Emily said and took her hand, she pulled her back into the bedroom and stood her infront of the large mirror, the other girls followed them, "Take a good look at yourself." _

"_I did for like ten minutes before I came out." Eilidh said._

"_I mean LOOK…check yourself out." Emily said._

_Eilidh sighed and looked at her reflection in the mirror._

_She was wearing the new boob tube dress she'd bought a few days previous; it was a peplum dress with a mesh around the stomach and it went to the thigh. _

_On her feet she wore her birthday present from the three girls, black Christian Louboutin pigalle stilettos. _

_She wasn't much of a make-up wearer but she'd let the girls do what they wanted and looking at herself properly, she smiled, she actually liked the makeup, they'd given her a natural look and it was really nice. _

_Her long hair was done in tousled waves. _

_She played with an end of her hair absentmindedly as she stared at her reflection. _

"_Beautiful." Emily said, Eilidh looked at her friends face in the mirror and smiled. _

"_And those shoes…make your legs look even more amazing, I'm jealous." Sarah said._

_The four of them laughed, "Do you believe us now?" Rachel asked._

"…_I suppose I look…okay." Eilidh replied with a blush._

_Emily scoffed, "Come on, lets go take pictures." She said and dragged Eilidh back to the sitting area._

_The girls made her pose for lots of pictures, jumping in with her on some but leaving her alone for most._

_Gradually she got comfortable and more confident as they snapped photos of her._

"_Are we done yet?" she asked the girls after a solid five minutes of being snapped._

"_Not yet." Emily said and headed for the kitchen._

"_Really? You've took hundreds!" Eilidh replied with a smirk to her retreating friend who stuck the tongue out to her over her shoulder._

"_Oh! We have a young man named Teddy Jones requesting to Skype with Miss Eilidh Wilson." Sarah said from across the room at the laptop on the desk._

"_Really?" Eilidh asked, "What time is it?" _

"_It's…ten past seven." Sarah replied._

"_So it'll be…ten past two over there I think." Eilidh said counting in her head._

"_What? Over where?" Sarah asked._

"_What? You haven't heard this one? Teddy is the guy Eilidh is going to be staying with in America." Rachel told their friend._

"_Is he? I haven't seen him yet…can I accept?" she almost begged._

"_But she's getting photos taken." Rachel said._

"_So…I can keep him company while she's busy." Sarah said and wiggled her eyebrows, they laughed. _

"_Yeah. Go ahead." Eilidh said with a smile just as Emily came back in the room. _

"_Another gift…well, not really a gift, we did buy it for you but it was like twelve quid so it doesn't rally count." Emily said with a smile and held up the item, Eilidh stared open mouthed._

"…_I love it." She finally said with a huge smile._

_It was a beautiful hot pink sash with 'happy birthday, 21 today' on it. _

"_Yes!" Emily said and turned to the other girls giving them a triumphant fist pump which they returned, she then turned back around to Eilidh, "Here you go babe." She said and put it over her head, "Need pictures of you wearing that." _

"_Okay guys, I'm accepting now." Sarah called over to them._

"_Yeah go on." Eilidh said and smiled as Rachel and Emily took photos of her._

"_Happy Birthday Cutie!" Teddy's familiar, 'very' American voice sang through the laptop, everyone looked over at him on the screen, he had a party hat on and a party blower in his mouth._

_The girls started laughing at him as he blew the blower out in his mouth._

"_Oh…wow! You're not alone." He said as he took in the four females in the sitting room, "That was embarrassing." he said and started laughing with them._

"_Hey Teddy." Eilidh said and walked towards the laptop, her friends following her, "Thanks for the party." She said with a smirk._

_Teddy was silent for a moment, "Wow…you look gorgeous." He said, his eyes wide._

_She blushed, "Thank you." _

"_She so does doesn't she?" Emily asked and slung an arm over her shoulders, she put her own around her friends waist. _

"_Yeah she does, seriously…your gonna get phone numbers tonight." he said, her friends giggled. _

"_Yep, she will but they will all get rejected because we are having a girls night tonight, celebrating our baba's birthday." Emily said and panted a kiss on Eilidh's cheek._

"_If you'll excuse us a minute Teddy, we are still taking photographs of the birthday girl." Rachel said and Teddy gave a thumbs up._

"_No problem I'm actually going to shower, I'm just back from the gym, I'll be five minutes." He replied._

"_Okay see you then." Eilidh said and he disappeared, leaving his Skype on._

"…_that's who you're going to be living with?" Sarah asked once he was out of earshot, her mouth open._

"_Yep. That's Teddy." Eilidh said and posed for a photo with her sash on._

"_Wow…you are one lucky girl." Sarah said, "He is seriously hot." _

"_I want one with my girl." Emily said and jumped next to Eilidh; they wrapped their arms around each other and posed._

"_Is he gay?" Sarah asked._

"_What? No." Eilidh said laughing, "What made you think that?" _

"…_he called you cutie." Sarah said with a shrug._

"_He always calls me cutie." Eilidh said and laughed, "That's just Teddy." _

_Sarah smiled and looked at the screen, "I hope he comes back in just a towel." _

_The girls laughed at her._

"_Okay guys get in; I'm putting the timer on my camera." Rachel said and set the camera on her tripod, the girls rushed to get in the photo, all squeezed in together making them laugh some more._

_Teddy had come back less than five minutes later, the girls were still taking photos when he appeared infront of the screen._

"_I want a photo of the birthday girl." His voice distracted them._

"_Your back, that was quick." Eilidh said and walked over to the laptop, she sat down infront of him._

"_I know, didn't want to keep you waiting." He replied with a smile, "Now smile." He held up his iphone, she smiled for him, "…beautiful." He said and gave her a wink._

"…_thanks." She said shyly and cleared her throat, "Have you met all the girls? I know you know Emily." _

"_Yeah I know Emily but the other two, I haven't met." He said, "Hey by the way Em." He added._

"_Hey Teddy." Emily called back as she poured another glass of wine in the background._

"_Okay then, well this beauty." Eilidh said and pulled Sarah down onto the seat next to her, "Is Sarah." _

"_Hey Sarah." Teddy said and gave her a full toothed all American boy smile, she almost melted._

"_Hey." She replied and blushed, "Is it hot in here, can we open a window?" she said and got up so fast and out the way of the camera she almost made the chair spin, everyone laughed at her._

"_This is Rachel." Eilidh said and Rachel sat next to her._

"_Hey Teddy." She smiled at him. _

"_Hey…it's nice too meet you guys." Teddy replied._

"_Likewise." Rachel said and got up._

"_So birthday girl…how's your day been?" Teddy asked her._

"_It's been great, I've been spoiled." Eilidh replied._

"_Yeah she has." Emily said and handed her another glass of wine._

"_That's good to hear, I have you birthday present right here." He said and held up a tiny box wrapped in pink paper with a bow around it._

"_Aww Teddy, you didn't have to get me a present." She said with a smile._

"_It was my pleasure honestly; I just hope you like it…thirteen days until you can open it." He replied._

"_You shouldn't have showed me, I really want to open it." She said._

"_I want to see what it is." Emily and Rachel said together, Eilidh laughed at them._

"_Sorry ladies." Teddy said._

"_Thirteen days till you find out what it is, the curiosity would just be too much for me." Emily said, Eilidh smiled at her, "And also…it's thirteen days until you kidnap our girl for a year." She added sadly._

"_He's not kidnapping me." Eilidh said and gave her friend a sad smile, "I'll be back in no time, it will fly by." _

"_No it won't." Emily replied sadly._

"_You know you guys are more than welcome to come over too for a visit, I'd like to meet you all in person." Teddy said with a wink._

"_Yeah…well I wish I could but I just don't have the money, I'm already in debt from student loans." Emily said._

"_We're all in the same boat honey." Rachel said as she stood next to Emily._

"_Well fingers crossed they wont take long to pay off after we graduate, then you won't be able to get rid of us Mr Jones." Eilidh replied._

"_Looking forward to it." Teddy said and smiled. _

"_I want a picture of Teddy and Eilidh now." Emily said._

"_Alright." Eilidh said and wrapped an arm around the laptop screen, "Cause this is normal yeah?" she said._

"_Smile guys!" Emily said and the flash lit up the whole room._

Eilidh's eyes opened and she found herself staring at the prison bunk above her.

A tear fell down her cheek; the dream was so real, like she was actually there.

Teddy was alive and full of life, so was her best friends.

She got up from the bed and rubbed her eyes; she stretched then reached for her rucksack.

She reached to the bottom of her pack and pulled out her small photo album, it had been another gift from her friends, a late birthday present which they gave to her at the airport right before she went through security; they had covered it in Whiskey Tartan and filled it with photos of herself and them, at school, parties, Uni, summer holidays, the photos taken on her twenty first birthday, including the one of her and Teddy posing on and off screen.

She smiled as she looked through the photos and it faded when she came across ones of her and her brother and sister.

There was one particular one where they were at the beach; her younger brother had his arm round her neck and he was given her a noogie whilst smiling smugly at the camera, her sister had jumped on his back in attempt to make him let go, she failed, they were identical but he was much taller than her.

She smiled sadly remembering the day clearly; it had been a good day.


	49. Chapter 49

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

Eilidh dressed slowly after she had put her photo album back into the safety of her rucksack, thinking about the photo's in it of her at the airport with her family and friends, the last day she ever saw them, her heart ached in her chest.

She put her hands on her face and dragged them down and up as she sighed heavily, she put her hands on her hips whilst she composed herself.

She stood where she was in her small cell for a couple of minutes, breathing in an out slowly before she finally decided to leave.

She pulled back her flag doorway and shut her eyes; the sun was shining though the barred windows.

Daryl was stood over his sleeping area at the top of the stairs with his back to her, buttoning up his shirt, she watched him for a brief moment.

"Morning." Carol said as she walked past her.

"…morning." Eilidh replied as she drew her eyes away from Daryl.

"Sleep okay?" Carol asked.

"Yeah…it was okay, you?" Eilidh said.

"It's been better…I was up a few times with Lori." Carol said.

"Is she okay?" Eilidh asked concerned.

"Yeah she's okay, the baby was just moving around a lot…she was in quite a bit of pain a couple of times but she's fine." Carol replied.

"I can't believe I slept through it, usually I'm awake at the tiniest of sounds." Eilidh said and rubbed her forehead.

"Don't worry honey, we're all exhausted, you especially." Carol said.

"…I think I'll go see her, is she up?" Eilidh said.

"Yeah she is, I'm going to make some breakfast, I'll put a plate out for you okay?" Carol replied.

"Thanks." Eilidh said and Carol walked off, saying good morning to Daryl as she passed.

He looked over at Eilidh and they stared at one another for a moment, he then gave her a nod, she returned it and walked along to Lori's cell.

She gave the wall a tap with her fist to alert Lori she was there, the woman was putting her arms through the holes of her check shirt, she'd cut the sleeves off recently.

"Hey mama." Eilidh said from the doorway with a smile.

Lori looked over at her as she was adjusting the top over her vest, "Oh, hey." She said with a tired smile.

"You okay? Carol told me you were up a few times." Eilidh said.

"Yeah I'm okay, baby just decided to pull an all nighter. Kicking away." she said with a sigh.

"…Footballer?" Eilidh asked, Lori laughed softly.

"I think so." She said.

"…need some help?" Eilidh asked as Lori bent to pick her boots up.

"Thanks, but I got it." She replied and sat on the bed, Eilidh joined her.

There was a silence as Lori laced up her boots slowly, "He touched me." she said quietly.

"…sorry?" Eilidh asked.

"…Rick…he touched my shoulder last night…it's the first time in months." She said.

"…That's good." Eilidh said, "…isn't it?" she asked noticing Lori's sad smile.

"Yeah…it's good…I just, I've missed him so much and…he finally showed me some type of contact…it's been so long I almost forgot what it felt like." She said and a tear fell down her cheek.

"…he loves you." Eilidh said, "He just needed time…he still does but…he's coming around, last night proves that."

"…Yeah…I hope your right…maybe Carl will stop hating me now too." Lori said.

"Carl doesn't hate you okay…he's a boy, boy's usually idolise their father, I know it seams like he hates you but he doesn't. You're his mom." Eilidh said and rubbed Lori's back.

"…thank you Eilidh…for." Lori began and sighed, "So much…you've been such a great help and friend all these months, you and Carol…I don't know what I would have done without you."

"You don't need to thank me; I was my pleasure, I'm more than happy to help." Eilidh said with a smile, "…Now come on, let's go get some food for you both."

Lori nodded and Eilidh helped her up from the bed, they then headed for food.

After they had eaten, Eilidh and Carol went outside to help T-Dog, Daryl, Rick, Glenn and Maggie tidy the place up.

They had decided to move all the cars so they were facing the exit incase they had to leave quickly, they also piled all the bodies up in order to burn them.

The prisoners broke the deal and appeared in the group's cell block area causing Rick to tell them to leave; everyone agreed with Rick except T-Dog, he was convinced they should let the prisoners join their group.

Once they had dealt with the corpses littering their new home, Daryl, Rick and Glenn went off to collect firewood; Eilidh left Maggie, T-Dog and Carol to deal with the cars whilst she went inside to check on the others.

As she walked into their cellblock Eilidh spotted Carl, Lori and Beth walking through the barred door to the cells, Lori had crutches.

"Is it time already?" She asked, Lori turned.

"Oh there you are…I was just about to send Carl for you…it's time." She said with a smile and nodded her head for Eilidh to follow her.

They walked into the cell and Hershel sat up from his bed, Lori held the crutches out for him, "…just take your time." She said with a smile.

He began to stand up, Beth was at his side immediately, "Daddy, don't push yourself." She said.

"What else am I gonna do? I can't stand staring at the bottom of that bed any longer." Hershel said and moved suddenly, trying to take a step forward, he lost his balance doing so.

Eilidh quickly grabbed him along with Beth and Lori, the three of them steadied him.

The next step he took was more cautious, he tested it with moving a little, putting his weight on the crutches, "You know…they're pretty steady." He said and looked at the others watching him.

He then began to slowly move out of the cell, the others at his sides incase he needed them.

"That's a good start." Lori said with a smile, "Take a rest?"

"Rest…Let's go for a little stroll." Hershel said and moved past them.

Eilidh smiled and walked along beside him, Lori on his other side.

"Carl, open the door for us?" Eilidh asked, steadying Hershel as he wobbled a little, Carl nodded and headed for the door to the outside.

"You're doing great daddy." Beth said from infront of them, Hershel smiled at his daughter.

"Be careful on these steps." Eilidh said and attempted to guide Hershel up the stairs, he stood where he was, "You okay?"

"…Let me do this, I can manage." He told both Eilidh and Lori.

Eilidh nodded and stood behind him, Lori stood infront and backed up the stairs.

Once they were outside Hershel stumbled a little as he was descending the outside steps, the women steadied him and followed him out into the open yard.

The old man moved on the crutches more steady than before, Eilidh smiled at his determination.

"You cleared the bodies out already?" Hershel asked them, "…this is starting to look like a place we can really live in."

"Watch your step…the last thing we need is you falling." Lori said gently to the old man. They moved past the benches without assisting Hershel, he was doing well on his own. "You're doing great daddy." Beth said and smiled.

"Ready to race Hershel?" Carl joked.

"Give me another day…I'll take you on." Hershel said back, Eilidh smiled at the two.

They stopped moving when Hershel did, he looked around the place then ahead; Eilidh followed his gaze and saw Rick, Daryl and Glenn staring back at them from behind the fences.

Even from a distance Eilidh could see the smile's on their faces, even Daryl.

Eilidh's own smile faded when she heard shuffling from behind them, a familiar, dangerous shuffling.

She noted Carl turning at the same time as her, "Walkers!" he shouted before she could, frantic.

She grabbed her pistol from her belt and aimed taking the first shot, knocking a walker down, she heard other shots echoing around her but she only paid attention to her own.

Each of her targets were put down effortlessly, Beth lead Hershel across the yard and up some steps surrounded by a fence.

The walkers were piling in and splitting up as they targeted different members of the group, Eilidh ran in Hershel and Beth's direction, there was a walker behind Hershel as he hopped up the steps, "Hershel!" Eilidh shouted.

"Daddy behind you!" Beth shouted aswell; Hershel turned and whacked the walker with his crutch, knocking it back down the steps, Eilidh shot it as it started to get back up.

"Eilidh quick! Get in here!" Hershel said through the fence.

"I can't I've got to help the other." She said and ran towards the walkers heading in Lori and Carl's direction.

T-Dog, Maggie and Carol had appeared to help them too.

"Oh…crap!" Eilidh said as she pulled the trigger of her gun and only heard a click in return, she looked up as three walkers started stumbling towards her, she backed up, "Crap!" she said annoyed as she pulled her machete from her belt.

She took a step towards the first walker and threw her machete at its head, it dropped to the floor.

She looked up and seen Maggie leading Carl and Lori into their cellblock, walkers hot on their heels, T-Dog and Carol ran off to where the walkers were flooding in, firing as they went, Eilidh used her machete again, whacking the next walker in the side of the head.

As it dropped her eyes widened, the next walker was much taller than her and was heavy, not quite Big Tiny or Oscar tall and heavy, but heavy enough.

"Double crap." She said to herself as she backed towards the fence with the walker moving towards her, she took a deep breath and rushed forward, she threw all her strength into face of the walker with her machete with both hands.

She pulled on her weapon and stepped back but it was stuck and the walker moved with her, "No…come on." She exclaimed as she pulled on her machete but it was no good, she was falling backwards.

She shrieked as she fell to the ground, everything happened so fast.

Her head hit the ground hard as she landed, more because of the weight of the walker on top of her pinning her down.

The machete sticking in the face of the walker burst right through the other end of it's head as the handle hit the concrete, splattering blood all over Eilidh's face.

"Eilidh!" Hershel said from behind the fence above her, "Are you alright?" he half whispered as there were walkers stumbling over their way.

Eilidh wanted to answer but she was feeling very dizzy, her head rolled to the side and her arms moved on their own, awkwardly and slowly.

She attempted to push the walker up and roll it off her from it's chest but it was too heavy and she was too weak, she stopped pushing and let her arms fall against her own chest, the top half of it's chest and it's neck and head fell back down with a thud, she almost cried out but bit her lip to stop herself.

A walker moved towards her and she began to panic but it only kept moving past her and didn't stop, she sighed and closed her eyes for a brief moment, a gunshot made them shoot straight back open, footsteps running past her and the sound of flesh squelching followed that, a walker's body then dropped next to her.

"I got you." A gruff voice said as the walker's body on top of her was pulled from her.

"Hey." She said to him with a goofy smile, "Want to get in with me? Bed's big enough for two."

"Come on." Daryl said and grabbed her arms, he pulled her up to her feet and she clung to his chest as her head started to spin.

"Whoa." She said and closed her eyes.

"How many fingers?" Daryl said, waving a hand infront of her.

She heard Rick shouting questions at Hershel and Beth and she wanted to answer but she couldn't.

"T was bit." Beth said, "On the shoulder." Eilidh's eyes opened, she stared at the teenager behind the fence, T-Dog was bit, her friend was bit and he was nowhere to be seen.

"Anyone else?!" Rick demanded.

"We don't know." Beth said.

"Stay put!" Rick said and came towards them, "Eilidh…are you okay?" he asked her.

"I…the walker kind of crushed me…and now I have a headache but I'm fine." She said, still clinging to Daryl for support, her legs feeling like jelly.

"Her hair's all bloody." Daryl said and touched the part of her head where she fell.

"Ow!" she said and moved back from him, stumbling in the process.

"Whoa, careful." Rick said grabbing her, "Sit on the step…Hershel." He said and sat her on the bottom step.

"Yep I'm coming." Hershel said and opened the gate he was behind, "Let me see you Eilidh." He said and sat behind her.

"Those chains didn't brake on their own; someone took an axe or cutters to them." Glenn said to Rick and Daryl, Rick looked over his shoulder, Eilidh tried to follow his gaze but Hershel wouldn't let, "Face forward Eilidh." He said.

"Yeah. I got it." She said and let him examine the back of her head.

Just then a loud alarm started blaring, "What the…?" Eilidh said.

The survivors groaned, the alarm would draw ever walker for miles.

"You got to be kidding me!" Daryl said annoyed.

Rick shot out the speakers around the yard, Glenn helping him, "Back up!" their leader said to them on the step; there was a speaker right above them, Eilidh and Hershel both covered their heads as Rick shot the speaker out.

It didn't help much, the alarms were still echoing through the air.

Rick, Daryl and Glenn then disappeared from earshot, "Where are they going?" she asked, trying to look again.

"The prisoners are over there, their…talking." Beth told her.

"Did they do, Ahh…this?" Eilidh asked as Hershel touched the sore spot on her head.

"I don't know." He told her.

Just then the men ran past them with the prisoners following.

"Wait!" Eilidh shouted and stood up, her head spinning again as she did, she grabbed the railing of the stairs briefly, breathed in and out then walked off in the direction of the others.

"Eilidh." Hershel said from behind her, she ignored him.

"Wait I'm coming with you!" she called after the men; they stopped and turned to her.

"Go back, your not coming." Daryl said but she ignored him and walked towards Rick, he grabbed her arm.

"I said…go back." Daryl said firmly, she shook his hand off her arm.

"Don't tell me what to do." She hissed, "…Rick I'm coming with you."

"No you're injured, probably concussed…your not going, stay and rest." Rick said.

"Rick I'm fine I want to help-" she began.

"You help enough…okay…go rest, please. I don't want you passing out." Her leader said more softer than before.

She stood where she was for a moment and then nodded, the men then ran off into their cellblock, she watched them close the door behind them and then she walked back towards Beth and Hershel.


	50. Chapter 50

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**I'd like to thank you guys for all the great reviews and love you give me i really appreciate it a lot and i'm really happy your enjoying the story, you guys are awesome, thank you so much! :)**

**- and sorry for the lack of updates recently and for this chapter being short, i got stuck a little.**

**I'll try my best to keep delivering quick updates.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

"I can't wait any longer." Eilidh said and grabbed her machete.

"You're not going anywhere." Hershel said as she stood up from the step she was sitting on.

"I can't just sit here though, they might need help." She protested.

"The alarms have stopped, that means they found the generator room…they're probably on their way back as we speak." The older man told her.

She ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"Hershel!" Rick's voice sounded from behind her, she turned and seen the men and the prisoners jogging up to them, she felt relieved seeing they were back.

"You didn't find them?" Hershel asked.

"We thought they might have come back here?" Glenn asked, Eilidh, Hershel and Beth shook their heads.

"What about T…Carol?" Hershel asked.

Rick looked down and Glenn rubbed his forehead, Eilidh's face fell, not needing the explanation Daryl spoke seconds later, "They didn't make it." He said.

"That doesn't mean the others didn't! We're going back!" Rick said, "Daryl and Glenn you come with-"

The sound of a baby gurgling from over by the cellblock entrance stopped their leader speaking, he turned and stared over, everyone followed his gaze.

Eilidh's mouth dropped and she covered it with both hands when she saw only Maggie and Carl emerged from the gate, both covered in blood and heart break written all over their faces, Maggie had the baby held to her chest wrapped in a shirt.

They slowly made their way over to the group, Rick walked towards Maggie, dropping his axe as he did.

He shook his head where he was and moved around, "Where…where is she?" he asked, his voice strained.

Maggie, who was crying and trying to hold it back stepped towards him, he walked past her, ignoring her attempts to stop him.

"Rick, No!" she begged and her blood stained hand shook.

Eilidh's silent tears fell down her cheeks as she watched their leader break down infront of them, he walked away from his son and then fell to the ground where he curled up and cried hard.

Eilidh and the rest of the group stood in silence as Rick cried into the concrete.

She wiped her tears but new ones replaced them immediately, she couldn't believe it, her friends were dead, T-Dog, Carol and Lori. They were just gone, like that.

She felt as if a million emotions coursed through her all at once, anger, loss, sadness, as if everyone she was close to and loved was dead or dying around her.

She stared at her feet momentarily as she cried, she couldn't look at Carl, he was trying so hard to be strong but he was heartbroken.

She turned and walked towards where Hershel and Beth were; she ran both her hands through her hair and took deep breaths.

"Maggie." She heard Glenn whisper, he walked over and took her face in his hands and comforted her as she cried, still holding the baby.

Eilidh glanced over at Daryl as she wept silently, she wanted to run to him, to be held by him but she thought better of it, instead she slowly walked towards Maggie and Glenn just as Carl did.

She stopped next to Glenn and put a hand on Maggie's arm, the brunette mimicked her actions with her free hand.

Eilidh opened her mouth to speak but couldn't, she closed it and shook her head and gave Maggie a one armed hug just as Carl appeared next to them, Eilidh put her arm around his shoulders, he stood still as he stared at his sister.

She felt him move from her and she put her arm at her side again as he held his out towards Maggie, the brunette placed the baby in his open arms.

"Rick? You with me?" Daryl asked infront of Rick, he'd stopped weeping and was in a dream like state, staring ahead, mouth ajar.

"Let me see the baby." Hershel said from across the yard, Eilidh and the others moved away from Rick and took the baby for Hershel to see her.

"What we gonna feed it?" Daryl asked, "We got anything a baby can eat?"

Hershel examined the baby in Carl's arms; she was wrapped in his jacket.

"The good news is she looks healthy." Hershel said, Eilidh sighed with relief, "But she needs formula…and soon or she wont survive."

"No, no way." Daryl said and put her crossbow over his shoulder, "Not her, we ain't losing nobody else, I'm going for a run." He said and started to walk off.

"I'll back you up." Maggie said.

"Me too." Glenn said before Eilidh could.

"Okay, let's get going." Daryl said to them, Eilidh opened her mouth to say she was going too and as if he could read her mind, Daryl shook his head.

"Beth." He said and she walked towards him, "The kid just lost his mom…and his dad ain't doing so good-"

"I'll watch out for him." Beth said with a nod and headed back to her dad.

"Hey." Eilidh approached him.

"No your not coming." He said dismissively.

"You think you can tell me what I can't do?" she asked annoyed.

"Yeah." He said, she grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Daryl." She said quietly.

"No…you were almost killed." He said firmly but so only she could hear, "I can't have you being all dizzy and passing out when we're on a run cause you hit your head…you've almost been walker food already today."

"I won't pass out." She said.

"I ain't taking no chances." He replied.

"It's not up to you to decide things for me." she said annoyed.

"I'm keeping you safe…any other time I'd let you go…but you hit your head so you staying." He said ending the discussion and walked off.

Eilidh turned away from him as he shouted an order to the others, she looked over at Rick and saw him stand up, he grabbed his axe angrily and headed for the cellblock.

"Rick!" Maggie said firmly in an attempt to stop him but he continued on into the darkness.

"Come on! We're gonna lose a life!" Daryl shouted.

"I'll be right back." Eilidh said to Hershel, Beth and Carl.

She jogged after Daryl, Glenn and Maggie as they headed to the car.

"There's too much debris on the road the car will never get through that." She heard Maggie say as she approached them.

"I can take one of you." Daryl said.

"I'll go." Maggie said, Glenn walked towards her.

"…I can go." Eilidh said to Daryl.

"I already said-" he began.

"Yeah I know what you said…but…Daryl, I was worried sick when you went into the prison…not knowing if you were okay." She said and looked at her feet, "Now your going outside the prison." She looked up at him.

"…I'll be fine." He said softer than before, "Don't worry about me." he put his poncho on.

"Please be safe." She begged him with tears in her eyes, her emotions still on edge; she couldn't lose Daryl too not after three of her friends already.

"…I'll be safe." He said confidentially, she grabbed his hand and entwined their pinkie's.

"Promise me." she said and he almost smiled.

He tightened his hold on her pinkie, "I promise." He said and removed his pinkie from her grasp, she missed the contact already but he surprised her by taking hold of her actual hand.

She stared at him as he stroked her hand gently with his thumb, she swallowed and resisted the urge to kiss him, out of the corner of her eye she seen Maggie and Glenn kiss after they said 'I love you' to one another.

He gave her hand a final squeeze before he let go and straddled his bike, she stood back as Maggie appeared, the pair hugged briefly and then Glenn kissed her once more before she climbed on the back of Daryl's bike.

The hunter gave her a nod and held up his pinkie to her, he mimicked their shake from seconds before and she did the same.

The engine roared to life and he sped off with Maggie holding on tightly, she and Glenn stood and watched them go until they were out of sight.

He faced her and smiled weakly, he then held his arm out, she put hers around his waist and he over her shoulders as they walked back to the others.

All they had to do was wait for Daryl and Maggie to return and at the same time try to satisfy a hungry newborn.


	51. Chapter 51

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

Eilidh, Glenn, Carl Beth, Hershel and the prisoners sat on the benches outside for almost fifteen minutes, Carl held his baby sister protectively with the others around him, they were all mostly silent, still in shock from what had happened.

Glenn stood up abruptly and headed towards the gate, he grabbed a shovel as he went.

"Where are you going?" Hershel asked, he turned to face them; he looked at Carl briefly before answering the old man.

"We need graves." He said simply.

"I'll help you." Carl said surprising them, "…Eilidh, could you…"

He stood up and held the baby towards her, she stood and held her arms out, "Of course." She said and adjusted the baby in her arms, she moved her arms up and down to rock the child who kept whining over and over, "Are you sure you want to do that Carl, I could-"

"No…I have to do it…keep her safe?" he said to her and she nodded.

She exchanged a look with Hershel as Carl and Glenn headed towards the gate to the prison yard with their shovels.

The baby whimpered in her arms and she pulled her gaze from the diggers, "Hey there…your alright sweetheart." She said gently to the child and swayed around in attempt to maybe make the baby maybe have a nap but she was hungry so rocking her wasn't really helping.

She stroked the baby's cheek with her finger softy and then cradled her head.

"We're gonna go see if your friends need any help." Oscar said after another half hour of waiting and he and Axel headed towards the gate leading to where Glenn was digging.

Carl passed them as they headed down; he was wet with sweat and out of breath.

"How's she doing?" he asked Eilidh as he got closer to them.

"She's okay, napping just now." She told him, he nodded as he wiped his brow with his arm, "Taking a break?"

"Yeah…Glenn made me." he said and looked at his feet.

"I'm gonna go have a talk with him, I'll be right back." Hershel said and began hopping over on his crutches.

Carl looked over towards the cellblock entrance, "…he hasn't been back yet?"

Eilidh shook her head.

Carl sighed and the baby whimpered in her sleep and then slowly woke up again, crying softly, "Can I hold her again?" Carl asked.

"Here you are." Eilidh said and gently placed his sister back in his arms, giving her head an ever so gently rub as she did, Carl sat down on the bench seat with her and rocked his arms.

Eilidh looked over and seen Glenn and Hershel talking through the fence briefly before Glenn walked back down the grass to where he had been digging, Hershel headed back towards them, Eilidh met him halfway.

"He's going to go in and try and get Rick to come back." He told her.

"I'll go with him." she said, he gave her a look, "Hershel…I'm fine, I promise, my headache isn't as bad as it was I feel fine." She assured him.

"…okay then." He said and they walked back towards Carl, Beth and the baby.

Glenn appeared a few minutes later, "I shouldn't be too long, hopefully." He said as he passed them.

"Lets go then." Eilidh said and pulled her machete out, he looked at her, "My head is fine before you ask, come on." She said and started to walk towards the gate to the inside of the prison, Glenn followed after her and they prepared their weapons.

As they entered their cellblock they checked their actual block for anymore walkers since there had been some inside when Glenn and the others went searching for their group members, when it was clear they continued in deeper through the prison with their flashlights.

As they walked silently through the prison they passed body after body of walkers, most with the same axe like wound in their head.

Eilidh glanced at Glenn and he was as surprised as she was, Rick had come this way and he'd taken on a horde.

She kept close to Glenn as they followed the bodies and rounded a dark corner.

They both pointed their flashlights ahead; Rick was stood over a body with more around him breathing heavily, his axe was dripping with blood and he himself was covered in it, his once white shirt was completely stained red and sweat dripped from his wild hair.

Eilidh and Glenn looked at each other before they attempted to approach their leader.

"Rick?" Eilidh whispered and she seen him twitch a little, Glenn walked towards him, "Wait." She said but he continued to move towards him.

"Everyone's worried about you." he said to Rick, "…you shouldn't be in here."

Eilidh stood where she was as Rick slowly turned around to face them, the look in his eyes scared her, she swallowed.

"Glenn don't." she whispered as he reached for Rick.

"Come on." He said, "…you shouldn't have to do this by yourself."

Rick looked around the dark hallway not saying a word.

"Our cellblock is cleared…we'll just close off all the doors again." Glenn continued and stepped closer to Rick.

"…Rick why don't you just come on out of here." Eilidh suggested, Glenn put a hand on his chest.

"Rick-" he began to speak and their leader yelled and pinned him against the wall roughly. Eilidh shrieked in surprise, she tried to move but her gut told her to stay where she was.

Rick stared at Glenn breathing in and out as he held him against the wall, neither of them spoke for a few seconds, "…It's me…yeah." Glenn said quietly and Rick loosed the pressure he was using to hold him against the wall as recognition crossed over his features, he stepped back a little and then pushed Glenn towards Eilidh hard and spun around to face them again, she held onto Glenn's arm as they both stared at Rick.

He turned after a moment and walked off further into the prison, Eilidh looked at Glenn, "You okay?" she asked concerned and he nodded whilst rubbing his throat.

"We should go after him." he said, Eilidh shook her head.

"No, he wants to be alone okay…look what he just did, he isn't himself. Let's just go back and get the group inside, Rick has his set of keys so we can secure the place up again, we can't stay outside with the baby all day…yeah?" she said.

Glenn eventually nodded and they headed back to their cell bock.

Eilidh and the others had been in and out of the cellblock for the remainder of the day, the baby had gotten more and more upset as the day went on; she was getting hungrier and kept screaming.

They took turns watching for Daryl and Maggie to come back when the rest of the group went back inside the prison.

By nightfall Glenn stayed in the tower to watch for them coming back whilst Eilidh and the others stayed inside with the baby.

As they were waiting inside Eilidh heard something and she stood, it was the outside gate to the cell block and footsteps, she sighed when she saw Daryl appear through the gate and head down the steps, Maggie in front of him.

"Beth." She said to her sister and they went over to a table to prepare a bottle, Daryl gave her a quick nod, headed for the baby and picked her up from Carl.

Eilidh walked over and stood next to him, "Your okay." She whispered.

"…I Promised you didn't i?" he said and she smiled.

"Here." Beth said and handed him a bottle he took it and placed it in the baby's mouth, her whimpering immediately stopped and she started making tiny moans as she drunk the formula.

Everyone watched the baby in Daryl's arms as she drunk from the bottle happily.

He looked up and around the group with an actual smile on his face; everyone had the same look of relief as they watched the newest member of their group suckling away from the bottle.

"She got a name yet?" Daryl asked Carl as he swayed with the baby gently.

"Not yet…I was thinking…maybe Sophia." He replied, "…Carol too…Andrea, Amy…Jacqui…Patricia…or, Lori…I don't know." He said and shook his head looking away.

Eilidh had a lump in her throat as he went through the names of people in their group they had lost.

"…you like that…huh? Little AssKicker." Daryl said to the baby, the group smiled and laughed at the redneck's choice of name, Eilidh's heart swelled at the sight of him and the baby, he looked around the group, "Right?" he asked, he looked directly at her with his smile, she returned it.

"Little AssKicker…you like that? Huh sweetheart?" he spoke to the child in his arms, with everyone watching the sweet moment around him.

Once the baby had finished her bottle Beth took her from Daryl to break her wind and then she fell asleep in the teenager's arms.

Everyone took the opportunity to sleep themselves, the day's events had taken it's toll on the survivors and since the baby was finally here it meant that their sleeping situation would be further thrown off balance because when she was crying it echoed through their entire cellblock.

Eilidh laid on her small bed in her cell, not bothering to take her boots off or change out of her dirty clothes, she was physically and mentally exhausted.

They had lost three members of their family that day and she couldn't physically bring herself to cry anymore it was a lot of effort and she was sure if she started she wouldn't be able to stop and she was already tired so she held them back.

Just when they thought they'd caught a break in their prison, walkers ruined it.

And their leader, Rick who is always so strong completely broke down infront of them and now he was somewhere deep in the prison furiously killing walkers.

She sighed put her hands on her face, not wanting to accept that Lori, Carol and T-Dog were really gone.

A light tapping brought her out of her thoughts, she looked over to the doorway, Daryl was stood there with her flag held to the side.

She sat up and on the edge of the bed, "…come in." she said and stared at the wall.

She felt the bed dip slightly when he sat down next to her, "…how you doing?" he asked.

"…honesty…I feel like I've been it by a truck or a bus or something." She said and sighed heavily.

"What about your head?" he said.

"That's fine." She said and waved her hand dismissively.

"Let me see." He said.

"It's fine Daryl, it's like a scratch." She said and then froze when she felt his hands on her shoulders, he turned her and pulled her hair gently away from the back of her head so he could see, his other hand was on the back of her neck and his fingertips trailed up it into and through her hair making her shiver at the contact.

"Yeah…you'll be fine." He said after a beat, "There's a bump, but it isn't that big."

She felt her hair fall back into place and down her back, his hand was still on the back of her neck under her hair though and he was trailing his finger very slowly down and back up.

She felt her heart begin to accelerate, she cleared her throat and his hand left her neck, "You done?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah." He said and she turned back around.

They stared ahead at the wall in silence for a long moment.

"I thought you'd been bitten." He said.

"…when you pulled the walker from me?" she asked, he nodded.

"When we were running up I saw you go down and I didn't see you moving…I panicked." He said, "You should have been behind the fence with Hershel and Beth."

"…I wanted to help the others…but I couldn't, that big ass walker fell on me." she said.

"Your always trying to help, never think about yourself." He said gruffly.

"Are you here to lecture me Daryl? Because I really can't deal with it right now…I'm tired." She said with a sigh, he stood up and headed for the door, "I don't mean go…I just mean if you're here…shut up."

His eyebrows rose and she smiled a little, "I don't mean that rudely…I just want quiet."

He stood where he was and stared at her for a moment, she played with her hands in her lap, slightly nervous.

He walked towards her and held his pinkie out to her, she looked at it confused and he nodded his head, she attached her own pinkie to his and he pulled her up to her feet gently.

"What-" she spoke and he shushed her, he lifted their joined pinkie's up infront of her face and gave hers a squeeze, she was confused by the gesture.

He then let go of her hand and put both his on her face, he stared at her and she swallowed.

He put his lips on hers gently and held them there for the longest moment, she placed her palms on his chest, she wanted to deepen the kiss but he pulled back from her slowly leaving her lips pouted and wanting.

He smirked a little, "Get some sleep." He said and let go of her face, stepping back.

She watched him leave her cell and then lay down on her bunk again, a tiny smile appeared on her lips as she stared at the bottom of the top bunk above her, she closed her eyes and almost immediately drifted off to sleep.


	52. Chapter 52

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

As expected, noone got a decent sleep, the baby had woken trough the night crying because she was hungry again.

Beth had a bottle prepared and waiting for her but everyone was still woken up.

Eilidh couldn't really sleep at all, she just kept thinking about Lori, Carol and T-Dog, she had gotten extremely close with everyone since she joined the group, Lori especially and her death tore a piece of her already fragile heart out and took it with her.

Lori was the first person she'd told about her pregnancy and that had really been what bonded them together, she had helped the mother to be out in all the months they were on the run and to just lose her the way they did was heartbreaking.

She hadn't properly mourned for the loss of her dear friends yet, she was afraid if she did she wouldn't come back from it.

It had still been dark when the baby had woken up in the morning but Eilidh couldn't get back to seep, she lay on her bed and stared at the bunk above her for hours, listening to the other survivors around her, there was coughing, some light chatting from Beth, Maggie and Hershel at one point and footsteps.

She heard every noise that there was and she decided to draw the line and get up when she heard the birds outside, the sunlight streamed through the barred windows and she dressed into fresh clothes slowly.

She French braided her fringe and tied the rest of her hair back in a messy bun, anything to keep it off of her face.

She was grateful the prison still had running water, it didn't run warm but it ran nevertheless and it allowed her to do her teeth and wash her face so she wasn't complaining.

Once she was dressed and had the dirt and blood off her face she took a proper look at her reflection in the small mirror, her face was a lot thinner than it used to be due to the malnutrition the group had endured in all the months on the run.

Her clothes were loose on her already small, thin body.

She sighed and left her cell, she walked towards the stairs which Daryl was lying next to.

She stopped next to him before she went down the steps; he was lying on his back with an arm slung over his head covering his eyes and one leg bent upwards.

She smiled at the sight of him, relaxed and deep in sleep, his hair was a mess and she really wanted to run her hands through it.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and crept past him as quietly as she could.

Hershel, Glenn and the two prisoners were sitting in the cafeteria area just through the gate leading into the actual cellblock.

"Morning, you couldn't sleep either?" Glenn asked her as she sat down on the bench next to Hershel.

"Morning…nope…I've been awake since the little one started screaming." She said with a sigh.

"Yeah…same." Glenn said and fiddled with his fingers.

"How you feeling Eilidh, no dizziness or nausea?" Hershel asked.

"No, I'm fine. I had a slight headache last night but its pretty much gone now." She said with a shrug, Hershel nodded.

"Eilidh?" Axel the quieter prisoner said and she looked over at him.

"Yeah?" she said to him.

"You're from Scotland yeah?" he asked and she nodded slowly, was that him just noticing? "Uh…which part? Glasgow?"

"That's the only part he knows." Oscar said dryly.

"No it isn't." Axel said to his friend, looking slightly embarrassed.

"I am actually but I grew up in Stirling, I moved there when I was about five…I think." She replied whilst thinking it over in her head.

"That's cool." Axel said, "I like your accent…it's really nice." A smile slowly spread over his face and she wasn't sure how to interpret it.

"…uh…thanks." She said after a beat of silence, Axel gave her a nod.

She glanced over at Glenn who had the same sort of uneasy look on his face; she scratched the back of her neck.

Hershel stood up, "Would you help me prepare the baby's next bottle please Eilidh? It's a little difficult on these crutches." He said and she mentally thanked the old man for the distraction.

"Of course." She said and stood up from the bench, she walked over to where they kept their food supplies, Hershel on her heels.

"I'll boil some water for you guys." Glenn said to them as he rose from the bench, Hershel gave him a grateful nod.

"We making bottles up?" Daryl voice echoed through the room as he suddenly appeared through the gateway, he sounded grumpier than usual, Eilidh looked at him as he walked towards them, he was glaring at Axel who squirmed where he was sitting.

"Yeah…want to help?" Eilidh asked in hopes of turning his mood around.

He finally looked at her as he appeared next to her; he was stood a lot closer than he usually would have to her.

"Sleep alright?" he asked.

"…yeah not bad…you? You were dead to the world when I saw you a few minutes ago." She said as she bent down to get the measurements of the formula in the bottle correct.

"It was fine." He said.

"…you sure, you seam grumpier than usual." She said with a shrug.

"It was fine." He repeated in a tone which ended the subject there, she decided to focus on the bottle.

"That bottle is ready for the water when you are Glenn." Eilidh said to her friend.

"Yeah, I'll give it a couple of minutes." He replied.

"When is she actually due her next feed? If anyone keeping a note of the times that is." Eilidh asked.

"Uh…I don't know." Glenn said sheepishly.

"I have, she should be due in an hour…or two hopefully." Hershel said to her, she nodded at him.

"Well I'm going to make a start to breakfast so that it's ready for the others when they wake up." Eilidh said as she got to work.

"I'll give you a hand." Daryl said surprising her.

"…Okay then." She said and smirked at him.

Once everyone was awake they all settled down to eat their breakfast, Eilidh sat around one of the benches with Maggie, Glenn, Beth and the baby, Hershel and Carl, she was sat in between the old man and Carl.

Daryl was sat on the steps leading out of the cellblock eating from him bowl, Oscar was stood next to him.

There was a silence as they ate and Eilidh noticed Carl next to her had stopped eating and was just staring at his food.

"Everybody okay?" Rick's voice echoed through the room, the gate squealed as he opened it and entered, everyone turned to look at him, he must have come back at some point through the night because he had a different shirt on and his face was clean.

"Yeah, we are." Maggie said to him.

He walked over and stood behind Eilidh, next to Carl.

"What about you?" Hershel asked the question everyone was thinking.

"…I cleared out the boiler block." He said.

"…how many were there?" Daryl asked.

"I don't know…a dozen, two dozen…I have to get back, just wanted to check on Carl." He replied whilst giving his son a pat on the shoulder.

Glenn stood from his seat, "Rick we can handle taking out the bodies, you don't have to do that by yourself."

"No I do." He said and then walked over towards Daryl, "Everyone have a gun and a knife?"

"Yeah." Daryl said through a mouthful of food and nodding, "We're running low on ammo though."

"Maggie and me were planning on making a run this afternoon." Glenn stood and Eilidh sat up, she would go with them, "Found some place where we can hopefully find bullets and formula."

"We cleared out the generator room…Axel is there now trying to fix it. Incase of an emergency, we'll sweep the lower levels aswell." Daryl told Rick.

"…good." He said and walked off back through the gate he came in pulling it closed behind him.

"Rick!" Hershel called after him but their leader stalked off into the shadows.

Eilidh glanced over at Hershel, he was concerned for their leader, they all were.

"I'll go that run with you guys." She said to Maggie and Glenn, "…if that's okay with you."

"Sure." Maggie said and gave her a smile.

She finished up her food and stood from the table, she took her bowl towards the dirty dishes area, ready to be washed.

"You sure you're up for a run?" Daryl was behind her, she turned to face him.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"Well you hit your head yesterday." He said.

"Daryl I already told you, I'm perfectly fine…and I'm more than capable of looking after myself." She said to him, she'd been through worse than a bump on her head before and that was when she was staying in Atlanta.

"You worried about me?" she asked quietly.

He didn't answer immediately, "…well obviously…I don't want anything bad to happen, do I?" he said and shrugged, she smiled at him.

"I'll be fine Dixon." She said and he held his pinkie finger towards her, she almost laughed.

"Come on, you made me do it." He said, she smiled and joined their fingers together in a silent promise.

He nodded and headed into the cellblock area leaving her beside their kitchen area.

When the afternoon came around, Eilidh was talking to the baby in Beth's arms as she waited on Glenn and Maggie so they could leave for their run.

"You're just precious, aren't you? Yes you are." She said to the child who was holding on tightly to her index finger and she and Beth giggled when the corner of her tiny mouth twitched, forming a little smile.

"We shouldn't be more than an hour or two." Glenn said to Hershel as they walked into the cafeteria area followed by Maggie, she was loading her pistol.

She looked up in their direction and her eye caught Daryl's, he was stood by the gate eating something and watching her intently.

She looked back down at the baby feeling her face heat up a little under his scrutinizing gaze.

Maggie hugged her dad as Glenn walked towards her, "You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, when you are." She said, he nodded and headed out the gate, Daryl followed him out and so did Axel and Oscar.

Maggie walked over, "Here Eilidh." She said and handed her a clip for her gun.

"Thanks." She said and attached it firmly to her belt, Maggie then gave Beth a one armed hug.

"Be careful." Beth said to them, they nodded and Maggie started to head for the gate, Eilidh rubbed the baby's head gently and then gave Beth a hug too before she followed the teenager's sister.

"Take care you two." Hershel called after them.

"We will. See ya." Maggie said and they both left through the gate.

The sun was strong and Eilidh sighed heavily, another day in this weather, she was sure she was dying a little each day with the heat and even with the amount of time she'd been in the states now she still couldn't fully adapt to it.

She wished she'd worn something cooler than the guy's baseball shirt she'd found, a tank top like Maggie but she had to keep her shoulders covered up, at least until they had found more sun cream.

"How you doing Maggie?" Eilidh asked as they walked towards the gate, the two prisoners were making their way down to the outside gates at the entrance to the prison.

"I'm okay…I just wish I could have done something more…that we'd have gotten back so my dad could have done something." She said with a sigh.

"You did everything you could, from what you told us Lori was in no position to move at all, that baby was coming and had to be delivered then and there…don't beat yourself up about it." Eilidh said and put a hand on her back; Maggie sniffed and quickly wiped her eyes, "You did everything you could."

"Thanks Eilidh." Maggie said and they continued towards the car.

"Take care out there yeah; we'll keep a watch for you coming back." Daryl said to Glenn as the two women appeared.

"Thanks." Glenn said and Daryl patted his shoulder, "We ready then?" he asked them.

"Yeah." Maggie said and walked around the truck to get in next to Glenn.

"Hold up." Daryl said to the three of them as he stood infront of Eilidh, "…be safe." He said.

"I always am." She said with a smile.

"Yeah well I know how clumsy you can be." He said and her mouth opened, "So don't go falling down a ditch or anything."

"I am not clumsy." She said and swatted his arm playfully, "…see ya Dixon."

He grabbed her wrist as she went to pass him, she looked at his hand then him and felt him let go her wrist and slide his hand down in hers, she stopped breathing as he leaned towards her.

Her mind started racing, was he going to kiss her? Infront of Glenn and Maggie?!

She wouldn't have minded but the surprise that he would do that almost knocked her over, she didn't think she'd manage to react properly if he did.

His pinkie hooked around hers, "I'll see ya." He said, his nose almost touching hers and then he suddenly pulled back and headed back towards the prison, leaving her standing there staring after him.

"…uh…Eilidh…you coming?" she heard Glenn ask behind her, amusement clear in his voice and she heard Maggie giggle.

"…yeah." She said and turned around; her face was flaming as she climbed in the car.

Maggie and Glenn were both silent in the front seats, grinning.

"Shut up." Eilidh said and then smiled herself, Glenn started the car and they drove down and out the prison gates, giving the prisoners a wave as the left, the gates closing behind them.

They drove in silence for most of the way to the town; it was about a fifteen to twenty minute drive, they passed a few walkers roaming around on the way, nothing they were worried about however.

"There it is." Glenn broke the silence as they drove down the road; there were abandoned cars all around the area they were heading for, it was a largish supermarket.

Glenn parked the car outside the store and turned the engine off; the three of them exited the car and cautiously looked around.

Eilidh and Maggie had their guns ready as they scanned the area, "…it's clear outside." Maggie said to them both and headed for Glenn, Eilidh wandered around the back of the truck and looked around, there wasn't a walker insight but she wasn't about to let her guard down yet.

As she came around the truck she noticed Glenn and Maggie kissing, she smiled.

"Sorry to ruin the moment guys." She said after she cleared her throat and the lovers pulled apart and smiled at her.

She opened the car door and got the bolt cutters from the back seat, she handed them to Glenn and he cut the chain around the door to the supermarket, it fell to the ground with a clang and Eilidh looked around, surely that wouldn't draw walkers? She hoped not.

Glenn pulled the door open and a flock of birds flew out, the three ducked and caught their breath.

"Stupid birds." Glenn mumbled as he wandered in the doorway, Eilidh followed him.

"I'll keep an eye out." Maggie told her, she nodded and turned her flashlight on.

She and Glenn carefully approached the small isles incase of walkers, there were none, Glenn stopped when Maggie called out to him, something about toys so she continued on to look for the infant section.

There were items scattered over the floor in almost every section showing that someone had obviously been here before the door was chained closed.

She walked further down the store and stopped when she found what she was looking for, the infant section.

She smiled, it was practically fully stocked, "Hey Glenn, down here." She said aloud when she saw Glenn's light from his torch bouncing around "And bring a basket." She added.

Glenn appeared moments later and his jaw fell, "…Jackpot." He said with a huge grin.

"You got that right." she said with a grin aswell.

"Let's get as much as we can and go. We'll know where to come next time when we have to stock up again." he said and they both began filling the basket with baby formula and diapers.

Once they had filled the basket they headed outside to Maggie who was waiting by the door for them, "We just hit…the powder formula jackpot." Glenn said as he held onto the heavy basket.

"Oh thank god." Maggie said.

"And we also got diapers and beans, batteries." Eilidh added with a smile.

"Yeah and it's a straight shot back to the prison from here." Glenn said, "Maybe we'll make it back in time for dinner."

Eilidh opened the truck door for Glenn to load the supplies.

"I miss the quiet. Back there, back home? I could always hear my side of the fence no matter where I go." Maggie said, holding the basket in her hands, Glenn and Eilidh looked at her and smiled.

"Now where is it ya'll good people calling home?!" An oddly familiar voice shouted over to them, Maggie, Glenn and Eilidh's weapons were drawn and pointed at the person.

Eilidh stared over at a man with short hair, there was blood dripping from his nose and a shirt hung over his handless arm.

Recognition immediately it her but before she could speak Glenn did, "Merle?" he said. Merle began laughing in disbelief and put his gun down on the ground and his knife in the air, "Wow!" he said as he looked from Glenn to Eilidh and he began approaching them fast.

"Hey! Back the hell up!" Maggie shouted at him and he slowed his pace but didn't stop, "Okay! Okay honey, Jesus!" he said.

"You made it." Glenn said as he stared at Merle.

"Can you tell me, is my brother alive?" Merle asked him, Glenn glanced at Eilidh and Merle did too as he waited for an answer from either one of them.

"Yeah." Glenn finally said and Merle laughed in relief.

"Hey, uh…you take me to him. I'll call it even on everything that happened in Atlanta. No hard feelings." Merle said to Glenn who didn't say a word back.

Merle started to laugh when he caught Glenn and Eilidh looking at the metal thing with the knife attached to it on his arm, he shook it, "You like that huh? I found myself a medical supply warehouse…fixed it up myself. Pretty cool, yeah?"

"Look, we'll tell Daryl you're here and he'll come out to meet you." Glenn said still keeping his gun on Merle.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Just…wait, hold up!" Merle said and stepped forward.

"Hey, the fact that we found each other is a miracle…come on now, you can trust me!" Merle attempted to step forward, Glenn's voice rose, "You trust us…you stay here!" Merle stared at him and then smirked before yelling and pulling a gun from the back of his trousers and lunging forward, firing.

Eilidh, Maggie and Glenn ducked out of the way as glass burst everywhere when Merle fired and hit the Chevy window.

Glenn and Eilidh ran around the car and came face to face with Merle's pistol pointed into Maggie's temple, "Whoa there hold on! Hold up, buddy, hold up!" He said to them both as they pointed their guns at him, "Let go of her! Let go of her!" Glenn shouted and Merle shook his head, "You both are going to get in the car…now. Get in the car son!" He warned and Glenn looked over at Eilidh, she sighed as if to say 'what can we do?'

Glenn nodded and they both put their guns away and held their hands up in surrender. "Alright…okay…now we're gonna go for a little drive!" Merle said to them.

"No, we're not goin back to our camp." Glenn said and shook his head, Merle smirked. "No…we're going somewhere else!" he said and waved his gun, "Get in the car Glenn! You're driving!" Glenn nodded his head with his hands still up in the air as Merle got to his feet with Maggie held tightly against his body; he got in the back seat of the truck with her as Eilidh sat in the front beside Glenn.

"Give me your guns…now!" Merle said and Maggie whimpered.

"Okay!" Eilidh snapped at him, she grabbed Glenn's gun and handed it back with her own, he snatched them from her.

"Drive Glenn." Merle said as he kept the gun against her head.

Eilidh glanced at Glenn, his knuckles were turning white as he held the steering wheel tightly and his face was furious, he obeyed Merle's order and drover off.

"Which way?" he said through gritted teeth as he stopped at the entrance to the supermarket carpark.

"Left." Merle said with a chuckle.

Eilidh bit her lip as she feared where Merle was about to take them.


	53. Chapter 53

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

**Sorry for this chapter being so short i just really wanted to post it without adding more, i hope you all like what i've done with this one. :)**

* * *

An armed man kept an uncomfortably tight hold of Eilidh's arm as he led her down a dimly lit corridor behind Merle, who had just ordered a couple others to take Glenn and Maggie further down the hallway and put them in separate rooms.

A door opened somewhere behind her and Merle turned around, "Manning." He said to the person in the doorway, "Is he on his way?"

"He's dealing with something right now." The voice said.

Eilidh immediately froze and her eyes widened, "But he said he'll be along as soon as he's done, you're in charge until then." Eilidh stopped breathing.

"Of course I am." Merle said and faced Eilidh, "…you look like you've seen a ghost sweetheart." He mocked.

"Or an old friend." The voice said slyly.

"…you two know each other?" Merle asked and clicked his fingers to the man holding onto her, he dragged her into a room with a table and a chair.

She was pushed down onto the chair and her arms were being taped behind her.

"Yeah." He said and she heard his footsteps slowly heading towards the room.

Her heart started hammering against her chest so hard she thought it would burst free, part of her hoped it would, she wanted to be dead rather than face this man again.

He appeared in the doorway, a smirk painted on his face and she felt her legs give away, if she hadn't been sitting on the chair she would have fallen to the ground.

"I thought that was you I saw being dragged in here." He said still smiling, she glared back at him, her eyes filled with unshed tears, "Never thought I'd see you again…aren't you going to say hello?"

She ignored him and he began to walk towards her, she swallowed when he stopped infront of her and knelt down.

"Come on Eilidh-" he said and she spat in his face before he could continue.

How dare he say her name…animal.

He straightened up from the ground and pulled a tissue from his pocket, he wiped his face, "…charming as ever." he said with a smile and then stepped forward to slap her hard across the face.

Her head fell over her right shoulder and her eyes rolled slightly at the blow, it felt as if he'd smacked her with a brick.

She slowly lifted her head and faced him again; he had his arms crossed over his chest.

She closed her eyes as she spat the blood from her mouth, due to her teeth nipping her when his hand contacted with her cheek, onto the ground by her feet.

"I'll speak to her last." Merle said, "Lets go."

"…I'll keep an eye on her." He said to Merle and her eyes widened, begging Daryl's brother not to let him.

"…alright…but keep in mind I want to talk to her." Merle said.

"You got it." He said and the men left the room and closed the door behind them leaving her alone in the room with him.

Alone with Brewster.


	54. Chapter 54

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

Brewster stood against the wall by the door across the room with his arms still crossed over his chest, staring at her.

She stared back, her heart hammering in fear in her chest.

"…you scared?" he asked and she ignored him, "Come on, don't give me the silent treatment."

He pushed away from the wall and made his way towards her, she sat further back in her chair as he approached.

He reached a hand towards her face and she flinched, "Relax Eilidh." He said and she cringed when he said her name, "I like this." He said as he traced along her braid, she shook her head and he grabbed her face in his large hand, she winced.

"I'm paying you a compliment…you should be grateful." He said right in her face, his voice hard.

He let go of her face and stepped back, he rubbed his chin and sighed, "…I still can't believe its you…god…if Beau was here." He said with a laugh, the blood drained from her face at the mention of his name, "…he lost it when you left."

"Escaped." Eilidh corrected him, speaking for the first time and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"…Your such a bitch." he said through gritted teeth, his smile gone, "We gave you shelter…and food, food that we went out scavenging each day to find! You didn't have to do anything." His anger was evident and it was rising with each second, same old Brewster, "We treated you decent!"

"I wanted to die!" She shouted back, "Every second I was held there I hoped I would die rather than face you monsters again!"

Brewster lunged forward and slapped her again, she felt a sharp pinch when his hand contacted with her face and then she felt something running down her cheek.

She looked up at him a little confused, her hands tried to free themselves so she could cradle her face, that one hurt more than the last one he gave her.

"Oops…I forgot…I turned my ring around for that one." He said and gave her a cold smile; she sighed and looked at her knees.

"Anyway as I was saying…he went nuts." He said, she glanced at him through her lashes, "Yeah…I actually think you broke his heart." He laughed and then his face turned hard, "He killed Dan…he suggested we 'find someone else' because you were probably dead the second you left the door…and Beau went…nuts. It took all of us to pull him off the kid…you did that."

Eilidh leaned back again as Brewster brought his face down to hers, "If you'd have stayed put…Dan would be alive." He said, his voice oozing with hatred towards her.

"Ah!" she cried out as he grabbed her thigh and squeezed hard, digging his fingers in, "Stop!" she said as she shook her leg, he let go and stood back.

"You know." He said infront of her, he pulled his knife from his belt and she swallowed, "I missed you too…not quite as much as our leader." He made quotation marks with his fingers as he said the last word and shrugged, "But yeah, I missed having you around." He finished as he played around with his weapon, running his finger along the blunt side of the blade.

"Where are your group?" he asked after a beat of silence, she ignored him, "Huh? I was told Merle found you and you're…friends…on a supply run."

She didn't answer him; she kept her focus on the knife in his hands, "Stop…being ignorant…and fucking ANSWER ME!" he was suddenly in her face, a hand around her neck and the other holding the knife just below the cut on her cheek.

"See this cut…It would be so easy…for me to just." He said and moved the blade up, "Dig in." he finished and she whimpered as she felt him press the knife against her wound.

Before he could fully put pressure on his weapon the door screeched open and he slowly straightened up, smirking at her before he turned around.

Merle was stood in the doorway, "…sorry to interrupt when you're getting…reacquainted." He said to Brewster and glanced at her, "But I changed my mind…I'd rather speak to her first."

"…No problem." Brewster said, "I'll catch up with her properly later." He promised and she cringed inwardly in fear.

He looked at her one final time before he left the room, winking at her as he did and then Merle stepped in, closing the door behind him.

He walked over towards her, grabbing a spare chair and slumping down on it across from her.

"Friend of yours?" he asked whilst examining her wounded cheek, she rolled her eyes, "I wonder what my baby brother will do about that." He said and chuckled, Eilidh narrowed her eyes at him, "Yeah, Glenn told me you two are…close."

She didn't respond to him.

"Look I just want to know where my brother is…you tell me he's alive and now ya'll are holding out on me? Come on…it's been almost a year since I seen him…tell me where you guys are and we'll all go visit him together…don't you want that? To be back at your camp, safe and sound with my precious brother…hmm? I'll take you back to him, you, the Asian, the farmer's daughter…where's your camp?" he kept pressing for information.

"…I'm not telling you where our camp is…no matter what you do to me." She told him matter-of-factly, he laughed.

"Your friend did that." He pointed to her face, "On his own…I don't plan on doing anything to you. Lord knows, I don't want to feel the wrath of my baby brother!" he laughed again, "That's according to Glenn anyway…you must have made quite an impression." she looked away from him.

The sound of the door opening made them both look over; a tall man was stood in the doorway, he was dressed in clean clothes and his hair was combed to the side.

"Merle…I'll take over here…close the door on your way out." He said and Merle nodded "Yes Sir." He said and Eilidh's eyes snapped to Merle then back to the stranger.

This guy was in charge, it was obvious, if Merle called him Sir and didn't hesitate to obey his order, he must be important.

She stared up at him as he approached her; he stopped across the table from her and stared.

There was a silence in the room as the two stared at one another, he then removed a knife from his belt and held it in the air, she leaned back in the chair as he slowly walked towards then behind her.

She closed her eyes when she felt the his hand on her shoulder, he trailed it down her arm to her bound wrists and all of a sudden there was a snap and her hands were free. The man then walked back around the chair, putting his knife away as he sat down where Merle had just been moments before.

She slowly brought her hands around the chair and placed them in her lap, she started to peel the duct tape from her wrists and then stopped, she looked at the man with a 'what the hell?' face and he nodded for her to continue, she didn't hesitate as she ripped the remaining tape from her wrists as quickly as she could.

She rubbed her wrists and fingers, feeling the numbness subside.

"Where's Maggie and Glenn?" She asked the stranger across from her.

"They're right down the hallway." He said after a beat.

"…I want to speak to them." She said and he gave her a smile.

"I can't allow that…the three of you together, conspiring against me? Sorry…isn't going to happen…but…if you tell us where your people are, we'll bring them to you. You'll be safe."

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him, "No?" he asked.

"…Who are you?" she eventually asked.

"I'm the Governor…I run this establishment." He told her, "This is all a misunderstanding you know…we'll take you back to your group, you just need to let us know where to go."

"…Your wasting your breath…I'm not telling you where they are." She said firmly.

The governor sighed a long sigh, "…I only have so much patience."

She looked over at the wall again, ignoring his threat.

"I understand you know one of my men." He said and her eyes shot to him, he had a smile on his face, "Maybe you'd be happier talking to someone you know." He suggested and stood up, she heard grunting through the walls, it sounded like Glenn, she also heard Merle shouting and ordering for him to give up where their camp was.

The door opening brought her attention back to the governor but he was leaving the room, giving an order to someone and then she saw him.

Brewster stepped into the room, the door closed behind him.

"The governor said I've to do whatever it takes to make you talk." He told her as he walked across the room, "So what's it going to be…you going to talk to me?" he asked as he knelt down infront of her, "Or do I have to get-" she cut him off by slamming her head into the bridge of his nose.

"Son of a-!" he shouted as he fell onto his back holding his face.

"Ow." She said holding her own face as her head fell backwards; she had delivered her first head and the fact Brewster was on his back with blood running down his face she guessed it was pretty successful.

She stood from her chair and swayed a little, she leaned against the wall with a hand pressed against her forehead.

"Bitch!" he said from the ground as he slowly got to his feet.

She lazily brought her small fists up infront of her as her head rolled; he faced her with a smile and then walked towards her.

"I think you actually broke my nose." He said.

"Mission accomplished then." She said, her voice a little groggy and his smile vanished.

"What are you going to do Eilidh…punch me?" he said gesturing to her fists and she threw one towards his face with all her strength, he grabbed it in his own and squeezed, her mouth opened but no sound came out.

He then punched her in the face hard with his fist cover her own, causing her head to be thrown backwards and bounce off the wall, she tasted blood in her mouth.

Her vision blurred and her legs gave away but Brewster grabbed her before she fell, he put an arm around her neck so it was almost like a chokehold and held both her wrists tightly behind her back with his other hand.

He led her over to the table and roughly shoved her down over it, she cried out as she was slammed down.

He removed his arm from around her neck and grabbed her hair, pushing down so her face was squished into the table.

He pressed himself up against and leaned over her, bringing his mouth to her ear, "…it's just like old times." He said in a slow whisper that sent shivers down her spine.

He let go of her hair and ran his hand down her back to the bottom of her shirt, he yanked it up exposing her back, she heard him suck in a breath and she squeezed her eyes shut.

When she felt his hand touch her bare back she bent her elbows and forced them into his stomach hard, he double over slightly and loosened the grip on her wrists, she took the opportunity to pull free and push herself up off the desk but he recovered quickly and flattened her against the table once more.

"Wrong move." He growled in her ear and she whimpered.

Not again, she mentally begged, she wouldn't let it happen again.

She gasped when he grabbed a bum cheek and squeezed, it was so hard she was sure it would leave marks.

He also then moved his hand around between her legs causing her to thrash around against him; he moved his hand and pressed against her lower back to still her.

She reached her arm along the table, praying he had put his knife down even though she knew he hadn't.

He smashed what felt like the butt of his gun down on her spread out hand so it bounced off her knuckles, causing her to cry out and her eyes to water at the pain, she fisted her hand and pulled it back to her side, he laughed over her.

He grabbed the top of her shirt and pulled it roughly to the side so her shoulder was exposed.

"I always did like your skin." He said and trailed a finger over her shoulder, "It's smooth…and…it looks like you've caught some sun." he mused.

She groaned in response and tried to elbow him again since he seamed to be distracted but he caught her arm and twisted it behind her once more.

"Don't fight it…things will go better if you cooperate, do you think I want to hurt you?" he asked.

"Yes." She said through clenched teeth.

"…I like to see you bleed." He whispered.

He was crazy and she was certain she would die in this room.

He leaned down and she felt his lips graze her shoulder, she cringed, "Stop." She said.

He stilled above her for a moment and then she felt him pull her t-shirt up, there was a loud rip.

She felt him spread the top half of her shirt apart where he had ripped it, he then spread a hand over the top of her back, she wriggled under him when his hand stilled over the clasp of her bra, his fingertips pinched it ready to unclasp but she used all her strength and pushed off the table and backwards into him.

He was caught off guard momentarily but he punched her hard in the back knocking her back onto the table again.

"I'll give you a final warning." He hissed in her ear and she decided since he was so close she would take the opportunity to get off the table.

She threw her head backwards into his face again and this time he fell back so she got up and moved away from him, breathing heavy, he was stood with both hands cupped around his nose.

"Ahh!" he moaned loud and angry, "The second fucking time!"

She backed away from him towards the door and turned quickly grabbing the handle, before she could pull it open she was lifted off her feet and pulled away, she clawed at his arms wrapped around her body and he grunted.

"Cut it out!" he growled but she continued to scratch at him and he responded by throwing her towards the wall.

Her small body rattled off it and slumped down to the ground, before she could get up Brewster was stood over her and was violently kicking her in the stomach and chest, she gasped as he knocked the wind out of her.

She brought her hands up to protect her face as he began kicking her there too, she wasn't sure but she thought she felt her jaw breaking.

A loud bang on the door made him stop his attack on her and he stood above her, catching his breath before he went to see who it was.

She slowly sat up from the ground as Brewster went outside, she winced as she did.

She had an intense pain in her ribs and hip and she felt blood running down her face and out her nose, she tasted more in her mouth and spat to get rid of the horrible metallic taste.

She slowly began to stand and immediately wished she hadn't, her body was screaming in pain, especially the left side, she held her ribs and breathed in and out through the pain slowly.

She walked over to the table and leaned on it for support, with a shaky hand she reached up and touched her eye; she felt her eyebrow area already beginning to swell.

Tears begin to form in her eyes and she shook her head, she would not cry over him, he and the others had made her cry too much and she wasn't going to allow it again.

The door opened and Brewster came back into the room, he closed it behind him and stared over at her.

"…Where's your group?" he said in a demanding tone.

She stared back at him and slowly lifted her hand from the table; she gave him the middle finger.

She seen fury wash over his features and she swallowed, he stormed towards her raising his hand as he got closer, she braced herself for the hit whilst still clutching her side.

As he appeared infront of her ready to hit her she lifted her knee and drove it hard into his crotch, he doubled over with his mouth wide in pain and shock.

She grabbed the back of his neck, pulled back and slammed his face into the edge of the table.

He dropped at her feet, not passed out but he was severely dazed and might as well have been, she bent down and grabbed his weapons quickly.

She stepped back with his gun aimed at him, he groaned on the ground as he rolled onto his side.

"…I guess I should have seen that coming…surprised you didn't headbut that too." He said in a woozy voice and then groaned again.

"…I am not the weak girl I used to be…I vowed to myself I would never go through what you and the others did to me again…bastards…your sick! This world now…it's meant for people like you." she said in disgust.

"So what…you going to shoot me now?" he asked.

"…you deserve to die." She replied.

"…then shoot me Eilidh…go on." He said and then laughed, "You don't have the balls to do it."

She stared at him on the ground for a moment, he began to sit up, she smiled, "I wont kill you." she said and he nodded with a smile.

"Of course you won't." He mocked.

She bravely walked towards him and gun still aimed at his head, "…I want you to suffer." She said and knelt infront of him.

"That right?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said.

He stared at her for a second and he must have seen her face was serious because something in his expression changed.

"Ryan." He said loudly and the door opened.

"Whoa! Drop it!" the guard in the doorway said.

"You shoot, I shoot." She said matter-of-factly, the gun cocked and aimed at Brewster's head as she glanced between the men.

"It's alright…she wont shoot." He said to the man in the doorway who had his own gun pointed at her.

Eilidh stared at Brewster and slowly lowered the gun, he smiled and then began laughing, looking over at his friend.

She gritted her teeth and leaned forward, she went straight for his crotch area again this time with the knife.

He screamed in pain and before she knew it she was pulled away from him.

The gun was pulled from her hands and other men came in to see what the commotion was about.

Eilidh stared at Brewster as he cried out in pain.


	55. Chapter 55

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

Brewster was carried from the room whilst he screamed in pain, Eilidh had a gun pointed at her as the men backed out the room, she watched them leave, her face still.

The door slammed as they left, "You stay out here!" Someone barked to another person and she heard footsteps rushing away in the direction she was brought in.

She leaned against the wall and breathed in and out heavily in relief, she'd wounded her attacker, hopefully it was fatal, for the moment she felt safe.

About twenty minutes had passed before anything happened, Eilidh wandered around the room clutching her side as she waited.

The screeching of the door opening made her stand on alert.

Merle came in the room wearing a smirk, "Well, well…you certainly did a number on Manning." He said from across the room, "But I guess…you were just getting your own back." He gestured to her injuries.

"…Is he dead?" she asked.

"The doc is seeing to him…doesn't look to good from what I've heard though." He replied.

Inwardly she was doing cartwheels all around the room, "…that's a shame." She said sarcastically, Merle laughed.

"Come on." He said and walked towards her, he grabbed her arm and she winced.

"Where are you taking me?" she said as he dragged her out the room.

"To see your friends…the kid's little girlfriend gave up your camp." He told her and her eyes widened.

No, it can't be true, Maggie wouldn't do that, not unless there was a good reason for her doing so.

Merle stopped outside a door and unlocked it, she saw Glenn and Maggie sitting on the floor across the room, Glenn had been beaten badly too, his face was all bloody and cut, he was also shirtless as Maggie was wearing it.

Glenn rose when he saw Eilidh in the doorway, he and Maggie had the same shocked, distressed look on their faces as they looked her over.

Merle shoved her hard into the room, "Don't be getting too comfortable, the governor has decided what he wants to do with you…maybe now's the time for you to say your goodbyes." He said with a shrug, Eilidh stared at him in horror as he left the room locking it behind him.

She slowly turned around to face her friends; Maggie slowly rose to her feet as Glenn limped a little towards her, "Eilidh." He said and held his arms towards her.

She gladly met him in the embrace, "Look at you." he said in a pained voice.

"Me? What about you? You look as if you were hit by a truck." She half joked, Glenn pulled away from her and Maggie's arms replaced his, she was crying.

"Who did this too you?" she asked.

Eilidh was silent, "…just a guard with a short temper." She eventually said.

Maggie pulled back from her slowly and pulled a shoulder of her ripped t-shirt back into place as it kept falling down.

"Who did you?" Eilidh asked Glenn, "And where's your shirt?" she asked Maggie.

The young couple's expression changed as they glanced at one another, Maggie looked disturbed and Glenn was furious.

"Merle." He said, "And…the governor made her." He stopped, not managing to finish.

"He made me strip." Maggie said, "…he didn't do anything…just…humiliated me." she said and looked at her feet, Eilidh rubbed her arm gently.

"Why is your top ripped?" Glenn asked her.

She stared at him and then looked down, "…He ripped it." She said and walked away across the room to where her friends had been sitting, she slid down the wall onto her bottom, wincing as she did.

Glenn and Maggie followed her and sat next to her.

There was a silence for a few moments until Eilidh broke it, "We've got to get out of here."

"…yeah, but how?" Glenn asked.

"…we fight our way out…if that's what it takes." Eilidh replied.

"Neither of you two is in any shape to fight your way out." Maggie said.

"What other choice do we have?" Glenn said to her and there was another silence.

Glenn eventually stood, groaning as he did and headed towards the dead walker in the room that Eilidh hadn't noticed until now.

He stood on it's arm breaking it and pulling it so it came right out of the socket.

Eilidh and Maggie stood up, curious as to what he was doing, they moved towards him as he stood on the arm hard, making the bone pop through the flesh, he then pulled the bone free and snapped it.

He turned and faced the woman, they looked at his hands, he'd made them weapons.

He handed them each a piece of the arm, "…now we wait." He said.

Eilidh glanced at Maggie before following Glenn to stand by the doorway.

They waited in silence for around ten minutes until they heard footsteps heading their way, "…ready?" Glenn whispered to them both, they nodded.

The door was unlocked and the second it was opened Glenn charged out and into Merle, knocking him to the ground and throwing a punch in his face, the two women ran out after him into a confused guard.

Eilidh pinned him against the wall and Maggie stuck her makeshift knife into his throat, he gurgled as his mouth filled with blood, as she pulled the bone from his neck he slid down the wall, his gun in his hand firing as dropped.

Eilidh and Maggie ducked out of the way of fire until the gun stopped.

Maggie pried it from the dead guard's hands and aimed at Merle who had Glenn on the ground with his knife to his throat.

"Let him go!" Maggie shouted at Merle, Eilidh stood behind her, her bone raised and ready to attack.

"…Okay." Merle said and put his hands up, just as more guards appeared with their guns pointed at the women.  
"Give me that gun!" Merle said snatching the weapon from Maggie as she looked around frantic, "Get up!" he shouted at Glenn on the ground.

One of the men grabbed the small piece of bone from Eilidh and nodded for her to get down on her knees, she sighed and did it.

"You too! On your knees." He snapped at Maggie and she knelt down next to Eilidh.

Glenn was forced on to his knees next to Maggie, and Merle stood infront of them.

"Enough of this." He said and cocked his gun, Eilidh turned upon hearing footsteps and one men came in the room with sacks in his hand, she faced the front again.

"It was real nice catching up." Merle said and he and his men each pointed their guns at their heads.

Oh god, Eilidh thought, they were going to be executed.

"Just keep looking at me okay." Glenn told Maggie.

"I love you." she told him as she cried and then a bag was forced over her head.

Eilidh stared ahead as a single tear fell down her face then there was darkness as a bag was put over her own head.

She was going to be shot, she and her friends and she hadn't told Daryl how she felt.

The moment she saw Brewster's face all she could do was pray Daryl would burst in and stop him from hurting her again, but he never, as his hand moved over her body she begged Daryl to appear and save her but again he never.

Now she was on her knees with a bag over her head and a gun pointed at her head.

Daryl, she was certain now how she felt about him and she wasn't going to be able to tell him.

She felt her hands being tied in front of her and then a voice said, "Up."

She hesitated for a moment, "On you feet! Move!" Another guard shouted and she was pulled up and shoved forward.

She brought her hands up to feel infront of her, "Let's go, come on." Another said and she felt the cold steel of a gun press against her back where Brewster had ripped her shirt.

A hand forced her to crouch over as she walked, it hurt her side and she groaned at the pain, stumbling as her foot caught a hole in the ground causing someone to grab her arm and pull her along roughly.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and she pulled her bound hands up to try and cover her ears, "God!" she said as her ears rung, she started to cough as smoke filled the room.

There were shouts of confusion from the guards.

Eilidh swayed on her feet and held her hands out to feel anything, the wall, Glenn or Maggie but there was nothing.

Both her arms had hands on them all of a sudden and she was being ushered away quickly.

The bag was pulled from her head and as her eyes adjusted she seen Maggie being pulled off infront of her by a woman she'd never seen before.

Latched onto her arms were Rick and Oscar, she also heard footsteps behind her but couldn't look back, Rick pulled the string from around her wrists and threw it to the ground.

Glenn was infront of Maggie and he groaned as he ran, "Have you got her?" Rick asked Oscar.

"Yeah, you go." Oscar said and Rick headed upfront and ducked under Glenn to help pull him along, Maggie joined him on the other side.

Oscar kept his hand on her arm and placed the other on her lower back as he led her along the corridor.

The woman leading Maggie ran ahead and opened a door and they all headed out onto a street, there were people up the road in the distance running around panicked.

Daryl appeared at her side and she almost cried in happiness at the sight of him, he ran along side her with his crossbow aimed around them, he placed a hand on her waist momentarily and she winced, he moved away from her, his weapon still aimed and glanced over his shoulder at her.

"I'm fine." She breathed out as he looked at her concerned.

"Inside! Go!" Rick whispered as they approached a building and Daryl ran up ahead, he burst in and checked the room, followed by the others.

Glenn landed on the floor the moment they were inside, groaning.

Oscar let Eilidh's arm go and went to check out the window as the door's closed behind them.

She stood where she was holding her side watching Glenn on the ground as Maggie knelt beside him.

"There ain't no way out back here!" Daryl said coming back into the room from through the back and then he stopped where he was, she stared at him from across the room and he her.

She looked down briefly and he strode towards her.

He stopped infront of her and his eyes darted over her face, he looked furious.

"Rick, how'd you find us?!" Maggie asked.

"How bad you hurt?" Rick asked Glenn, ignoring Maggie's question.

Eilidh gave Daryl a small smile and his face softened, he then brought a hand up and held her head, he'd never done something like this before especially with a room full of people, she leaned into his touch and closed her eyes.

She couldn't help herself, she threw her arms around his body and sighed, just being near him was comforting.

He surprised her by wrapping his own arms around her shoulders and then she felt him pull away when his hand touched her back, he moved around and touched her back where Brewster had punched her gently, she clenched her teeth at the mild pain, he then came back around and stared at her, a silent question to why her shirt was ripped.

She answered by looking down and she saw his fist clench at his side.

"Where's that woman?" Maggie asked.

"She was right behind us." Rick said and moved to a window, watching for anyone coming to the door.

"Maybe she was spotted?" Oscar asked and Daryl looked over at Rick from infront of Eilidh, "Want me to go look for her?" He asked.

"No we gotta get him out of here. She's on her own!" He replied.

"Daryl…this was Merle!" Glenn said and Daryl turned towards Glenn.

"It was…he did this." Eilidh whispered next to him and his head snapped to her, his eyes wide as he took in her injuries, she shook her head, "Not me…this was…someone else." She added and swallowed, "You saw him?" he asked them both, they nodded.

"Face to face…he threw a Walker at me. He was going to execute us." Glenn said as he put on a hoodie they found in the room.

"My brother's this governor?" He asked confused.

Maggie looked up at Daryl, "No, somebody else. You're brothers his lieutenant or something."

"Does he know I'm still with you?" Daryl asked shocked and all three nodded.

"He does now…Rick I'm sorry we told them where the prison was, we couldn't hold out." Glenn said.

"Don't…no need to apologize." Rick said to him.

"They're goin to be looking for us!" Maggie said and Rick looked at her.

"We have to get back, can you walk? We've got car a few miles out." He said to Glenn, seeing him nod.

"I'm good." He said.

Daryl moved from Eilidh's side towards Rick as he helped Glenn to his feet, "If Merle's alive I gotta go see him." he said.

"Not now! We're in hostile territory." Rick said and Daryl stared at him in worry and shock.

"He's my brother, he's not gonna try-" Daryl said.

"Look what he did! We gotta get out of here now!" Rick cut him off.

"He's my brother, maybe I could talk to him, work something out?" he tried to reason.

"No, no, no! You're not thinking straight…no matter what we say they're hurt, Glenn can barely walk. How are we gonna make it out? If we get overrun by Walkers or this Governor catches up with us I need you! Are you with me?" Rick said and Daryl seamed to finally agree.

"Yeah." He said and Rick nodded.

"Alright let's get moving." Their leader said and motioned them towards the door, Daryl turned to Eilidh, he nodded to her and she moved over beside him.

"Here Eilidh." Rick said and handed her a gun, she took it and prepared it for use.

"Everyone Ready?" Rick asked the group, everyone nodded.

Daryl prepared a flash bang.

"On three." Rick said, "…one…two…THREE."

He opened the door and Daryl threw the flash bang out onto the street.


	56. Chapter 56

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

Smoke filled the air outside the building as the group followed their leader out; even with the flash bangs the moment they stepped outside they were spotted.

"Over there!" One of the guards shouted.

Rick started firing before the opposing team could get a chance.

Everyone else in their group followed suit immediately, more of the Woodberry guards appeared and took shots at them, Eilidh and Maggie ducked behind a bench for cover after they were getting shot at repeatedly.

"Go! We'll cover you!" Daryl shouted over his shoulder to them as he and Oscar fired back and the two women took the chance they could to move.

Maggie stumbled infront of her whilst running and she yanked her up immediately, "Go Maggie!" she shouted to her friend as she fired her gun across the street.

They were aiming for lined up busses next to the wall where they would hop over to escape, but there were guards everywhere.

Eilidh and Maggie were firing nonstop as they ran for cover.

The rest of their group were firing back and forth with the Woodberry people as they ran behind them.

Eventually they managed to all squeeze into a doorway near the busses.

"How many?!" Rick shouted over the gunfire as they got their breath back in the archway.

"I don't know! I didn't see." Oscar shouted back.

"There could be more of them we need to move!" Daryl said as he reloaded his gun.

"Do we have any grenades left?" Rick asked.

"Yeah." Daryl answered whilst searching his rucksack.

"Get them ready! We need to gun it to the wall!" Rick shouted.

Eilidh leaned back against the wall and steadied her breathing, her gun reloaded and ready.

Maggie stood out from the wall and fired quickly before pulling herself back in, two shots pinged off the wall where she had just been behind her.

"You guys go on ahead, I'm gonna lay down some cover fire!" Daryl said as he handed Glenn another gun.

"No we need to stay together!" Maggie said before Eilidh could.

"I'll be right behind you!" he shouted back.

Maggie leaned out again and fired her gun once more, once she pulled in Daryl leaned out and threw another flash bang out onto the street.

Once the air was filed with smoke again the group left the doorway and ran for the wall, firing as they went and leaving Daryl behind.

"Hurry!" Rick shouted over the gunfire as he crouched behind a solar panel, "Get to the wall Eilidh!" he said as she appeared next to him.

"What about you?!" she shouted back.

"I'll be fine, go get out of here!" He shouted back and she fired once more before making a dash for the bus where the others had appeared.

As she ran towards the others, Oscar was pulling Glenn up onto the hood of the bus, a gunshot echoed through the air close by and then he yelled and fell backwards onto the ground.

Everything happened so fast, she turned and aimed her own gun in the direction the shot came from and then she felt herself being knocked to the ground followed by an intense pain above her hip, she yelped out as she fell.

"Eilidh!" she heard someone shout out but that and the gunshots were a slight blur to her.

Maggie was suddenly over her, grabbing her shoulders, "Eilidh! Can you hear me?!" she shouted.

"Maggie?" she asked.

"Yes! Oh thank god!" Maggie shouted, "Stay still." She instructed and moved away from her, "Rick!" she screamed as she moved.

Eilidh turned her head and seen Maggie stand over Oscar's body with her gun pointed at his head; she looked away as she pulled the trigger and then moved back over beside her on the ground.

"Come on we have to get out of here!" Maggie was frantic, she then pulled Eilidh shirt up, "…the bullet just grazed you."

She stared at Maggie, stunned and then looked down her body, she had been shot?!

"Can you walk? Here put your arm over my neck." Maggie said to her.

"Go Maggie!" Rick's voice appeared next to her as he bent down beside her, his arm came under her knees and around her back as he lifted her from the ground as if she weighed nothing.

Maggie scrambled up on the bus and waited, "No go, I got her, we're right behind you!" he told her and she obeyed his order, accepting Glenn's hand from the roof of the bus as he pulled her up.

Rick set Eilidh on the hood so he could jump up himself, she looked around searching for Daryl, "Rick what about Daryl?" she asked as he picked her up again and placed her on the roof, Rick glanced back over to where they had came from and then back to Glenn who was trying to help Eilidh, "Glenn go. I got her." He told him, "Daryl!" he shouted immediately over the gunfire.

Daryl was crouched further away from them, still firing, "Daryl!" he shouted again as he pulled himself up to the roof, "Come on we have to go." he told her as he slid towards where Glenn and Maggie had jumped down.

"No, Daryl, we can't leave him!" She protested.

"He'll be right behind us, come on…I'm gonna jump down first okay?" he told her from the edge of the bus, she nodded and looked over her shoulder; the gunshots kept firing back and forth.

"Come on Eilidh!" Rick shouted from the bottom of the bus, down the wall with his arms outstretched for her, she slid to the edge holding her side and thought about the best way to get down; it was a bit of a drop.

"Don't worry I'll catch you!" he shouted up.

She leaned forward and held her arms out, wincing as she did; her fingertips were barely touching his shoulders.

"Drop." He said to her as he placed his hands towards her waist, it was going to hurt definitely.

She pushed forward off the bus and Rick's hands grabbed her sides, they slid up to her armpits and she cried out in pain at the throbbing in her side, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt over his shoulders.

He set her on her feet as gently as he could and she stumbled, "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he asked, she shook her head.

"It's just my side." She said through gritted teeth, definitely a broken rib, at least.

"Okay come on guys we've got to get to cover." Rick said as he put an arm around Eilidh's waist, his hand resting on her sore side.

"Ah!" she said and he let go of her.

"I'll carry you." he said.

"No it's okay I can walk." She said and held her shirt over her wound around her hip, the blood had already soaked through that part of her t-shirt but she held it against the wound anyway.

"You sure?" Rick asked.

"Yeah she said and began walking; there was a slight limp as she had landed on her ankle awkwardly when she jumped down from the wall.

"Okay, this way, quickly." Rick said and headed along the wall and around a corner with the others following him.

Every step Eilidh took her body protested against it, she breathed through the pain as best she could.

"This way, be careful." Rick whispered as he approached a car beside the bushes.

As they were walking/jogging to safety the gunfire inside Woodberry subsided and eventually stopped.

"Get down." Rick whispered again as they crouched behind the car, they were outside the front gates of the town, over the road and there were armed guards on the wall with spotlights moving around the streets, obviously looking for them, Glenn groaned as they came to a stop.

"Come on Daryl." Rick said to himself.

A rustling behind them had everyone on alert.

It was the woman who was with them earlier; she had cuts all over her face.

Rick rushed forward beside Eilidh with his gun raised at the woman; she copied his movements along with Glenn and Maggie.

"Where the hell were you?!" Rick growled at her, she didn't respond.

"Put your hands up." He demanded and she did, "Turn around…Turn around!"

She did that too and Rick pulled her sword from its holster over her back, she then slowly turned back around to face him.

He lowered his gun from her face, "Get what you came for?" he asked her, annoyed.

"Where are the rest of your people?" She asked.

"They got Oscar." Glenn said angrily.

"Daryl's missing, you didn't see him?" Eilidh asked her a little desperate and she shook her head.

"If anything happens to him-" Rick threatened.

"I brought you here to save them." The woman said and gestured to Eilidh, Glenn and Maggie.

"…thanks for the help." Rick said.

"…You'll need help, to get them back to the prison…or…to go back in there for Daryl, either way…you need me." she said back to him.

Rick was silent as he thought about what she said, Eilidh lowered her gun slightly.

"I'm gonna go back in for Daryl." Their leader said.

"Not alone?" Glenn asked.

"I'll go with you." Eilidh said.

"No way." Rick said immediately.

"Rick please, it's Daryl you cant tell me not to-" she began to protest but he cut her off.

"You were just shot." He said to her.

"It grazed me, it's practically stopped bleeding." She said.

"You are in no way fit to go back in there…you can barely see." He said and pointed at her swollen face, "Not to mention your side." Eilidh sighed.

"I'll help." Maggie said.

"No I will." Glenn said.

"No…you're in the same boat as Eilidh, you can hardly walk." Rick said, his voice hard.

"I'll go with you." the black woman said with a nod.

"No…I want you to take Eilidh and Glenn back to the car, get them to safety…I'll take Maggie in with me, physically we are the only ones able to go in there right now." Rick said and ran a hand through his hair.

It was a good plan and what Rick said was true, but Eilidh still felt bad and annoyed for not being able to go back in with Rick to help find Daryl.

"That's the plan then, me and Maggie…in, find Daryl, get back out…Michonne…you lead Glenn and Eilidh back to the car and wait for us there, hopefully we won't be too long."

Rick said and the group agreed.

"Be safe." Michonne told Rick and Maggie.

"Likewise…your going through the woods in the dark, keep your eyes open." Rick told the three of them and then they parted ways, Rick and Maggie to Woodberry and Michonne, Eilidh and Glenn to the car through the woods.

Eilidh clutched her side as she followed Michonne beside Glenn; the two gave each other a look as Michonne led infront of them, her Katana sword ready for any walkers.


	57. Chapter 57

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

Eilidh sat on the ground next to Glenn by the car and Michonne stood against it, the slightest move she made, her body would ache, Glenn was the same.

They had made it through the woods in the dark coming across barely any walkers, only a few which were quickly put down by Michonne's deadly Katana.

It was still dark when they made it back to the car and they decided to sit inside and wait for a while on the others arriving back.

When the sun had started to rise, that's when they decided to wait outside.

A couple of walkers stumbled by and again Michonne got rid of them without any hassle.

It had been nearly two hours they had been waiting, Eilidh had begun to fear the worst.

She was exhausted, the time they spent in Woodberry hadn't seamed so long but the fact the sun was shining proved the time had flew by, she was desperate to get back to the prison so she could have some sleep.

"Glenn!" Rick's voice half whispered through the trees, Glenn rose from where he was sitting, "Rick?" he said in disbelief, Eilidh began to stand up holding her side as she did.

Michonne gave her a hand and she gave her a nod in thanks.

"Oh Rick." Glenn said and began to move through the trees towards Rick, "Thank god!" he said and laughed a little.

"Now we gotta problem here so just back up." Rick said as the three met the other members of the group between the trees, Eilidh's eyes found Daryl immediately and she sighed in relief; he had a cut on his cheek but nothing serious.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Glenn demanded as he aimed his pistol at Merle who was also with them.

Michonne drew her Katana aswell and aimed it forward in Merle's direction.

Daryl held a hand up to Glenn's pistol shouting back at him.

Eilidh barely reacted, she was behind Glenn and Michonne holding her gunshot wound, she didn't have the strength to draw her gun at that moment because to her Merle wasn't exactly a threat, he was behind Daryl unarmed and backing away towards a tree saying 'whoa' to Glenn and Michonne.

Rick aimed his gun at Michonne, "Put it down! Put it down!" He shouted at her.

"Do as he says!" Maggie said to the woman aiming her own gun at her.

"He tried to kill me!" Michonne shouted at them.

"Look at what he did! If it wasn't for him Maggie and Eilidh could have been-!"

"Calm down! He helped us get outta there!" Daryl protested, cutting Glenn off from finishing his sentence, Rick looked over at him angrily whilst keeping his gun on Michonne.

"Right after he beat the shit out of him!" he said loudly over the shouting.

"Hey! We both took our licks man!" Merle said with a smile and put his hand up.

Daryl looked back at Merle, "Jackass."

"Hey shut up!" Merle argued back at his brother and Rick turned around.

"Enough!" He said firmly.

Michonne went for Merle once more and Rick stepped in front of her, "Put that down!".

Merle raised his hands in the air, "Whoa you gonna cuff me?!" he said.

"Relax!" Daryl said and then turned back around to face Glenn and swiped his hand through the air, "Get that thing out my face!" He shouted at the young Asian who slowly lowered his gun, reluctantly.

Merle laughed behind his brother and Daryl turned back to face him, "Looks like you've gone native brother!"

"No more than you hanging out with that psycho back there!" Daryl said annoyed.

"Yeah man…he is a charmer I'll tell you that! Been putting the wood to your girlfriend Andrea big time baby!" Merle said to Michonne amused, licking his lips and making moaning noises.

"Andrea's in Woodbury?" Glenn asked before anyone else could.

Eilidh stared at Merle, her mouth open a little at what he had said, Andrea was alive? She'd almost forgotten about her, they all assumed she was killed by walkers when the herd hit the farm; she looked at her feet momentarily then back up.

Daryl nodded at Glenn, "Right next to the governor."

Michonne moved towards Merle again, Daryl moved infront of his brother again and Rick growled and shoved the sword down, "I told you to drop that!" he said as he glared at the woman who stared at Merle.

Their leader moved his head tilting it slightly, "You know Andrea?" he asked and Michonne ignored him, keeping her eyes fixed on Merle.

Rick moved his face infront of her own to get her attention, "Hey…do you know Andrea?!" He demanded, losing patience.

"Yep! She does…her and Blondie spent all winter cuddling up in the forest…mmm mm mmm! Yeah my Nubian queen here had two pet Walkers! No arms, cut off the jaws and kept them in chains…kinda ironic if you think about it-" Merle said whilst smiling.

"Shut up Merle!" Daryl shouted at Merle who only shook his head and rose his hands, "Hey man we snatched them up out of the woods…Andrea was close to dying."

"Is that why she's with him?" Maggie asked Michonne.

"Yep…snug as two little bugs." Merle answered with a smile and turned his attention to Rick, "So what you gonna do now Sheriff? Surrounded by a bunch of liars, thugs, and cowards-"

"Shut up!" Rick snapped and glanced at Merle whose smile widened and then he chuckled to himself.

"Oh man look at this…it's pathetic! All these guns and no bullets in me?" He said.

"Just shut up!" Daryl shouted whilst stepping towards Merle.

His brother stepped towards him, all traces of humour gone, "Why don't you shut up yourself! A bunch of pussies you're-!" he began to get defensive but was silenced when Rick smashed his gun into the back of his head knocking him to the ground, "…Asshole." He said as he walked off in direction of the car, Daryl looked from Rick to his brother lying on the ground unconscious.

Maggie, Glenn and Michonne followed Rick leaving Eilidh, Daryl and Merle behind.

They stood looking at each other in silence for a moment before Daryl spoke.

"Rick told me you were shot." He said, his voice low as he looked her over.

"…I'd say more, clipped. It's just a graze." She said with a shrug, he slowly walked towards her until he was so close their chests were almost touching, her eyes fluttered a little at being so close to him, after what happened with Brewster, she felt safe with him.

"Your face." He said quietly, his voice almost pain like.

"…Sorry…I was born with it." She joked weakly, he didn't joke back or smile, his jaw clenched.

"…I should have been there." He said in a cross tone.

She shook her head, "This." She said and gestured to herself, "Wasn't your fault…don't blame yourself for something noone expected to happen."

He let the breath he was holding out and leaned his head down slightly so his forehead was touching hers; she closed her eyes at the contact.

"…thanks for the rescue." She said after a beat of silence between them.

"Didn't get there soon enough." He said and she shook her head again.

"Shh." She said feeling relaxed being so close to him, she took a hold of his clenched fist and he loosened it, she held it in both of her own hands.

She opened her eyes and peaked through her eyelashes and up at him, he was staring her right in the eye.

"Let me see." He said and took a hold of her shirt, the soaked with blood part, she bit her lip and stepped back from him.

She slowly lifted her shirt, "…you're right about it being a graze." He said bending to see it better, "Bet it hurts like hell anyway though?" he asked glancing up at her, she shrugged, "Lift it a bit more."

She hesitated and he looked up at her, "What?" he asked.

"…Don't get mad, okay?" she said and his brows furrowed, she lifted her top a little more and his eyes widened, he grabbed the top and pulled it up further to just below her chest, there were bruises over most of her torso, and a darker one over her side.

His facial expression turned hard as he stared at her body, he was angry, no doubt about it, she pulled her top back down and looked at the ground.

He looked into the trees for what seamed like the longest time, she felt nervous due to the quiet.

"Who did this to you?" he asked, still angry.

She opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't get the words out.

"…Who?" he asked quietly, coming close to her face.

She wanted to tell him, she really did, but she didn't want to think about Brewster because she was back safe with Daryl and Brewster made everything ugly.

"Eilidh-" he began but groaning from the ground cut him off, they both looked down at Merle who was clutching his head.

"Ohhh…man." He said as he attempted to stand but stumbled and lay back down.

"…Merle." Daryl said to him and he turned his head slightly towards him and Eilidh.

"Baby brother." He said, "Nice to know you have my back…really, I don't mind you letting your new best buddy knock me out!" he said sarcastically then groaned again.

"You deserved it." Daryl said and looked back at Eilidh.

"Nice to know your still dependable, really." He said, sarcastic again, Eilidh rolled her eyes and began to walk off towards Rick and the others.

"Stay there." Daryl said to Merle and then followed her, "Punched you in the back too?" he said through gritted teeth as they walked.

"…Yeah…to get me back over the table." She said and stopped, the words popped out of her mouth without her realising, Daryl stopped next to her and gripped the strap of his crossbow tightly, she looked at the ground to avoid his angry glare.

"…Come on." She whispered and began walking again, he didn't follow her straight away and she mentally slapped herself for saying anything, the last thing she wanted was Daryl blaming himself for anything else what might have happened.

She stopped next to Rick and Daryl slipped in next to her.

"We were just discussing what we're going to do with Merle." Rick said to them both, Eilidh nodded.

"What we're gonna do with him? He's my brother…he's coming back with us." Daryl said.

"It won't work." Rick told Daryl.

"It's gotta." He replied.

"He'll stir things up." Rick said and Daryl stepped towards him.

"The governors probably on his way to the prison right now. Merle knows how he thinks and we could use the muscle."

"We're not having him at the prison-" Maggie said but Glenn cut her off.

"Do you want him to sleep in the same cell block as the baby, Beth…Eilidh?" he asked Daryl and glanced over at Eilidh.

"He ain't a rapist." Daryl defended his brother.

"Yeah, but his buddy's are." Glenn said and Eilidh and Maggie looked at him with the same shocked expression then she glanced at Maggie, they offered each other a small sympathy smile.

"Ain't his buddy's anymore…not after last night!" Daryl snapped back at Glenn and glanced at Eilidh next to him, she covered her arms over her chest defensively not wanting to think about Brewster.

"Look there isn't a way Merle's gonna live there without putting everyone at each other's throats!" Rick said and looked to Daryl who was growing annoyed and impatient.

"So you gonna cut Merle loose and bring home the last samurai home?" Daryl pointed to Michonne up ahead by the car.

"She's not coming back with us." Rick said and glanced at Michonne.

"She's not in any shape to be on her own." Maggie said and Glenn agreed, he looked over at Rick, "She did bring you guys to us."

"And then ditched us." Rick said.

"At least let my dad stitch her up?" Maggie asked and Rick shook his head,

"She's too unpredictable." He said.

"That's right…we don't know who she is. But Merle? Merle's blood." Daryl said and Glenn shook his head.

"No…Merle's your blood. My blood, my family, is standing right here and waiting for us back at the prison."

"And you're part of that family." Rick looked at Daryl and shook his head,

"He's not."

Daryl shook his head, "Man, you all don't know." He said and looked around the group, his eyes staying on Eilidh the longest and then he looked down and huffed, "Fine…we'll fend for ourselves." He said.

Eilidh's eyes widened, her heart stopped beating, "What?" she whispered, unable to keep the upset from her voice.

"Wait, that's not what I'm saying!" Glenn said.

"No him, no me." Daryl said and he looked at Eilidh, she had tears in her eyes because she knew he was serious.

"Daryl, you don't have to do that." Maggie said.

"Rick." Eilidh said and faced her leader, her eyes begging, "Please." She said, unable to add anything more to that and Rick opened his mouth to speak, his face softened as he seen her tears and he looked at the ground.

"It was always Merle and I before all this." Daryl said quietly, his tone told Eilidh he was saying it more to her than anyone else, she turned back to Daryl.

"Don't." Maggie said and Glenn stared at Daryl in disbelief.

"Are you serious? You're just gonna leave like that?" he asked.

"You'd do the same thing." Daryl said.

"What about-" Glenn began and looked at Eilidh, her heart was breaking on the spot, Glenn swallowed unable to finish his sentence, Daryl followed his gaze to Eilidh.

She felt his eyes on her but she refused to look at him.

"You understand." He said to her and a tear fell down her face, "I know you do, you would do the same thing."

She turned her face to him and his fell at the sight of her, "You're serious." She said, it wasn't a question, he nodded and she gasped a cry out and walked away from him towards the car, she was hurt physically and now mentally and she was angry at him.

"Say goodbye to your Pop for me." she heard him say from behind her and then footsteps.

She looked over her shoulder as she walked away and seen Rick had followed Daryl, he was talking to him with a hand on his chest.

She faced the front and headed for the car towards Michonne, "…Are you okay?" she asked her.

"No." Eilidh said and yanked the backseats door of the car open, she got in and slammed it behind her.

She leaned forward and cried into her palms, not wanting to believe what was actually happening, after everything that had happened; he was going to leave with Merle.

She heard the boot of the car being opened and shuffling around in the back.

"No him no me. That's all I'm saying." She heard Daryl's voice, "…Take care of yourself…take care of little AssKicker…Carl…he's one tough kid." The boot of car slammed closed and she sat up, resting her head against the seat.

The door opened beside her and she turned her head, she sighed when she seen him and faced forward again, he crouched down next to her.

"Look at me." he said and she ignored him, "…please." He said.

She turned her head slowly towards him, he tapped her leg and she positioned herself so she was sitting with her legs out the car door.

"…After everything…you're just going to leave?" she said quietly.

"…he's my brother." He said.

"…What am I then?" she asked.

He was silent for a moment, "…you need to get back to Hershel, have him sort you out." He said and she scoffed, avoiding the question, typical Daryl.

"I love you." she blurted out, not caring who heard her, she knew it when Brewster was throwing her around the room where she was held and she knew it when she thought she was about to be shot.

He stared at her, his face a mixture of shock, upset and something else she couldn't quite pinpoint.

"…I know." He said quietly, she stared at him and then put a hand on her chest as fresh tears fell.

"Please…don't leave me. I need you." she said, he shook his head.

"You don't need me." he said, "…your one of the strongest people I know, to go through what you did."

Her face flashed with fear as Brewster popped into her head again, she felt safe with Daryl and now he was leaving and she had no idea if she had killed Brewster or not, he could come after her once he was better and Daryl wouldn't be there for her.

"Take care of yourself." He said and she grabbed his shirt.

"Stay with me…choose me…love me back." She said, whispering the last part.

He looked as if he was about to say something but didn't, he took her hands in his and held them to his lips and kissed them softly, she closed her eyes.

"I…" he began and stopped, her eyes opened, "…I'll miss you." he finished and stood a little, letting go of her hands as he did.

He then leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead, where he lingered for a moment causing her to cry gently, she covered her mouth.

He pulled away and left her sitting in the car, she glanced over her shoulder out the car window and watched Merle sling his arm over Daryl's shoulder laughing and they walked off together, Daryl glancing back for as second as they did and then that was it.

They were gone.

Daryl had left them, he'd left her.

Whatever piece of her fragile heart was left was gone now, completely broken.


	58. Chapter 58

***DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own anything to do with The Walking Dead.**

**Thank you so much guys for all the lovely reviews on the recent chapter, i really appreciate it :) Your all angels 3 **

**I hope this one is okay i had a bit of a block :/ sorry in advance if it's not quite what you hoped for. **

**Once again thank you for the reviews. :)**

**Eilidh is the only thing i own. For those wondering the name is pronounced 'Ay-lee'**

* * *

Eilidh sat in the back of the Hyundai between Glenn and Michonne as they drove along the road.

Her body rocked due to the movement of the car and the movements of her eyelids became slower each time she blinked.

Everything was a blur to her as they made their way back to the prison, the closer they got the further away from Daryl they were becoming and already the feeling of loss was taking over her body.

She looked in the rear-view mirror and saw that her eyes were red from the crying and she hardly recognised herself due to the injuries on her face, Rick glanced at her concerned but she looked away.

The car slowed down and came to a stop, Eilidh looked out the front window, there was a truck blocking the road, "Need to move that." Rick said and began to get out, Maggie followed him.

"I'll give you a hand." Glenn said and jumped out leaving Eilidh and Michonne in the car.

Eilidh didn't speak to Michonne; she was in no mood to have a conversation with anyone let alone a practical stranger, instead she watched her friends as they prepared to move the truck.

Glenn opened the driver door and a walker grabbed at him but he pulled it out and began furiously kicking it in the head, again and again.

Maggie and Glenn had their guns aimed at the walker as Glenn took care of it, Rick was watching Glenn in mild surprise, its head was mush yet he was still kicking.

He eventually pulled away in pain having strained his beaten body to kill the threat, Rick walked towards him and began to speak to him, the conversation couldn't be heard from inside the car but it was certainly heated, Glenn pointed at Maggie and she began to speak.

Glenn started to shout at Rick earning a shout back from Maggie, she seamed to end the conversation because Glenn looked away as if to calm himself down and Maggie stood behind the truck ready to push it.

Glenn and Rick had a few final words where Rick got in Glenn's face before he went to help Maggie push the truck.

Eilidh glanced at Michonne who raised an eyebrow at her, she faced the front again and stared ahead, the truck was off the road and the others were heading to the car.

Once they were inside Rick wasted no time in driving off.

Eilidh couldn't wait to get back to the prison to take her bloody clothes off and get some sleep; she needed to let her body heal but she knew she wouldn't get any sleep, with Daryl gone she would just be worried and she didn't want to be, he had just left her and their family and that made her angry.

The rest of the drive flew by and they were back at the prison in no time, Eilidh narrowed her eyes as they approached the gates at who was waiting for them, Carl and someone else then they widened.

It was Carol! She was alive.

The gates were pulled open and they drove through stopping before they went through the next one, Rick got out and told Maggie to drive on then he hugged Carl.

Carol gave them a smile and a wave through the window, Eilidh only stared in shock, she couldn't muster up a smile.

As they pulled into the yard leading to their cellblock Hershel was hopping down the steps, he stopped and looked at the car then he picked up his pace with a smile on his face.

Glenn had the door open and was out the car before Maggie had even stopped, he walked towards Hershel who grabbed him in a hug but Glenn nodded and headed inside the prison leaving Hershel a little shocked.

Michonne got out and headed towards the prison entrance too.

Maggie sighed and then turned to Eilidh, "You okay? Need a hand getting out?" she asked.

"No…I'm good thanks." Eilidh replied and moved over the seat and out the back door, Maggie climbed out at the same time and headed for Hershel, he embraced her immediately.

His eyes then landed on Eilidh and he gasped, "Eilidh." He breathed her name.

She gave him a nod as she walked towards him; he hugged her when she appeared.

"Maggie!" Beth squealed as she ran out the cellblock door, Maggie embraced her.

"Looks worse than it is." Eilidh said to Hershel and he gave her a sceptical look, she rolled her eyes, "…I suppose though…some of those painkillers wouldn't go a miss." She added and Hershel nodded.

"Eilidh." Beth said and stared at her in concern.

"Hey." She said and returned the hug the teenager offered her.

"Take your sister and Eilidh inside." Hershel told Maggie as Rick, Carol and Carl appeared, Eilidh glanced over her shoulder and noticed Carl and Carol were staring at her in shock and concern, she turned back around to follow Maggie who was waiting by the stairs, Beth moved past her to kiss Rick's cheek then she joined Maggie's side.

"I'm right behind you." Eilidh told Maggie, "I just need to walk slowly."

"Here let me help you." Maggie said.

"I can manage Maggie." Eilidh said in a rush, Maggie looked a little hurt, "…I'll lean on you…if that's okay?" she added feeling bad for snapping, Maggie nodded and Eilidh leaned her left arm over her shoulder and the brunette linked her arm around her body so her and gripped above her bullet wound.

Eilidh held her side as she moved, wincing again at the pain, it seamed to feel worse now that they were back.

She and Maggie walked through the prison gate and into their cafeteria, Eilidh sighed at the feeling of being back, home sweet home.

Axel approached them as they came in the room and Glenn turned to them, then he turned back so he was talking to four strangers.

"Who's this?" Eilidh asked, suddenly on alert, were these people from Woodberry? Had they headed to the prison when they were escaping?

"Eilidh! Oh my…are you alright?" Axel asked and moved to her other side.

"I'm fine." She said still staring at the strangers, "Glenn." She said to get his attention, he turned to her and she raised her eyebrows.

"This is…uh…" he said.

"Tyree." The biggest man in the group said as he eyed her with equal concern the rest of her group had given her when they seen her, "This is Sasha, Allen and his son Ben." He said introducing their group.

"Carl found them; they stumbled into the tombs trying to get away from walkers." Glenn said, "This is Maggie and Eilidh." He said to the new people.

"Nice to meet you guys." Tyree said, Maggie nodded and Eilidh moved so she could sit on a bench.

"I just want to sit for a second Maggie." She breathed.

"Of course." Maggie replied, "Look are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I just feel a lot weaker than before." Eilidh said.

"Maybe it's your gunshot?" Glenn asked as he came towards her.

"You were shot? On top of all that." Tyree asked shocked gesturing to her injuries.

Eilidh didn't answer him, he was a stranger and she would wait until Rick had spoken with the new group before she decided to start having chats with them.

Carl and Carol appeared through the gate and into the cafeteria, Eilidh stood when Carol moved towards her and Maggie, she hugged Maggie and then looked her over.

Eilidh looked back at her and she couldn't help it, everything what had happened just made her well up.

"Carol your alive." She said and began to cry as they hugged, her emotions were all over the place.

Being in her friend's arms who she thought had died, seeing Brewster again and being beaten to within an inch of her life, Daryl leaving her and the group…it all just made her cry harder.

Carol cried with her gently and shushed her like she was a small child, her motherly instincts kicking in.

"Let's get you into a cell yeah? Get you cleaned up so you can have a sleep." Carol said and ushered her towards the gate Carl was opening, she nodded and let Carol guide her.

She felt as if her body was moving on its own, she was there physically but mentally she was completely drained and too exhausted to do anything bar let Carol and Maggie lead her into a cell.

She sat down on a bed and stared ahead at the wall across from her, "My dad will be here in a second Eilidh." Maggie said to her, she didn't respond.

Carol sat down next to her and put an arm around her back, she was still until the loud, sharp turn of the keys locking the cellblock made her flinch, Carol jumped slightly at her sudden movement, "It's alright…Your safe now honey." She said gently and Eilidh's eyes watered at that statement.

Safe? She wasn't safe, fair enough they were behind fences and bars but her mind, that wasn't, the second she would close her eyes she would be in that room with him again and the fear of what he would do to her would attack her just like it had done when she first heard his voice.

"I need to get clothes." Eilidh she said and attempted to stand.

"No…you sit, I'll go get you something." Carol said and stood up instead.

"You don't have to Carol." Eilidh said.

"I insist." She replied and left the cell.

The moment Carol left the cell Eilidh's heart sped up, an intense fear washed over her and she had to take deep breaths in order to stop herself from panicking.

She wrapped her arms around her torso tightly, whimpering at the pain it put on her injured body but she ignored it and rocked back and forwards, she felt safe in a way, her heart being constricted in her chest by her arms.

"Your fine…it's fine…don't worry…your fine." She mumbled to herself as she rocked back and forward, "You stabbed him…he cant hurt you…Merle said it wasn't good, he's probably dead…nothing to worry about."

She began to rock faster.

"Eilidh." Someone said softly from the doorway, she stopped moving and stared up at whoever it was, it was Hershel, "…what were you saying?" he asked.

"…Nothing…I wasn't saying anything." She lied and he stared at her dubiously, "Are Glenn and Maggie okay?"

"They're fine…it's you we're all worried about." He replied.

"Don't…be worried…It's a few scrapes and bruises, I'm fine." She said unconvincingly.

Hershel was silent as he looked her over, his face full of sympathy, she faced forward again and began to rock gently like before, pulling her arms tighter around her.

"Eilidh." Hershel said and hopped over slowly so he was stood above her, he then laid his crutches down and sat next to her, "You're like a daughter to me."

The lump in her throat was becoming uncomfortable.

"To see you like this." Hershel said and stopped, not managing to finish his sentence.

"Like what? I'm fine Hershel…I just need a stitch or two and some painkillers." She said with a shrug.

"Who did this to you?" the old man asked her quietly, she shook her head, her 'I'm fine' act completely disappeared, a tear fell down her cheek.

"I' don't know…just a guard." She said, her voice cracking.

"…who was it?" Hershel said in a soothing voice, she began to rock forwards and back faster, keeping her head ducked.

Hershel put his hands on her shoulders and stopped her rocking, "Drop your arms for me." he said softly.

"…I can't." she whispered sadly.

"Why not?" he asked.

"…If I let go…I'm scared I'll…i…" she said.

"…break down?" Hershel asked and she slowly nodded and bit down on her lip as tears escaped from her eyes, "I'm here…you can let go."

"I can't." She cried.

"Yes you can…come on…I've got you." Hershel said and began to pull her arms from around her, she shook her head as he did and started to weep quietly, Hershel shushed her once he had her arms free and she began to cry freely.

Hershel wrapped his arms around her and pulled her too him, she wept silently into his shirt, her body violently jerking as she cried.

All her life she had been the strong person, the one people went to when they were sad, she never got to be the sad person, she never allowed herself to be a martyr but now, she was completely broken.

Daryl, the man she loved had left her and their group, he just left without barely even giving it a second thought and Brewster was in Woodberry.

She had not long ago managed to get over what he and his group had done to her all those months back, with help of her new family and Daryl but he managed to break down the wall she had built around herself for protection, just hearing his voice had her suffering and then he beat her.

"I cant…do it Hershel." She said through cries, "Everyone we've lost…and Daryl…he left us."

"Don't think about any of that dear, you need to rest. You're exhausted." Hershel said and lifted her chin up, "I need to get you sorted and then we'll put you to bed okay?"

Bed, it sounded wonderful but the nightmares which she would definitely have were haunting, she nodded to Hershel and he moved to stand up.

"I'll be right back okay." He told her and left, she sat where she was and cried softy.

"I brought your things honey." Carol's voice came from the doorway, she didn't bother to wipe her face, there was no point, she nodded.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Sure….do you need help since your hurt?" she asked and Eilidh shook her head.

"I'll manage…thanks." She said and sniffed; Carol nodded and left her to get changed.

She took her time taking her bloody clothes off, the shirt she'd found and taken as a reminder of Teddy was totally ruined and wouldn't be fit to be worn again.

Carol had brought her a white tank top and clean jeans.

She stared at herself in the mirror before she put her clothes on and her mouth popped open.

Brewster had left bruises and marks all over her body, where he'd been pinning her down roughly had left bruises all over her arms.

She shook her head at the sight and dressed quickly, she hated that Brewster had marked her again; her injuries would be a reminder of what he'd done for weeks while she was healing.

Hershel cleared his throat from the doorway, "…Are you decent?" he asked not looking in.

"Yes." She said quietly and played with her fingers as he hopped into the cell.

"Lets get you sorted then." He said and sat opposite her where she sat down on the bed.

Hershel spent around fifteen minutes cleaning Eilidh up; he gave her stitches for the cut on her cheek and around her eyebrow.

He cleaned her gunshot wound and dressed it as best he could.

He examined her ribs and told her they weren't broken just possibly a slight fracture and she needed plenty of rest in order to recover.

She had various cuts all over her face and Hershel cleaned her up so she didn't look like a train wreck anymore.

"Thanks." She told the old man and stood up.

"You should go get some sleep now, your body needs to rest." He told her and she nodded.

"Yeah…okay." She said and wandered out the cell slowly, Rick was stood with the baby in his arms with Carl and Beth stood beside him, the three looked up as Eilidh and Hershel appeared.

Eilidh held her side as she walked by them; she offered a half smile before she retreated up the stairs.

She froze when she reached the top, Daryl's things were lying there still, she swallowed and closed her eyes.

She walked into her cell and lay down on her small bed; she faced the wall opposite the bed and closed her eyes.

She cried until she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
